


His Greatest Gift

by Nadja_Lee



Series: The Bane Pack [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Abusive Parents, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Lorenzo Rey, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Children, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate Crimes, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Andrew Underhill, Hurt Lorenzo Rey, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Andrew Underhill, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Simon Lewis, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Protective Siblings, Shy Alec Lightwood, True Love, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 138,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Magnus is gifted a Shadowhunter omega, Alec Lightwood, for helping the NY Institute. Magnus has no need for Shadowhunters, omegas or a mate. But one look at Alec and he is starting to change his mind on all counts….Things start to get very interesting when Raphael shows up at Magnus' door with his new mate; Simon. The threat of Valentine and his people become very real when Magnus opens his home to Lorenzo, Andrew and their children after they were attacked by Circle members.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Bane Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861189
Comments: 1331
Kudos: 2857





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is offered a male omega as payment for his services to the NY Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Cindy for great beta as always!  
> Thanks so much to Bright for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against omegas and Downworlders, mention of abuse, person/omega used as a gift/payment.

**Please read chapter notes for warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter 1: The Gift

Magnus had no great love for Shadowhunters. Actually, that was too mild a word. He strongly distrusted and disliked them. At best, a Shadowhunter would be condescending and treat a Downworlder like an unruly and uncontrollable child they needed to police and care for. At worst…well, you had Valentine who wanted to murder all demon-blooded beings. Lovely choices it was.

However, he did help Shadowhunters for a fee – a very large fee to get the sour taste out of his mouth afterwards but hey; a Warlock had to survive and he had learned a long time ago that the only thing that ensured safety and security in any world was power – be it from magic, bloodlines or money; preferably all three of them.

Therefore, he had helped protect Joselyn’s child, Clarissa, from her father, Valentine – because she had paid him with the remaining jewels she had taken from Valentine when she had left him. Thankfully, the woman hadn’t been completely daft and the New York Institute was aware of her and her child and kept an eye on them. Joselyn had a well known affair with the ruling Alpha of the Werewolves, Luke, but everyone let that slide as he was a former Shadowhunter and she wasn’t doing something scandalous for Idris standards like…mating him or bringing him to Shadowhunter events! So what she did in her bedroom and her own home was ignored although people did gossip and snicker about it.

When Valentine had reemerged a few months ago, Joselyn had taken then then 18 year old Clarissa with her to the Institute for safety. Magnus had been asked to come and ensure she got her Shadowhunter memories back and with that her Shadow World identity as well as her secondary gender. She had presented as an omega soon thereafter. Explaining about Alphas, omegas and betas had been something Magnus had luckily not been the one to do; he could well imagine that Clarissa would have found it all very strange and difficult.

In the Shadow World all beings, angel-blooded and demon-blooded, presented with a second gender as Alpha, omega or beta and with this gender came certain powers, strengths, instincts and needs. This normally happened at puberty or for Werewolves and Vampires as soon as they were turned. The majority were betas; which meant their second gender didn’t really interfere much with their reactions or needs in general. There were born an almost even amount of Alphas and omegas. Both omegas and Alphas could mate with a beta but would not have as fundamental and strong a connection as they could have if an Alpha mated with an omega. In the Downworld all the second genders had equal rights and value; different and with different needs and instincts but equally respected. However, this was not the case in Idris which were above anything else a warrior culture with warrior values. Here omegas were considered weak and soft, unable to become warriors, and thus as such a liability for the society as a whole. Alpha instincts and desire for control and dominance were viewed as strong and tough qualities, qualities worthy of a warrior, in sharp contrast to omegas instinct to care and nourish, protect and defend.

As Clarissa had just presented it also meant her first heat would come soon. During a heat she could get pregnant but it was also a time where as an omega she would be unable to control her need for an Alpha nor her desire to submit to one. To protect her, her mother had quickly promised her as a mate to Idris’ strongest warrior; Jace Herondale. The story of Jace was well known all over the Shadow World. He had been raised by Wayland till he was 10 years old, when he had come to live with the Lightwoods. When Magnus had been called to fortify the wards around the Lightwoods’ mansion in Alicante, he had accidently seen Jace although he hadn’t seen the other Lightwood children, which hadn’t surprised him; most Shadowhunters hid their kids away when Downworlders came by so they wouldn’t need to associate with them. However, Magnus had noticed a birthmark on the boy, the Herondale Star, and had mentioned this to Robert and Maryse. A few months later, it had been announced to the Shadow World he was the last Herondale. Of course, in the announcement and any further news from Idris no one mentioned that Jace’s true inheritance had only become known because of Magnus; because Magnus had known Jace’s ancestor, Will, and therefore knew of the birthmark.

Clarissa had done very well to be mated to someone from such an influential family. Furthermore, rumor had it that Jace was a very considerate Alpha and that the family took pride in ensuring their omegas were well protected and admired in all of Idris for their beauty and grace. Being a Herondale omega would be like being a Kardashian in the Mundane world; Clarissa would lack for nothing, live in riches and wealth and have servants to do all work in and around the Herondale mansion. She would have all the fancy things an 18 year old Mundane girl could even dream of and then some. She would be one of the most influential omegas, admired for her caring virtues and over time maybe her charity work and any Alpha children she would give birth to. However, despite the glittery packaging, then if it mattered to her, if she dared to look closely, she would find she was still nothing but a beautiful and treasured object; at the end of the day an object is something to look at and admire but objects don’t have opinions, a will of their own nor any fate that is their own. For the rest of her life then her whole world would be her family and her home, as it was for all omegas fortunate enough to make a good mating match.

In Idris, female omegas were normally housewives. They had no real power or influence but as they bore children for the battles, they were an integral part of society. Omegas belonged to their mate and had to get permission for anything they wanted; they were essentially property. Some had a good life with a good Alpha who cared well for them; some suffered terribly. It was a part of life.

Among Downworlders all omegas were respected and revered, mated or unmated. It was seen as an Alphas’ duty to protect omegas and ensure they were safe. An Alpha who could not control him or herself and would hurt an omega was not considered a real Alpha in the Downworld and was severely punished for acting in such an uncontrolled and disgraceful manner. In Idris it was the other way around; if an omega was harmed by an Alpha it was seen as being the omegas’ fault for leading the Alpha on.

There were in general few male omegas born in the Shadow World. This was likely because while male omegas could give birth it was more hazardous to their health and because the majority of couples in the Shadow World were heterosexual. In the Downworld, male omegas were in particular revered as sexuality was a more fluent construct when you were immortal and being gay or bisexual was accepted and normal so a male omega partner were sought by many male Alpha Downworlders. Furthermore, Downworlders who didn’t have Angel-blood needed someone with Angel-blood to be able to have children. This made the half Angel/half demon Seelies much sought after as mates for Vampires, Werewolves and Warlocks who wanted their own children. A Shadowhunter would also be able to bear children to a demon-blooded Downworlder as they had Angel blood. However, no Shadowhunter would ever willingly mate with a Downworlder – ever. Yet still such offspring did happen; if Shadowhunters during conflicts with Downworlders managed to get a hold of a Downworlder omega and brought him or her to Idris as little more than slaves. The offspring between the captured omega Downworlder and a Shadowhunter were considered as omegas in Idris no matter what their second gender was and were treated worse than any other group in Idris for being of demon blood, half-breeds and then being labelled omegas as well. However, should they escape Idris these offspring were fully accepted in the Downworld with their true secondary gender and for their Downworlder race so a half Warlock would be considered a Warlock; the Shadowhunter element ignored as if it didn’t exit.

In Idris, the official position of the Clave was that all Shadowhunters were heterosexual and these relationships needed to produce warrior offspring – betas and Alphas, ready to fight and kill. Therefore, a male omega was considered like a handicapped child; useless to society as they were not seen as being strong enough, brutal enough, to be effective warriors. The fate for most male omegas born in Idris was therefore death or worse. Luckily though…few males presented as omegas in the Shadow World and it had been years since anyone had heard of a male omega Shadowhunter.

Magnus had been called to the New York Institute to fortify the wards and he had hoped to maybe say a proper goodbye to Clarissa, having come to care for her over the years. He hadn’t been allowed to see her but he had seen her through an open door; she hadn’t noticed him. She had been trying on her wedding dress and had been laughing together with a black haired Shadowhunter girl around her age she called Izzy and two other girls around her own age. She sounded happy and giggly, looking forward to marrying her prince Charming. Magnus had smiled to himself as he had went on to do his work. If Clarissa were lucky her whole life would be like that; filled with parties and laugher and with her greatest worries being what to wear and what to eat – or maybe more what not to eat to remain beautiful. This was the best omega life possible in Idris; pampered, protected, shielded.

“Ok, I think your wards have been fully fortified now. Nothing will get in here again,” Magnus said with a flourish as he returned to the office for the head of the New York Institute and looked at Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the current co-heads of the Institute.

Robert was seated behind the large wooden desk and his wife was standing next to him. The Lightwoods were among the Elite of Idris and the match between two powerful Alphas like Robert and Maryse had been the talk of the Shadow World when they had mated years ago.

“You are sure?” Maryse asked with a hint of worry. She turned and looked at her husband as she said, “I still can’t believe we didn’t notice Hodge was in liege with Valentine.”

Robert gave her a warning look as he said, “We are not discussing Shadowhunter business in front of his kind.”

Magnus was tempted to roll his eyes at the remark, used to it from Shadowhunters. He had worked for the Lightwoods a few times and they had a mutual contempt for each other but it was a useful business arrangement at times.

“I am the High Warlock and a Prince of Hell; yes, I am sure,” Magnus replied to Maryse, his voice holding an edge of annoyance at being questioned he made sure she heard.

Maryse nodded in satisfaction, “Good.”

“What broke in here?” Magnus asked curiously as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the large desk, looking straight at Robert who gave him a cold look.

Knowing his casual behavior would piss the man off Magnus conjured a martini and took a sip, enjoying how the gesture made Robert frown. He detested both the Lightwoods but Maryse was more subtle with her contempt for Downworlders; she was more clever like that. Robert on the other hand was a chip off the old block and came from the same school as Valentine; he clearly thought Downworlders were the same as demons and made no attempt to hide that fact.

“Some forsaken,” Maryse told him and did a dismissive hand gesture to make it clear the event had been dealt with and was no concern any longer.

“Well, that shouldn’t happen again,” Magnus assured her as he took another sip of his cocktail.

“Did you lose people?” Magnus asked because he felt like he should ask that, not that he cared. Actually, a part of him hoped they had.

“No. Nothing happened,” Robert said in a strong and firm voice, clearly trying to end the conversation, not wishing Magnus to have any information he did not need.

“Oh?” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow, finding that hard to believe but then added, not caring either way anyway, “Well, good to hear.”

“Well, an omega got injured who became overcome by emotions and stupidly chose to stand before Hodge when the forsaken approached him,” Maryse told him after giving Robert a pointed look, her tone showing her frustration and annoyance with said omega for this act. However, there was also something else in her voice and in her eyes… was it concern? For an omega? Unlikely.

“Is she alright?” Magnus asked with a hint of worry, admiration for this omega clear in his tone. It was an instinct for omegas to protect those they cared for; it was in their nature. In the Downworld such an act would have been applauded and not belittled.

Downworlders knew how omegas were treated in Idris and it instinctively made Downworlders more sympathetic towards omega Shadowhunters. Not that many of those were ever seen by Downworlders as they were kept in Idris and Downworlders could only travel there if a Shadowhunter gave permission and then only to selected areas. This lesson had been learned the hard way when the Downworld had rebelled years ago against Idris and had tried to not only attack Idris, but also liberate the captured omega Downworlders held there, more than willing to liberate the omega Shadowhunters at the same time. However, the wards of Idris had held and causalities had been staggering on the Downworlder side. They had never attempted a forced entrance into Idris again.

Maryse bit her lower lip in an oddly nervous gesture he had never seen from the woman who had been Valentine’s second in command and who he personally knew was as brutal as they came.

“It’s a he,” Maryse admitted in a pained tone, distress over this fact clear on her face.

“A male omega? How rare,” Magnus said with a smile although the smile faded when he imagined how the man likely suffered just from having presented as an omega. Unusual he had been at the Institute during the attack, however.

“We don’t talk about that,” Robert said pointedly, his tone sharp and cutting.

“I know of the view in Idris on omegas, in particular male ones. A shame but then given that quite a few of your people share Valentine’s general view on Downworlders it is not that surprising,” Magnus admitted, his voice laced with revulsion and contempt.

“I won’t be debating politics with you, Warlock,” Robert said evenly but his eyes were shooting daggers at him, making Magnus smirk that he had managed to rattle him.

Idris might claim Valentine was their enemy but the Downworld knew it was likely only because he had become uncontrollable for the Clave.

“How much do we owe you?” Maryse asked, interrupting the little Alpha pissing match between her Alpha husband and the Alpha Warlock.

Magnus gave her a fake but charming smile and with a snap of his fingers, he had a folded note between two fingers in the hand he wasn’t holding his drink with.

“The number is on here,” Magnus told her, stretching out the hand with the paper towards her.

Maryse walked over and took the note. She unfolded it and read the amount, her eyes becoming huge and surprised.

“What? That much?!” she asked shocked before she handed the note to her husband to read while Magnus smirked arrogantly and took another sip of his cocktail.

“You wanted the best then you have to pay for it, my dear,” Magnus told her with false sweetness in his tone. He paused before he added with more than a hint of sarcasm, “My work does come with a ten year guarantee so unless you Shadowhunters are completely useless my wards should last way past your war with Valentine.”

“We don’t have that amount. Can we owe you?” Robert asked evenly after having read the very large number on Magnus’ paper.

Magnus gave him a disbelieving look.

“You are a race torn apart by your own bigotry and hatred and half of your people hate mine and wish to see them brutally murdered so no, Robert, you really can’t,” Magnus said darkly.

“We can’t get blood from a stone, Warlock,” Maryse protested.

Magnus fought down the anger he always felt at the need Shadowhunters had to address Downworlders by their race or second gender instead of their name; as if generalizing them in this way made it easier to keep believing they were above them.

“We have nothing even close to this amount, even if I liquefy any non-essential assets in the Institute,” Robert added.

Magnus shrugged in response to Robert’s words, not really caring ether way. He was a very wealthy man to put it mildly. He was by far desperate for more money so that was fine with him.

“It will take another hour for my fortifications to the wards to solidify so I can undo my work till then and there will be no debt,” Magnus offered as he rose, making it clear he would do so any moment.

“Wait!” Robert demanded, stopping him and making him turn to look at him. Robert hesitated for a second but desperation drove him on as he said, “You Downworlders value omegas, right?”

“Yes?” Magnus confirmed, puzzled as to where this was going.

“In particular male omegas?” Robert pressed on.

“Robert! He is a Downworlder!” Maryse hissed at him, clearly not liking where this conversation was going.

“What?” Robert said sharply to her before he went on in a more even tone, “You are the one hesitant to gift him to Jonathan even though he claims it could help towards stopping the war with Valentine.”

Jonathan. Valentine had not only come back but had revealed he had a son who had unique abilities; a monster to fight monsters as Valentine had said in a published speech he had given after his return. Oh, yes. He would likely be a joy to be mated to! Maryse got a little credit from Magnus for not wishing that on the poor male omega they had here but only a little; he knew how instrumental she had been in the massacre on Downworlders when Valentine had first been around.

Maryse considered it carefully, looked at Magnus for a moment, his fancy outfit, his makeup, his painted nails. He gave her a cold look back.

“Ok. If the warlock agrees,” Maryse decided, nodding, apparently concluding a Downworlder would be a kinder fate for the omega than Jonathan.

“Agrees to what?” Magnus asked with no small amount of annoyance at being left out of the conversation.

“There is a male omega here. He’s yours in payment if that settles our debt,” Robert offered hopefully.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in contempt and he almost spat the words out as he replied, “Bargaining with your own kind; disgraceful.”

Robert’s expression hardened as he said coldly, “He’s not our kind. He’s an omega. He’s not a Shadowhunter.”

“Convenient semantics,” Magnus said darkly as he finished his drink and with a snap of his fingers magically refilled it. Dealing with the Lightwoods was if anything a reason to drink!

“Will you at least look at him, Warlock? He might please you,” Maryse pressed and there was something in her eyes, an unusual softness and to her voice, something that was close to pleading…it was odd to put it mildly.

“Fine,” Magnus agreed, mostly out of curiosity to see this male omega but determined not to agree to such a disgraceful deal as accepting an omega as payment for his services. They would pay him in cash or jewels as proper Downworlders did or there was no deal!

Robert pressed a button on the intercom on his desk and said into it, “Raj, come in here.”

A few seconds later Raj opened the door and stood at attention, his hands behind his back. “Yes, sir?”

Magnus was tempted to growl at him on sight; he really disliked Raj. He had met the Shadowhunter a few times while working with the New York Institute. He was a beta with delusions of grandeur who disliked Downworlders with a vengeance. A shame those forsaken hadn’t injured him in the attack instead!

“Go bring the male omega here,” Robert ordered.

Raj nodded as he said, “Yes, sir.”

When Raj had left to carry out the order Magnus asked, mainly to confirm what he had already heard about Shadowhunter society, “You only have one other omega here, besides Clarissa?”

“Female omegas are in Idris, taking care of the homes as Clarissa will be doing after her mating ritual has been completed. He presented late so he was here when it happened and…” Maryse explained, a hint of loss in her voice as she spoke that puzzled Magnus. After a few moments she went on, “We felt it was best he stayed here.”

Magnus took a sip of his drink, thinking the reason the boy had been allowed to stay was because he had made himself useful here; in Idris his fate would likely had been horrible. He was puzzled though why Maryse seemed to be interested in the boy having been made useful to the Institute so he could stay here. Would it not be better to get rid of him so he wasn’t a liability to them? It would have been the kind of thinking he would have expected from Shadowhunters.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting their talk. All three of them looked relieved at that, as they really had nothing to talk about.

“Enter,” Robert ordered.

The door opened and Raj came through.

“The omega, sir,” Raj said and stepped aside.

Magnus looked closely as the omega came over to stand in front of the desk. He wore dark faded jeans and had bare feet; maybe he had just been training or sleeping. He had a large black worn sweater on with a turtleneck and the sleeves on the sweater were so long they almost covered his hands, only his fingertips showing. His hands were kept in front of him, put together near his waist. He had brown hair and a slender build. He looked…fragile but maybe he was projecting that feeling knowing he was an omega raised among Shadowhunters. Magnus discreetly took a deep breath and had to hide a smile as the smell of the omega hit him. His scent was strong and appealing, fresh and sweet like summer plums or the first strawberries of the season. His smell revealed he was unmated. He couldn’t tell what eye color the omega had as he kept his head bowed and his eyes lowered to the floor. His hair was long enough that it helped cover part of his face. Magnus had a sudden urge to stroke it out of his face and away from his eyes. To stop himself from doing so he held his martini glass with two hands until he got the urge under control.

“Alpha, I was told you wished to see me. How may I serve?” the omega boy asked softly, quietly, not lifting his head as he spoke but he had stopped before the desk so he was clearly talking to Robert.

Magnus wondered if the boy had been yelled at for speaking too loudly for his tone was subdued to a level Magnus had never heard in a Shadowhunter before and his words seemed ritualistic and equally rehearsed. His voice was lovely though; soft and sweet and like listening to summer rain. Magnus enjoyed the sound of it and couldn’t help a small smile when he did so, being instinctively drawn to the voice and its owner.

“Yes,” Robert said, barely looking at him as he spoke. He nodded towards Magnus as he ordered, “Go let the Warlock have a look at you.” When the boy hesitated for a bit longer than Robert clearly felt he had patience for he ordered sharply, using his Alpha Voice to ensure the boy obeyed instantly, “ **Go do it now**.”

Magnus gave Robert a dark look, finding it more than a bit overkill that he had used his Voice on the boy. However, Magnus forgot his annoyance when the boy came over and stopped in front of him, still never looking up.

“Alpha, how may I serve?” the omega boy asked softly, fiddling a bit with his hands and Magnus could smell his nervousness, it made his otherwise sweet smell sour slightly.

Magnus made his martini disappear and smiled charmingly at the omega though he wasn’t looking up at him but focusing on a spot on the floor.

“Hi, I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane. And you are?” Magnus asked in a kind voice, not offering to shake his hand as that wasn’t done with unmated omegas who didn’t belong to you.

“Alpha, they call me Alec but I will obey whatever name you wish to give me,” Alec told him softly and for the first time Magnus heard a hint of feelings in his otherwise monotone and quiet voice, as if not all of his feelings of self had quite been beaten out of him yet. The boy clearly wanted to hang on to his name, to this last shred of his past identity.

“Alec. Short for Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, feeling his heart ache for the boy as he imagined what horrors he had been forced to endure to break him like this.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec replied gently.

“Alec, turn around so he can see you properly,” Maryse ordered with a hint of eagerness, clearly wanting Magnus to take the deal.

“He doesn’t have to…” Magnus protested but Alec had already turned slowly around in a circle.

“He’s not much to look at, I know, a bit scrawny, but he’s a good worker,” Robert assured him, a hint of an apology in his words for this fact.

At his words Alec bowed his head further in shame as he came to a stop when he was facing Magnus again.

“He’s really a very caring omega. He’s good with kids and pets and he can cook,” Maryse insisted with a hint of desperation, clearly trying to assure him Alec had good qualities that made the deal worth it for him.

“He’s not always good at obeying but he learns…eventually, in particular after a good lashing or two,” Robert half warned and half advised him, casting Alec an annoyed look.

His words seemed to almost make Alec recoil further in on himself and his hands were now almost completely hidden by the sweater. Magnus cast Robert an annoyed look as he could smell his words had scared the boy further. He knew omegas were often beaten into submission in Idris, it was a well known fact, but he distasted hearing it thrown out so casually. Alphas were meant to protect omegas, not abuse them!

“Alexander, do you know what we are all talking about?” Magnus asked him kindly, trying to look at him but the boy kept his head firmly bowed and his eyes lowered.

“No, Alpha,” the boy admitted softly.

“Robert and Maryse are unable to come up with the cash I require for my services to the Institute. They have offered me you instead,” Magnus explained as softly as he could, trying to lighten the blow to the omega that he was being bargained away but there really wasn’t any nice way to explain that to anyone.

“Me, Alpha? How may I be able to help?” Alec asked surprised but he kept his voice soft and low, his head stayed bowed and his eyes downcast.

“ **Omega, don’t ask questions** ,” Robert ordered sharply, using his Alpha Voice again to make the boy fall silent at once.

Magnus cast the man a frustrated and angry look; he had always hated Robert. He hated him more now. He was not only abusing this omega but to use his Alpha Voice so casually….it was a disgrace! The Voice had to be used very carefully, considerately, for the protection and care of the omega. Not whenever Robert felt like it. Alpha Shadowhunters! It was rare Magnus had met any which lived up to just a minimum of the rules and requirements common curtesy dictated in the Downworld for how an Alpha of good breading would act. In fact, they often acted more like newly turned Alpha Vampires or Werewolves; driven by their instincts to dominate and possess without any morality, decency and control. A disgraceful bunch all together in Magnus’ opinion!

“He’s a virgin. He has never had a mate or bore any children,” Maryse quickly assured him, clearly mistaking Magnus’ silence for hesitation in taking the deal and wanting to reassure him they were not trying to pass off soiled goods.

Magnus cast a look at Alec but Maryse’s words didn’t seem to effect him, clearly used to being talked about and addressed as if he wasn’t in the room.

“He’s from good stock though; I am certain he can carry many Alphas for you,” Maryse guaranteed him and those words for some reason made Robert look upset and Alec blush in shame, making Magnus wonder what the story was with this omega.

Magnus ignored Maryse and Robert and instead looked at the omega, his expression softening as he did so.

“Alexander, do you want to come with me?” Magnus asked him kindly, gently, wishing he could see his face to see what he was thinking of all of this.

A part of him wanted to add he would take better care of him, that he would protect him, that he would be safe with him but this place and these people and how these Alphas were was all he had known. Anything he said would be words to the omega and nothing more. All he could do was to show Alec, through his actions, that not all Alphas were like the Alpha Shadowhunters he had met.

“Why are you asking him? He will do as he’s told!” Robert said sharply and his voice made Alec flinch slightly though Magnus had to give the boy that if one didn’t pay close attraction you wouldn’t catch it.

“Alexander?” Magnus prompted gently.

Alec stood still, confused, afraid, and unsure what to do. Stay silent or speak? He had been given two different orders from two different Alphas. Magnus smelled and saw his distress but before Magnus could try and rephrase his question Maryse spoke up.

“Alec, you should answer him,” she insisted and her words made Alec relax somewhat, clearly able now to do so when two Alphas out of the three in the room had told him as much.

“Y…yes, Alpha?” Alec said hesitantly, keeping his head bowed, his voice worried and soft and Magnus could see his hands were trembling slightly, clearly afraid this might be the wrong answer.

“Good omega,” Maryse praised with a small smile and Alec seemed to relax and the sour taste disappeared from his smell as he managed to calm himself down.

“So…do we have a deal? Will you take the omega and our debt is settled?” Robert asked, nodding towards Alec.

Magnus was really starting to be annoyed at the Shadowhunter tendency to address everyone by their race or gender only; the boy had a name, he had a name!

“Yes, I will take him,” Magnus said in a strong voice.

There was no way he was letting this poor omega go back to these people after seeing how they treated him! He might not be able to save all the omegas in Idris nor change anything for them but he could save this one! He found it distasteful it meant he was agreeing to use the boy as payment but it couldn’t be helped. Alec would be safe with him; he would see to it. He would make sure no harm came to him ever again!

“Great,” Robert said with satisfaction. He turned to look at Alec and ordered sharply, “Go and pack your things and be back here in ten minutes.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the boy quickly said and hurried from the office, closing the door after himself quietly, carefully.

Magnus looked after him and felt an odd sense of loss when he left, taking his presence and the sweet summer smell with him. He looked forward to seeing his face properly and look into his eyes when the boy felt more at ease and would dare to look at him.

“How old is he?” Magnus asked, looking at Maryse and finding it tragic that in this situation the person who had been a key player in brutally murdering his people appeared the most sympathetic and understanding.

“He will turn 18 soon,” Maryse told him. When she saw Magnus’ surprised look she quickly assured him, “I know; it is old for a Shadowhunter to be unmated but it has been….difficult to find him a suitable mate.”

“Why?” Magnus asked curiously.

Alec seemed to be just the kind of cowered omega they loved in Idris. They had clearly spent quite some resources on breaking him in to get him to this state as the boy would have been trained and raised as any other Shadowhunter until he had presented as omega. She had told him he had presented late so he had likely been twelve when he had presented as most Shadowhunters presented when they were around ten and he had never heard of anyone being older than twelve when it had happened. This would mean he had been even harder to break as he had been that much older and Magnus again felt great sorrow and anger at thinking about what the boy had likely had to endure.

“Same sex relationships are not…encouraged so male omegas are normally used on the side,” Maryse explained, a hint of distaste flashing over her face, clearly happy that fate had not befallen the boy by keeping him in the Institute.

“Whore houses,” Magnus supplied for her in a frank and disgusted voice.

Using omegas like that, as whores, using their nature against them, their heats, their inability to disobey an Alpha using his or her Voice on them…it was disgusting.

Maryse nodded grimly, clearly not liking those places either, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you send him there? Compassion for omegas is not something Idris is known for and you, my dear, are most certainly not known for your compassion,” Magnus asked frankly, giving her a piercing look.

“We should have done that; he would have raised a nice sum but she was too soft and insisted on finding him a mate,” Robert explained with an annoyed sigh, showing this had clearly been a topic of many discussions between the two of them.

“You care for omegas?” Magnus asked in disbelief, finding that unlikely.

“No,” Maryse said frankly, honestly.

“Just this one?” Magnus guessed.

“He’s our son,” Maryse admitted with a hint of shame, loss and sorrow.

Magnus was left shell-shocked and stunned at hearing this. In the Downworld, children were cherished. To treat your own child like this…it was unheard of. Someone who did this in the Downworld would be considered the worst of the worse and the punishment would be painful and permanent.

Just then, Alec returned and quietly entered the office, going to stand in front of the desk, his head bowed again and his eyes downcast. He still had bare feet and wore the same outfit. He held a small bundle in his hands; his belongings wrapped up in a blanket that had been neatly tied together by the corners. His smell had soured a bit; he was clearly worried and nervous, unsure what was going to happen to him.

“Yours maybe. He is no son of mine!” Robert said sharply and Alec visibly winced at hearing that but it was clearly not the first time he heard it, given his restrained reaction.

“Ready to go, Alexander?” Magnus asked him softly, smiling warmly at him though he knew Alec wasn’t looking at him.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec replied dutifully, his voice low and soft as before.

“Good,” Magnus said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

“I will follow you out,” Maryse offered.

“Alright,” Magnus just said and as they left.

Maryse lead the way, followed by Magnus and Alec walked behind him. Magnus noticed that Robert barely spared them a glance as they left the office and Alec dutifully never looked up nor back at him but kept his head bowed and his eyes down. Only the tension in Alec’s shoulders and the sour smell coming off him in waves indicated to Magnus how distressed the omega was over the situation.

Magnus tried to slow his pace so he could walk side by side with Alec but whenever he did so, Alec walked even slower so Magnus gave up and decided they could address that later.

“Do you have anything else you need to pick up?” Magnus asked softly of the boy, glancing behind him as he spoke.

“No, Alpha,” Alec replied quietly, holding on to his small bundle as if for dear life.

Magnus gave him a soft but sad smile. A whole life wrapped up in a small blanket in the boy’s hands…his heart was bleeding for him.

“What did you want to tell me?” Magnus asked of Maryse, his voice changing when he addressed her, now much stronger and firmer.

“Why do you think I want to tell you something?” Maryse asked as they walked through the corridors of the Institute, Alec keeping his head down and his eyes on the floor and Magnus wondered if he was sad this might be the last time he walked these halls. He imagined not given how he had been treated here.

“Why else walk me out? We are not friends by a long shot, Maryse,” Magnus reminded her in a direct and dark tone.

Maryse sighed in annoyance at having been figured out but then seemed to decide to talk.

“The world is a hard and cruel place, in particular for an omega like him but…” Maryse said frankly but then paused and took a deep breath before she went on, her tone more imploring than before, “if you would consider having some patience with him….He is really a good omega. He will learn to please you. Whatever you want him to do he can figure it out.”

Magnus gave her a surprised look. They had reached the front door now and they stopped and looked at each other, Alec coming to a stop behind Magnus.

“I will care for your son, Maryse. Better than anyone ever has,” Magnus promised and Maryse looked relieved. He paused before he added, “I think maybe you knew that when you agreed to this payment.”

Maryse simply smiled at him as she said formally, “Thank you for your service today, Warlock.”

Magnus nodded in response to her words. Maryse then turned to look at Alec who kept his head down and his eyes on the floor. His hands were back to shaking slightly and his nervousness and distress was in his body language and in his smell.

Maryse ignored it as she said softly, “Goodbye, Alec.”

Alec looked to be fighting with himself for a moment but then he said quietly, his voice sad, “Goodbye, mo…Alpha.”

Maryse smiled a bit sadly, regretfully, as she nodded to them both before she turned around and left. Alec kept his head down, not looking at her as she left.

“Come, Alexander. Let’s go home,” Magnus said softly as he stepped through the doors of the Institute and out into the crisp autumn air. Remembering Alec’s bare feet Magnus decided he would make a portal to take them directly to his loft as soon as they had cleared the Institute grounds and would thus be outside the wards he had just fortified so he could make a portal.

Alec obediently followed behind him, keeping his head bowed and his eyes lowered, holding his small but precious bundle tightly against his chest. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he left behind the Institute and Idris - the only place he had ever called home, the only way of life he had ever experienced and the only family he had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gift fic to cheer up a friend during these hard times. I will for the next few weeks only take gift requests for existing fics or stories set in my current series universe so I can ensure I make progress on everyone's gifts.  
> If you liked this please do let me know. I am very uncertain if this is something anyone even wants to read...


	2. Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns more about Magnus and how omegas are treated in the Downworld. Then, at the end of the evening Raphael shows up...with his new mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the art.  
> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against omegas mentioned, mention of abuse, mention of punishments. Underage drinking in some countries for Alec (it would be fine where I live so depends on where you live).

**Please read chapter notes for warning warnings**

# Chapter 2: Your New Home

Magnus had a firm hand on Alec’s waist as he guided him through the portal, wanting to feel him close, ensuring he was safe. Omegas in general awoke Magnus’ protective Alpha instincts but this boy in particular had him wanting to wrap him up in fluffy things and shower him in rose petals and…and he needed to pull himself together!

To distract himself from his thoughts Magnus instead focused on Alec’s smell. It still indicated he was nervous but he wasn’t distressed. He couldn’t help but feel pleased at the knowledge that the boy would be smelling slightly of him from his touch. In fact that idea probably pleased him more than it should but he filed that away for later. Right now he told himself he was only marking him with his scent because it was the sensible thing to do; Alec was his now and not only did it mean he could touch him and scent mark him but it would be expected of him to do so. It would help keep the boy safe and show he belonged to him, even though he was unmated. Few people were idiotic enough to try and take what belonged to Magnus Bane; Prince of Hell and High Warlock.

“There we are. I…” Magnus said with a smile as they exited in the living room of his loft and the portal closed behind them. He paused as he saw how white Alec looked and he moved a bit closer, smelling him. He didn’t smell nervous now, he more smelled …ill.

“Are you alright, darling?” Magnus asked in concern.

The boy was still not looking at him, his gaze focused on a spot on the floor. Magnus took a hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he could look at him. Seeing his face properly for the first time almost stole Magnus’ breath. The boy was amazing. His eyes were huge and expressive, his features like carved marble with high cheekbones and a clear jawline and his lips were full and oh so very kissable.

 _Yes, not going there, Magnus!_ He told himself sternly.

The Lightwoods might have believed that Alec belonging to him now meant Magnus would take advantage of him in every conceivable way, starting with the obvious, but for a proper and moral Downworlder having an unmated omega belong to you meant responsibility of care and protection and anything _but_ exploring that connection.

“I...I…” Alec got out, feeling queasy, fighting to keep the food he had eaten earlier in the day down, taken aback by the care in Magnus’ eyes.

“Oh, you are not used to portal travel?” Magnus asked concerned, finally able to stroke that loose piece of hair out of Alec’s face he had wanted to touch when he had first seen him. His hair really was as soft to the touch as he had thought it would be.

“No, Alpha,” Alec got out, covering his mouth with a hand, unsure what to do as he had not been allowed to move but he was feeling really poorly now, his stomach turning upside down and tears of frustration, shame and embarrassment fought to make themselves known.

“Bathroom.” Magnus said strongly and moved his hand from his face to put it on the small of his back, guiding him though the living room and into the guest bathroom by the entrance.

“In here,” Magnus said unnecessarily as he released his hold on him and pointed towards the toilet while turning on the lights in the room.

“Let me hold this for you, darling,” Magnus suggested as he pointed to Alec’s bundle of belongings.

Alec looked apprehensive but simply nodded and handed it over. Magnus put it on a small wooden bench at the entrance to the bathroom.

Alec almost ran to the toilet bowl as soon as he saw it and knelt down, throwing up what he had earlier in the day.

“Ahh,” Alec mumbled pitifully, flushing red in embarrassment, knowing, sensing, smelling, Magnus was standing behind him. What a horrible first impression he was making! He was sure to suffer from this later.

“There, there. You will feel better in a moment,” Magnus said comforting as he went to take a small washcloth and put some water on it before taking a tissue from next to the sink.

When he had nothing more in his stomach, Alec leaned back and looked embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, Alpha,” Alec mumbled sadly, shyly, avoiding his eyes, certain he would see annoyance and anger there.

“No worries, darling,” Magnus assured him with a warm smile as he handed him the washcloth and the tissue.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said dutifully and wiped his mouth and flushed the tissue in the toilet as he rose, using the washcloth to clean his mouth and his hands.

Seeing Alec was now nervous about what to do with the washcloth Magnus made it disappear with a snap of his fingers. He mumbled a spell and a small pill appeared in the palm of his right hand. He handed it to Alec who looked questioning at him.

“Here, take this. It’s…” Magnus started to explain but before he had finished Alec had obeyed his order and had taken the pill. He swallowed it before Magnus had time to conjure a glass of water. Magnus mentally reminded himself to be careful with how he worded himself. He handed the glass of water to Alec and he quickly drank it all and handing the glass back.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said softly, feeling a bit better, some color returning to his cheeks.

“Anyway, the pill will ensure you feel better instantly,” Magnus explained as he made the empty glass disappear and started to walk towards the living room, nodding towards Alec to ensure he was coming too. He cast sideway glances at Alec who kept his head bowed and his eyes lowered but Magnus could still see the moment the pill took effect; he visibly improved, his color looked better and he walked more upright.

“Do you feel better now?” Magnus asked, mostly to confirm it.

“Yes. Completely. Thank you, Alpha,” Alec assured him, something between gratitude and puzzlement in his voice, clearly not understanding why Magnus would consider his comfort to such an extent.

“Good,” Magnus said satisfied.

Magnus paused and they stopped in the middle of the living room. He looked at Alec while Alec still wasn’t looking at him.

“Sorry about the portal. I didn’t know you weren’t used to it. People can get a bit queasy if they are not used to it,” Magnus explained with a hint of regret, thinking he should just have conjured Alec shoes instead.

Alec was shocked to hear an Alpha say sorry but quickly seemed to shake off his astonishment and assure him, “It was my fault, Alpha.”

Magnus looked surprised and slightly amused at him as he asked, “How in the world was it your fault?”

“I…I am sorry I was a bother, Alpha,” Alec said shamefully instead as he wasn’t really sure how to answer that question.

“Not a bother at all,” Magnus assured him warmly. Seeing this didn’t seem to make Alec feel more at ease he then said in a slightly teasing and warm tone, “When you get pregnant with pups one day you will be doing this daily for a few weeks I fear.”

Alec blushed and focused more intensely on a spot on the floor, tensing at the words, unsure if Magnus was referring to using him for pups. Wasn’t it after all the primary function of an omega, to bear Alphas?

“Yes, Alpha,” he said meekly, fighting down his worry and fear at the idea of being used like that.

Magnus frowned at the reaction but then shook his head and said, “Never mind. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Alec was getting more and more confused with how this Downworlder Alpha was talking to him. He had now apologized twice to him in a few minutes; since he had presented as omega he could not recall anyone having ever apologized to him, for anything, ever.

“No, Alpha. I apologize,” Alec assured him, blushing in embarrassment, happy he was looking down. He tried to add the customary words he had been told he should say whenever someone mentioned wanting to have him bear their pups but found his fear made the words get stuck in his throat, “I would be honored to…to do…”

Magnus frowned, smelling his fear. He put a comforting hand on Alec’s nearest arm and stroked up and down calmingly. The Alpha’s touch made Alec instinctively relax and lean into the touch.

“Alexander, it’s ok. Just relax, breathe, ok?” Magnus told him calmingly but firmly.

Alec took a deep breath and felt better, grounded by the Alpha’s touch and his soothing voice.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec acknowledged, his voice soft, his nervousness and fear dissolving.

Magnus smiled as he sensed and smelled Alec had relaxed.

“Let me show you my home,” Magnus said, removing his hand from Alec and instinctively missing the contact.

“Yes. Alpha,” Alec readily agreed, curious despite himself.

He hadn’t been anywhere since he had presented; it was a bit frightening but also exciting to see something new. He had quickly noticed that the jokes the Shadowhunters at the Institute told of Downworlders, how they lived like wild and uncontrolled animals…that was clearly not the case. Magnus’ loft was huge and tastefully decorated with objet d'art; paintings, pottery, glassware and stonework from the Warlock’s hundreds year old life having travelled all around the globe.

Magnus looked at Alec and noticed he was trying to not be too obvious with wanting to see everything but was still looking down. He was not going to be able to see much of the flat like this.

“Did they teach you to not look at people or something like that?” Magnus guessed, frowning as he tried to understand Idris’ culture a bit better. There was little interaction and sharing of information between the Downworld and Idris so most of what was known of Idris were rumors.

“Omegas are taught not to look at an Alpha. We are told it would be taken as a challenge. It is for our own protection,” Alec explained softly, still looking down.

“That the Alpha would think they were challenged if the omega looked them in the eyes?” Magnus clarified to be sure he got it right, dumbstruck at hearing that.

Alec nodded, “Yes, Alpha.”

Magnus laughed, torn between amusement at the absurdity of hearing that and sympathy for the Idris omegas.

“You guys must be producing the world’s most insecure Alphas over there in Idris!” Magnus proclaimed sarcastically.

“Alpha?” Alec asked confused.

“An Alpha shouldn’t feel challenged by that; it’s ridiculous!” Magnus assured him in a strong voice. “Believe me; as an Alpha you know very well if you are being challenged and an omega looking at you won’t produce that reaction.”

“I am not sure I understand, Alpha,” Alec admitted, not sure how to take Magnus’ words.

“I want you from now on to stop looking down. I want you to look at me when we are speaking and look up and around as you please whether I am in the room or not,” Magnus clarified, realizing he would have to make his wishes a bit more obvious, at least for now.

Alec raised his head a bit hesitantly, bushing as he looked him in the eyes, tensing, unsure what would happen. However, when his eyes met Magnus’ the Warlock was smiling warmly at him.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Magnus asked warmly, making Alec smile back.

“No, Alpha,” he agreed shyly, still smiling at him in wonder and surprise at how different Magnus was to the Alphas at the Institute.

He looked so sweet and innocent as he looked at him, smiling, his eyes shining like stars….Magnus felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. He cleared his throat and looked away to stop that idea right then and there. With a hand he indicated the living room.

“So, this is the living room and the entrance is over there,” he explained, waving at the living room, the sofa, the bookshelves and the entrance as he spoke. “The kitchen is over there,” he pointed towards the open plan kitchen connected to the dining room. “My office is behind those doors,” he went on, pointing at some double doors between the dining table. “My bedroom is through there and the guest bathroom you just saw,” Magnus went on, waving towards the guest bathroom next to the entrance and a door further down from the entrance which was his bedroom.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a door appeared next to the door to his own bedroom and Magnus walked towards it, making Alec follow.

“I have just conjured a bedroom next to mine for you. It has its own bathroom too. Do you want to get settled?” Magnus asked as he opened the door to the room he had just conjured.

When Magnus looked back at Alec he was eyeing him nervously, biting his lower lip and he could smell he was getting really distressed now. He frowned, puzzled, unsure what he had done to invoke that reaction.

“Have I displeased you, Alpha?” Alec asked softly, fearfully, looking to the floor before he forced himself to look back at him.

“What?! No!” Magnus quickly calmed him but his strong tone just made Alec flinch slightly and duck his head, turning his head sideways to show his neck in an act of submission, indicating he was very distressed about all of this.

Magnus shook his head and quickly added more calmly, “No, of course not.”

Alec blushed and made a weak hand gesture towards Magnus’ bedroom as he got out, “I thought…”

Realization dawned on Magnus; Alec clearly thought he was being discarded, not good enough, that he had failed somehow. He smiled reassuringly at him and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, moving his hand up and down until he felt his touch made the young omega relax and calm down by the Alpha’s nearness.

“Let’s talk about sex at a later date. I don’t think we are quite there yet,” Magnus told him in a calming and warm tone.

Alec nodded relieved and sank, looking up at him shyly, smiling a bit, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Now, let me show you your room,” Magnus offered and moved his hand from his arm to his back, guiding Alec into the room he had just conjured.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec acknowledged.

“You can say Magnus and you don’t have to acknowledge you are listening to me all the time; I have eyes. I can tell when you are and when you aren’t,” Magnus assured him, trying for a light tone as to not frighten the boy with the hate and contempt he was feeling towards Idris and their treatment of omegas.

Alec looked confused and uncertainly at him. Addressing an Alpha by name….The punishment was severe. He still remembered the last time he by accident had called Robert dad instead of Alpha. He had been bedridden for a week from the lashing he had gotten.

“I…” Alec got out, his hands starting to shake from his distress, caught between wanting to obey but afraid to do so.

Magnus winced as the smell of the omega’s fear hit him. He moved his hand on his back in smoothing circles, trying to make him calm down by his touch and his nearness.

“It’s, ok. Relax. Breathe,” Magnus calmed him, feeling him start to relax under his touch and his hands slowly stopped shaking. He gave Alec a warm and reassuring smile as he added, “We can stick with Alpha. That’s fine too. Don’t worry about it.”

Alec couldn’t stop himself from smiling back, relieved, feeling oddly at ease around the Warlock Alpha. Which in itself was unusual as he was never at ease around Alphas unless it was forced upon him with a command or even worse; the Alpha Voice.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec agreed softly.

“Ok, this is your room. Do you like it?” Magnus asked as he guided them inside.

He didn’t know what Alec liked but from his large fluffy pullover and the dark tones of his current outfit, he had made the room in earth tones and with emphasis on soft and fluffy materials. There was a bed, a desk, a chair, a window, a few paintings and a bookshelf with some books on art and history, in particular Downworlder history and customs, as he was unsure what Alec liked to read about but he was certain it could only benefit him to know more about the Downworld.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec quickly said, his eyes having barely had time to gaze at the room, answering as soon as he was asked.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, aware Alec would barely have been able to see much of the room.

“Ok, I think we need to agree on another rule here,” Magnus said firmly.

“Yes, Alpha?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“When I ask you questions you answer honestly,” Magnus told him. At the omega’s panicked look he reassured him, “I won’t punish you for honesty; ever. I despise lies but I will never punish honesty.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment, reflecting on the order and how to fulfill it.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said, nodding.

“So…do you like it? What do you honestly think?” Magnus asked, waving at the room with a hand.

“Is it….all for me?” Alec asked in awe and wonder as he looked around and also noticed the colors and fluffy material. It all looked so warm and inviting. He loved it.

Magnus smiled warmly, enjoying his reaction as he said, “Yes of course.”

“What shall I do here, Alpha?” Alec asked puzzled, fearful of doing something wrong, as he turned back to face him.

“Anything you wish,” Magnus assured him. This statement just seemed to confused Alec further so Magnus went on, “What are your hobbies?”

“Hobbies?” Alec repeated confused.

“What do you enjoy doing?” Magnus rephrased his question.

“Anything that pleases you, Alpha,” Alec replied, the response quick and soft and clearly said without even thinking about it.

Magnus smiled overbearingly but also sadly, annoyed that they had told omegas they had to say stuff like that.

“Yes, that is what they told you to say. What do you **really** like doing?” Magnus insisted.

Alec was silent for a few moments, his past training and fear of answering wrongly fighting with the order to answer honestly. He was squeezing his hands together nervously, clearly fighting with himself to find an answer.

“Archery though I haven’t been allowed to touch a weapon since I presented. Cooking, reading,” Alec finally said, his voice soft and so quiet, so low Magnus could barely hear him, his body tense in fear the answer was wrong.

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile as he said, “Good choices. Thank you for being honest.”

The praise made Alec smile brilliantly and Magnus could smell how happy it made him, his smile and the overwhelming sweetness and appealing smell of his happiness almost made Magnus moan slightly in pleasure.

Magnus shook his head to clear it. He told himself that the instinctive reaction the Alpha in him had to the omega’s happiness and pleasure was the only reason he decided to try and make the omega this pleased as often as possible. No other reason. Just that.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said, smiling widely, all his fears forgotten.

“Now, I didn’t know I would bring home an omega so I am unprepared. What do you like for nesting?” Magnus asked.

“Nesting, Alpha?” Alec asked surprised, unsure he had heard him right.

“Like what materials? I can conjure anything you wish, darling,” Magnus assured him.

“I…” Alec said but then stopped, unsure what to answer, looking nervous and put on the spot.

“Like what did you have in your nest at the Institute?” Magnus asked, thinking maybe explaining this would help him tell him honestly what he wanted in his nest here.

“I didn’t have a nest, Alpha,” Alec told him matter of fact.

“Why not?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Only female omegas get one and only if their mate deem it necessary,” Alec explained.

“What kind of nonsense is that?” Magnus said annoyed, his sharp tone making Alec recoil a bit and he could smell his nervousness. Magnus lowered his voice but his tone was still firm as he added with certainty, “All omegas need a safe space!”

“I…” Alec started to say, blushing, unsure what to say so he settled on a safe answer, “Yes, Alpha.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment but then snapped his fingers and a small heap of pillows and blankets appeared in one side of the room. They were beautiful materials, silk and cotton, some in bright colors and some soft and in more subdued colors.

“How about this? Could you use any of this?” Magnus asked. Some of his omega friends had at times talked a little about their nests but it was a private matter so he didn’t really know much about it.

Alec blushed and looked away for a moment, not used to an Alpha talking about nesting so…normally. In Idris it was seen as a weakness, an uncontrollable need that should be starved out. It was something people didn’t speak about. It was embarrassing.

“Thank you,” Alec got out, his cheeks red as he quickly looked at the heap Magnus had made and then back to him.

“Not really you? Be honest now,” Magnus asked but added a touch of strength to his words to let Alec understand he meant it; he wanted his honest opinion on it. He wanted him to have something nice, something that was him.

“It’s…shiny,” Alec admitted shyly, hesitantly.

“Hmm…” Magnus agreed thoughtfully.

He did have a tendency to add shiny, glitter and colors to everything but this wasn’t for him; it was for Alec. He looked more closely at Alec’s pullover and then snapped his fingers and the material in the heap changed. It was now all in earthy colors with some soft golden edges in there too. Everything was fluffy, comfortable and soft.

“How about now?” Magnus asked but from the way Alec was eyeing the heap he was quite sure he had guessed right. He looked like he wanted to go bury into it right away, making Magnus smile satisfied.

“Oh! So comfy!” Alec got out in a longing tone, his eyes shining, looking forward to just surround himself with the material and let it sooth him. It looked perfect!

“I thought you might like that,” Magnus admitted with a smile.

“Is it…is it really mine?” Alec got out in awe and wonder.

Magnus smiled warmly as he nodded, “Yes.” He snapped his fingers and a key appeared in his right hand. He handed it to a puzzled Alec. “And so is this.”

“A key, Alpha?” Alec asked confused.

“For this room,” Magnus told him, waving at the room for emphasis. At Alec’s puzzled expression Magnus went on, “This room is yours. You can arrange it as you like. You can make the nest as you like. I won’t ever enter here. This is your safe space. No one will enter here. This is only yours.”

Alec looked grateful and amazed at him, unable to believe it. That was the most amazing and considerate thing anyone had done for him in ages.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said heartfelt.

“Do you want to unpack now?” Magnus asked and snapped his fingers, Alec’s bundle appearing in his hands. He handed it to Alec who took it gratefully, clearly relieved to have it back.

“I only have this, Alpha,” Alec admitted, hugging his bundle.

“May I ask what it is?” Magnus asked curiously, his heart breaking for a life that could be wrapped up in a cloth.

Alec went to the bed and unwrapped the bundle, Magnus following him and looking at the objects as Alec took them out one after another and explained about each of them.

“The blanket was from my mother for me as a child,” Alec told him, referencing the blanket he had used to wrap everything in. “This ragdoll was my sister’s,” he explained, caressing the small ragdoll affectionately. “The shirt is Jace’s,” he told him, touching the plain white shirt briefly. “And the scarf is from my younger brother, Max,” Alec told him, briefly bringing it to his nose and sniffing it, smiling as he did so when his younger brother’s scent reached him, before putting it down on the bed with the other objects.

“Familiar scents. Good choices,” Magnus told him approvingly, thinking it would make him feel more at ease here in a new place.

He had noticed that nothing here held Alec’s father’s scent but he assumed that while his mother and maybe even the siblings had changed towards him after he presented, his father had clearly changed the most. He could imagine Alec might still have had some, few but some, good memories with his mum and siblings since presenting but he knew enough about Robert to know that would not be the case with him.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said with a smile, happy for the praise as he stroked the different objects lovingly.

“We can invite them over. If you miss them,” Magnus offered, saying it before he could stop himself, instinctively wanting Alec to feel more at ease here.

He didn’t like the idea of Alec’s parents coming here but if that was what he wanted…guess he could bear it. He did have quite the well-stocked bar after all….

“Truly, Alpha?” Alec asked with a smile, thinking of his siblings most of all.

Magnus smiled and nodding, starting to develop a kind of Pavlovian response to Alec’s small signs of happiness, “Yes.”

Alec thought about it for a few seconds before his smile died and he shook his head, his eyes sad, “Thank you but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Magnus asked puzzled.

Alec shrugged self-consciously as he said, “It’s not done.”

“Not done?” Magnus repeated, not getting it.

“When I presented as omega I was not allowed to train anymore. I saw my parents when they had tasks for me or I had displeased them and had to be punished for it,” Alec admitted with an embarrassed blush.

“That happened a lot?” Magnus asked, his eyes warm and sympathetic.

“As my father warned you, I do not always learn quickly,” Alec admitted with shame, wincing at the painful memories of past punishments.

“I know I haven’t known you long, Alexander, but I am quite certain you are more intelligent than that Neanderthal of a father you have been burdened with,” Magnus said darkly but with a hint of humor.

He smiled in victory when his words clearly shocked and surprised Alec but there was the smallest hints of a smile curving his lips.

“I barely saw my siblings since I presented and Jace is just about to take a mate. I doubt they can remember me,” Alec admitted sadly.

“Of course they remember you,” Magnus insisted. He smiled fondly as he assured him, “Anyone who saw you once would remember you.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec got out, taken back by the kind words and genuine care in his eyes.

Seeing the issue of his siblings was a sensitive topic Magnus let it drop for now. He waved towards the door of Alec’s bedroom and started to walk out.

“Ok, it’s getting late in the day. Are you hungry?” Magnus asked him when they were back in the living room.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec admitted and as if to emphasize his point his stomach rumbled, making Alec blush embarrassed and Magnus smile.

“What do you like to eat?” Magnus asked as they walked to the kitchen together, stopping outside of it, by the kitchen counter.

“Anything you please,” Alec answered automatically.

Magnus frowned slightly as he said, “We went over this, Alexander.” Seeing Alec looked upset he paused and added more softly, “What do you like?”

Alec frowning, thinking, unsure what to say. His palms started to feel sweaty and he was starting to breathe quicker in worry and fear, unable to find anything to say.

“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry, Alpha,” Alec got out, miserably.

“Alexander, it’s ok. Don’t worry,” Magnus calmed him, wincing as his distressed smell reached him and reached out a hand to touch him. Before he could Alec fell to his knees before him.

“Please, please don’t send me back! Please!” Alec pleaded, his hands white from how tightly he was squishing them in his lap, fighting for breath, his thoughts spiraling.

Magnus looked surprised and worried down at him. Whatever Alec feared would happen to him if he were sent back was clearly something very bad.

“I won’t send you back, ok? Relax. It’s fine,” Magnus said reassuringly and knelt on one knee beside him, touching his shoulder, trying to make him calm down by his presence and his touch.

“Please. It would be a disgrace. They would send me to Idris, to one of those places! Please!” Alec went on, as if he hadn’t heard him, his thoughts stuck in his terror, his face pale, his heartbeat racing, his breathing so quick he could barely take in enough air.

“I won’t send you back,” Magnus said again, worried, fearing he would pass out soon if he couldn’t control his panic, fighting down his anger at the very thought that anyone would even consider threatening Alec with being dumped at one of those horrible Idris omega whorehouses.

There were tales of those places in the Downworld; that the Alphas there used the Alpha Voice to make the omegas do whatever they wanted, have them say whatever they wanted them to say and instead of giving them suppressants to have them skip heats they would artificially induce them so the clients would get their full money’s worth. He could certainly understand why Alec would be afraid of such a place. He could imagine few fates worse than that.

“Please, please,” Alec begged, tears on his cheeks, his whole body shaking now, gasping for breath, his panic attack sending him spiraling.

Seeing he was seconds away from passing out Magnus felt he had only one option left.

 **“Alexander, relax** ” he ordered, using his Alpha Voice to ensure he did.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec responded automatically and relaxed at once, the tension leaving his body, his breathing slowing down and returning to normal.

“Sorry, darling, but you were hyperventilating. I think you were having a panic attack,” Magnus told him calmingly, stroking his arm for a few moments more.

Seeing Alec had relaxed again Magnus rose and reached out a hand to help Alec stand.

“Now, what did you use to eat?” Magnus asked instead to avoid a potential new episode after Alec hesitantly accepted the help to stand up again.

“For dinner? I had beans on toast a lot,” Alec told, still trying to regain his mental balance. The Alpha Voice could control his body but not his mind and he was still trying to get his sudden fear of being sent away under control.

“Oh,” Magnus said, trying not to cringe at the idea of eating that a lot.

“It is very filling,” Alec assured him, from his tone clearly repeating something he had been told.

“Ok then,” Magnus said and forced a smile.

“Can I prepare a meal for you, Alpha?” Alec asked him, feeling more together now. “I am a good cook,” he added hopefully, wanting to make a good impression.

Magnus nodded as he assured him, “I am sure you are, darling, but I can just conjure us something.”

Alec looked lost and confused at him.

“Then…what do you wish me to do?” Alec asked him.

Then a thought came to him and he paled, fighting to control his nervousness and fear. If he wasn’t here to cook and care for the Alpha there was of course only one other reason why he was here.

“Oh,” Alec got out, blushing, looking down.

“Are you ok, darling?” Magnus asked concerned.

“Do you…Shall I strip, Alpha?” Alec asked softly, his cheeks flamed hot red in embarrassment, the words barley audible and his eyes on the floor.

“What?!” Magnus asked surprised and shocked, not sure he had heard him correctly.

“For….do you wish me to…” Alec stammered and decided he was no good at this and instead dropped to his knees and with shaking hands reached for Magnus’ crotch, not sure what he was doing but he could learn.

“Alexander!” Magnus protested and grabbed both of his hands in his in a firm grip, stopping his movements, ignoring the instinctive pleased and slightly aroused reaction the Alpha in him had to the kneeling omega. This was all wrong and he was not doing it like this. He wanted his sex partners to want it, want him – really want him; all parts of him – the Warlock, the Alpha and the human.

“Did I do it wrong?” Alec asked nervously, still unable to look up at him.

Magnus shook his head, “No, no, it’s ok. Get up, ok?”

Alec rose, helped by Magnus moving his hands to his arms, helping him up.

“Sorry, Alpha. I…I don’t understand what you want me to do,” Alec asked softly, frowning in confusion; Magnus was not reacting like any of the Alphas he had met or been told about at the Institute.

Magnus smiled calmly at him and tried to find some common and familiar ground. He then suggested, “You know what? Dinner would be lovely. Why don’t you make us something?”

Alec smiled relieved at that; finally something familiar, something he could do.

“What shall I make?” Alec asked as he went into the kitchen.

“There are some steaks in the refrigerator and some pasta in the cupboards to the right of the stove,” Magnus told him.

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said eagerly, happy to do something like this. It was a safe activity; he could get this one right.

Magnus sat on one of the chairs by the kitchen counter and watched Alec work, conjuring a cocktail for himself. He downed it in one go, feeling as if he was on unfamiliar ground here with the omega and needed the liquid courage. He then conjured up a second cocktail.

“One of the books I conjured in your bedroom is the history of the Downworld and another illustrate the laws governing the Downworld. I want you to read at least one chapter in each book every night starting tonight. Ok?” Magnus asked him as he took a sip of his drink.

“Yes. Of course, Alpha,” Alec quickly assured him. He paused as he admitted, “I would actually really enjoy that.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a small smile. “I think reading our history and laws will help more than me explaining it but in the Downworld omegas are respected and honored and have equal rights with all other beings.”

“Truly?” Alec asked with some disbelief. “We heard this in Idris but it sounded…so unusual.”

“It’s true. We hear rumors from Idris too. Clearly even the worst rumors we have heard are likely true I fear,” Magnus admitted darkly as he took a sip of his drink.

“Why would the Downworld be so different?” Alec wondered aloud

“The second gender was there when Heaven and Hell were at war. It would make sense that a small percentage are born omegas or Alphas, the majority as betas. Alphas have added strength and stamina; they are good warriors. Omegas are naturally gifted in terms of strategy, caring, nurturing, building, and creating. The perfect combination in a war,” Magnus explained it how he had been told the creation myth regarding the second genders in the Shadow World.

“I have never heard anyone explain it like that. As if omegas are…unique. Valued,” Alec admitted softly, blushing as he said it, continuing his cooking as he talked. “That does make more logical sense then so many being born…wrong,” Alec admitted softly.

Magnus nodded agreement.

“However, while the war between Heaven and Hell ended the second genders persisted. In the Downworld, we remembered the Yin and Yang of the Alpha and omega, that together the pairing was meant to be unstoppable. However, in Idris, still very much a warrior society, Alphas are now favored as warriors,” Magnus went on.

“Why only the Alphas?” Alec couldn’t help but ask, intrigued by this story. He had never heard it explained like this, in Idris omegas were the second gender which no one wanted for their child; an undesirable outcome.

“Omegas are needed for caring, nurturing, rebuilding, strategic planning. After the war Idris was already built and the skirmishes the Nephilim had with demons and Downworlders didn’t need much planning. So the special abilities of omegas instead were used against them while the added strength and power given to Alphas were praised,” Magnus clarified it how he saw it.

“Is it true the Downworld have omega leaders?” Alec asked, intrigued to know if this rumor was true.

Magnus nodded as he said, “We have some; yes. A few generals, some political leaders…” he paused as he reminded him, “Most present beta as you know and as omegas can do whatever they wish many choose professions that appeal to them like diplomacy, the healing crafts and performing arts as well.”

“Do omegas in the Downworld not belong to an Alpha?” Alec asked surprised to hear that if that was the case how they would be allowed such freedoms.

“Yes but not the way you think. In the Downworld this means the Alpha has responsibility of care and protection as young Alphas have difficulty controlling themselves,” Magnus explained.

“They have a responsibility?” Alec repeated surprised.

Magnus nodded seriously, “Yes.”

“And the omega?” Alec asked, wondering what responsibilities the omega had then.

“Is protected and cared for,” Magnus clarified, misunderstanding Alec’s question.

“It is the reverse in Idris. The omega has responsibilities and the Alpha doesn’t,” Alec told him matter of fact.

Having finished the meal Alec put a plate on the dining table, together with a knife and a fork. Magnus followed and sat down, looking at the plate in front of him.

“Oh, this looks wonderful, darling,” Magnus praised him warmly, enjoying the smell of a real home cooked meal.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said with a smile as he went back into the kitchen.

Magnus took a bite, enjoying it, smiling at the taste. He took a few more bites and then started to wonder why Alec was not back with his own plate yet.

“Are you not eating?” Magnus asked confused.

“If you wish me to I can,” Alec assured him, coming back out from where he had been cleaning utensils he had been using in the kitchen.

“Of course I wish you to!” Magnus insisted.

Alec nodded his head in acknowledgement, surprised but happy by the request.

“What do you wish I eat?” Alec asked respectfully.

Magnus gave him a confused look before he replied, “The same as me obviously.”

“Truly?” Alec asked astonished.

Magnus nodded, his heart breaking for the boy that he could feel such a natural thing was a wonder.

“Yes,” Magnus insisted but then hesitated, realizing Alec would see it as an order, “Unless you are vegetarian of course.”

“No, I enjoy meat. I just didn’t get it often after I presented,” Alec assured him.

“Why not?” Magnus asked, thinking by now very little would surprise him when it came to how Idris treated omegas.

“It was expensive. Why waste it on an omega?” Alec said matter of fact, clearly used to this being a reason, an excuse for almost anything, looking down for a moment in embarrassment at being reminded of his lack of worth.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus asked softly, his heart aching for the boy.

“Yes, Alpha?” Alec said hesitantly as he did so.

“If there was only one piece of meat left in the whole world it would be an Alpha’s duty and obligation to gift this to any omega present. This is how it should be and this is what would be considered correct and proper etiquette, do you understand?” Magnus explained, not going into the details that obviously even the Downworld weren’t perfect and there were Alphas who took advantage of betas and omegas and they were also suitably punished for that.

“I…I…not really, Alpha,” Alec admitted nervously.

“That’s ok. We will work on that,” Magnus said with a calming smile. “Now, go get your food.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said with a smile back and went back to the kitchen.

Magnus waited a few minutes but when Alec didn’t return he rose and went to the kitchen.

“Alexander, is everything ok?” Magnus asked worried as he entered the kitchen, not understanding what was taking him so long.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec assured him as he finished putting his own plate with food on the kitchen counter with cutlery next to it.

“Why are you setting up here in the kitchen?” Magnus asked confused.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously, drawing blood.

“I am so sorry, Alpha. I did not know…” Alec began worried, anxiously, before he strangled his excuses, knowing there was no excuse for this slipup.

Alec’s eyes fell to the floor as he blushed in shame but then forced himself to look at Magnus as he asked, “Where do you wish me to eat? In the room? Somewhere else?”

“Where else would there be?” Magnus asked, frowning, confused by the questions.

Alec blushed in embarrassment as he said, “On the floor.”

“On the floor!” Magnus got out in shock. “What? No!” He paused and after getting himself a bit more together he asked, “Did that happen a lot?”

Alec looked miserable, his distress broadcasted clearly to Magnus through his changed scent as well.

“For punishment, yes,” Alec admitted softly. He paused and drew a deep breath before he added pained, “I know I slipped up so I should be punished.”

Magnus just looked shocked and stunned at him, not quite sure what he meant or were referring to as he managed to get out, “What?”

Alec walked slowly out of the kitchen, his eyes on the floor, his hands clasping and unclasping at his sides, his body tense.

“How do you wish to punish me, Alpha?” Alec asked miserably as he stopped before Magnus.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked confused.

“What kind of punishment do you wish to deliver?” Alec forced himself to ask, fighting to keep his fear and anxiety out of his voice but knew his smell would give him away regardless.

He tried to get himself under control; he had often been punished even harder as Alphas found the smell of a distressed omega distasteful so he would be punished for them having to endure that smell during the punishment as well.

“Did…did you get punished a lot at the Institute?” Magnus got out, fighting to get over his shock and horror at the idea. One thing was knowing Idris omegas were treated horribly but another was really seeing it.

“Only when I disobeyed or made a mistake. Even Shadowhunters get punished for making mistakes; it is not only omegas,” Alec explained softly, his eyes locked on a spot on the floor, his cheeks flaming hot in shame at talking about his shortcomings.

“And what did they do?” Magnus found himself asking, weirdly fascinated despite himself. It was a bit like watching a car crash; it was so awful but somehow you had to know what happened and how it ended.

“It was most often a lashing. Sometimes they chose the instrument. Sometimes I was asked to choose,” Alec explained helpfully as if they were talking about the weather.

He was used to the punishments; even before he had presented as omega he had always known that if he screwed up he would be punished. It was the Nephilim way.

“A lashing?” Magnus repeated in dismay.

He had lived for hundreds of years; a lashing used to be quite a common punishment in the Mundane world but also a quite severe one. It sounded from Alec like it had been used also for small perceived offences.

Alec nodded grimly, “Yes.” He paused as he asked, wanting to get this over with, hating to wait for a punishment, “Do you wish to choose the instrument, Alpha?”

“Hmm…what?” Magnus got out, shell-shocked by all of this.

“My father often used his belt in situations like this,” Alec told him, mistaking his confusion as wanting some inspiration for the choice of instrument.

“His belt?” Magnus just said, unsure what to say to that.

“As it was on hand as he would say,” Alec told him, grimacing at the painful memories saying that brought back.

Robert had explained to him he had to be extra tough on him so the people in the Institute didn’t think he was giving him special treatment for being his son. There was no doubt no one would ever accuse Robert – or Maryse – of that. That was for sure.

“I…What?” Magnus said, still trying to gather his wits around him to say something a bit more intelligent than this.

Feeling too nervous to keep waiting for the punishment he was sure was coming Alec removed his sweater, standing bare chested before Magnus. He blushed in embarrassment as he put the sweater on the kitchen counter, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

If the situation hadn’t been so tense and just wrong in all ways Magnus would have admired this view of Alec’s body. He had a few runes on his chest and arms; clearly placed there before he had presented. One was a rune on his neck he hadn’t seen as the pullover had covered it. It suited him. He was slender but well-built but could certainly benefit from getting a bit more meat on his bones and Magnus added proper and plenty of food to his growing list of things he would ensure Alec got plenty of from now on. He also noticed he had several scars on his chest that made him frown and his heart bleed for the boy; a part of him hoping it was leftover from before he had presented, from combat or training but somehow he doubted it.

“Do you want me to stand against the wall or somewhere else?” Alec got out, fighting to keep an even tone as he turned around to put his hands flat against the nearest wall to demonstrate, tensing when he felt Magnus moved close to him, looking at his back.

Alec’s back was crisscrossed with a network of fine white scars. Some of the scars were clearly quite old and some were newer. The newest seemed only a few weeks old; still colored like autumn leaves, with red being the most dominant color.

“What are these scars?” Magnus asked shocked and pained, tracing one with his fingers. He knew the answer; he just didn’t want to know it.

He felt Alec tense under his touch and then relax, unable to do anything else when an Alpha was touching him so tenderly than to lean into it, crave it.

“Proof of my previous failings, Alpha,” Alec admitted softly, embarrassed, blushing at his own words.

“Whip marks,” Magnus said darkly as he pulled his hand back as if burned.

“Some of them, yes. Some from other instruments,” Alec explained. Feeling increasingly nervous and worried from waiting Alec asked, “What instrument do you choose, Alpha?”

Magnus shook his head, finally coming out of his shock.

“Alexander, I am _not_ punishing you, ok?” Magnus told him gently but firmly.

Alec removed his hands from the wall and turned to him at him with surprise and hope, “You are not, Alpha?”

“No!” Magnus denied hotly, shaking his head, before adding for good measure, “By Lilith; no!”

“But I did wrong; I should be punished,” Alec insisted confused.

Magnus took a finger to the bridge of his nose, feeling his emotions were raw and torn asunder, fighting to calm down.

“Fine. No ice cream!” Magnus got out sarcastically, angrily, not angry with Alec but with who had hurt him, with the whole mess Idris had made of things, fighting to calm down. “Now, put your sweater back on,” he ordered sharply.

“I….I don’t…” Alec began, confused, not even sure what ice cream punishment he was referring to, unsure if he was upset with him or…. To try and get the Alpha to calm down he tipped his head to the side to expose his neck in submission.

The gesture was too much for Magnus; he couldn’t do this! He was not like them; he would not do this. He couldn’t take this. He was not doing this!

“ **Put your sweater on**!” Magnus demanded loudly, unconsciously slipping into his Alpha Voice due to his emotional turmoil.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec replied mechanically and quickly obeyed, going over to the counter and putting the sweater back on.

“Damnit!” Magnus swore and put a hand through his hair. He turned back to face Alec who was now dressed which helped Magnus calm down.

“I am sorry, Alexander. It’s just….seeing that…I am sorry I used my Voice on you like that, ok?” Magnus told him softly, earnestly.

Alec relaxed at the apology and the real worry and care in Magnus’ face, still surprised at an Alpha apologizing.

“Ok, Alpha,” Alec assured him, smiling a bit shyly at him, still amazed it looked like he wouldn’t be punished.

“I am _not_ angry with you,” Magnus assured him firmly, touching his arm and stroking it calmingly.

Alec smiled and relaxed under the touch.

“Now, please, bring your food and take out two wine glasses from the cupboard and come to the table,” Magnus told him as he withdrew his hand.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said dutifully and did just that, following Magnus to the dining table.

“Ok, sit next to me here,” Magnus asked, nodding to the chair next to his and they both sat down, finally both having food.

“Thanks, Alpha,” Alec said as he put a wine glass in front of each of their plates.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of red wine was on the table.

“Have you tried red wine before?” Magnus asked him as he snapped his fingers to open the bottle as well.

Alec shook his head, looking intrigued at the red liquid, “No, Alpha.”

“Well, I think after what has happened today we both need something,” Magnus said to him as he poured for them both. He then raised his own glass and Alec copied him.

“Cheers, darling,” Magnus said warmly before taking a sip.

“Cheers,” Alec said, copying him.

“Well done,” Magnus praised as Alec tasted the wine, enjoying how the praise clearly made Alec smile a bit.

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked, studying him intensely.

“Yes. Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said with a smile, feeling the liquid warm and calm him.

The talked about small things during the rest of the meal, Magnus not wanting to upset Alec again. They finished the red wine, Magnus drinking most of it to get over his emotional upheaval of the day, and he conjured up a second bottle, happy watching Alec being a bit more relaxed after being so tense all day.

“Thank you for a lovely meal, darling. I have not eaten that well in ages,” Magnus praised him with a fond smile after the meal.

Alec lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing that.

“Really? Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said happily but with a hint of doubt.

“Really, you are an amazing cook,” Magnus assured him.

Alec blushed and looked away for a moment, “Thank you.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the dirty plates were cleaned up and back in the kitchen in their proper place.

“Now, do you want to watch a movie?” Magnus asked as he went to the sofa in the living room and sat down.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec readily agreed, curious about what that would entitle.

“Come sit here by me then,” Magnus beckoned and did a hand wave to indicate Alec sitting somewhere in his vicinity.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said dutifully and went over and knelt beside him on the floor next to the sofa, his legs neatly folded under him, his hands in his lap.

“Do you not want to sit on the sofa with me?” Magnus inquired, puzzled, noticing how neatly he was sitting on the floor and concluding someone had taught him this as well.

“Am I allowed to do that, Alpha?” Alec asked surprised, giving him a shocked look. “After my mistake earlier I just assumed….”

“Yes,” Magnus assured him, trying to get his shock at hearing this had apparently been another punishment thing they had used in Idris under control. “Otherwise I would not say it. I expect you to sit on all my furniture, no matter if we have had a disagreement or not. That’s why I have it,” Magnus added with light teasing, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ok,” Alec said a bit shyly as he moved onto the sofa next to Magnus.

“Well done,” Magnus praised and Alec smiled relieved and some of the tension left him. Magnus noticed his still naked feet, cursing himself for not having checked he was ok before. He quickly asked, “Are your feet cold?”

“Not really. Your home is very nice and warm,” Alec told him honesty.

“It is your home now too,” Magnus told him warmly. He snapped his fingers and fluffy warm socks were on Alec’s feet; thinking even if he wasn’t cold per se he would likely enjoy the fluffy material as he seemed to enjoy that elsewhere on his body.

“You like them?” Magnus asked with a smile as he saw Alec’s surprised look at suddenly having socks on.

“Yes. I love them!” Alec exclaimed, touching the fluffy material and smiling happily.

Magnus smiled back, his inner Alpha proud that he had made Alec happy, enjoying the waves of sweet smelling summer fruits that followed Alec’s bursts of happiness.

“Ok. Now, what do you like watching?” Magnus asked.

“I have not watched anything since I presented when I was 12, Alpha, so I am not sure what to select,” Alec admitted softly with a hint of nervousness and hesitation.

“Oh,” Magnus said, his heart aching for the boy. “And no Shadowhunter training or common schooling either then I assume?” Magnus guessed, thinking if the boy had not been allowed to watch TV then surely larger and more important things could certainly have been denied him too.

“No, Alpha,” Alec confirmed.

Magnus almost felt like crying over the fact that Alec said it so naturally, with such acceptance. But then he had heard of how omegas were trained in Idris; rebellion was hard if someone could just use their Alpha Voice and make you obey. Surely using that power a few times would be more than enough to break anyone; it gave the ability to command any words or deeds from the omega, making it very clear to them that if they didn’t obey voluntarily they could be made to do so. There was no escape and no way to resist.

“What reasons did they give?” Magnus asked, trying to control his anger at the question.

“That there was no need for either. That my future Alpha would protect me if needed and there was no need for any omega to have schooling; we would never hold any office anyway and our Alphas would give us what we deserved,” Alec explained what had been literally beaten into him as fact since he had presented.

“Well, starting tomorrow you are going back to school, pretty boy,” Magnus said firmly but warmly. He then clarified, “Well, home schooling. I will give you some books to study and some assignments.”

“Really?” Alec asked eagerly, looking at him with huge hopeful eyes.

Magnus smiled, pleased to make him happy as he nodded, “Yes.”

“Thank you, Alpha!” Alec said joyfully and for a moment Magnus thought he would hug him but he didn’t; clearly holding himself back. Magnus fought down his disappointment at this.

“Ok, if you haven’t seen anything since you were 12 years old then let’s try Frozen. Everyone loves singing and dancing snowmen!” Magnus told him in a light tone.

Alec did indeed love the movie and when he saw it was ok he would laugh aloud and smile. Magnus mainly enjoyed looking at Alec’s reactions to the movie, feeling mesmerized by him. As a Warlock who had lived for as long as Magnus had it was rare he would meet someone truly new and interesting. Alec was certainly both new and interesting in all ways. It was like he was experiencing everything for the first time again, through Alec. It was a wonderful feeling.

“That was wonderful, Alpha,” Alec told him with a smile after the movie had ended.

“I told you,” Magnus said with a smile of his own, feeling Alec’s joy was almost contagious. Maybe he should be worried about how easily he could get used to making his life revolve around pleasing this lovely young omega but he wasn’t. It felt natural, easy and so very satisfying to do so.

“Thank you, Alpha. This has been the best evening of my life,” Alec told him with a grateful smile, his voice warm.

“Well, I hope to make all your days better, darling.” Magnus promised him heartfelt. Then he said more seriously, “And tomorrow we should go buy you clothes.”

“What clothes do I need, Alpha?” Alec asked confused, not understanding why he would need anything.

“More than one outfit and shoes for example,” Magnus said, nodding pointedly to his now happily covered feet but still very much shoeless.

“Why, Alpha? I never go anywhere so shoes are not needed,” Alec asked, puzzled, explaining what had been told to him.

“Ok, you might not have been allowed to leave the Institute but I want you to leave the loft with me so you need shoes,” Magnus explained, fighting down his anger at hearing another way Alec had been controlled and restricted while he was at the Institute.

“Ok, Alpha,” Alec agreed, smiling at the idea and the picture Magnus was painting. It sounded nice. He would love to see something of the world and learn things.

“I was very lucky to be gifted to you,” Alec told him gratefully. “You want to care for me and even give me schooling. I could not ask for more.”

“Alexander, you not only deserve all of that and so much more but it is your right as it is every omegas’ right,” Magnus told him seriously, warmly. “And you should ask for more; so much more both could and should be yours.”

“Thank you,” Alec said shyly, not understanding what he meant but overwhelmed by the care and affection in his gaze and words.

The doorbell buzzed and Magnus took a deep breath, smelling who it was; it had to be someone he knew as they had gotten through his wards to get to the door. The smell was very clear; Alpha and omega but they were too distant for Magnus to tell who it was.

“Ok, stay here, darling. I will just see who that is,” Magnus told him, not wanting Alec, an unmated omega near another Alpha.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said dutifully, staying seated on the sofa as Magnus rose and went to the front door.

When he came closer to the door Magnus could recognize the Alpha’s smell; his adoptive son Raphael. A smile spread over his lips; he hadn’t seen him for a few weeks so it would be nice to see him now.

Magnus opened the door and as he did so his mouth hung open in surprise and shock as he saw that while it was indeed Raphael he looked worried and his eyes widened even more when he saw he had a seemingly unconscious man in his arms, bridal style. The man in his arms looked young with brown hair and, almost hidden from view, he could see brown eyes, his eyes almost completely closed. However, what caught Magnus’ attention was the clearly very recent mating bite on the boy’s neck. The bite was still swollen, red and had clotted blood at the edges of it, around the teeth marks, more so near the fangs. A vampire mating bite. Looking at Raphael he had a little blood around the edges of his lips and looked…changed. His body was holding the omega protectively, his smell had changed….this was **his** omega. His mate. What in the world?!

“Raphael, my dear boy! What have you done?” Magnus asked in shock and concern, looking from the vampire he had adopted as his son to the unconscious omega in his arms.

“Papa, necesito tu ayuda _[Spanish for ‘dad, I need your help ‘]_ , Raphael said seriously, his voice pleading as he exposed his neck in submission, making it clear to Magnus just how desperate he was for him to help as Raphael hated leaving himself exposed and vulnerable; even to him.

“Come in, come in!” Magnus ordered, steeping aside and doing a ‘come’ motion with a hand to guide them inside, a worried frown on his face.

Raphael was asexual and had no interest in sex or mating but he could if he felt like it enjoy hugs, kisses and touches. That he would claim a mate…what in the world had happened? Either the mating bite was given during a ceremony or during sex and the first was certainly not the case as a ceremony would take time to prepare and would not have Raphael show up on his doorstep like this. The mating bite could be given outside of either but the omega would then feel great pain and Raphael would never do that; not voluntarily at least. But….had he had sex with this omega? Even though he hadn’t felt any desire for it? Had he been forced to mate? Had they both? What had happened?

Magnus was very worried as he guided Raphael and the omega inside and motioned for Raphael to lie the still unconscious omega down on the sofa, Alec standing up and stepping aside, looking worried and concerned at everyone, making sure to avoid looking at Raphael, smelling him as an Alpha.

Magnus noticed how carefully Raphael laid his mate down, his eyes soft and his touch tender. Whatever had happened Raphael did not seem upset with the outcome. But what **had** happened? Did this tie in with the re-appearance of Valentine and his demonic half-breed Alpha child Jonathan?

Magnus would get to the bottom of this…his son’s happiness was paramount to him and no one, no one, would get away with forcing Raphael into anything, no matter if he might be alright with the end result. Magnus would not let such an offence slide!

_The end of part 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very uncertain if people are even enjoying this so if you like it and would like to see more please do let me know by leaving kudos and a comment. It would really mean a lot to me; in particular in these times. I am like 2 days away from speaking to my plants and I would much rather hear from YOU. :)  
> Also, we need to have a talk about sex. So, people, do you want explicit sex in this story or not? At the moment the story is rated mature which means I will mention sex but not detail it. Those of you who have read my other stories know that explicit sex scenes for me are like 12-15 pages long (to compare then this chapter was 23 pages long in my program)! So...let me know if I should stick with the mature rating which means no detailed sex or if you are basically all here for the promise of some detailed sex during heats/ruts/whatever. ;)  
> If you are enjoying this fic you might also enjoy some of my other Malec stories: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


	3. Raphael’s Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael explains to Magnus and Alec how Simon became his mate and more details on the Downworld are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against omegas mentioned, mention of sexual assault, mention of turning someone into a vampire without consent, debate on heats, sex and consent. Also talk and debate on sexuality and omega and Alpha instincts, including mating bites and mating bonds.  
> You all wanted sex so the rating has been raised to E. I will warn for sex. No sex in this chapter but I do mention sexual assault (not shown) and jerking off (also not shown but mentioned). This chapter will mention sex related words but as mentioned no sex in this chapter.

**You all know the drill by now; please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 3: Raphael’s Mate

Raphael knelt next to the sofa and stroked his mate’s cheek, checking he was still sleeping peacefully.

“Who’s the omega?” Raphael asked curiously as he rose, smelling the slight nervousness coming off the boy and noticing that he wasn’t looking at him, his eyes on the floor. 

“Raphael, this is Alexander,” Magnus introduced with a smile, nodding towards Alec who had moved to stand next to the sofa, his head bowed, his hands folded in front of himself, fiddling a bit nervously with the too long sleeves of his pullover.

“Alexander,” Raphael acknowledged with a nod of his head, getting more curious about him when he still kept his head bowed and his eyes lowered.

“Alexander, this is Raphael, my adoptive son,” Magnus finished the introductions.

“Alpha, how may I serve?” Alec said softly in greeting, still looking down.

Raphael gave Magnus a surprised look as he got out, “He’s…very polite and formal.”

Magnus frowned a bit as he also smelled Alec’s nervousness and said, “Yes.”

Magnus turned to look at Alec as he said in a soft tone, “Alexander, it’s ok. You can look at Raphael.”

Alec hesitated, his smell betraying that this made him even more nervous, fighting his many years of training telling him he would be severely punished for doing so.

“Alpha, I…” Alec got out anxiously, still looking down.

“Alexander, look at Raphael,” Magnus said strongly and Alec almost sighed in relief at the order that solved his dilemma.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said as he did so.

Raphael gave the omega a small smile and Alec calmed down, his smell changing to reflect this.

“I can see we both have stories to tell,” Raphael said thoughtfully as he looked at Magnus.

Magnus nodded, smiling at Alec as he praised, “Well done.”

Alec smiled joyfully at that, getting more confident with the new rules every time the Alpha confirmed he did well.

Magnus turned back to look at Raphael and they were now both looking down at the sleeping boy on the sofa.

“Let’s start with your story. Who’s the omega on my couch and am I smelling correctly you are mated?” Magnus asked him, turning to look at him, rising an eyebrow in question, unable to hide his surprise and shock at this.

“His name is Simon Lewis. Yes, he is my mate,” Raphael confirmed, pride and great fondness in his tone as he said it.

“What happened?” Magnus asked curiously, noticing the very fresh mating bite on the boy’s neck and that it didn’t look like it had been cleaned.

“Alexander, would you get a cloth and clean his mating bite? There’s some disinfecting liquid in the bathroom you used earlier,” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, happy to be doing something useful.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said as he left to go to the guest bathroom to get the things.

“So, Simon…You haven’t mentioned him before,” Magnus said, half accusing and half curiously.

Raphael had the grace to look at bit embarrassed at that.

“I have only known him for a few months,” Raphael said defensively.

“Go on,” Magnus encouraged, a bit calmer now.

A few months was fast but not unusually so for mates to know they belonged together. There was often an increasing pull that in the end would make it impossible for the Alpha not to give the mating bite, the need to claim the mate too strong to ignore with reason or rational arguments. 

“I noticed him hanging around several Shadow World locations, mainly the NY Institute but later he also came to the Hotel Dumort. I tried chasing him away but he wasn’t leaving,” Raphael explained, a hint of fondness in his voice as he recalled the events.

“Who is he? He seems familiar somehow…” Magnus admitted thoughtfully, looking at the boy more carefully.

“He was close friends with Clarissa; Valentine’s daughter,” Raphael told him.

“Oh, yes. I do believe I would have seen him around her when I saw her and her mother, yes but he had glasses back then,” Magnus mused but then frowned in concern. “He wasn’t a vampire back then either.”

“He wasn’t a vampire when I first met him. He was a Mundane,” Raphael went on.

Alec returned with a cloth he had poured disinfectant on and a clean cloth as well as a small box of medical supplies. He knelt on the floor next to the sofa by Simon’s head. Raphael did an initial movement towards Simon, clearly reflectively wanting to shield his mate but forcing himself to stop the movement.

“Alpha, may I touch him? I will only be cleaning the bite and bandaging it,” Alec asked softly, looking up at Raphael, knowing how protective and possessive Alphas were of their mates and in particular right after the mating bond had been created.

“Ok,” Raphael conceded, wanting Simon to be as comfortable as possible, his inner Alpha calmed by the knowledge that while Alec was unmated he was an omega and thus no threat to him.

Alec smiled his thanks and started to clean Simon’s wound, his inner omega happy to be able to offer this care and help the other omega feel better.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, briefly touching the boy’s shoulder, making Alec look up from his work and smile shyly, happily, at him. Magnus smiled back before he turned back to face Raphael.

“You liked him,” Magnus concluded regarding Simon with a smile at his adoptive son for his newly found happiness after so many years of loneliness.

Raphael nodded and went on, “We started talking over coffee and drinks.” He snorted, smiling at the memories as he admitted, “He was annoying but…charming. Young. Innocent.”

“Then what happened?” Magnus asked, frowning in concern.

A few months was a short courting period in the Shadow World but not unusual. However, it was a very short time if one of the partners were a Mundane who not only knew nothing of their world but who didn’t have a second gender and thus would not feel the pull of the mating bond.

“I’m not quite sure,” Raphael admitted, torn between feeling anguished over the fate that had befallen Simon and yet happy he could now call him his; his mate!

“Someone else made him a vampire,” Magnus concluded grimly.

Raphael nodded and quickly assured him, “I never revealed anything about the Shadow World.”

“I know,” Magnus calmed him, having never thought so; doing so would be in breach of the Accords as well as the laws governing the Downworld.

“He is quite intelligent though,” Raphael admitted with pride in his voice at that fact. “I think he suspected I was a vampire. Like he tested me with suggesting food and meeting during the daytimes. I think he knew and yet still…”

“Still he wanted to meet?” Magnus suggested gently as Raphael’s voice died away.

Raphael nodded and looked a bit hesitant and shy as he admitted, “Yes. Like he didn’t care. Like it was ok. Like I was ok…”

“My darling boy, you are more than ok!” Magnus assured him strongly when Raphael stopped speaking, his doubt and pain over his immortal existence as always clear in what he didn’t say.

Raphael smiled a bit at that but then added in a pained tone, “In your eyes, maybe. In the eyes of the Lord…”

“You are perfect too,” Magnus interrupted firmly, knowing all too well the conflict his son suffered between his vampire existence and his Catholic faith. “And if He should suggest differently He and I will have words!” Magnus added humorously but deadly serious.

“Gracias papa _[‘Thank you, dad’ in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said heartfelt, with a small smile as Magnus had hoped for.

“What happened? How did he become a vampire?” Magnus asked seriously, cutting to the chase.

“When I returned to the Hotel Dumort two days ago I smelled him as soon as I entered,” Raphael explained quietly, taking a deep breath, his feelings on what had transpired conflicted, torn between his happiness at having his mate and sorrow at the circumstances surrounding it.

“He had changed; he was a vampire now and had presented as omega but his smell from when he was Mundane…there was still a trace of it there and it reached me right away,” Raphael went on.

Magnus frowned as he asked, concern written all over his face, touching Raphael’s nearest arm briefly in support, “I am not going to like where this is going, am I?”

Raphael took a deep pained breath as he said anguished, fighting to keep the horrible memories back, “I found him in one of the bedrooms of the hotel. Some of the young Alphas were…using him.”

Magnus briefly closed his eyes in anger and pain at hearing that. He knew well what Raphael meant by that; using him. It was an explosive combination; young Alphas unable to control their need for dominance and possession with an omega in heat, needing precisely that from an Alpha and literally begging any nearby Alpha to take them, knot them, make that need inside for an Alpha fade before it became agony. No matter how tempting or alluring that omega in heat smell was to the Alpha it was the Alpha’s duty to ensure the omegas heat was carried out with the Alpha they had specified before entering their heat; no matter what they might be saying, begging for, during the heat itself.

“He had gone into heat. He must just recently have been turned,” Magnus concluded darkly.

“There were three of them. I killed them all!” Raphael said darkly with a certain level of scarification, still remembering stabbing two with a wooden chair leg he had broken off and he had killed the last one with a dagger he always carried with him.

“As you should,” Magnus said approvingly; Raphael had done the correct thing and protected the omega, as a proper Alpha should do! The Downworld was a better place without such Alphas around who would act like that. 

Raphael nodded but his expression became troubled as he admitted, “I questioned one of the Alphas before I killed him; he said Simon had been turned three days earlier.”

“Three days?” Magnus said sympathetically.

They had had him for three days…. And no one before Raphael had arrived had interfered! It was sadly still a problem in some areas of the Downworld, not just in Idris, that people believed that an omega in heat was ‘asking for it’ from anyone or anything so there was nothing to interfere with. It was in Magnus’ opinion a very archaic belief but one which was alive and real in Idris and sadly also in certain areas of the Downworld. 

Alec, who had heard the conversation, had finished cleaning the wound and had put a large plaster over the area. He looked empathically and sadly at the omega for having endured that. Alec stroked his hair gently in silent comfort. When Raphael spoke again Alec turned to look at him, needing to know what had happened to the sleeping omega, feeling a surge of protectiveness and kindship with his fellow omega.

“Yes. When he awoke the next day he also presented as omega and went into heat right away as newly made Vampires always experience their first heat or rut right after their Revival if they present as omega or Alpha,” Raphael said, explaining this fact mostly for Alec’s sake who nodded his understanding.

“And they exploited that,” Magnus said darkly.

Raphael nodded, “Yes.” He paused as he went on, “They even fed him angel blood.”

“As his first blood?” Magnus asked surprised.

He had never heard of anyone having been fed angel blood as their first blood. Angel blood was available on the black market in the Downworld and was considered a rare intoxicant for Vampires. 

“Yes. Pure angel blood,” Raphael confirmed.

“That most have made him delirious,” Magnus concluded sadly. The heat, the blood lust and then high on the pure angel blood…Simon must have been completely out of his mind.

“Very,” Raphael admitted, trying to keep the memories of it out of his mind.

“So you helped him through his heat. Are you ok with that?” Magnus asked concerned.

Raphael gave it serious thought before he nodded, “Yes. I don’t like sex but that is a rational process and decision. My body knows what to do. I just let the Alpha part of me control things.”

“And that was why you mated with him?” Magnus guessed, his voice understanding.

There was an instinctive need from the omega to offer to be a mate to the Alpha during the heat and the Alpha would feel the need to stake their claim. If Raphael had let his rational mind disappear and let the Alpha in him take over in order to be able to help Simon through the rest of his heat safely then that need would have been overpowering. 

“I liked him before. If he hadn’t been Mundane I would have started an official courtship,” Raphael explained, looking fondly at the omega on the sofa. He then grew serious and was again torn between joy and shame as he admitted, “It was just…smelling those other vampires on him, and seeing him suffer through that and….I wanted him safe. I wanted him to be mine.”

Magnus nodded understanding and again gave his arm a brief reassuring squeeze.

“Who turned him?” Magnus asked seriously, already thinking of the best way such a person should and could be punished. It was murder; plain and simple. The murder of Simon’s Mundane identity without his consent. It was unforgiveable.

“It was one of the Alphas toying with him who had done it; I did avenge that for him at least,” Raphael said darkly, still feeling guilty at giving him the mating bite without having explained to Simon what it meant. He paused as he knew this would upset Magnus before he added, “He said Camille ordered it.”

“Camille,” Magnus said in a pained voice, frowning.

“I know. She was to be your mate but Magnus…you are better off without her,” Raphael assured him, knowing Magnus was still pained and burdened by the beta vampire’s betrayal of him when she, during the courtship no less, had been caught red handed with another man. It had made Magnus swear off even considering a mate for ages. 

Magnus shook his head to clear it of his old feelings of betrayal and pain.

“Why would she target him?” Magnus asked out loud, puzzled.

“One of the Alphas said Valentine had ordered it,” Raphael explained.

“Hmm,” Magnus said thoughtfully before he voiced his theory, “To get to Clarissa, and lure her and Joselyn out.”

“Why?” Raphael asked puzzled.

“He feels they belong to him,” Magnus explained. “Joselyn is a beta and their daughter presented omega.”

Raphael frowned in concern. He was not a fan of Shadowhunters by a long shot but no one deserved to belong to that monster.

“You better…” Raphael began to say.

Magnus had come to the same conclusion and quickly wrote a fire message and sent it off.

“There. I sent a fire message to Joselyn about the situation in case she was contacted by Valentine and told her that they should ignore it; Simon is safe now,” Magnus explained at Raphael’s questioning look.

“Good,” Raphael said relieved.

Magnus looked back at Simon as he said in a worried tone, “But my dear boy…you are a vampire. He’s a vampire now. You are mated for life.”

Raphael nodded seriously as he said, “I know.”

“How well do you know him? Really? A few months is not long with a Mundane,” Magnus warned.

“I knew I wanted him from the first time I saw him, smelled him,” Raphael said seriously. He then paused and as always switched to his native Spanish when he wanted to say something truly emotional and heartfelt, “Papá, él es el indicado para mí _[’Dad, he is the one for me’ in Spanish]_ ”.

Magnus gave him a searching look but then smiled, relieved, “Ok, as long as you are sure.”

Raphael nodded and gave him a calming smile, “I am.”

“And you are ok with what happened?” Magnus asked again, needing him to confirm it, referring to the sex because he knew Raphael would be ok with killing those Alphas and he was clearly happy with his choice of mate even if the circumstances hadn’t been what he had wanted.

“I can separate it from myself so yes,” Raphael confirmed strongly, knowing he meant the sex during Simon’s heat more than anything else.

Magnus nodded and turned to look at Simon as he said, “Ok. Let’s look at Simon then.”

Alec rose from where he had been sitting next to him on the floor and went to put away the medical equipment he had used.

“His heat went down today and he came truly out of it about two hours ago,” Raphael explained.

“You used your Voice on him?” Magnus guessed, nodding towards Simon, indicating him sleeping.

Raphael nodded.

“He was panicking over the smells and his fangs came out and I think everything spiraled a bit for him. I told him to go to sleep. He should wake up any moment now,” Raphael explained.

“And before today he knew nothing of the Shadow World?” Magnus asked, just to confirm that fact.

“No,” Raphael confirmed

“Of course he would panic,” Magnus said matter of fact.

Just then Simon started to stir. Raphael was instantly by his side and helped Simon sit up on the sofa, sitting next to him, keeping a calming hand on his thigh to prevent him from panicking again.

“Oh,” Simon said as he blinked, taking in the new surroundings.

Smells assaulting him but Raphael’s touch kept him grounded. Magnus’ smell was scary and everything was a bit scary. He instinctively leaned towards Raphael who put an arm around his shoulders and Simon happily snuggled close to his body, the omega in him seeking out the comfort he found in his Alpha mate, putting his arms around his neck as best as he could.

“Are you alright, mi rayo de sol _[‘my ray of sunshine’ in Spanish]_?” Raphael asked worried, softly, happy that Simon’s smell was still sweet; the hint of panic having quickly faded as he had snuggled against him.

“Yes, Alpha,” Simon instinctively said, his voice soft, his expression gentle as he looked at his mate. Then he frowned as he got out, puzzled, “Wait…why did I call you that?”

Raphael smiled calmingly at him and that smile alone was enough to calm the omega and he smiled back.

“You learned the word during your heat. You can smell what I am,” Raphael explained.

“Hello Simon. I’m Magnus,” Magnus greeted.

Simon intuitively snuggled a bit closer to Raphael as the smell of the foreign Alpha hit him. Raphael squeezed his shoulders comfortingly and his fear disappeared again.

“You…You are also…like Raphael,” Simon concluded as he recognized some aspects from Raphael’s scent in Magnus’.

Magnus nodded as he confirmed, “Yes, I am also an Alpha.”

Alec had returned and smiled calmingly at the omega who followed him curiously with his eyes, unafraid.

“Who are you?” Simon asked curiously, finding his scent pleasant and calming.

“I’m an omega like you,” Alec explained.

“I feel…safe around you. Warm,” Simon said, a bit puzzled. 

Alec smiled reassuringly as he clarified, “It’s because we are both omegas. You do not see me as a threat to you.”

Simon nodded even though he didn’t quite get the explanation. He looked at Magnus and sniffed the air again thoughtfully, frowning a bit.

“You…you are a bit…” Simon said to him thoughtfully, holding tighter around Raphael.

“Scary?” Magnus suggested but he smiled disarmingly to show he really wasn’t scary.

Simon nodded, “Yes.”

“I am an Alpha you are not mated to. Your instincts will tell you to be cautious around me,” Magnus told him.

“Mated?” Simon asked confused. He remembered something with that word. It was important. It made him happy to think about.

“How much do you remember of the last few days?” Raphael asked seriously, squeezing him comforting and Simon relaxed and calmed at the touch.

“I came to the hotel to look for you. Tuesday,” Simon told him slowly, remembering back to that day.

“I was out of town on an errand,” Raphael admitted, regretting that now more than anything.

“I was left a note claiming you wanted to see me,” Simon explained.

“Just that? No explanation? Just come to the hotel?” Raphael asked.

Simon nodded, looking a bit embarrassed at admitting it because looking at it now it did seem suspicious. However, he had been an 18-year-old geek who had just finished high school; no one was interested enough in him to want to trick or capture him. At least that was what he had thought.

“Why did you come?” Raphael asked, puzzled; Simon was more clever than that.

Simon blushed and looked away a bit shyly as he admitted, “I….I wanted to see you again.”

He then looked at Raphael as he added a bit defensively, “It wasn’t like you were forthcoming with explanations on your unusual behavior as it was.”

Raphael smiled at that but then his smile died as he admitted, “I didn’t write you a note.”

“I realized that when I entered and these five guys cornered me,” Simon said darkly. He paused before he went on, “I don’t remember….no, wait! I remember now. They held me down and this one guy bit my neck!”

Simon took a hand to his neck and felt the plaster Alec had given him. Raphael had made the mating bite over his vampire birth bite, the Alpha in him wanting to have his claim supersede any previous claims.

Raphael nodded grimly as he said, “Yes. Have you noticed something else different?”

“The bite is different than what they did. It’s…It’s like I feel…calmed by touching it!” Simon explained in shock as he touched, almost caressed, the bandage Alec had put there. “What…What happened to my neck?”

“It’s a mating bite,” Raphael explained in a calming tone.

“A what?!” Simon sputtered.

“Ok, who’s for whiskey?” Magnus asked and went to his drinks cart. This was going to take some time to explain and he felt this was the type of discussion better done with a drink or two.

Magnus didn’t wait for Raphael’s reply but pushed a glass of whiskey into the hand Raphael didn’t have around Simon.

“Gracias Papa _[‘Thanks, dad’ in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said gratefully and took a sip, letting the taste and smooth feeling of the liquor calm him even if it would neither nourish him nor make him drunk.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, touching Alec’s arm calmingly as he shook the glass of whiskey he had gotten suggestively. 

Alec jerked, taken back by being asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said with a grateful smile, moved by the offer and wanting to please.

“You don’t have to, darling,” Magnus reminded him.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously and looked down for a moment before replying honestly as his new Alpha had told him he wanted him to, his voice low and insecure, “Maybe another glass of the red wine instead then?”

“Sure, darling,” Magnus said with a smile and snapped his fingers and a glass of red wine was in Alec’s hand.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said softly, a bit shyly, as ever astonished by how generous and considerate his new Alpha was.

Magnus went over to Alec and stroked his cheek tenderly as he said, “Thank you for telling me honestly what you wanted.”

Alec glowed happily at the praise, blushing slightly. He was still amazed the Alpha was so happy with just….making him happy.

“My pleasure, Alpha,” Alec said warmly, because it obviously was, and found it hard to look away from the warm look in Magnus’ eyes when he looked at him.

“Can I have that too?” Simon asked Raphael, nodding towards Alec’s glass of red wine.

“Sure,” Raphael readily agreed, smiling fondly.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Simon had a glass of red wine in his hands. He took a sip before he turned to look at Raphael again.

“Why did I ask you?” Simon asked puzzled.

“What do you mean?” Raphael asked, not sure what he was referring to.

“I mean Magnus offered but I turned to you when I should have spoken to him,” Simon explained.

Raphael smiled, nodding in understanding as he said, “Your omega instincts are very strong right now because we have just become mates. I am your mate so you turned to me. It is my duty and obligation now to care for you.”

“Your…what?” Simon got out confused.

“I will take good care of you, I promise. I will be a good mate to you,” Raphael swore solemnly, looking seriously at him.

Simon found himself smiling at hearing that but then he frowned and admitted, “I…I’m confused.”

“Why?” Raphael asked.

“I mean….I like the sound of that but a part of my mind is….I mean why do I like the sound of that? I have never thought of having or even wanting anyone to care for me like that before,” Simon admitted, blushing a bit at saying it, looking down at his wine, taking another sip.

“You are an omega. He is your mate. You want him to protect and take care for you, just as you wish to care for him,” Alec tried to explain, looking at Simon as he spoke.

“And mate means…” Simon asked, to be sure he understood it all.

“Like a Mundane marriage,” Magnus supplied, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Simon blushed at that, smiling but still a bit confused by these new feelings and needs as he got out, “Oh.”

“Just stronger,” Raphael added.

“Ah. Ok,” Simon agreed, nodding, even if he was still confused. He instinctively looked to Raphael to help him through the confusion he was feeling.

Raphael leaned over and put his whiskey on the table before stroking Simon’s cheek tenderly, smiling when Simon couldn’t help but lean eagerly into the touch.

“I will be good to you, omega. I swear,” Raphael promised him.

Simon smiled, reassured at hearing that though he didn’t quite know why he was.

“I…believe you,” Simon said a bit shyly.

“Alexander, darling, can you get the two books from your room I mentioned to you earlier; the ones on Downworlder history and laws?” Magnus asked, touching Alec’s arm tenderly for a moment.

Alec nodded, smiling as he understood Magnus’ idea with the request.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said as he put his wine on the table and went to his bedroom to get them.

Simon turned to look at Raphael as he asked, “Should I address you as Alpha too?”

“You don’t need to,” Raphael assured him with a calming smile.

Simon was thoughtful for a moment before he admitted, “I…a part of me wants to. I am so confused.”

Raphael stroked his cheek again and Simon felt himself calmed and reassured by the touch.

“It’s ok. I will help you through this. I swear,” Raphael said affectionately.

Simon smiled at him as he admitted quietly, shyly, “I know. Somehow…I feel like I should be scared or upset or…but you with me, holding me, touching me, smelling you….it calms me. It feels…right.”

“I am here,” Raphael reassured him with a tender smile.

“Here you are, Alpha,” Alec said as he came back, showing Magnus the books.

Magnus nodded to the coffee table as he said, “Just put them on the coffee table, darling.”

“Ok,” Alec agreed and put them there.

“These books will help explain the world you have entered, Simon,” Magnus said to Simon, nodding towards the books.

“Thank you,” Simon said gratefully.

“Maybe Alexander and you can study them together for a moment? I just need a word with Raphael,” Magnus suggested, nodding to Raphael as he spoke.

“Yes, Alpha,” both Simon and Alec said in union, Simon looking a bit puzzled at why that had come out.

Raphael stroked Simon’s cheek lovingly as he said, “I will be right back.”

“No!” Simon protested, fear rushing through him, holding tighter around Raphael’s neck to stop him.

“Don’t go, please!” Simon begged, not knowing why he felt so afraid, why he was so irrationally afraid of Raphael leaving him but unable to stop himself.

Raphael smiled reassuringly at him as he gave him a warm hug. The hug calmed Simon and made Raphael able to remove his arms from around his neck. He held both of Simon’s hands in his and looked him in the eyes as he spoke.

“I will not leave you, ever. I swear. You are my mate, my omega. For life,” Raphael said solemnly.

Simon blushed, now feeling embarrassed by his actions.

“Ok,” Simon agreed quietly, looking down for a moment.

Raphael put a gentle hand under Simon’s chin and turned his head up. When he released him, Raphael pointed to a spot in the living room, close to the drinks cart.

“I will be right over there, talking to my father. I will stay within your line of sight,” Raphael told him calmingly.

“Ok,” Simon agreed a bit reluctantly.

Raphael rose from the sofa and Simon had to fold his hands in his lap to stop himself from reaching out for him.

Raphael took off his jacket and handed it to Simon.

“Here, take this,” Raphael said with a smile.

Simon took it with a puzzled look, “Your jacket?”

“It has my smell. It will calm you,” Raphael explained.

Just as he spoke Simon felt the smell of his mate left in the jacket reach him and he did indeed feel calmed and reassured by it.

“Thank you,” Simon said and Raphael nodded as he moved to the spot he had pointed out to Simon with Magnus, Simon following him carefully with his eyes to be sure he didn’t move further away than he had said and relaxed when he did indeed stay where he had said he would.

“Are you ok?” Alec asked, sitting next to Simon on the sofa.

Simon forced himself to look away from Raphael to look at Alec.

“Yes. It does calm me to smell him like this on the jacket,” Simon admitted and took a deep breath and felt the smell of his mate overwhelm him, grounding him.

“Why am I doing this?” Simon asked confused, referring to his need for Raphael, his need to have him near, his need to smell him, to have his smell on himself.

“It’s normal,” Alec assured him. “You just came out of your heat and you are newly mated.”

“Is that why I am so…clingy?” Simon asked with an embarrassed blush.

“Yes. It’s normal,” Alec calmed him.

“I knew nothing of any of this a few days ago so none of this is normal for me,” Simon admitted with dark humor.

“I can imagine it’s hard,” Alec agreed with an understanding look.

“He seems nice. Your Alpha. Very kind. Like mine,” Alec went on, nodding towards Raphael.

“Magnus is your Alpha?” Simon asked, still trying to understand everything.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes but we are not mated. I just belong to him.”

“Ok. I am very confused now,” Simon confessed.

“He told me Alphas in the Downworld protect omegas,” Alec reassured him. He then paled as he recalled how Simon had even come to be here as he admitted, “Well, clearly some of them think differently but he told me most are kind.”

“Are you all vampires? You don’t smell like Raphael and me,” Simon asked curiously, settling on a question he hoped he could understand the answer to.

“No. Magnus is a Warlock and I…” Alec hesitated, he would have said Shadowhunter but since presenting as omega that wasn’t the case. Instead he ended with, “I am Nephilim.”

“Nephilim? Half Angel?” Simon asked surprised, knowing about them from his religious studies and from some of the comics and TV shows he had been into.

“Not half. Just part but yes,” Alec confirmed.

“Ok. Wow,” Simon admitted with a smile.

Meanwhile Magnus and Raphael had moved near the drinks cart, Raphael having brought his glass of whiskey with him.

“Yes?” Raphael questioned, taking a sip of his drink, fighting not to make it too obvious that he kept glancing back at Simon to be sure he was alright even though he logically knew he was.

“I think we need to investigate this connection between Camille and Valentine,” Magnus admitted with a frown.

“I know. I think Valentine is planning something big after he resurfaced with his half demonic Alpha son,” Raphael admitted grimly.

Magnus took a sip of his drink before saying, “I agree.”

“We need to be cautious though,” Raphael warned. He didn’t trust Camille even before she had betrayed Magnus so her together with Valentine was an explosive combination.

“I will call a Downworlder meeting to discuss this for tomorrow,” Magnus decided, referring to the Downworlder Council that ruled the Downworld for internal Downworlder affairs with a representative from each race: Luke for the Werewolves, Meliorn from the Seelies, Raphael for the Vampires and himself for the Warlocks.

“Good idea,” Raphael agreed, nodding. Then he added in a darker tone, “What about Camille?”

“She needs to be questioned and if she is in league with Valentine…” Magnus admitted. He was still annoyed with himself that he had misjudged her so much. Not only to break a courtship and personally betray him but being in league with Valentine, their main enemy…it was unforgivable.

“Let me send the message to the Council members regarding Camille. I will freeze her from the vampire hideouts; it should help force her out,” Raphael offered, not wanting Magnus to carry that on his consciousness given their shared past. Despite the pain Camille had brought him then he knew that his father was still a softy at heart; they had after all also had good times together.

“Ok,” Magnus agreed, knowing what Raphael had offered to do for him and was grateful for it.

“And you two should stay here tonight till we have figured this out,” Magnus added.

“Thank you,” Raphael said with a grateful smile as he finished his whiskey. 

“There is a bedroom upstairs. You can stay there,” Magnus said, nodding to the staircase leading upstairs.

“That would be fine,” Raphael assured him.

“Has he eaten?” Magnus asked, nodding towards Simon.

“Just the angel blood when they turned him,” Raphael replied.

“If he can wait till tomorrow it might be easier if he doesn’t consciously remember drinking blood before,” Magnus suggested, knowing enough about Mundanes to know they in general weren’t too calm about the idea of drinking blood.

“The mating bond between us keeps his hunger in check,” Raphael assured him.

“Ok. In that case, I think the poor boy has had enough shocks for one day. I will have some blood ready for breakfast tomorrow,” Magnus suggested with a smile.

Raphael nodded his agreement as Magnus and he walked back to Alec and Simon. The omegas were discussing one of the books, having both finished their glass of wine. Raphael smiled proudly when he saw Simon was wearing his jacket, a clear signal to everyone that he belonged to Raphael, his smell covering the omega in a protective cocoon.

Simon smelled Raphael before he saw him.

Before Simon had time to think he lifted his head to look at his mate and smiled as he said questioningly, the word coming from the omega within him, an instinctive acknowledgment, “Alpha?”

“Mi rayo de sol _[‘My ray of sunshine’ in Spanish]_ , let’s retire,” Raphael said softly and reached a hand out to him.

Simon nodded and laid his hand in Raphael’s, letting him pull him up, bringing him to his feet.

“Yes,” Simon readily agreed.

Raphael let go of his hand, making Simon feel the loss but instead he put an arm around his back and Simon felt calm again.

“Goodnight,” Raphael said, nodding to Magnus and then Alec as he guided Simon towards the stairs.

“Goodnight,” Simon said as well when he was halfway up the stairs.

“Goodnight,” Alec and Magnus said at the same time.

They both looked after the vampires until they had disappeared upstairs. Magnus then turned to look at Alec and noticed he looked sad. 

“Alexander, you ok?” Magnus asked softly as he knelt down beside him and put a calming hand on his knee, looking up at him with a worried expression.

Alec gasped in surprise at seeing an Alpha kneeling and was even more taken back by Magnus’ worry and care, feeling himself blush at the sincerity in the Alpha’s gaze.

“Yes, Alpha. I just feel sad for Simon,” Alec got out.

“Yes, me too. Luckily, he doesn’t remember much of it. That’s the good thing about heats, in particular the first one,” Magnus reassured him, offering the only comfort he could think of.

“Yes, good thing,” Alec agreed though he wasn’t sure if it really made him feel better about what Simon had been through.

Magnus smiled reassuringly at him and rose.

“Come, darling, let’s go to bed,” Magnus said kindly and reached out a hand, helping Alec to his feet.

Alec found himself disappointed when Magnus withdrew his hand and they walked to their bedrooms without being physically connected, the short touch having grounded and calmed him.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly as he walked him to his room, stopping just outside the door.

Alec hesitated, biting his lower lip uncertainly.

“Could I…” Alec began softly, looking at the floor, his cheeks flaming red.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus asked softly, taking a hand under his chin and tipping his face up so he could look at him.

Alec fiddled with the too long sleeves of his sweater, blushing even more, unsure how to voice his need. Magnus had told him to be honest but did he mean it? No one wanted a needy omega. He had heard that so often.

“Maybe just…” Alec said softly, looking at Magnus and then back to the floor.

Magnus frowned in confusion, wondering what Alec was asking. Then realization hit him; of course Alec would feel unbalanced; hearing about what Simon had been through and having another Alpha in the house, even a mated one…

“Darling, do you want to just lie with me, in my bed?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec looked up at him with huge eyes, looking both hopeful and a bit worried.

“So I can hold you and you can smell me? To feel safe?” Magnus went on, his eyes holding only understanding and warmth.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec admitted, blushing a bit, nervous if maybe he had overstepped or Magnus would misunderstood or….

“Just to hold you close; no sex,” Magnus went on with a reassuring smile.

Alec felt both reassured and a little disappointed at that for some reason he didn’t quite understand.

“Sorry for being needy, Alpha,” Alec said shyly, looking at him again, having learned the hard way to always apologize for these omega needs he had.

“No, I understand. Alphas have needs too like I have a need right now to take care of you,” Magnus assured him, putting a comforting hand on his arm and felt Alec relax under his touch. “It must have been upsetting hearing about Simon. He might not fully realize what it all means but he will in time and you understand.”

Alec nodded grimly as he asked worried, “Yes, Alpha. Could he have become…”

“Pregnant?” Magnus supplied, guessing his thoughts and fears.

Alec nodded as he confirmed, “Yes.”

Magnus shook his head as he reassured him, “No. They were all vampires. For omega vampires to get pregnant the Alpha would need to have angel blood.”

Alec sighed relieved; he couldn’t imagine anything worse than being violated like that during your first heat and then even carrying their child, knowing your mate killed the father of that child to keep you safe. That would be devastating.

“Ok, good,” Alec said thankfully.

When they reached Magnus’ bedroom Magnus remembered he normally slept in the nude and Alec had not brought any clothes. With a snap of his fingers they both wore pajamas; his was made from red silk and Alec’s in a soft dark grey cotton blend that screamed comfy, with matching fluffy grey socks.

“Oh. So fluffy!” Alec exclaimed happily as he touched the sleeve of his pajamas, smiling widely, making Magnus’ heart skip a beat. 

“Your clothes are washed and folded on your bed,” Magnus told him.

“Thank you. For this and my clothes,” Alec said gratefully.

“I look forward to giving you so much more,” Magnus told him warmly, making Alec look down a bit shyly, feeling heat gather in his belly, liking the sound of that.

“Thank you,” Alec said again, looking back up at him and was taken back by the affection in the Alpha’s gaze.

“Go use the bathroom first, darling,” Magnus suggested, nodding to his bathroom as he snapped his fingers. “I conjured up a toothbrush and other things for you. They are on the right side of the sink.”

Alec couldn’t stop himself; he all but ran over and gave Magnus a hug, his arms around his neck.

“Thank you!” Alec whispered heartfelt against Magnus’ ear.

Magnus closed his arms around him and enjoyed holding him close, the smell and feel of him. He reluctantly let him go and watched him as Alec went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Magnus took a deep breath and forced himself to think of something else to get his erection to go back down. He had never been this affected around an omega before; just one hug from Alec and he was losing his control like a young Alpha. The more Magnus tried not to think about how it might feel to be pressed against Alec’s body, to have him and….the more he thought about it. By the time Alec returned from the bathroom Magnus decided the only way he would be able to hold the appealing and wonderfully smelling omega in his arms and do nothing would be to take care of business. He was happy that his pajamas was loose so Alec didn’t notice anything as he passed him by to get into the bathroom. 

Magnus went into the shower and took care of himself, finding his fantasies going to the young omega waiting for him in bed. He came explosively with Alec’s name on his lips and with an overwhelming urge to bite down on the boy’s neck. He told himself he was just stressed over this situation with Camille, Valentine and Raphael and his mate. That was just it. Stress. He showered, dressed and got ready for bed, returning to the bedroom more relaxed after his release.

When Magnus entered the room Alec turned around in the large bed and damn; didn’t he just look good lying there in **his** bed? He would look better wearing his clothes, smelling of him, after they had….No! He was not going there. However, his Alpha libido liked those thoughts and he felt his cock twitch with interest. He forced it away by reminding himself Alec was here for his comfort and protection; nothing else. He would never betray that trust.

Magnus got into bed and Alec gave him a shy look, blushing. It melted Magnus’ heart. Magnus smiled reassuringly and reached out a hand for him. Alec eagerly came closer. When he was close enough Magnus pulled him all the way in so he was lying with his head on his chest, one arm around him. He could feel Alec relax against him as he took a deep breath, letting his Alpha scent calm and ground him. 

“I am happy you are with me, Alexander,” Magnus said softly and unable to control himself he kissed the top of Alec’s head fondly, enjoying the way the boy’s pheromones flared and sent pleasant smells of summer fruits to him at his happiness at the gentle caress.

“I am happy too, Alpha,” Alec confirmed softly, lovingly, snuggling closer with a content smile.

They fell asleep like that, Alec feeling safe and protected within the Alpha’s arms.

Meanwhile Simon and Raphael were getting ready for bed too. Raphael had used the bathroom first, leaving the door a little open as Simon had panicked when he had closed it. As always Magnus had left new toiletries and even pajamas for them both in the guest bedroom, benefits of magic. Raphael had changed while Simon had gone to the bathroom, reminding himself to thank his father, again, for his pajamas were of course perfect – black silk and precisely his style. Raphael was in bed when Simon came out, wearing a ridiculously cute white fluffy pajamas, including socks. Raphael couldn’t help but smile at the appearance of his mate and did a ‘come here’ motion with a hand.

“My dental bills will go through the roof now,” Simon complained after having just tried to brush his new teeth.

Simon instinctively smiled when he saw Raphael, feeling calmed at once.

At Raphael’s motion for him, Simon eagerly came over to the bed at once. Raphael pulled the covers aside and Simon keenly went in, Raphael pulling the covers back over him. Simon had just snuggled close, his head on Raphael’s chest, Raphael’s arm around him when he jerked up and looked at Raphael with a look of horror.

“Where will I live now? How will I earn money?” Simon said panicked.

Raphael shook his head and smiled overbearingly as he stroked his cheek tenderly. Simon instinctively leaned into the touch, his panic fading at once at feeling his mate and Alpha’s touch.

“Relax, mi rayo de sol _[‘my ray of sunshine’ in Spanish]_. I will care for you,” Raphael promised.

“You will?” Simon asked hopefully, smiling widely, his inner omega loving that his Alpha wanted to care for him.

“Of course,” Raphael assured as he removed his hand from his cheek and instead touched his hand, keeping Simon calm.

“Where will we live? At the Hotel?” Simon asked, shuddering at the very idea. He never wanted to go back there ever again.

Raphael shook his head, not liking the idea of being back there any more than Simon did. It wasn’t a proper place for a mated pair anyway.

“No, no. don’t worry. I will find a place just for us where you can make a nice nest too,” Raphael promised fondly.

“Nest?” Simon asked puzzled, tasting the word. Then he admitted, “I feel…happy about that idea. Why do I feel happy about that idea?”

Raphael smiled as he explained, “All omegas need a nest, a safe place. We will talk about it tomorrow. I will also decide on a place for us then too.”

Simon nodded, feeling calmed, trusting his Alpha to sort it all out, “Ok.”

Simon laid his head back on Raphael’s chest, feeling himself relax and calmed by Raphael’s closeness, his smell surrounding him, his arm holding him close and safe.

“Thank you,” Simon mumbled against his chest.

“Whatever for?” Raphael asked softly.

“For saving me from those…vampires, Alphas. Whatever,” Simon admitted softly, blushing a bit in shame. He luckily didn’t remember much nor all the details but he did remember begging them to…well, to be honest there was very little he hadn’t begged for to get them to fuck him.

Raphael pulled back a little so he could tip Simon’s face up so they were looking at each other. He saw Simon’s embarrassment and shame and smiled reassuringly.

“What happened wasn’t your fault. Ever,” Raphael told him firmly but Simon just ducked his head. “Simon, look at me,” he ordered and Simon instantly did so.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Raphael repeated strongly, letting him hear the conviction in his voice and see it in his face and eyes.

“Thank you,” Simon got it, relieved, not knowing how much he needed to hear that until Raphael said it.

“I care for you a great deal,” Raphael said affectionately. He paused as he admitted, “I wish this could all have happened more slowly, that I could have courted you as you deserve.”

“Court?” Simon asked confused but the word made him smile; he liked that idea.

“Yes. It’s a tradition,” Raphael explained. “It mainly involves gifts and…”

“Ah! Dating!” Simon said, nodding understanding.

Raphael smiled as he agreed, “Something like that, yes.”

Simon hesitated but then said shyly, a bit coy, “Well, feel free to gift me now, Alpha.”

Raphael shook his head fondly as he said lovingly, “You seem to be learning fast.”

Simon grinned widely as he said, “Thank you.”

“But I **am** sorry about how I gave you the mating bite,” Raphael admitted regretfully. “When I found you…”

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked puzzled when Raphael’s voice died away, touching the plaster covering the bite on his neck.

“You were in heat. You couldn’t consent to us being together nor for the mating bite. I should have had greater restraint,” Raphael said sorrowfully.

Simon gave him an intense look and said firmly, “Raphael, I don’t recall much from my…heat or whatever. But I remember you. Your voice, your touch. I know I wanted you. I still want you.”

Raphael smiled widely at hearing that but then frowned with concern as he admitted, “About that…I am not…sexually I….”

Simon interrupted him and reassured him, “Raphael, I know. You told me you are asexual, remember?”

Raphael nodded, relieved, “Yes.”

Simon touched his cheek fondly as he said a bit shyly but firmly, “I want you as you. I have wanted you since I first saw you a few months ago. I want to be your…mate.”

“But you didn’t consent,” Raphael protested, feeling warmed by Simon’s words.

“I did,” Simon insisted. He paused before he admitted, blushing a bit at the memory as he said, “I clearly remember when I showed you my neck. I also remember asking you to bite me and make me yours.”

“You remember that?” Raphael asked surprised.

Raphael of course remembered it clearly, the omega boy offering his neck in submission so beautifully in the middle of his heat; it was everything the Alpha in him wanted and he had been unable to deny himself this.

“Yes,” Simon promised.

Simon then smiled tenderly as he removed the bandage from the mating bite and threw it on the bedside table. He turned back to look at Raphael, noticing his puzzled look but also how his eyes went to the bite on his neck.

“Simon?” Raphael questioned.

Simon just smiled and bared his neck in submission as he said softly, “Do it again. Now. I want you to.”

Raphael sank, overcome by love and the need to reclaim his mate today, tomorrow and all days.

“Simon…” Raphael got out, his voice breaking, fighting to control himself.

“I am 100% here, myself. I read in the book Magnus showed me it won’t hurt now, because the mating bond is already between us,” Simon insisted, his neck still bared and presented so invitingly to Raphael.

“Simon, I …” Raphael began, fighting to control himself.

“Raphael, I want you to,” Simon insisted.

Simon moved a bit closer and Raphael felt his vampire teeth show. Simon smiled in triumph at seeing this and searched for that part of himself, the omega within himself for the right words that would mean Raphael would not be able to hold back.

“Alpha, please bite me. I want to be your mate,” Simon begged softly, holding Raphael’s gaze for a moment before he looked down, the perfect picture of submission.

The sight was too tempting and Raphael moved with vampire reflexes.

“Mine!” Raphael growled as his teeth sank into Simon’s flesh, biting him again, reopening the mating bite, tasting Simon’s blood on his tongue.

“Yours,” Simon mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt Raphael’s teeth in his neck, the sensation making him feel high and floaty, a smile on his lips.

The next thing Simon registered was that he was lying with his head on Raphael’s chest, his mate stroking his hair calmingly. He put a hand to his neck; the mating bite had been cleaned and he had a new plaster on it.

“Are you ok?” Raphael asked softly with a hint of worry.

Simon nodded, feeling suddenly weak and exhausted but amazing. He smiled.

“I feel a bit high, almost as if…” Simon got out, blushing at what he had almost said.

Simon briefly wondered if his blushing was weird to Raphael considering everything he had done and begged Raphael to do to him during his heat. The thought just made him blush more.

“As if you just had a great orgasm?” Raphael supplied with a smile of his own.

Simon nodded as he admitted shyly, “Yes.”

“Yes, the bite feels like that. I felt it too,” Raphael assured him.

“Oh. Wow,” Simon said with a grin.

“Thank you for giving me that. For giving me this memory,” Raphael said seriously, pulling Simon close as he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Always,” Simon swore, feeling lightheaded as they pulled apart.

Simon laid his head back on Raphael’s shoulder and smiled to himself, drawing invisible patterns on his chest with a finger.

“Raphael, I fell in love with you when I first saw you,” Simon admitted, whispering it into the night.

“Thank you for being my mate. I will take such good care of you. I swear!” Raphael promised, holding him close as he kissed the top of his head lovingly.

“I know. I will care for you in all things, forever,” Simon promised in return, smiling to himself.

They fell asleep, Raphael holding his mate secure and close while Simon felt safe and hopeful for the future. As long as he was with Raphael he knew everything would work out.  
  


_The end of part 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story I am sure you will enjoy other of my stories so go take a look: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609
> 
> If you want to read more of this story please let me know by leaving kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy). YOUR feedback and kudos is what matters to me and keep me writing. I look forward to hearing from you :)


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec grow closer while Raphael and Simon talk about their new life together and make a startling discovery. Lorenzo and Andrew show up with troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of punishment and a slap shown in regard to disciplining a teenager. Discrimination against omegas and Downworlders mentioned. Talk of sex, sexual needs and drives. Dry humping (not too detailed but it's there).  
> There is a reference to another of my SH fics in here. Did anyone find it?

**Please read chapter notes for warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter 4: Calm Before The Storm

Magnus awoke slowly; his nose filled with the pleasant smell of a content omega…his omega to be precise. He smiled before opening his eyes and saw Alec lying with his head on his chest, still sleeping. He stroked his hair tenderly and Alec made a small happy sound as he shifted a bit in his sleep. The movement meant Alec was now lying between Magnus’ legs. Magnus could feel Alec’s cock through his clothes pressing against his leg. Alec clearly felt it too as he instinctively started to move a little, getting more friction, unconsciously reacting to the Alpha pheromones surrounding him. Alec moaned in pleasure at the sensation, his erection growing and he started to move faster against Magnus’ leg. Magnus felt his own erection grow at the smell of Alec’s arousal and his movements and the smell of Magnus’ own arousal instinctively heightened the omega’s need and desire for intimacy with an Alpha his subconscious mind recognized as safe.

Magnus forced himself to lie still, not sure how Alec would feel about his own need for release and closeness with his Alpha scent surrounding him. Magnus guessed Alec wasn’t used to waking up with an Alpha around because the omega was quickly getting close to release, his breath coming in gasps, his movements more frantic.

“Darling, I think you need to wake up now,” Magnus said softly to Alec, kissing the top of his head.

Alec stirred and his movements slowed as he returned to reality. He blinked a few times.

“Hmm. Why?” Alec asked, his voice still sleepy.

“Because I am starting to enjoy this a bit too much,” Magnus admitted with a warm smile.

Alec suddenly became aware of his erection pressed against Magnus’ leg and blushed.

“Oh! By the Angel!” Alec got out, looking shyly away as he started to move but Magnus closed his arms around him.

“Stay. Please,” Magnus encouraged with a warm smile and Alec instantly smiled back and stopped moving away, relaxing back against his body.

Magnus took a deep breath, enjoying Alec’s smell, the feel of him…

“Ok. But I…I am so….” Alec got out, looking shyly away.

“Shh,” Magnus insisted, his voice still soft and warm, putting a finger to Alec’s lips and the omega fell silent at once. “I was enjoying it. As mentioned a bit too much.”

Alec looked away in embarrassment as he said, “I am sorry I excited you, Alpha.”

“Why? I enjoyed it,” Magnus said with a smile. He gave the young Nephilim a fond smile as he reminded him, “Besides, I think you got a bit excited too.”

Alec blushed an even deeper shade of pink as he stammered, “Sorry. I…”

“Please don’t be sorry,” Magnus insisted. He frowned as he asked, “Have you never been with anyone?”

“No!” Alec denied, horrified at the accusation. “Of course not. I am not mated,” Alec quickly added.

“I know but you could still have done some sexual activities,” Magnus clarified. At Alec’s dismayed look he quickly added, “I know you haven’t. Relax; I’m not accusing you of anything. I more meant haven’t you….gotten off outside of a heat alone or with someone?”

Alec fiercely shook his head, blushing, as he got out, “No, Alpha.”

“Why not?” Magnus asked, truly puzzled.

“It is not considered proper for an omega to…” Alec started to explain what had been told to him so many times since he had presented.

“Nonsense!” Magnus interrupted sharply. “The heats and ruts are our biological clocks urging us to procreate but sex doesn’t have to only be for reproduction. It can be for fun.”

“Fun?” Alec asked surprised.

“Yes,” Magnus insisted, smiling playfully. “In the Downworld sex between unmated pairs is common, within or outside of heats and ruts. Fidelity is only for mated pairs.”

“I don’t think I…” Alec said slowly, not sure he understood this custom.

“Well, you know Shadowhunter Alphas have sex outside of ruts, right?” Magnus interrupted, trying to find a way to explain what he meant and chose an example he was sure Alec would know of.

As the owner of Pandemonium, the hottest club in New York, frequented by Downworlders, Nephilim and Mundanes alike, Magnus knew that Shadowhunter Alphas were not shy to hit on, flirt with and have sex with any of the other patrons they could talk into it. Sometimes Magnus had had to interfere when said Alphas had refused to understand they were not a Godsend to the omegas and betas of the club despite what they often thought themselves.

Alec nodded as he confirmed, “Yes, of course.”

“And betas too,” Magnus added.

Alec again nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“Then why not omegas?” Magnus asked.

“It’s not considered…” Alec started to explain.

“Proper. I got that,” Magnus interrupted, knowing what he would say. He gave him a searching look as he asked, “But doesn’t that sound silly to you?”

Alec considered it for a moment. He had been told rules were simply different for omegas. It was just how it was. Did that sound weird? He hadn’t thought about it for a very long time. It had been what they had told him and questioning that would be severely punished.

“Well…” Alec said thoughtfully, unsure how to answer that.

“If you think back to before you presented. I mean if you had presented beta or Alpha would you have thought omegas should be treated differently?” Magnus asked, knowing what he would say before he answered, hoping it would make him see his point.

“Of course not,” Alec quickly assured him.

“Then you believe me when I say I want to care for you and I will never harm you?” Magnus went on, his expression sincere and intense; this was one of the most important things for him to ensure Alec understood.

Alec gave it serious thought before he nodded and agreed a bit shyly, “I am beginning to.”

“You seem hesitant,” Magnus observed with a hint of worry.

“I am not your mate. What am I to you?” Alec asked, having been wanting to ask this of him since he had realized Magnus didn’t expect sex from him in payment for him living here and given he had magic Alec felt there really wasn’t much in terms of practical work he could do for him that would be useful.

“You belong to me which means I will care for you till you _do_ find a mate,” Magnus clarified, ignoring how his heart twisted at the idea of Alec belonging to someone other than him.

“Till I find a mate?” Alec asked and felt weirdly sad by the idea of finding a mate. Why would he need a mate? He already had an Alpha in Magnus and he was proving to be a good Alpha. He liked it here. He felt safe here.

“Yes. In the Downworld omegas are courted by suitors of any of the genders but the omega picks the suitor they wish to mate with,” Magnus explained.

“Pick their mate? Alone?” Alec asked surprised and shocked. He had never heard of that happening in Idris.

“Well, since I am here to protect you I would give my opinion on your choice but the decision is yours. When you have selected your mate then it will be your mate’s responsibility to care for you,” Magnus went on, his inner Alpha immediately thinking no one would ever be good enough for Alec. Ever! He fought to control those instincts; he had a duty of care. Alec was his to protect and care for; that was all. He was not his to keep.

“Oh,” Alec said, a bit sadly, disappointed to hear he would be going somewhere else at some point. “And how long will I be with you?”

“I am immortal so however long you wish till you select a mate,” Magnus reassured him with a warm smile.

Alec smiled widely at that. An eternity with Magnus. He could work with that! He would just never select a mate. Problem solved.

“Oh. I like that,” Alec admitted shyly.

Magnus smiled affectionately at him as he assured, “I like that too, darling.”

“You do?” Alec asked hesitantly, biting his lower lip nervously. “I mean it must have been a bit sudden how you got me and…”

“It was and I wasn’t searching for a mate or an omega or….” Magnus admitted and Alec’s heart sank and his sadness showed in his face.

“But I like having you here, Alexander. Never doubt that,” Magnus added strongly, stroking his cheek softly and Alec smiled widely.

“Thank you.”

“And thank you for dropping the Alpha for the last few sentences,” Magnus said tenderly.

“I did?” Alec asked puzzled, with a hint of surprise and shock, thinking back to what he had said. He had been so focused on their conversation, on Magnus, feeling safe here, surrounded by his smell, his touch. “I….I didn’t notice.”

“I am very proud and happy. Thank you for trusting me enough to do that,” Magnus quickly praised, anticipating his likely panic.

Magnus’ words had the desired effect and Alec calmed down before he ever really managed to get worried or upset. Alec blushed and smiled at his words.

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly.

“I am getting the feeling that you were never taught about the needs and urges of an omega; not how to satisfy them nor how to control them. Am I right?” Magnus asked more seriously.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before responding truthfully, “Omegas are taught our needs are weak.”

“I think it is done on purpose to control you,” Magnus said slowly after giving it some thought. “By you I mean omegas in general.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked puzzled.

“I was born a Warlock so my second gender also appeared from birth,” Magnus started to explain, unsure how much was common knowledge in Idris when it came to the second gender of Downworlders. “The first omega I ever met was my Warlock friend Cat….Catarina. I was still a child back then but I had these almost overwhelming urges to protect her, smell her, hug her….be near her. If I hadn’t over many years had safe interactions like these with her where I understood why I felt like that and I understood to control it…. that’s when our second gender needs and urges can overtake us.” Magnus paused as he added grimly, “Like those Alphas who hurt Simon.”

“But why would anyone want omegas to deliberately not understand their own needs and urges?” Alec asked confused.

“Well, you would for example then be overly grateful for a nest even if it is your right to have one,” Magnus pointed out, referring to their talk on this matter yesterday. He paused before adding in a more direct tone, “You would find it hard to control your sexual needs around an Alpha when you were finally allowed near one. There is a need in all Alphas to dominate and a need in all omegas to submit. If that is not correctly understood and applied it can be abused. Again, like those Alphas who hurt Simon.”

Alec thought about it for a moment, thinking about how he this morning had instinctively sought intimacy with Magnus. He nodding thoughtfully as he said, “Hmm. I think I understand.”

“In short it would make you, omegas, easier to control if you had never been taught to understand and control your needs,” Magnus said darkly, disgust at this Nephilim practice clear in his voice.

Alec considered his words. He had literally been beaten into believing they were right when they had told him that omegas were weak and wanted and needed to submit in all things; that they couldn’t control themselves when it came to their sexual needs or their clingy nature. Over years, those words had seemed true. Listening to Magnus now…he was bringing up some doubts he had had himself when he had first presented; thoughts of protest and rebellion, of a sense of self, he had lost long ago.

“I can see that, yes,” Alec admitted softly, a bit sadly.

Magnus gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him close and into a warm hug that Alec eagerly went into. Alec laid his head by the curve of Magnus’ neck, breathing deeply, enjoying the smell of the Alpha, feeling safe and comforted.

Unable to stop himself Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head tenderly, telling himself it was only to help calm Alec, to get his scent on him, to offer protection. However, he couldn’t quite hide the satisfied sound in the back of his throat, something between a strangled moan and a satisfied growl.

“May I talk with you about something sexual, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly into the stillness after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“I thought we were,” Alec admitted, a bit confused, as he raised his head from Magnus’ chest and looked at him.

“Something more personal,” Magnus insisted.

“Of course,” Alec said though he was already blushing a bit at the thought.

“I can feel you are still erect,” Magnus said frankly, having felt Alec’s erection and arousal grow as he had snuggled close to him again.

Alec’s cheeks flamed red as he got out, “Sorry, I…”

Magnus shook his head and quickly assured him, “No, please don’t. It is normal in the mornings and in particular if you, as an omega, are around an Alpha.” He paused before he added, “I am erect too; Alphas react to the smell and feel of an omega just as much.”

“Oh,” Alec got out, feeling better hearing that.

Sexual education relating to the second genders wasn’t something anyone talked about in Idris; it wasn’t done. After he had presented all he had been told was that the heats showed his sexual desire to submit to any Alpha who came along and therefore he would need the protection of the people around him to ensure he wouldn’t be tempting any Alphas beyond their endurance with the sexual promiscuousness that omegas were famous for in Idris.

“If you have never been with an Alpha sexually before it would be harder for you to control these needs so can I suggest something?” Magnus asked slowly, silently screaming at himself that this was a really bad idea considering how his own body was reacting to the omega in his arms. He ignored it; this was not about him.

“Yes?” Alec agreed although his voice was a bit more cautious now.

“Do you want to continue what you were doing when I woke you up?” Magnus asked directly.

Magnus knew Shadowhunters were in general very open when it came to sex…except for omegas. He was unsure how Alec would see his offer but it was a normal thing to offer in the Downworld. He wanted Alec to have the opportunity to explore this need safely, like everyone else in the Downworld was meant to.

“What I was doing?” Alec asked confused. Then realization hit him and he got out with a shocked breath, “Oh!”

“Only like that. No clothes off,” Magnus quickly added, just to make sure Alec didn’t think he was trying to take advantage of him.

Alec looked hesitantly at him, unsure why he would offer that. Alphas didn’t offer to help omegas care for their needs. Omegas cared for the Alphas needs. That was what he had been told. So why would Magnus offer this?

“But…what about you?” Alec asked confused.

Magnus smiled warmly as he said in a calming voice, “Forget about me. I would like to see you satisfied and this should help you control these urges among Alphas who would not have my restraint. It will make you safer and I want you to be safe.”

Alec hesitated. He wasn’t used to giving into his omega needs with regard to Alphas; whether they were of a sexual nature, seeking comfort and protection or anything else for that matter.

“I don’t know,” Alec said hesitantly, blushing again when he realized he was getting even harder at the idea of continuing what he had woken up doing.

“You don’t have to, darling. I am merely saying if you wanted to do it then I would enjoy that very much,” Magnus assured him in a calming voice.

“I am not sure how to do that,” Alec admitted softly, looking down as he blushed again.

“First tell me honestly if you want to do it,” Magnus asked, finding it hard to really gauge Alec.

He knew Alec had the same needs as any other omega but he also knew he had been taught to repress them. He was unsure if Alec felt safe enough with him yet to express those needs.

Alec still didn’t look at him as he admitted, “I…I have a very strong need to do…that….and smelling you so close….It is overwhelming and….”

Magnus smiled and stroked his cheek, making him turn and look at him.

“Ok, darling. May I suggest something?” Magnus asked softly.

“Please,” Alec said eagerly, biting his lower lip nervously again.

“Lie fully on top of me,” Magnus said, nodding for Alec to move more fully on top of him.

“On top?” Alec repeated, surprised. “But…”

“But what?” Magnus encouraged when his voice died away.

“As an Alpha don’t you want to…” Alec began, making a vague hand gesture, unsure how to say it without sounding insulting.

Magnus laughed at that, earning him a puzzled look from Alec.

“Darling, my Alphaness won’t be insulted by you being on top of me. In fact I would enjoy feeling you on top very very much,” Magnus assured him when his laughter died away and turned into a fond smile.

Alec smiled at hearing that as he said, “Ok.”

Alec was still blushing but found his inner omega was more than eager to show what it was he wanted as he lay fully on top of Magnus. He almost moaned aloud when he could feel Magnus’ cock through his pyjamas, rubbing against his own, and could feel Magnus had been telling him the truth; he was very erect.

“Like that,” Magnus praised with a warm smile, fighting down the urge to move, to touch Alec more than just hold him loosely around his forearms. “Is that better?”

“Yes,” Alec got out, the word almost a moan, unable to lie completely still, his need taking over, making his brain fuzzy, his senses assaulted and flooded with the smell of the Alpha underneath him.

“You can move as you wish,” Magnus assured him, fighting to not move himself, to not give into his desires and flip them around, pinning Alec beneath him and pounding into him, claiming him as his in every way while he….he forced the thought away as soon as it appeared.

“You won’t last long if you haven’t done this before so just let go,” Magnus advised and a part of his brain hoped Alec wouldn’t last long because it had been a long time since he had tested his self-discipline like this.

Alec started to rut against him, their cocks rubbing against each other between the fabric of their pyjamas. Magnus strangled a moan of desire. His cat eyes appeared briefly but he got his glamour back into place. He had to let go of Alec in order to not hold on too tightly, his hands forming fists as he gripped the covers tightly instead.

“Oh. Wow. That feels so…” Alec got out, half-closing his eyes at the overwhelming sensations, Magnus’ scent driving him closer to the edge faster than he had ever thought possible, his brain lost to the sensations, to the inner needs he as an omega had to give this part of himself to the Alpha he trusted to care for him in this way.

“Just like that, darling. Very good. You are very beautiful like this,” Magnus whispered softly, mesmerized by seeing the omega give into his need in this manner. It was beautiful, private and just for him. He felt privileged to witness it.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed as he came explosively in his pyjamas pants, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Alec instinctively barred his neck to Magnus in surrender and submission as he came. Unable to fully control his desire and impulse to claim the beautiful omega as his Magnus bent towards Alec’s offered neck and fully planned to only plant a kiss there but ended up sucking a hickey into his neck where a mating bite would have gone, the Alpha in him staking any claim he could. Alec collapsed on top of him, his head on his chest, breathing heavily. Seeing the mark on Alec’s white skin made Magnus secretly happy of seeing this proof of him on Alec. Magnus kissed the mark he had left tenderly before stroking Alec’s hair and kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“Well done,” Magnus mumbled softly, making Alec smile against his chest.

Magnus snapped his fingers and said, “There, all cleaned up.”

“That was….wow,” Alec got out, still feeling high from his orgasm.

“I am happy to hear you enjoyed that,” Magnus said fondly.

Alec managed to find the strength to lift his head and look at Magnus searchingly.

“But don’t you want to…I mean I can feel you’re…” Alec got out, indicating that he could still feel Magnus’ erection.

“Never mind that, darling. I am fine,” Magnus assured him fondly.

Alec gave him an amused but confused look as he admitted, “You are so different from the Alphas in Idris.”

“Are they all bad?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head as he said, “No. No of course not. But….The culture just makes certain behaviour expected.”

“I can imagine,” Magnus said dryly. He paused before he asked hopefully, “Did you have good memories too though?”

“After I presented?” Alec clarified.

Magnus nodded as he confirmed “Yes.”

“My siblings tried to be there for me but there were many rules and….we didn’t get much time alone,” Alec admitted sadly, his voice and face showing how much he missed them, missed spending time with them.

“All your siblings are Alphas like your parents?” Magnus asked curiously.

“No. Jace is. Izzy is a beta. Max hasn’t presented yet.”

Magnus nodded, unsure what to say to that. Instead he just held Alec tight for a few more moments, enjoying knowing his smell would be on him, enjoying feeling him close. Reluctantly Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head again and started to stir, making Alec give him a questioning look.

“Though I would love nothing more than to keep lying here and cuddling you, I need to help my son and his new mate. If I shower first then I can get ready while you shower and we can go out to meet them together?” Magnus suggested, thinking Alec might not feel comfortable being separated from him with another Alpha around, even a mated one, just yet.

Alec smiled gratefully at him as he said, “Thank you.”

“Alexander you don’t need to thank me for being considerate. It is my duty and privilege to do so,” Magnus reminded him.

“I am still grateful,” Alec insisted with a warm look.

Magnus smiled at him before stroking his cheek affectionately, enjoying how Alec couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Ok, darling,” Magnus said as he moved a bit and Alec reluctantly moved off him so he could get up and out of bed.

Seeing Alec look longingly after him, a satisfied post-orgasm bliss lighting up his face, sitting in his bed…Magnus was starting to get the feeling having Alec around was going to be the sweetest torture he had ever endured in his hundreds of years of life. But by Lilith if it wasn’t worth it for just one of his smiles. When Magnus touched himself in the shower he was thinking of Alec and when he came it was Alec’s name that was close to slipping from his lips.

Meanwhile Simon was slowly waking up as a burning hunger was starting to build. A hunger for food and for something else; someone else. He was snuggled close to a body, his head on his chest; his mate. He could smell him; feel him and recognised him even in his sleep. Simon instinctively moved a bit against him, moaning softly as his erection started to grow at the sensation. Simon felt a gentle hand stroke his hair and he opened his eyes…and immediately stopped rutting against Raphael, paling further if that was possible for a vampire as he realised what he had done.

“Gosh! So sorry, Raphael,” Simon got out, embarrassed, turning so he could look at him.

“Why?” Raphael asked confused, smiling softly at him.

“I was….you know,” Simon got out, doing a weird hand wave to indicate what he had been doing.

“Rutting against me?” Raphael supplied, amused.

Simon, nodded, horrified at hearing it said out loud, “Yes.”

“It wasn’t something you decided to do against me or anything. No need to apologize,” Raphael assured him calmingly.

“But….I mean you’re…” Simon got out, confused, not willing to forgive himself just yet for this transgression.

“Asexual, I know,” Raphael supplied with a nod and a smile. “That doesn’t mean I don’t get the physical drives we both have; that our second genders amplify in us. It wasn’t a conscious decision on your part. Forget about it, Si.”

“Ok,” Simon said gratefully, relaxing back against Raphael for a second or two before he jerked back up, giving Raphael a searching look as he got out hesitantly, a bit afraid to even ask it, “But wait….will this heat thing I went through…will it happen again?”

Raphael nodded as he said, “Yes.”

Simon sank nervously as he got out, “But…then what?”

Raphael stroked his cheek tenderly as he reminded him, “Simon, I told you. I will never leave you. I will be there for you during your heat.”

Simon was torn between feeling grateful and guilty at hearing that.

“But….I mean….you don’t want to….” Simon said in a defeated and embarrassed voice, not liking that he was forcing Raphael to do something he didn’t want to do.

“I want to be there for you and that is all there is to it,” Raphael said firmly. “Besides, now that we are mated your heat and my rut will fall together which will make it easier.”

“Rut?” Simon asked confused.

“Like a heat for Alphas. A physiological drive to procreate, to mate,” Raphael explained.

Simon clucked at that; apparently biology had forgotten they were both male.

“So….we will go through the same urges to mate, together?” Simon asked hopefully.

Raphael nodded, “Yes.”

Simon smiled at that, relieved to hear that Raphael would be able to help him with his heat without sacrificing something.

“So how often will this happen?” Simon asked.

“Twice a year, approximately.”

“Ok,” Simon got out thoughtfully, thankful that this meant he would have time to talk about it with Raphael before it happened again. And prepare and….

“Si…are you sure you are ok with me being asexual?” Raphael asked softly, a bit hesitantly, interrupting Simon’s musings, clearly misunderstanding his silence for a desire for sexual intimacy outside of his heats.

Simon smiled reassuringly and stroked Raphael’s cheek as he assured him, wishing to remove that hint of doubt and hurt in his eyes more than anything else, “Of course, I love you for you.”

Raphael smiled slowly, giving him a happy but surprised look as he asked, “You love me?”

Simon hesitated as he got out a bit nervously, “I…shouldn’t I have said that?”

“No. You should,” Raphael quickly assured him. Then he paused as he added, “If you mean it?”

“I do. I have for a while,” Simon admitted. “There is just something about being here, now with you….I can feel you, smell you…it is like you are a part of me. It somehow made it easier for me to say it than when I was Mundane.”

“Why didn’t you say it then?” Raphael asked curiously, finding Simon’s hand and drawing small patterns and circles on it in a calming and affectionately manner.

“Well, so many reasons….” Simon admitted, feeling himself relaxing further under Raphael’s caress. “I had just started university; I thought you would think me too young if I said I wanted something permanent. I am Jewish and you are Catholic, which seemed like a big deal back then…”

“And now?” Raphael asked when Simon’s voice died away. “Because you should know I still attend mass,” Raphael said and added when he saw the confused look on Simons’ face, “Midnight mass that is.”

“It was never a big deal for me; more for the people around me,” Simon assured him and Raphael relaxed, unaware he had tensed until Simon had spoken.

“And I would gladly attend mass with you,” Simon offered with a smile.

“You would?” Raphael asked surprised.

“Of course. It matters to you,” Simon confirmed.

“You don’t have to,” Raphael quickly assured him.

“I know but I would like to share this with you too,” Simon insisted.

“Thank you,” Raphael said heartfelt. He paused before he offered, “In return maybe I can share in some rituals you keep?”

“I never attended Synagogue much and I don’t practice all the rules,” Simon admitted. He paused before added with dry humour in his voice, “I don’t eat pork but I guess that is not an issue any longer.”

“Not really, no,” Raphael confirmed with a smile. “But we can ensure the animal blood we drink doesn’t come from pigs.”

Simon nodded and smiled, moved by his consideration even if the idea of drinking blood was still repulsive to him.

“But I do keep the holidays. The next one coming up will be Hanukkah,” Simon explained.

“Then I shall be honoured to celebrate it with you,” Raphael offered.

Simon smiled, liking that idea a lot as he said, “Thank you. I shall look forward to trying Christmas with you then.”

“My father throws a lot of Christmas parties; we would be required to attend the formal one due to my station but my favourite one is our private Christmas Eve and Christmas Day on the 24th and 25th,” Raphael told him with fond remembrance of past holidays with his father.

“Your station?” Simon repeated, puzzled. “Just who are you? And your father.”

Raphael had almost forgotten they hadn’t had time to really talk about all of this. He considered how to explain the complexity of the Downworld as simply as possible.

“Magnus is the leader of the Downworlder Council and the ruler of all the Warlocks. The Warlocks are the most powerful beings in the Shadow World. They can do magic,” Raphael explained, looking closely at Simon’s reactions to see if he was following all of this.

Simon nodded in understanding as he said, “Ok. I played D&D.” At Raphael’s confused look Simon added, “Dungeons & Dragons. So I know what a Warlock is.”

Raphael didn’t get the reference but nodded at hearing Simon understood what he had said.

“Warlocks have one demonic parent and the ruler of the Warlocks are in general the one with the most powerful demonic parent. Magnus’ father is Asmodeus, a fallen Angel who became ruler of all Hell dimensions after he killed Lilith, the Queen of Hell, a few years ago,” Raphael went on.

“Ok, got it, I think,” Simon said slowly, mulling it over in his mind.

“Vampires are organised in covens with a leader for each of these. One of these leaders are selected as leader of all vampires; often based on cunning and skill. I am that leader,” Raphael went on.

“I knew it! I knew you were a leader when I first saw you!” Simon said with a grin.

“Why?” Raphael asked puzzled.

“Well, you carry yourself with such power and dignity,” Simon said matter of fact with a hint of admiration in his words and eyes as he said it.

“Thank you, mi rayo de sol _[‘my ray of sunshine’ in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said with a smile.

“So those are all the supernatural beings?” Simon asked.

“No, there are also werewolves. They are organised in packs with an Alpha leader, normally based on strength. These Alpha leaders then select the strongest of them to lead them all. Luke, Clarissa’s adoptive father, is the leader of the New York pack and also leader of all werewolves. He therefore sits on the Council like Magnus and I,” Raphael explained.

“Luke?! I didn’t know,” Simon admitted, shocked that a man he had known most of his life had always lived this secret double life without him ever suspecting anything.

“It is forbidden to reveal the Shadow World to Mundanes so he couldn’t have told you,” Raphael calmed him with saying.

Knowing that made Simon feel a bit better.

“Clary…did she know?” Simon asked, needing to know.

Raphael shook his head as he said, “No.”

Simon drew a breath of relief he didn’t need as he no longer breathed. However, knowing Clary hadn’t deceived him during their whole friendship was a huge relief.

“Will I see her again?” Simon asked hopefully, missing being with his closest and oldest friend. That was after all what had started all of this. He had been searching for Clary when he had run into Raphael.

“Not very likely,” Raphael admitted. “She presented omega and is marrying Jace Herondale, Idris’ most prized Alpha warrior. She will live in the biggest mansion in the capital of Idris, Alicante, and be waited on hand and foot every minute of her life.”

“I hope that will make her happy but why won’t I see her?” Simon asked confused.

Raphael was unsure how to explain it so he tried to simplify it as much as he could as he went on, “Nephilim and Downworlders do not have good relations. Downworlders all have demon blood to some extent in their veins and we have different customs and traditions than Nephilim. They in general don’t like that and want to control us and we resent that. We have an uneasy truce through the Accords. However, the Accords, the laws governing our interactions, are biased towards the Nephilim as they won the last war between our races. It seems likely a new war will break out in the near future.”

“Oh,” Simon got out, a bit fearful and saddened to hear that, hoping it wouldn’t mean he would be on the opposite side as Clary in a war.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Raphael said in an understanding tone. “Maybe talk to Alexander about it later today and learn more about Idris. What I know are mostly rumours and hearsay anyway as Downworlders are not allowed into Idris.”

“Ok, thanks,” Simon said with a smile. He paused before adding, “So, is that then all the races?”

“There are also the Seelies. They have both angel and demon blood. Meliorn sits on the Council for the Seelies,” Raphael explained.

“Seelies?” Simon repeated in a questioning tone.

“Like…the Elves you told me about from those Rings books you love,” Raphael clarified after using a few seconds to find a reference Simon would understand.

“Lord of the Rings,” Simon supplied, nodding in understanding.

“Yes, precisely,” Raphael agreed.

“Oh, ok. I think I understand it a bit better. Maybe,” Simon admitted.

“Don’t worry too much about it. I will help you through it all,” Raphael promised warmly.

Simon smiled widely and unable to control himself he put his arms around Raphael’s neck as he said joyfully, relieved, “Thank you, Raph.”

Simon pulled a bit back and before he could think his lips were inches from Raphael’s. Realizing what he was doing Simon hastily pulled away from Raphael. The Alpha gave him a confused look.

“Why did you pull back?” Raphael asked.

“I was about to kiss you and…” Simon admitted embarrassed.

Raphael smiled at him and stroked his cheek as he said seriously, “I want you to.”

“But…” Simon said confused.

“Si, stop talking and kiss me,” Raphael ordered with fondness and amusement in his voice.

Simon eagerly obeyed and planted a chaste kiss to Raphael’s lips. He gave him a hesitant look as he pulled back.

“Was that ok?” Simon asked.

Raphael smiled reassuringly as he said, “It was perfect.”

“So kissing is ok?” Simon asked before he quickly assured, “No tongue or anything of course. Just kisses.”

Raphael smiled and nodded, moved by his concern and consideration.

“Kissing, holding hands, holding you like this in my embrace…” Raphael said as he captured one of Simon’s hands and kissed his knuckles tenderly. “I need to feel you close, to get my scent on you just as much as you want to smell of me. I like having you near.”

“Good,” Simon said with a smile and stole another soft kiss. He gave Raphael a warm look as he said, “I love you.”

Raphael smiled widely as he said, “I love you too, Si.”

Simon smiled like a sun and joyfully hugged him close. Raphael closed his arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Simon reluctantly pulled back.

“I will go use the shower,” Simon said with a smile, a bit self-conscious that the hug had reawakened his erection.

“Ok,” Raphael said and let go of him.

Simon got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stopped at the door, suddenly realising that as an Alpha and a vampire there was no way Raphael hadn’t been able to smell his arousal.

“Raph,” Simon said softly, embarrassed, looking in his direction but unable to meet his eyes.

“Yes?” Raphael encouraged.

Simon hesitated but then said in a rush, the words stumbling out, “Would you be offended if I….in the shower….you know…”

When Simon’s voice died away Raphael supplied for him, “Jerked off?” Simon’s embarrassed look told Raphael he had guessed right. He quickly assured him, “Of course not!”

Simon nodded relieved before adding, “Ok. Just….you know because as a vampire…. sound and smell and…”

Raphael shook his head at him, again moved by his consideration. He smiled ruefully as he ordered fondly, “Simon, go shower and do what you need to do.”

Simon smiled back as he went into the bathroom, “Ok, ok.”

Thanks to Magnus and his magic Simon and Raphael found new clothes hanging in the wardrobe; a black suit for Raphael and dark jeans and a warm sweater for Simon as well as new underwear, socks and shoes. The newly mated vampires walked to the kitchen together, finding Magnus seated by the kitchen table, observing Alec with a fond look who was busy preparing something in the kitchen. Magnus wore a blue/black outfit with pants and a tunic, richly decorated with rings, necklaces and make-up. Magnus had conjured up a new outfit for Alec; dark jeans and a fluffy woollen light grey sweater, complete with the same colour woollen fluffy socks.

“Oh, there you two are!” Magnus said with a smile and a nod as he spotted the two vampires.

“Good morning, father,” Raphael said with a smile as he seated himself next to him by the table.

“Good morning…What do I call you?” Simon asked confused as he came to a stop next to Raphael’s chair.

“Father in law if you want,” Magnus suggested with a warm smile.

“Farther in law then,” Simon repeated. He turned to look at Alec and greeted him warmly, “Good morning, Alec.”

“Good morning, Alpha. Good morning, Simon,” Alec greeted them as he moved around in the kitchen.

“Can I help you?” Simon asked Alec, wanting to do something useful, something for Raphael, even something small like this.

“Sure,” Alec agreed with a smile.

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Raphael said to Simon as he went into the kitchen, the open plan structure meaning the Alphas could see and follow what they were doing from their position at the table.

“I didn’t before but I feel like it now,” Simon admitted, still a bit confused by these new omega feelings and urges he was having. He gave Raphael a warm smile as he said, “I feel like doing something for you.”

“Ok, Si,” Raphael said with a warm smile.

“So things between you two seem to be going well,” Magnus commented with a smile, making Raphael turn his attention from watching Simon back to him.

Raphael nodded, smiling slightly as he agreed, “They are. I do need to find us a place to stay.”

“Hmm,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “May I make a suggestion?”

“Of course.”

“How about the penthouse next to mine?” Magnus said with a devilish grin.

“There is no penthouse next to yours,” Raphael reminded him, confused.

Magnus snapped his fingers and smirked as he said, “There is now. Consider this your mating gift from your father.”

Raphael gave him a surprised and overwhelmed look as he got out, “That…that’s an amazing gift.”

“It is not entirely unselfish; I like having you near,” Magnus admitted fondly. He paused before he added, “Furthermore, as a Mundane up to recently I assume Simon has had some schooling?”

“Yes. Mundane schooling. He was at University,” Raphael told him. He paused as he reflected over this, still recalling from his own Mundane life how rare it had been back then to attend University. He had never attended University himself and had he not become a vampire he never would; his family hadn’t had the money. “My mate. At University. That is something,” Raphael added proudly.

Magnus nodded fondly as he agreed, “It is. Will he continue?”

“Well, the vampire thing might make it challenging but if he wants to we will try and make it work,” Raphael said.

“He wants to,” Simon yelled from the kitchen, having easily heard their conversation.

Raphael turned and smiled at him as he assured him, “Ok, we will find a solution. Maybe night classes or something.”

“What are you studying, Simon?” Magnus asked, briefly wondering if he should have Alec stop preparing food by now as they were only two people to eat it as the vampires couldn’t eat solids but could only tolerate liquids; so far Alec had baked buns and made eggs and bacon. He seemed to be making pancakes now. However, Alec had told him that he wanted to do something for him this morning so Magnus had let him do whatever he wanted, having only conjured up different ingredients.

“Music,” Simon replied. “I write my own songs and sings.”

“Very beautifully, by the way. I heard him sing at a pub a few weeks ago,” Raphael complimented him, making Simon smile happily.

“Lovely,” Magnus said with a smile. “Who’s paying for it?”

“My moth….” Simon stopped as he realised what that meant, now that he was undead. That would make this very difficult. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it. I shall pay for it,” Raphael assured him with a calming smile.

“You don’t need to. I…” Simon quickly assured him, not wanting to be a burden.

“Shh. It is my pleasure and I have the money so don’t worry about it,” Raphael interrupted, his voice both firm yet gentle.

“Raphael is modest; he could send a small army to Yale for one hundred years easily,” Magnus assured Simon with a teasing smile at his son who squirmed uncomfortably at the praise.

“Wow. Really?” Simon asked, impressed, making Raphael look even more uncomfortable when Simon looked at him with such naked admiration.

“I invested,” Raphael said with a dismissive hand wave.

“Anyway, back to my request,” Magnus said, taking pity on Raphael.

“Which is?” Raphael asked, happy for the change of topic.

“Alec hasn’t had schooling since he was 12 so maybe Simon could…,” Magnus started to say

“Yes, Simon could teach him. Would love to!” Simon interrupted joyfully. He grinned sheepishly at Raphael as he said, unconsciously using the term, the name, he had learned to try and please him to get him to agree more easily, “Alpha, if it is ok?”

“Of course it is, Si,” Raphael said with a smile.

During this discussion Alec and Simon had brought the food over to the table.

“Alexander, would you like that, darling?” Magnus asked with a smile, as Alec stopped right next to his chair, looking up at him.

“That would be amazing. Thank you, Alpha!” Alec said joyfully, impulsively hugging him.

Magnus closed his arms around him, enjoying feeling him, smelling him being happy, even if the hug was a bit awkward with Alec standing and him seated.

“How do you like the idea of us living next door to here, Si?” Raphael asked Simon when he came over to his chair.

“That’s fantastic,” Simon admitted with a smile. He looked into Raphael’s eyes to ensure it was ok before he took one of Raphael’s hands and kissed the back of it.

“Good, Raphael said warmly, smiling fondly when Simon released his hand. “I think then…”

Simon’s attention got caught by movement near the balcony doors. The whole apartment had the curtains drawn to shield the vampires from the sun but the balcony doors were a little open to get some air in. Through a small line in the curtains Simon spotted a beautiful falcon circling the balcony, coming closer and closer to the doors.

“Oh. A bird!” Simon said in surprise.

Without thinking Simon walked towards the balcony doors, thinking he better close them before the bird by mistake flew inside or flew into the windows and injured itself.

“Simon! No!” Raphael yelled as Simon reached the balcony doors, standing in the ray of light from outside.

Raphael tackled Simon to the floor, covering his body with his own as he rolled them away from the ray of light. In the turmoil the falcon flew inside and landed on the back of one of the chairs by the dining table.

“Raphael!” Magnus yelled as he and Alec hurried over to them.

“Si, are you alright?” Raphael asked worried as he slowly released his death grip around him and sat up on the floor.

“Yes, completely unharmed,” Simon assured him, surprised by the reaction from his mate before he realised that, as a vampire shouldn’t he had been injured by the sunlight?

“What? How?” Raphael asked confused, looking up at Magnus for suggestions.

Magnus frowned thoughtfully as he said, “Simon, can you try very slowly, carefully, to put your hand towards the ray of sunshine coming through the curtains?”

“Sure,” Simon said, a bit puzzled. He reached out a hand towards the ray of sunshine next to Raphael and him, noticing how Raphael was tensing, fighting not to forcefully pull Simon’s hand away from this likely danger.

“See? Everything is ok,” Simon confirmed, smiling reassuringly at Raphael when his hand was fully into the light with no ill effects.

Raphael visibly relaxed.

“He’s a Daylighter,” Magnus said to them all.

“I am a what?” Simon asked surprised.

“A vampire who can walk in the sun,” Alec explained, having heard of them but never met one.

“Raphael, I have a theory. Try and put your hand in the ray of sunshine too,” Magnus asked.

“I know for a fact I burn, _papa_ ,” Raphael reminded him darkly.

“Try it for me, slowly,” Magnus encouraged, giving him a ‘go ahead’ nod of his head.

“Ok,” Raphael reluctantly agreed and slowly reached towards the sunshine. His hand was shaking slightly, expecting pain. However, his fingertips didn’t burn. In shock he put his whole hand into the rays of sunlight.

“What? I am not burning!” Raphael asked surprised and overjoyed.

“You are a Daylighter too,” Magnus said with a wide smile.

“How? How did that happen?” Raphael asked confused.

“You didn’t have this ability before?” Alec asked surprised.

“No. I burn in the sunlight,” Raphael said, still shocked at realizing that was clearly no longer the case.

“Well, now that no one burns…” Magnus said with a smirk and snapped his fingers and all the curtains were pulled back.

Raphael turned and watched the city skyline as the sun was rising in awe and wonder.

“Wow. _Papa_ ….it is so beautiful,” Raphael said heartfelt, tears in his eyes.

“How long has it been since you have seen the day?” Simon asked softly, emotionally.

“Many, many years, my precious omega. Very many years,” Raphael admitted softly.

Simon found one of Raphael’s hands and squeezed it in silent support.

“This is amazing but how has it happened?” Raphael asked puzzled as he got to his feet. He reached out a hand and helped Simon up.

“My best guess is that it is because they gave Simon pure Angel blood as his first and only blood so far. When you then created the mating bond with him his ability to walk in the sunlight was shared with you. Like a Warlock shares immortality with their mate through the mating bond,” Magnus explained.

“That’s…amazing,” Raphael admitted.

“Indeed,” Magnus agreed with a smile. He then turned to watch the falcon and as he started to walk towards it so did everyone else.

“Now, let’s have a look at this bird that flew in,” Magnus said as he was within arm’s length of it, noticing it had a note attached to its right leg.

“Don’t touch it!” Alec yelled and Magnus froze, stopping his movement towards the bird.

At Magnus’ puzzled look Alec quickly amended, his voice softening, “This is my sister’s falcon. Her name is Louise. Izzy has taught Louise to never allow an Alpha to touch her. If an Alpha tries she will attack.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, surprised but then he smiled. “Clever. For messages between you two I guess?”

“Yes,” Alec confirmed as he went to the falcon and stroked its head tenderly. The bird eagerly leaned into the touch. “I am so sorry it made this much trouble. I want to…”

“Never mind that,” Magnus interrupted him with a fond smile. “I told you that your siblings would never forget you.”

Alec smiled, happy and moved he had been right as he said, “I should never had doubted it.”

“Read your message from your sister,” Magnus encouraged, seeing he was clearly eager to do so.

Alec removed the message but before opening it he offered it to Magnus who looked puzzled at the rolled-up message.

“Do you want to read it first, Alpha?” Alec offered.

“Of course not!” Magnus assured him strongly. “It is your private message. Go on.”

Alec smiled at that, thinking he should by now have known Magnus would say that.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt as he opened Izzy’s message.

“Are omegas in Idris all treated poorly, without any right to privacy?” Simon asked fearfully, looking at Raphael as he spoke.

“Most of them, yes,” Raphael admitted.

“Clary…” Simon started to say, fear and worry in his voice.

“Should be fine. The Herondales are known for taking good care of their omegas,” Magnus interrupted him, his voice calming and certain.

“Oh. Good,” Simon said relieved.

“My sister is fine,” Alec told them all when he had finished reading the message. “She is worried and is asking about me.” He paused before he admitted with a fond smile, “She claims you have a bit of a reputation and is offering to bring Jace to make sure I am safe.”

“Oh? As what?” Magnus asked, amused.

“A party prince?” Alec replied, a hint of a question in his answer.

Raphael snorted, “Oh, he is!”

“Well, I…” Magnus started to say in an offended voice but then he stopped and nodded, “No, wait. That’s fair.”

“Oh. So you must find me very…boring,” Alec admitted in a small voice, looking down, unsure why that made him so sad.

“Not at all, darling!” Magnus assured him strongly and put a finger under his chin to get him to look at him. When he did Magnus went on, “You are the most refreshing thing to happen to me since….well, since I adopted Raphael here.”

“Gee, thanks, _papa_ ,” Raphael said dryly.

“Anytime,” Magnus said with a grin. “Anyway, write her back.”

Alec hesitated but his training took over as he offered, “Do you…”

Magnus shook his head.

“No, Alexander. I do not need to check your correspondence. Write what you feel like and what you want,” Magnus insisted, knowing what he was going to ask. Magnus snapped his fingers and paper and a pen appeared on the dining table. “Here, pen and paper.”

“Thank you,” Alec said gratefully and started to pen a response, standing up by the table.

“So…How long has Alexander belonged to you?” Raphael asked curiously, noticing the hickey on Alec’s neck but was too polite to point it out.

“Not long at all. I did a job at the New York Institute and the Lightwoods couldn’t pay,” Magnus explained and Raphael nodded his understanding.

“Wait a moment. Alec was payment?!” Simon asked horrified, looking at Alec but he didn’t seem to react to their conversation.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed.

“Alec, are you ok with this?” Simon asked confused.

Alec paused his letter to look at him as he assured him with a smile, “Yes. I have never been treated better since I presented.”

“Oh. Ok then,” Simon got out, shocked. He turned to look at Raphael as Alec continued his letter, “Is this normal, Raph?”

“Well, it is not uncommon but in the Downworld it is more done as a homage instead of payment,” Raphael explained.

“Like what?” Simon asked confused.

“Like if you know you can’t take proper care of an omega. Then you can find an Alpha and offer he or she take over the duty of care,” Raphael clarified.

“So like adoption,” Simon concluded.

Raphael nodded as he replied, thinking it was the best Mundane comparison he could think of as well, “Yes.”

“Ok. I guess that makes sense somehow. The Downworlder version. Not the payment part,” Simon admitted slowly.

Alec had finished his letter and reattached it to Louise.

“Off you go, Louise,” Alec said to the falcon after giving it one last pet on the head and neck. The falcon flew off, out the balcony.

“I told Izzy not to worry; that you take very good care of me. Izzy will update Max and Jace as well,” Alec explained to Magnus when he turned back to look at him after they had been watching the falcon fly off.

“Good,” Magnus said satisfied, nodding. He walked back towards his chair by the dining table as he started to say, “Now I think we can finally eat and discuss this Daylighter news and the plan for Alexander’s schooling in greater detail before…”

Magnus’ voice died away as he felt someone by his wards. They could all smell Alpha and omega nearby; it was hard to tell if it was two people or more.

“Are you expecting someone?” Raphael asked cautiously.

“Doesn’t anyone use phones these days?” Magnus asked annoyed to himself as he went to the front door.

“Alpha,” Raphael confirmed as he sniffed the air. He moved so he was blocking the way between the door and Simon. He turned to look at his mate as he ordered, “Stay behind me.”

“Oh, no problem there,” Simon quickly agreed and moved further behind Raphael, peeping curiously towards the door once in a while.

“Alexander, you too,” Raphael ordered, waving a hand at him.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said, happy for the consideration as he went behind Raphael as well, curiously and a bit worriedly watching as Magnus opened the front door.

“ **What**?” Magnus asked as he opened the door, in his annoyance using his Alpha voice.

The use of his Alpha voice and the annoyance in the air made his guests respond in kind.

“Alpha, I serve you faithfully,” his visitor said and bent the knee, his eyes going to the floor to show his submission.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus said surprised, looking at the Warlock.

Lorenzo was a strongly built Spanish born Warlock with his long black hair in a ponytail. He wore an outfit that would have fitted well at a nobleman’s ball in the 1830s; tight pants and a long jacket over a shirt and cravat, all with fine decorations and details. Magnus’s eyes then went to the omega behind him, on his knees, his head bowed, holding two teenaged children, a boy and a girl, also on their knees, close to his chest, struggling a bit to ensure the boy’s eyes stayed lowered. The omega was unusual; blond hair and blue eyed but it was his runes that made him stand out more than anything else. He wore black pants and a shirt, all with fine golden detail. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes while the girl had long black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a shirt whereas the girl was wearing a long skirt and a blouse and wore several jewellery.

“By Lilith! Sorry, Lorenzo. Please rise,” Magnus quickly said and made a hand movement to get the Warlock to stand.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said as he rose. He looked behind him as he said formally, “Andrew, Miguel and Elena, rise.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Andrew said with a smile as they all rose.

“What do I owe this visit? Please, come in, come in,” Magnus said and waved them all into the loft.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Lorenzo said, using his given name now that the formality was over.

Lorenzo made a motion for Andrew and the kids to enter first before he followed.

Inside the living room Raphael recognised the guests and relaxed, making the omegas behind him do likewise although they remained puzzled as to who their guests were.

“Lorenzo,” Raphael acknowledged with a nod of his head.

“Raphael,” Lorenzo said back, nodding in return before looking to Andrew to make sure he and the kids were safely inside.

Elena came over to stand by Lorenzo, curious but a bit hesitant, half-hiding behind him as she looked at Alec, Raphael and Simon. Lorenzo gave her a fond look and put an arm around the small of her back affectionately. Miguel looked curiously at the others, standing between Lorenzo and Andrew. When Andrew saw the rune on Alec’s neck his eyes widened in surprise and he smiled in acknowledgement to his follow Nephilim, seeing his own shock, surprise but also joy at meeting someone like himself reflected in Alec’s eyes.

Lorenzo noticed the drawn curtains and looked from them to Raphael and Simon, being able to tell from Simon’s smell that he was a vampire too.

“You are a Daylighter now?” Lorenzo asked Raphael in surprise. “Both of you?” He added, nodding to Simon.

Raphael nodded, smiling softly, still awed and amazed by it as he confirmed, “Yes. Found out this morning."

“Congratulations,” Lorenzo said, unable to even begin to imagine how amazing that would be for him.

“Congratulations,” Andrew added, smiling warmly in shared joy at the news at Raphael.

Raphael nodded his thanks to each of them in turn as he said, “Thank you.”

“I am sorry I disturbed you all,” Lorenzo went as he saw the decked table and untouched food.

“It’s ok. I assume this is important,” Magnus surmised, getting a bad feeling. Lorenzo would never come unannounced otherwise.

“It is,” Lorenzo admitted with a frown.

“Let me first introduce everyone; Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Madrid with his mate, Andrew and their two children, Miguel and Elena. You all know my son, Raphael. This is his mate, Simon and hiding over here we have Alexander, an omega in my charge,” Magnus introduced everyone, indicating each as he named them.

“It is our pleasure to meet you all,” Lorenzo said formally for himself and his family, nodding to each in turn.

“Alpha, how may I serve?” Alec said softly, bowing his head in greeting.

“Hmm…Thank you,” Lorenzo said puzzled. He turned to look at Andrew, smiling as he teased, “Andrew, maybe you should pay attention here.”

Andrew snorted amused as he said in a honey sweet tone, “In your dreams, maybe, my darling Alpha.”

Alec cast Andrew a confused look, recognising him as a Nephilim he had never met or heard of. He though he was one of the few male omegas in Idris. He had never met anyone else. In particular not one who would talk like that to an Alpha and even more…who was mated to a Downworlder! He had never before heard of a mating bond between a Nephilim and a Downworlder.

“Alpha, how may I serve?” Alec said formally to Miguel, recognising from his scent he was an Alpha too.

Miguel grinned as he came forward and looked at Alec. With a teasing smirk he proclaimed, “Get me a hot chocolate.”

“Right away, Alpha,” Alec said and went towards the kitchen to make it.

“No!” Andrew said sharply, making Alec stop, unsure what to do. Andrew turned to look at Miguel, giving him a disappointed look as he reminded him, “Miguel, I told you no chocolate. Stop abusing this omega’s clearly very formal approach. The greeting is a formality. It is not meant to be exploited. That is not the Downworlder way.”

“You are Nephilim. It is the Nephilim way,” Miguel insisted stubbornly.

“You are not Nephilim,” Andrew reminded him.

“I am part Nephilim,” Miguel insisted.

“Miguel, I said no chocolate and that’s final,” Andrew said strongly and did a dismissive hand wave to indicate the debate was closed.

“I don’t need to listen to you! You are just an omega!” Miguel said angrily, giving him a dismissive look, ignoring the hurt look that flashed over Andrew’s face at his words.

“ **Miguel**!” Lorenzo thundered, using his Alpha voice as he turned to look angrily at his son.

The tension from her Alpha father made Elena pull back and she went over and embraced Andrew, seeing how sad her brother’s words had made him. Andrew smiled fondly at her and held her tight.

“Come here,” Lorenzo ordered sharply, giving Miguel an angry look.

Miguel blushed, aware he had been out of line and nervously came to stand before Lorenzo.

“Yes, _papa_?” Miguel got out, his voice now meek and uncertain.

Lorenzo’s open hand made contact with the boy’s cheek, sending his head flying to the side. The action had Alec gasp in surprise; he had never seen an Alpha child being told off like that before, in particular not in public and certainly never for having spoken like that to his omega parent; or to any omega for that matter.

Lorenzo took a firm grip on the boy’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

“Lorenzo, I…” Andrew began softly, looking a bit worried at his mate and son, wanting to ease the tension, about to make some excuse for Miguel that would soften Lorenzo’s anger.

“Andrew, stop mothering him!” Lorenzo said sharply.

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew agreed, knowing he was right that this was a matter between the Alphas. He missed the top of Elena’s head and felt her relax despite the tension from his familiar scent and calming touch.

Lorenzo turned back to look down at his son with displeased eyes.

“Now, Miguel, listen very carefully to me. Andrew is your blood and if I _ever_ hear you talk like that again I do not care how much Andrew dislikes me punishing you; I will cane you till you can’t sit down for days! Do you understand?” Lorenzo threatened.

Miguel sank and nodded. Lorenzo had caned him before when he had been out of line and he was not eager to test his Alpha father’s resolve on this matter again. He licking suddenly dry lips as he got out, “Yes, Alpha.”

“I will not see such behaviour in my household! Your father is omega and so is your sister and as an Alpha yourself it is your duty to cherish and protect them. If I ever see you acting up like this again you now know what will happen,” Lorenzo warned him as he released his grip on him.

“Lorenzo, I am sure…” Andrew began softly.

“Andrew, you will stay out of this,” Lorenzo warned him, not unkindly. Lorenzo nodded towards Miguel as he added, “We are both Alphas and he needs to learn his place both in this household and in the world.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew said, knowing he had a point.

“Miguel, have I made myself clear?” Lorenzo asked sharply when he looked back at his son.

Miguel nodded as he got out, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” Lorenzo said, nodding his approval. “And I hope you took note of the fact that Andrew attempted to interfere on your behalf despite my wishes and orders to the contrary.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Miguel said softly.

Lorenzo waved towards the nearby sofa and ordered, “Go sit on the sofa over there and shut up for the next hour and think about your behaviour. After that you can re-join us. However, if I hear one sound from you before that one hour is up I will take it as a sign of disobedience.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Miguel said softly, blushing in humiliation as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. His sister gave him a sympathetic look and released Andrew from her embrace but then took his hand instead, wanting to both stay and comfort Andrew and yet also go and comfort her brother who looked very miserable now.

Lorenzo took a deep breath as he turned to look at Magnus, well aware that his family drama had been the centre of attention for everyone present.

“Sorry about that, Magnus,” Lorenzo said.

“No worries,” Magnus assured him and did a dismissive hand wave. “Had to be done. Young Alphas are headstrong.”

“Very! He has become very problematic after reaching puberty. Everything is about him trying to show his dominance and power,” Lorenzo admitted, looking over at his son, giving him a frustrated look.

“All young Alphas are like that. You are both Alphas so he is testing the limits. You are doing the right thing; teaching him to control his urges. He will get better. You seem to be doing very well with them both,” Magnus reassured him, nodding from Lorenzo’s son to his daughter.

“Thank you but that is mainly due to Andrew I’m sure,” Lorenzo said, smiling fondly at Andrew and his daughter as he spoke.

“I suggest you come with me to my office and discuss this urgent matter of yours," Magnus said, changing the topic. "Raphael, will you join us?” Magnus asked as he led Lorenzo towards his office.

Raphael nodded and he turned to look at Simon.

“Si, I will go to the office. It’s right there. Will you be alright?” Raphael asked with a hint of worry.

Simon nodded as he admitted with a hint of embarrassment and confusion, “Yes. I am less…clingy today.”

“You feel more settled in our bond. That’s a good thing,” Raphael explained with a smile.

“Can I just…” Simon asked hesitantly, unsure how to ask.

“Always,” Raphael said warmly, knowing what he wanted, what he needed; to get his scent on him before they separated.

Raphael opened his arms and Simon eagerly embraced him, wanting to feel him close and smell him, smell off him, before they parted, even if it was for a short time and even if he was just next door. Raphael kissed the top of his head tenderly before letting him go.

“Alexander, will you be alright with Miguel in the room?” Magnus asked as he stopped before Alec while Lorenzo went to talk to Andrew.

“I will take care of things. Don’t worry, Alpha,” Andrew promised from where he was standing with Lorenzo.

“I will be alright,” Alec reassured him, fascinated by this other Nephilim omega.

“You are very brave with everything going on. I am proud of you,” Magnus said warmly as he hugged Alec close.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, happily, holding him close and enjoying his scent, making it calm him, ground him. They reluctantly separated and Magnus went to his study, Raphael following him.

Lorenzo gave Andrew a warm and passionate kiss before he went after Magnus into his office.

“So…you are Nephilim?” Andrew asked Alec when the door had closed behind the Alphas.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Me too. I am Andrew as you heard,” Andrew said with a smile.

“Alec,” Alec said.

“I guess Idris hasn’t changed their position on omegas?” Andrew guessed.

“From what?” Alec asked puzzled.

“Well, you have clearly been told to obey Alphas,” Andrew clarified, nodding towards his son to illustrate his point.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed before he paused and asked surprised, “Wait. You weren’t?”

“They started to tell me all of that, the proper place of an omega, but my parents got me to the Madrid Institute where they made a deal with Lorenzo,” Andrew explained as he took out an iPad from his back. Andrew handed it to his daughter who grinned and went to sit next to her brother on the sofa, close enough so he could see the screen, trying to help ease his punishment even if she felt he had been mean to Andrew.

“Your parents still loved you as an omega?” Alec said in a longing and dreamy tone. That sounded amazing.

Andrew nodded as he confirmed, “I was one of the lucky few. I was an only child and they loved me for me.”

“What deal did they make?” Alec asked while Andrew put his bag on the floor, needing to change the topic. For some reason his parents’ rejection of him for being omega had been easier to bear if all Nephilim would and had done the same. Realistically he had known that surely somewhere, somehow, there would be a few lucky ones in between. He had just never thought he would meet one.

“My parents didn’t like how they were training me in Idris just for being omega so they gifted Lorenzo a rare painting he had been searching for in return for me belonging to him so he would care for me and protect me. They then told the officials in Idris I had been killed during the family visit to the Institute. Being omega there wasn’t much of an investigation as far as I heard from the rumours afterwards,” Andrew told him.

“How old were you?” Alec asked curiously.

“I was 14. I presented at 12,” Andrew explained.

“So you know what it’s like. The training,” Alec said with a dark look, trying not to remember it; the constant repeating of the rules over and over again, the beatings if he had asked questions or disobeyed or not done something well enough.

“Yes. I am sorry you suffered so long with that,” Andrew said sympathetically.

“But now you are mated to Lorenzo?” Alec clarified with a hint of confusion.

“Yes,” Andrew confirmed, nodding, smiling fondly. “Lorenzo gave me an education, classical schooling in art, music, literature, languages…”

“What changed?” Alec asked curiously when Andrew’s voice died away.

“I fell in love with him,” Andrew admitted, fond remembrance in his tone.

“And?”

“Well, I had to basically spell it out for him before he started courting me. He didn’t want to frighten me or take advantage as I was in his charge,” Andrew revealed, smiling at the memory. “I was 22 when we mated.”

“So you are immortal now?” Alec concluded.

Andrew nodded as he confirmed, “Yes.”

“When did you leave Idris?”

“Oh, it was what….Let me see. Miguel is 15 and Elena is 13 and we had been mated for three years when we had Miguel so I am 39 years old now even if I look 22. That means I left Idris 24 years ago,” Andrew calculated.

“That was around the time when Valentine and the Circle were first gaining influence,” Alec recalled from his history lessons.

“Yes,” Andrew admitted, nodding. “I am worried we will be facing some dark times.”

“How bad?” Simon asked worried, having followed their conversation even if he didn’t understand much of it.

“We might even be facing a new war,” Andrew admitted.

“Oh,” Simon got it, disheartened to hear him confirm Raphael’s fears.

“Anyway, enough about that,” Andrew said with a forced smile. “Come meet my daughter, Elena,” Andrew said and waved at her to come over to them. “You can meet my son properly when his punishment is over.”

Elena rose from the sofa and walked over to them.

“Hi,” She said, smiling a little shyly at them.

“Aww,” Simon said, enchanted, as he looked at the pretty girl. She had Andrew’s slender build but Lorenzo’s dark features; making her beauty classic and instantly appealing, helped along by her shy smiles and warm eyes.

“She is beautiful. You can be proud,” Alec told him with a smile.

“Oh, I am claiming all the credit for them both. Lorenzo can get a cliff note mention,” Andrew teased.

“He is a good mate?” Alec concluded, smiling widely at the joke.

Alec was not used to hearing an omega talk like that but certain that if he did and could joke freely in this manner than Lorenzo had to be a very nice Alpha….like Magnus. He would make a good mate too; he was sure of it. He wasn’t certain where that thought came from.

“Lorenzo?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

Andrew smiled dreamingly as he said, “The best. I love him.”

“And it works? A warlock and a Nephilim?” Alec persisted because in Idris they had made it clear mating a Downworlder would be horrible.

Idris saw Downworlders as uncontrollable beasts, slaves to their urges. Alec was starting to realize it was likely more the other way around. Alec couldn’t deny seeing Andrew and Lorenzo together, hearing these things from Andrew…it made him think.

“Very much so I think,” Andrew confirmed. He paused as he asked, “Why?”

“Nothing. Just….asking,” Alec said vaguely, blushing, unwilling to admit even to himself the real and obvious reason why he was asking.

“Right,” Andrew said with a smirk, his eyes on the hickey on Alec’s neck.

He knew full well why Alec was asking and he was happy to think about the idea of Alec and Magnus together. He had known Magnus through Lorenzo for years and he deserved to be happy with someone who would be good to him after the whole disaster with Camille. After what Alec had experienced in Idris he deserved a kind mate. Looking at Alec’s blushing face and knowing Magnus he would be all gentlemanly like Lorenzo and not wish to take advantage of an omega in his charge….Andrew was wondering if maybe those two might need some matchmaking help. He happened to enjoy matchmaking….

Meanwhile Magnus, Raphael and Lorenzo had reached the study and Magnus seated himself behind his desk, Lorenzo and Raphael sitting in the two chairs facing him. Magnus magic’d them all up some whiskeys, the glasses appearing in their hands.

“Magnus, it is not even ten o’clock,” Lorenzo protested. “We should at least have a cocktail.”

“Excellent idea,” Magnus agreed and snapped his fingers and their drinks changed. “Martinis all around.”

“So, why are you here?” Magnus asked after they had all sipped their drinks.

“This is not easy for me to say but I have come to seek your protection, Alpha,” Lorenzo admitted, using a more formal tone due to his request.

“My protection?!” Magnus asked surprised.

“We were attacked at my mansion here in New York,” Lorenzo told them grimly.

“Attacked?” Magnus asked worried.

“Circle members. They had Warlocks working for them,” Lorenzo revealed.

“What happened?” Raphael asked, frowning, not liking this news one bit. Attacking a High Warlock at his residence. That was bold; even for Valentine.

“I was distracted maintaining the wards against the attacking Warlocks when they started to throw stones through the windows and after that torches,” Lorenzo went on, still shaken up by the events.

“That’s…that’s actually clever. It would work. A very Mundane approach,” Magnus admitted.

Lorenzo nodded his agreement as he confirmed, “Yes. And it did work.”

“What happened then?” Magnus pressured.

“I portaled Andrew and the kids to my mansion in Madrid before I cast an anti-fire spell to prevent my mansion from burning to the ground. I then magic’d our most vital objects to my mansion in Madrid as well. My wards faded just as I portaled out. I am unsure if my anti-fire spell held or they have managed to destroy my home completely,” Lorenzo admitted in a defeated tone.

“I am sorry,” Magnus said sympathetically.

“It’s a loss,” Lorenzo admitted, unwilling to admit just how much he loved that mansion. “But it’s just objects after all.” He paused before he added in a pained tone, “However, it made it clear to me that Andrew and the kids were not safe in Madrid either; if they could break my wards in New York then they can break them in Madrid. Therefore, I brought them here. You have the strongest wards in the world.”

“True but even my wards would not hold if Valentine had enough Warlocks attacking them for a prolonged period of time,” Magnus admitted worried.

“How many Warlocks did you see attack your mansion?” Raphael asked.

“It was at least ten; that was also why my wards fell so quickly,” Lorenzo explained.

“Damn,” Magnus swore; that was a lot of Warlocks working against them. He doubted they would all do it for money; Valentine must have kidnapped or threatened some of them into working for him. He was thoughtful for a moment before he asked, “Do you know if the attack was random or…”

“It was specific,” Lorenzo interrupted with, confirming Magnus’ fears. “Some of the stones they threw through the windows had writing on them.”

“What did they say?” Raphael asked, knowing it would be some typical Valentine racist nonsense. It always was when it came to the Circle.

“Traitor. Half breeds deserve to die….Stop the blood pollution,” Lorenzo recited in a grim tone. He gave a dark smile as he added, “These were just the nicer ones.”

“They know Andrew is Nephilim,” Raphael concluded for them all.

“It is a known fact in the Downworld although admittingly not a fact we tend to share with the Nephilim,” Lorenzo reminded them.

“But it doesn’t matter in the Downworld. It clearly annoys Valentine and his followers and they must have heard about Andrew while searching for information to use against the Downworld,” Magnus thought aloud.

Lorenzo nodded as he agreed, “Clearly.”

“We need to figure out what Warlocks are missing and warn against Warlocks working either voluntarily or forcefully with Valentine,” Magnus said decisively. “I want it to be known that the punishment for aiding the Circle will be the most severe and that we will help anyone who are forced into this to get away from them.”

Lorenzo nodded as he said, “Agreed.”

“I remember the last time we had to deal with Valentine and this time I hear he has an Alpha half-demonic son helping him. That doesn’t increase our odds,” Raphael reminded them.

“We will figure it out,” Magnus said reassuringly to Raphael. He turned to look at Lorenzo as he said, “I have called a Downworlder Council meeting today to address this.”

“Good. A united front would help us,” Lorenzo agreed.

Magnus nodded as he said, “Lorenzo, you can of course stay here with your family. I have just conjured another penthouse next to mine; Raphael and Simon have the one to the other side.”

Lorenzo bowed his head as he formally accepted his assistance, “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Will you stay here and protect the omegas while Raphael and I attend the Council meeting today?” Magnus asked of Lorenzo.

“It would be my privilege and honour,” Lorenzo said formally with a nod and a smile.

“Very well,” Magnus said, nodding approval. “Now, let’s all have some breakfast before we start further debate on these heavier matters.”

Little did any of them know that Valentine and his people had wanted Lorenzo to seek out Magnus’ protection and they had followed him, now aware where Magnus lived, aware of where Alec, the omega who Valentine’s son had been denied, were located. In the same place they would now also find Andrew, the omega who had dared to defy Valentine with his mating bond to a Downworlder and he had even procreated with his Warlock mate; something Valentine saw as the biggest insult imaginable. Finally, Simon would be there too; a convenient tool to get to Valentine’s daughter and through her to his lost wife. All of Valentine’s biggest enemies and main trophies had been moved around on the board until they had all been pushed into the position Valentine wanted them in; like lambs for the slaughter.

While Magnus and his people all enjoyed a relaxing breakfast and start of the day, they were unaware that forces were gathering against them that would change everything forever.

_The end of part 4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to those who read the line about Valentine: No one is getting raped or anything like that! Relax, relax. There will be some drama, mainly offscreen, but it won't be that bad and Malec will be safe. I will tag and warn for everything that would need a tag so deep breaths. Just a bit of angst; everything will be fine :)
> 
> The reference to another of my SH fics was the name of the falcon. She is also called Louise in my AU fic "Redefining Family" wherein Alec is raised together with Jace and Jonathan by Valentine. You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442
> 
> Was this the first omegaverse version of Lorenzo and Andrew? Anyone know if that's the case?  
> Feedback and kudos means the world to me and keep me writing so if you are enjoying this story please let me know. I hope to hear from you. Ideas or suggestions for what you want to see happen are welcomed; I will do it if I can make it work within the overall story.


	5. Learning To Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus give Alec several gifts before going to his meeting. Andrew teaches Alec and Simon what being an omega is all about.  
> At the end of the evening, Valentine attacks the loft and Lorenzo and Andrew make some difficult decisions to keep everyone safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 32 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against omegas and Downworlders mentioned, mention of abuse, mention of punishments. Talk of the second gender and associated needs, drives and desires.  
> Near the end of this chapter also: Threats of rape, threats in general, battle violence (hits and stabbing). Bad guys getting killed.

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 5: Learning To Be Free

The breakfast turned brunch was nice and relaxing. Alec’s way too much cooking turned out to be a great advantage. Simon had needed some encouragement from Raphael to drink the cow’s blood; Lorenzo suggesting he might prefer it heated in the microwave to create the feeling of a fresh kill didn’t help, much to Lorenzo’s puzzlement and great amusement from Andrew and the kids.

Alec had been fascinated by watching the interaction between Lorenzo, Andrew and their two kids. He had never seen an Alpha and omega couple act like this. After his hour of silence was up Miguel had even come over, Andrew watching him closely, as he sheepishly, embarrassed, had apologized to Alec, leaving Alec stunned and surprised. He had never had an Alpha apologize to him before he had been gifted to Magnus and now it seemed to be happening left and right.

Magnus had been fascinated watching Alec with Elena and Miguel. After Miguel had apologized, he had been very considerate to Alec and had told him about this strategical war and shooting computer game he was playing. He was clearly into it and Alec didn’t even know what a computer really was. However, Miguel explained it and even showed it to him on his iPad with great patience; happy that someone took an interest in his hobby.

Andrew gave Lorenzo a meaningful ‘see there’ look, nodding towards Magnus’ dreamy look at watching Alec with their kids. Lorenzo had just rolled his eyes in amusement, used to Andrew’s matchmaking tendencies. Though Lorenzo had to admit….Magnus did deserve a mate and they _did_ looked good together. Besides…Andrew was rarely wrong when it came to matching people. Oh, well, Lorenzo was certain Andrew would tell him about his matchmaking ideas in great detail when they went to bed tonight. Lorenzo would hold his omega and listen to the sound of his voice and nod when required and just love knowing Andrew was happy. Lorenzo felt proud that Andrew cared so much for others that he tried to give them the love they had in their own bonding.

Simon had explained it was possible to take lectures online and was already eagerly putting together a curriculum for Alec based on that. Miguel and Elena proudly added their input from a Downworlder schooling perspective and added a few topics not on a Mundane schedule like Shadow World history and Downworlder politics.

During the brunch everyone was caught up to speed; how Alec had arrived in Magnus’ life, Raphael and Simon’s history and Lorenzo got Simon and Alec up to speed regarding the run-in he and his family had had with Valentine’s people. The news was shocking to them all but it did help Simon get an idea of what kind of threat Valentine was.

After the brunch, Magnus had decided it was time for cocktails. In the end only Magnus and Lorenzo had had a drink as it had been early afternoon and the others didn’t have Warlock tolerance towards alcohol. Miguel tried to argue his case for a cocktail, using the fact he was an Alpha as a key argument, with no success what so ever which he was pouting over as he played a game on his iPad.

It quickly came time for Magnus and Raphael to leave for the Council meeting; Magnus would portal them there. They were all in the living room, the kids on the sofa having said their goodbyes were now on their devices; Miguel on the iPad with his game and Elena was on social media on her phone; showing Simon some Downworlder sites that he had never known existed.

Lorenzo and Andrew had said goodbye and were standing off to the side, watching Magnus and Alec and Raphael and Simon say their farewell. Magnus and Alec were standing, facing each other, occasionally touching. Simon had Raphael in a full bear hug, needing to smell him, to smell of him, and Raphael felt the same, holding him close.

Lorenzo had an arm around Andrew’s waist and Andrew looked at him with a ‘see?’ expression and made a motion towards Magnus and Alec, indicating that it seemed to take forever for Magnus to feel ready to separate from Alec. Lorenzo simply gave his mate a soft smile and kissed his forehead affectionately as they watched the goodbyes.

“Will you be alright here, Alexander?” Magnus asked for the 10th time at least, worry and concern in his eyes, stroking Alec’s cheek affectionately.

Alec leaned into the touch instinctively, smiling softly when the feel and smell of the Alpha reached him.

“These Council meetings normally take all day,” Magnus added in a warning tone, clearly not liking being away from him for so long.

“Yes. I think so, Alpha. Simon and Andrew are very nice,” Alec reassured him, touched by his concern.

“And you will be alright with Lorenzo and Miguel here?” Magnus asked, having already asked that several times but needing to be sure.

“I think so; yes,” Alec calmed him, having thought about it a lot.

Having seen Lorenzo so swiftly discipline Miguel for his behavior and having Miguel apologize to him and truly act embarrassed about what he had done…Furthermore, he had seen their interactions at brunch; the warm look in Lorenzo’s eyes whenever he looked at Andrew, the way the kids shut up when Andrew told them to and the care and consideration both the kids and Lorenzo had towards him. He had seen Miguel ask Andrew if he wanted the last sausage and Andrew had suggested they shared it; Miguel had given his father 75% of the sausage. He had seen Lorenzo magically refill Andrew’s coffee when he had barely noticed it was empty, the gesture clearly instinctive and done plenty of times before to ensure Andrew had whatever he wished, even something small like coffee, at the moment he wished it. While they could have faked concern for Andrew with words or bigger things, Alec knew these small details could not be faked. They really _did_ care for him.

Magnus nodded in relief at hearing Alec confirm, again, that he would be alright. He snapped his fingers and a black rectangular card with numbers on it was in his hand.

“I conjured up clothes for you in your wardrobe in your room but I want you to take this as well and buy things you like and need on the computer,” Magnus said and handed Alec the black card.

Alec took it and looked curiously at it, not understanding what it was.

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said dutifully, unable to think he could possibly need more stuff.

What did anyone need that much stuff for anyway? Magnus had gifted him his own room, a nest, access to the whole loft and now a wardrobe of clothes….what more stuff did one person need?!

“Also get some school equipment, maybe Simon can help there, and your own laptop and other things you will need for school,” Magnus suggested.

“I can help too; we should be on approximately the same level from what Alec said during brunch,” Elena suggested, looking up from her phone momentarily.

“On the computer? With this thing? What is this?” Alec asked confused, having heard about computers at brunch too, understanding they did stuff; like large calculators. How did this black thing fit with that?

“It’s a credit card,” Magnus told him but Alec just gave him a blank look.

“Wow! A black Amex card!” Simon got out in an excited and impressed voice when he saw the card Alec had been handed.

“Oh, thank you,” Alec hastily said, understanding from Simon’s tone the card was precious somehow. He instinctively held on to it more carefully and looked more closely at it, noticing it said Magnus Bane on it.

“I am not sure how it works. Shall I…say a spell or…” Alec asked hesitantly, feeling stupid for asking, blushing.

Magnus laughed heartfelt as he assured him, “No worries, darling. I keep forgetting Idris doesn’t use money.” He paused and looked over at Simon. “Simon, could you maybe help him?”

“For sure,” Simon readily agreed.

“I can help you too, Alec. Lorenzo has one of those cards too,” Andrew said with a fond smile, looking from Alec to Lorenzo who beamed with pride at Andrew’s happy tone at this fact.

“That actually might not be a bad idea. We would need to furnish our new loft so if you want you can go buy what you wish. Also, materials for your nest or other things you need,” Raphael said in a soft tone to his mate and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace to take out his wallet and hand Simon a credit card.

“Nest?” Simon asked surprised as he took the credit card with a faint blush; he had never used anyone’s credit card before except his mum’s a few times.

He felt oddly loved and trusted by Raphael handing it over so easily but then they were now mated for eternity so a small matter like shared finances seemed trivial in comparison.

“I can explain about that. To you both,” Andrew said with a small smile, looking from Alec to Simon, knowing from his talks with Alec that he had never had a nest either and Simon having just been turned didn’t even yet fully understand the term.

“Why is the card your Alpha handed you different from the one I was handed?” Alec asked Simon confused, noticing the card Raphael had handed Simon wasn’t black.

“I don’t spend as much money as these two apparently,” Raphael commented dryly before Simon could reply.

“Oh,” Alec said, unsure what that meant.

“That is not going to be a problem. I am an expert in spending Lorenzo’s money so I can teach you two how it’s done,” Andrew said with a wide grin.

“Oh, yes. An expert,” Lorenzo said dryly, nodding agreement to that statement.

Andrew looked at him through lowered lashes and said in a sweet tone, “But you love gifting me things, Alpha.”

Lorenzo smiled ruefully before he took a hand to Andrew’s chin, turned his face up and kissed him possessively, passionately.

“I do. I certainly do,” Lorenzo said affectionately when they pulled apart.

“Thank you, my love,” Andrew said tenderly.

“Although I am not sure why you needed a new swimming pool for the Madrid mansion last summer. The one we had contained water just fine,” Lorenzo remarked with a hint of puzzlement.

“The kids wanted a waterfall and you like the hot tub….the cold nights…you and me…champagne, stars overhead…” Andrew said seductively, smiling as he stroked Lorenzo’s cheek.

Lorenzo almost purred happily under his touch and his Warlock mark, snake scales, briefly appeared in his excitement as he took Andrew into a tight embrace. Lorenzo kissed him passionately as Andrew put his arms around his neck and pulling him impossibly close.

“Guys! Seriously?!” Miguel complained, looking up from his game momentarily with a disgusted face at the sexual innuendo between his parents.

“So true, mi omega hermoso _[’my beautiful omega’ in Spanish],_ ” Lorenzo said passionately, lovingly when they finally pulled apart, both of them ignoring everything else, having only eyes for each other.

“One more thing before we go,” Magnus said to Alec as he snapped his fingers. “I have conjured up a training room.”

Alec looked confused at that, unsure what that meant. Did Magnus want him to change his looks somehow? It was a common request from Alphas to their omegas; they were mainly with them at social functions to be eye candy after all.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and a beautiful bow and quiver appeared in his hands. The bow was made from black polished wood with golden inscriptions and the quiver was made from black leather; also with golden inscriptions. The quiver contained 12 arrows; all also made from black wood.

“A bow and quiver,” Alec said in awe and wonder as he saw them.

So beautiful…so pretty. Alec longed to touch them both but didn’t; he hadn’t been allowed to. He didn’t know what they were for but he knew he was not allowed to touch weapons. That was one of the first rules that Idris enforced very diligently, whenever a Nephilim presented as omega.

“I want you to have this. I have cast protective spells on them so only you can use them,” Magnus said warmly as he handed Alec the bow and quiver.

Alec looked at him wide-eyed and carefully put the credit card in his pocket. His hands now free he took the bow and quiver, his hands shaking slightly as he did so.

“F…For me? Truly?” Alec asked softly, emotionally, unable to truly believe it.

Alec was holding a bow again…for the first time since he had been 12 years old he was holding a weapon in his hands.

Magnus smiled, caught between sadness and joy at his reaction.

“Yes. That’s what the training room is for; to use your bow. You said it was your hobby,” Magnus reminded him.

Alec gave him a looked filled with awe and wonder that he had remembered that comment, amazed that Magnus had done all of this, including the training room, for him. Just so he could practice archery.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, fighting back tears of joy.

“I have plenty of books in the library; read any you like. And the kitchen you can use as you wish. But this last thing you mentioned to me…well, I wanted you to have that too,” Magnus explained with a warm smile, referencing the hobbies Alec had mentioned to him when they had just met.

Alec couldn’t believe it. No one had ever been so kind to him, so considerate.

“Thank you so much! You are the greatest!” Alec said joyfully, misty-eyed.

He impulsively hugged Magnus, his arms around his neck, his new bow and quiver still in his hands, overwhelmed with emotions.

“What shall I do to make you say that to me?” Lorenzo said with a teasing wink to Andrew as they watched the display, having gone back to Lorenzo standing with an arm around Andrew’s waist.

Andrew smiled warmly at him as he said honestly, “Just keep doing what you do every day, Alpha.”

Lorenzo shook his head and smiled as he said, “I love you, Andrew.”

“I love you too,” Andrew replied as he leaned over and stole a kiss.

Simon had gone back to hugging Raphael after getting the credit card. Raphael reluctantly pulled out of his embrace again.

“Will you be alright, Si? This meeting should take most of the day,” Raphael warned, looking at his face intensely to see how he was feeling.

“I am wearing your jacket; it smells of you,” Simon reminding him, hugging himself before he pulled the collar up on Raphael’s jacket, smiling as he smelled Raphael on it. He paused before he said seriously, “And I feel more…grounded now. Like I can feel you in my soul.”

Simon paused as he asked with a hint of embarrassment, “Does that make sense?”

Raphael smiled reassuringly as he stroked his cheek and said, “Yes. It is the mating bond.”

“I like it,” Simon admitted shyly.

“I like it too,” Raphael said with a smile as he gave him a chaste kiss. He paused as he added worried, “Are you sure you are alright though?”

“I’m fine,” Simon assured him.

“I don’t like that you threw up after brunch. Maybe I should stay,” Raphael wondered aloud, frowning in concern.

Despite wanting him to stay Simon shook his head as he said, “No, no. I am fine. I am sure it is just because I was drinking that cow’s blood for the first time. I am not used to that. It seems very icky to me.”

“Are you sure? You are the most important thing to me, Si,” Raphael reminded him.

Simon nodded and smiled reassuringly at him as he said, “I am sure. This meeting is important. From what Lorenzo explained this Valentine is a very bad guy, like Emperor Palpatine bad, and needs to be stopped.”

Raphael didn’t understand the reference but understood the meaning with his words.

“Ok,” Raphael conceded. He pulled him close and into a hug and Simon put his arms around his neck.

“I love you, Si. See you tonight,” Raphael said as he gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Love you too, Raph,” Simon said fondly, smiling happily at him, eager to prove to his Alpha he could do this but even more eager to have him return to him tonight.

Meanwhile Magnus was still fussing over Alec, finding it hard to leave. He snapped his fingers and a mobile phone appeared in his right hand. Alec looked confused at him.

“Here, take this,” Magnus said and handed it to him.

Alec had to put the bow and quiver on the floor, letting them rest against the nearby wall.

“What is it?” Alec asked confused as he took the phone, overwhelmed by the amount of things Magnus had given him in such a short time.

Raphael and Simon had talked about an event over brunch Magnus had said he looked forward to having them all take part in; something called Christmas. Alec had heard this mentioned before but had never experienced it and didn’t know much about it. It was a Mundane holiday; he knew that much. Apparently, it involved gifts. Maybe this was like Christmas? There was certainly a lot of gifts. Alec could not imagine Christmas could be better than this. He couldn’t recall having ever been gifted so much in such a short time than he had since he had been given to Magnus.

“It’s a mobile phone; fire messages don’t always penetrate the wards we put up around our Council meeting places. My number is coded in; just press one and then star and it calls me. Call me if ever you need anything. No matter how small. Just call me, ok? Promise?” Magnus said insistently, worry clear in his tone and eyes.

Alec nodded and promised, “Ok, Alpha.”

Magnus smiled relieved, still reluctant to go as he said, “Good. Have a good time while I am gone. I will be back late tonight.”

Alec nodded, smiling back, reluctant to see the Alpha leave as he got out, “Ok.”

“I mean it, Alexander. If you need anything at all…” Magnus reminded him, his voice dying off, having said this already a million times.

“Don’t worry. I shall guard them,” Lorenzo promised with a smile at the Warlock ruler.

“Thank you,” Magnus said heartfelt, nodding to the other Warlock.

“Off you go. Your goodbye is almost longer than your Council meeting,” Lorenzo teased but there was understanding and fondness in his tone.

“See you later, Alexander,” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s cheek affectionately.

“I will look forward to it,” Alec admitted shyly and impulsively caught Magnus’ hand stroking his cheek and planted a soft kiss in his palm.

Magnus gave him a surprised but happy look and Alec blushed, looking away.

Magnus was still smiling happily as he made a portal. Both Raphael and Magnus looked back at the omega they were leaving behind as they went through, the portal closing after them.

Alec and Simon remained standing where they were, looking longingly after the now closed portal as if their desire to see the two Alphas return would make them magically reappear.

“Ok. So what do you guys want to do first? Shopping or nest building 101?” Andrew said cheerfully to get the two omegas to think about something other than missing the Alphas, rubbing his hands together suggestively.

Simon and Alec turned to look at him and let him distract them from their longing after the Alphas.

They started with shopping; Simon already knew online shopping so it was only Alec who had to learn about it. Andrew realized Alec was a quick study and within 30 minutes, Amazon had become Alec’s favorite website.

Afterwards they had had coffee and cookies with Lorenzo and the kids. Then Andrew had taken Alec and Andrew to one of the guest bedrooms and had Lorenzo conjure different materials that could be used for a nest. Alec had asked why he didn’t use the nest materials in the room Magnus had given him. Andrew explained a nest was personal and Simon and his scent should not be on Alec’s nest until Alec felt so close to them he would want that. Andrew had then explained about the nest; some liked to build it on the floor, some on the bed, and some in a closet or rearrange furniture to create a kind of cave. It was a very personal thing. He advised Simon and Alec to consider what made them both most comfortable; if they were scared what would calm them?

Andrew had then asked Simon and Alec to each spend one hour working on their own nests; Alec in his room and Simon in one of the rooms of the newly connected apartment Raphael and he had been gifted by Magnus. Andrew had decided to work on his own nest another time and had instead spent the time with his kids. Lorenzo had stayed guarding Alec and Andrew at Magnus’ loft but had let the connecting door to Simon and Raphael’s loft be open. Miguel had gone there to guard Simon from outside the room he had chosen for his nest so his scent would not interfere with Simon’s nest. After the one hour was up Alec, Simon and Andrew had then talked nest building, material choices and how to select objects with the right calming smells to bring into the nest.

While all of this was happening, Lorenzo had been on his phone and laptop, sending Mundanes out to look at his New York mansion and talking to his bankers. You did not become a wealthy Warlock if you didn’t manage you investment portfolio daily. To Lorenzo’s great relief his New York mansion hadn’t burned down but it had been greatly damaged. Some ruined windows; racist graffiti on the walls, some destroyed rooms and some burned curtains and books. He was mostly saddened by his ruined artwork and furniture; some of it was irreplaceable and hundreds of years old. He ordered Mundanes to start working on restoring the mansion to its former glory at once. He also ordered the damaged and ruined artwork and furniture sent to specialists to try and see if they could salvage some of it.

When it came time for dinner Lorenzo had insisted there was no reason for anyone to cook and had conjured up a Spanish tapas table for everyone and cow’s blood for Simon. He took a bit better to the blood now but had thrown up once more during the day.

After dinner Simon, Andrew and Alec were seated in one of the sofas in the living room, Andrew sitting between Simon and Alec. Lorenzo was seated by the dining table, looking at the first cost estimates for restoring his New York mansion, cursing Valentine under his breath as he read the numbers. He could easily afford it but he really preferred to use money on other things than cleaning up after that idiot. As Lorenzo went over the numbers in the Excel sheet on his laptop, his eyes caught Andrew. Just looking at his mate made him smile fondly and he conjured up coffee for the three omegas and himself, knowing just how Andrew liked it and having observed how the two omegas took theirs during the day.

“I think I have an idea about the second genders that exist now; omegas, betas and Alphas. But I am still not quite sure I really understand what it means,” Simon admitted confused, looking at Andrew and Alec for help.

“Betas are more or less unaffected by their second gender,” Alec said, starting with the easy one.

“You can almost call Mundanes betas,” Andrew supplied, trying to think of Mundane analogies which would make it easier for Simon to understand. He took a sip of his coffee and cast his mate a grateful look across the room who smiled back at him.

“And Alphas and omegas?” Simon asked.

Alec looked to Andrew to see if he could come up with a Mundane comparison. Andrew was thoughtful for a few moments.

“Ok, so I have a comparison that might help you understand it better,” Andrew declared with a smile.

“Yes?” Simon asked hopefully.

“You can consider the second gender of Alphas and omegas like…lions and puppies who have to learn to accept their unique needs and strengths while also needing to learn to live in a community, a park, with others,” Andrew suggested.

“Lions and puppies?” Elena repeated in disbelief, unsure what to think of that comparison and laughed at the mental image it created.

“It’s a good analogy,” Andrew insisted. He looked over at his mate and asked, “Lorenzo, isn’t it a good analogy?”

“Hmm?” Lorenzo asked in a distracted tone, looking up from his laptop. “Yes, yes,” he agreed even though he hadn’t heard what Andrew had said.

“You didn’t hear me. I was comparing Alphas and omegas to lions and puppies living together in a park with other animals to explain it better to Simon,” Andrew repeated with a fond look at his mate.

“Hmm. Yes, that’s probably as close to a human analogy as you can come,” Lorenzo agreed after a moment of reflection.

“So…I’m a puppy?” Simon asked in an insulted tone.

“No,” Andrew denied, shaking his head. “See? This is why using human analogies are so difficult.”

“What did you want to explain with the analogy?” Alec asked curiously.

“Ok, so puppies have certain needs. They want to be loved and give love and they want to obey to make you love and protect them,” Andrew suggested and Simon nodded, following him so far. “Lions are fierce and strong. Their strength and need for leadership and domination are well suited for protecting the flock against enemy attacks.”

“Ok. I follow you so far,” Simon admitted.

“So, if you leave the puppy to its own devices, if I don’t teach it to take care of itself and I leave it alone a lot, what will happen?” Andrew asked.

“I don’t know. It will need more love I guess. Maybe get more….clingy or needy? Desperate to please you when you finally do come back to it?” Simon suggested.

Andrew nodded as he went on, “And the lion? If I had a park and the lion needed to live there with other animals, other lions too, but I just left it to itself.”

“It would try and dominate them all I guess. Fight the other lions for control. Eat some of the other animals too,” Simon suggested.

“Precisely,” Andrew said with a smile, happy his analogy was working. “So in the Shadow World if you don’t teach omegas about their needs they become easier to control. More eager to please, less able to control their need and desire for submitting to an Alpha.”

Simon nodded at that, following the analogy so far, as he asked, “And Alphas?”

“As in the analogy with the lion then Alphas who are not taught to control their needs end up disregarding others needs and only caring for themselves and what they want. They will fight other Alphas and seek to force their own agenda through in any way they can,” Andrew said seriously. He paused as he added in a sympathetic voice, “Like the Alphas who hurt you.”

“Is that why Lorenzo was so swift to reprimand your son earlier?” Simon asked curiously.

Andrew nodded as he said, “We have been lucky with Miguel. He actually hasn’t had many really bad episodes. Lorenzo has only had to really discipline him once before.”

“What happened?”

“It was two years ago. As you already know our second gender urges are stronger and harder to control right after presenting or for Warlocks when they become teenagers,” Andrew explained and Simon nodded. “Anyway, Miguel started a fight and beat someone up. He hurt them quite badly.”

“And he doesn’t do that any longer?” Simon asked.

Andrew shook his head, smiling relieved as he said, “No. He learned his lesson.”

He paused as he added, “When our second gender urges takes over only stronger urges can subdue it. What stops an Alpha in the midst of a rut or a fit of rage from hurting others are stronger emotions like for example love, fear or power. Miguel has never hurt anyone again after Lorenzo disciplined him for what he did, instinctively knowing the consequences. This means he is able to hold back and control these urges, even when they have overtaken him completely. Also when it comes to strangers and people he doesn’t know.”

“So both Alphas and omegas can get overwhelmed or controlled by their second gender needs and urges?” Simon asked, understanding it better now.

“Yes. These drives and needs are a part of us so we need to balance respecting and giving in to our needs while learning to control them as well so we can _all_ live together,” Andrew explained, happy that his somewhat unusual analogy seemed to have worked.

Simon was silent for a moment, taking it all in. It was scary in some ways that there were something inside of him, these omegas needs, he couldn’t fully control. Yet it was also calming to know Alphas also had needs they couldn’t control. It was even more reassuring to know there was a way for both genders to repress destructive needs and focus on productive ones. However, thinking about omega needs made him think about what Alec had told him earlier about Idris; what he had been allowed to do or rather not allowed to do.

“So, just to understand it…in Idris, the country of the Nephilim, where you are both from, omegas like us, are considered like second-class citizens or something?” Simon asked carefully.

“Something like that, yes,” Andrew agreed grimly with a nod.

“Why?” Simon asked confused.

“Our omega needs are considered weak,” Alec explained what had been told to him.

“Weak?” Simon questioned.

“Yes. Like nesting, caring for others….nurturing,” Alec tried to explain.

“Oh,” Simon just said, unsure what to feel about that.

Not only was he suddenly a vampire but he was also an omega, which apparently meant some people in this new world he had entered would think less of him. Growing up in a Jewish family he had been used to some people disliking him due to this. Talking with Raphael and realizing his faith didn’t seem to matter to people in the Shadow World he had been relieved. Now he was starting to realize that one type of racism and bigotry had simply been replaced by another.

“But it works the other way too,” Andrew reassured Simon.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked hopefully.

“Alphas have needs too; a drive for protection and caring for omegas in their charge. However, this drive can be repressed by more violent urges like dominance and power if the Alphas are not taught to control it like I explained Lorenzo and I are doing with Miguel,” Andrew told him, looking from Simon to Alec to make sure he heard this too.

“I am not sure I understand,” Simon admitted confused.

Alec looked hesitant too, having only ever truly seen that here, while being with Magnus. Alphas showing such public care for an omega might happen in Idris between mated pairs in the privacy of their own homes but here, at Magnus’ loft, it was out in the open in a way Alec had never seen before.

“Well, Alphas also…,” Andrew started to say but then stopped as he got an idea. He smiled as he declared, “You know what? Let me show you instead.”

“Show us?” Alec repeated, looking questioning at Andrew.

Andrew gave both omegas a knowing smile and a wink. He then turned to focus on Lorenzo.

“Lorenzo, do you think it is cold in here?” Andrew asked of his mate.

Lorenzo looked up from his laptop to look at his omega.

“Cold? No,” Lorenzo said after a few seconds of thought. Then he frowned in concern and asked, “Are you cold, mi amor _[‘my love’ in spanish]_?”

“Well…” Andrew said vaguely, making a hand gesture that didn’t really mean anything.

Meanwhile Simon and Alec were looking with interest from Andrew to Lorenzo.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Lorenzo scolded, his voice showing how worried he was.

Lorenzo stood up and walked towards Andrew. On the way over to him, he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared in his hands.

Andrew smiled warmly up at his mate when he stopped in front of him, looking down at him with a warm look.

“Here,” Lorenzo said softly and laid the blanket around his shoulders and tugged it around him, snuggling him in it.

“Is that better?” Lorenzo asked as Andrew pulled the blanket close and smiled at him in thanks.

“Well, I….” Andrew said with a fond smile.

Before Andrew could finish his sentence Lorenzo interrupted with, “And maybe something warmer for your feet.”

Lorenzo snapped his fingers and Andrew had warm fluffy brown slippers on.

“There,” Lorenzo said satisfied, looking at Andrew for conformation he was feeling better now.

“Thank you,” Andrew said lovingly and leaned his head back for a kiss that Lorenzo eagerly gave him with a big smile at seeing his mate happy again.

Simon and Alec had been observing all of this; Simon with a look of ‘aww’ and Alec with a look of wonder.

“You care well for him, Alpha,” Alec complimented Lorenzo. It was a well-known compliment to offer Alphas; it was the first time Alec had said it and meant it.

“Thank you and of course I do!” Lorenzo said with a hint of insult he should do anything else.

Lorenzo stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly before he went on, “Before I met Andrew….I wasn’t a considerate Warlock. I looked out for number one.” Lorenzo paused before he admitted honestly, “I was actually a bit of an arrogant self-absorbed fool.”

“What?” Alec got out in surprise and shock, having never heard an Alpha speak poorly about himself before.

Lorenzo gave Andrew a fond look as he went on, “Andrew changed me. He made me a better Warlock, a better man. A better Alpha.”

“Lorenzo is being too hard on himself. He grew up poor and struggled all his life. He was just not used to trusting people,” Andrew defended his mate with a fond tone and a warm look.

“You are too kind to me, my omega,” Lorenzo said affectionately as he stroked his cheek fondly. He smiled warmly as he added, “But that is why I love you so much.”

Andrew smiled back as he said, “I love you too, Alpha.”

Lorenzo gave him a tender kiss before pulling back and giving him a worried look.

“Now, stay warm!” Lorenzo ordered as he pulled the blanket closer around Andrew.

Andrew smiled at him as Lorenzo kissed his forehead before he went back to his laptop by the table.

“Here, dad. I made _you_ hot chocolate,” Miguel said proudly, with a hint of worry and concern as he placed a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and colorful sprinkles on the table in front of Andrew.

“Thank you,” Andrew said warmly, picking up the mug.

“I conjured it myself,” Miguel added and watched him carefully, nervously, as Andrew blew on the hot drink before taking a sip.

“I can taste that. It is lovely,” Andrew complimented and Miguel beamed proudly at his words.

“You ok now, dad?” Elena asked worried as she came over and gave Andrew a warm hug.

“I am great,” Andrew reassured her with a big smile when his daughter pulled back from him.

Andrew looked from her worried expression to Lorenzo watching him carefully from across the room to Miguel hovering right next to him.

“Thank you all. I am fine,” Andrew said warmly and all three smiled and relaxed.

Seeing how worried his kids had been for his mate Lorenzo snapped his fingers and his laptop disappeared and instead a chessboard was on the table in front of him, thinking some quality time would do them good.

“Who’s for playing chess?” Lorenzo asked with a smile, looking at his kids.

“Me!” Miguel said strongly and hurried over to sit next to him.

“Me too,” Elena said eagerly.

After another quick hug to Andrew she sat next to Lorenzo, on his other side than her brother.

“Ok. How about you two play and I advise you both, explain different famous chess moves? That way we can all learn something about the game,” Lorenzo suggested.

“Ok, _papa_ ,” Elena agreed, smiling. With a wave of a hand and a mumbled spell she had the chess board set up.

“Sounds good,” Miguel said and looked at the board.

Meanwhile the three omegas had been observing Lorenzo and the kids. Andrew now turned to look at first Alec and then Simon. He gave them a warm smile as he pulled the blanket closer around himself.

“So, did you see that?” Andrew asked unnecessarily as he blew on his hot chocolate, holding it with both hands.

“You weren’t cold,” Simon concluded, not seeing Lorenzo’s behavior as shocking as he could tell Alec did. Maybe more a bit _too_ worried and _too_ attentive if anything.

“No,” Andrew admitted with a grin. “Anyone want to taste my hot chocolate? It’s great.” He then thought maybe this drink was too solid for Simon and so he handed the hot chocolate to Alec as he asked, “Alec?”

“Oh. Thank you!” Alec said happily and took a large sip as soon as he took the mug, earning him a surprised look from Simon at his clear joy and a fond look from Andrew.

“We don’t really get much sweet stuff in Idris. Particularly if you are omega,” Alec explained sheepishly.

“I know,” Andrew said softly with a sympathetic look. “That’s one of the things I recall clearly from my first week living with Lorenzo at his mansion in Madrid; so much chocolate!”

“Chocolate?” Simon asked confused, having had no particular food cravings since he had changed; not even for blood which he had been told was because the mating bond with Raphael subdued it.

“As a vampire omega you won’t have this craving but sweet things is a common omega craving otherwise,” Andrew explained. “Omegas have a very high metabolism.”

Simon nodded in understanding even if he didn’t quite get it.

“You lied to your Alpha. Your mate,” Alec realized with a shocked tone.

Andrew shook his head as he reassured him, “No. I would **never** do that.” He paused and smiled as he reminded him, “He assumed I was cold. I never said I was.”

“You don’t lie?” Simon asked disbelieving.

“To my Alpha? Never!” Andrew assured him strongly. With a fond and teasing smile he added, “It’s in the mating vows.”

“Mating vows?” Simon asked puzzled.

“If you get bonded in a mating ceremony as Lorenzo and I did,” Andrew explained. He grinned as he added, “I mean I got mated to a Warlock; they love the whole pomp and splendor.”

“Oh. We didn’t do that obviously,” Simon said in a defeated tone, feeling a bit sad, realizing people would likely ask about how Raphael and he had bonded in the future. He didn’t like the idea of having to explain what had led them to be bonded during his first heat.

“You could still have a ceremony and renew the vows,” Andrew suggested in an understanding tone.

“I might ask Raphael about that,” Simon admitted thoughtfully, liking that idea.

“I am certain he would wish to do anything that makes you happy. He is a good Alpha. I have no doubt he will make a good mate,” Andrew assured him.

Simon smiled at that.

“What’s with this heat thing anyway?” Simon asked puzzled after a few moments. “I mean the fluffy stuff and…” Simon went on, waving a hand towards Andrew’s blanket and slippers.

“You like it, right?” Andrew asked as he nodded towards Simon’s own quite fluffy outfit that didn’t go with Raphael’s jacket that he was wearing at all but he didn’t care.

Simon nodded as he added with a hint of confusion, “Yes. I am not sure why. As a vampire I don’t feel cold.”

“All omegas like being snuggled and warm. Like we love our nests. It’s an instinct,” Andrew explained with a shrug, not really able to explain it further than that.

“Oh,” Simon just said, unsure what else to say to that, still getting used to all of this.

“Does your Alpha often play with your children? Even Elena?” Alec asked with a hint of surprise when he nodded towards where Lorenzo was playing chess with Elena and Miguel. He had never before seen an Alpha entertain children in public, even if they were his own and most certainly not after one of them had presented as omega.

Andrew gave his family a fond look as he nodded and said, “Yes. We have never treated Elena different for being omega. They are both offered the same opportunities and must follow the same rules in the household. They often choose differently of course because they are different people and have different dreams, wants, needs and desires.”

“That sounds amazing,” Alec admitted almost longingly.

“It is not just about playing. Lorenzo cares a lot about their schooling too and helps them study topics he finds important. Mostly topics he learned to help him in his own struggle for financial freedom,” Andrew explained.

“Which is?” Alec asked intrigued.

“Mathematics, physics, languages, history, classical antiquity, music, art….the classics,” Andrew replied.

“How old is he?” Simon asked confused because considering that classical schooling would indicate he was at least a hundred years old, very well older. Even after being told of the immortality of certain Shadow World races, himself immortal now too, it was still difficult to comprehend and quite daunting.

“Lorenzo is a bit particular about his age but a few hundred years,” Andrew told him after giving his mate a fond look, guarding his precise age as he knew he would want him to.

“What?! Really?!” Simon asked shocked and surprised. He didn’t look that old but then again….immortal being so duh!

Andrew nodded as he went on, “Yes. He grew up on the streets of Spain.”

“Wow. That explains a lot I guess. Growing up on the streets of Spain hundreds of years ago. Must have been Hell,” Simon mused aloud with a sympathetic wince.

Andrew nodded grimly as he said, “It was.”

“Do you know how old my Alpha is?” Alec asked curiously.

“Older than Lorenzo. A lot older,” Andrew told him.

Alec smiled at that. Magnus was wise and kind. Of course, he was old. He was powerful and special.

“A thousand years old?” Alec suggested.

“A bit less I think,” Andrew admitted after a moment of reflection, thinking about what he knew about the Warlock leader.

“I know he was born in Indonesia. He grew up in Mundane wealth and after that his father, a prince of Hell, took him in. He has known hardship but not financial hardship in the Mundane world,” Andrew went on.

“Neither have I. I don’t even know much about the Mundane world and how things work there,” Alec admitted with a confused and lost look.

“You’ll learn,” Andrea assured him.

“I can teach you the important stuff like….comics, what TV shows to watch…Star Wars! Must introduce you to Star Wars!” Simon exclaimed excitedly, earning him a grateful but confused look from Alec.

“Yes, Simon, because _that_ is the most vital thing to know about the Mundane world,” Andrew said fondly with an eye roll.

Andrew knew about the Mundane world, including pop culture references, after his many years living with Lorenzo so he understood what Simon had said while Alec had no clue.

“It _is_ actually!” Simon insisted in a half-offended and half-teasing tone.

“There’s a war in the stars?” Alec asked confused.

Andrew laughed heartfelt at his innocent question as he said, “No. It’s fiction.”

“Oh,” Alec said with a faint blush at his own stupidity.

“I’ll tell you all about cultural references. It will be so much fun!” Simon assured him with a wide smile.

Alec smiled back, not really understanding it.

“About what happened before…. So because Lorenzo and Miguel are Alphas…” Alec started to say thoughtfully, thinking about the ‘test’ Andrew had wanted to show Simon and him.

Andrew nodded as he confirmed, “They wanted me to feel safe and protected.”

“That’s…amazing.” Alec admitted with a soft and dreamy look.

“This never happens in Idris?” Simon asked curiously.

“A few are like that,” Alec told him. “Jace, my adopted brother, is like that with me whenever I have seen him after we both presented. However, the culture doesn’t allow much for it. If you do what Lorenzo or Miguel just did and this had been an Idris home….the other Alphas would likely make fun of them; say they were whipped by their omega…” Alec paused before he hastily added, “Metaphorically speaking obviously.”

“Metaphorically …” Simon started to say before realization dawned on him. “Fuck! They whip people in Idris?!”

“Yes,” Andrew confirmed matter of fact. “Whipping is one of several corporal punishments the state can issue for grave offences which is carried out in public, on the main square in our capital city, Alicante.”

“That’s so fucked up!” Simon said shocked.

“Idris is a warrior society. It is brutal by default,” Andrew confirmed evenly.

Simon thought about it, thinking about Mundane warrior societies and just how Mundane societies had been in the past.

Simon nodded and said thoughtfully, “I can see that.”

They were all silent for a moment before Simon’s stomach started to rumble, making Alec and Andrew looked worried and puzzled at him.

“Oh. I…” Simon said in a pained tone, putting a hand to his mouth. “I need to go to the bathroom again. That cow’s blood really doesn’t agree with me!”

Simon all but ran to the nearest bathroom, remembering he could use vampire speed halfway towards the bathroom and doing so, making everyone look after him.

“He seems to throw up a lot today. If it wasn’t because they were both vampires then newly mated, first heat…I would have made certain conclusions,” Andrew said thoughtfully, frowning in worry as he looked after Simon.

Alec nodded, looking at where Simon had disappeared off too as he agreed, “Yeah.” He paused and turned to look at Andrew as he said, “But yes, both vampires.”

“Hmmm,” Andrew said thoughtfully.

Simon felt better after throwing up and returned to the living room. Lorenzo suggested a movie; they settled on a Disney movie called Enchanted that Lorenzo made magically play on the TV. Lorenzo conjured cookies, popcorn and coffees for everyone, and soda for Elena and Miguel.

After the movie, Elena and Miguel went to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms in Magnus’ loft, Lorenzo conjuring up sleepwear and toiletries for them. Lorenzo and Andrew decided the kids should just sleep there instead of going to their own loft so they were closer and safer and they both wanted that after their run-in with Valentine.

Andrew had then suggested Alec try out his new bow in the training room Magnus had conjured. The training room had a target practice on the far wall and a punching bag was hanging from the ceiling. Against the wall were training staffs and different training equipment like hoops and rings, were hanging from the ceiling by one side.

Alec was too worried to shoot his bow until Lorenzo made it a direct order, afraid even now that maybe this was a test and he would be punished if he actually _did_ use the weapon. Alec was pleasantly surprised to see he managed to hit the target on one of the inner rings on the first try, his body clearly still remembering his many hours of practicing archery before he had presented. Alec fired a few more arrows, surprised at how easily and quickly it came back to him.

Alec was surprised at Lorenzo’s support and encouragement to him every time he fired an arrow and asked Andrew about it. Andrew told Alec he training almost daily; self-defense and hand to hand combat as well as target practice using his own Shadowhunter weapons of choice; knives. Alec shot a few more arrows before Lorenzo suggested they all have some coffee and a nightcap, seeing that despite his order for him to use the bow Alec was clearly still very uncertain about it, shaking slightly as he held the weapon.

Simon, Andrew, Alec and Lorenzo had just sat down on the sofa in the living room, Andrew snuggled close to Lorenzo, the Alpha having an arm around him, when Lorenzo tensed. The omegas gave him a puzzled look as Lorenzo jumped to his feet and magical orange rings danced around his right hand.

“The wards are under attack!” Lorenzo yelled in warning when he realized what he had felt.

“What?! From what?” Andrew asked surprised as Alec, Simon and he all rose, looking nervously around but everything looked normal.

“Several Warlocks at once!” Lorenzo said and raised both hands, magic pouring from them, tensing, frowning in concentration as he poured magic into the wards surrounding the building.

“Andrew, send a fire message to Magnus!” Lorenzo ordered.

“Right away,” Andrew agreed and quickly sent off a fire message.

“Elena and Miguel! Come and help me!” Lorenzo yelled as they were the only ones other than him who had magic.

The kids had already woken up when Lorenzo had warned the three omegas about the wards. Elena and Miguel exited the guest bedroom they had been using. Elena wore a long white nightdress that went to her ankles and fluffy socks and Miguel wore a long t-shirt.

“Yes, _papa_!” Both of them said as they went to their father and magic started to pour from their hands and into the air around them, helping Lorenzo reinforce the wards around the building.

“What can we do?” Simon asked worried, unsure what was going on.

“We need weapons!” Andrew said and nodded for Alec and Simon to follow him. “Alec, grab your bow and quiver from the training room and then come back here.”

Alec nodded and left to get it. Andrew went to the kitchen and handed Simon a large kitchen knife.

“What will I do with this?” Simon asked confused as he took the knife.

“Stab them with the pointy end!” Andrew ordered sarcastically as he picked up several smaller knives from the kitchen and held them in each hand, ready to throw them.

“I got it but if they are Alphas they can just order us not to attack,” Alec warned as he came back to the living room and went over to Andrew and Simon.

“You are more exposed because you are not bonded. Lorenzo should be able to counter them for me, at least for a while, and Simon is recently bonded so he should be less easy to influence,” Andrew reminded them as he went over to stand behind Lorenzo and his children, looking around with a guarded look, his knives ready, his body in a fighting position.

“I have never fought in my life. I used to get beaten up a lot in the breaks at school,” Simon admitted nervously, holding the large knife tightly.

Alec put an arrow to his bow, trying hard to stop his hand from shaking, unsure if he would be able to fire on an Alpha even without the Alpha using his Voice to prevent it. He had spent years being conditioned against rebellion, conditioned to obey and submit. Even with Andrew here and his two Alphas, Lorenzo and Miguel, it was difficult to go against years of omega training.

“We can’t hold the wards!” Lorenzo admitted in a strained and pained voice, his hands raised, magic pouring into the wards, fighting to hold on. He turned and looked at Andrew behind him, giving him a desperate look as he added, “There are too many!”

“The phone!” Alec remembered and lowered his bow to go find the mobile phone.

Luckily, Elena had explained the phone to him earlier so as soon as Alec found the phone he quickly pressed speed dial. It made a noise as Alec held it to his ear, his hand clammy, feverishly hoping to hear Magnus’ voice, holding his bow and the arrow he had taken out in the other hand.

“The wards are going to fall!” Miguel screamed panicked, pouring magic into the wards, feeling them weaken and give in under the massive assault they were under.

Lorenzo made a portal one-handed, using the other to keep fighting to maintain the wards.

“Go through the portal. We have seconds!” Lorenzo ordered sharply, looking from the omegas to his kids, including them all in his order.

“If we go the wards will fall sooner, _papa_!” Elena protested, knowing it was her and her brother’s magic that was helping her father hold the wards.

“ **Get to safety. Andrew, you first! All of you! Go!”** Lorenzo ordered, using his Alpha voice to get everyone to move quicker, his voice showing his strain at maintaining the portal while fighting to maintain the wards.

“Them first, Alpha,” Andrew begged, nodding towards Alec and Simon, moving to stand protectively in front of them, his knives ready.

Unable to deny him even now Lorenzo nodded as he yelled, “ **Go first, Alec and Simon! Go now!”**

Unable to refuse him when he used the Alpha voice Alec went through the portal just as he heard Magnus on the phone. Simon quickly followed him after looking worried at the family they were leaving behind.

“Elena and Miguel; go now!” Lorenzo ordered, his voice strained from the exhaustion at using so much magic at once.

With one last worried look at their parents, the kids both went through the portal.

Without their help maintaining the wards Lorenzo fell to one knee from the strain, struggling to maintain the portal while trying to maintain the wards.

“Lorenzo!” Andrew yelled worried as he ran to him, kneeling beside him.

“Go. **Now!** ” Lorenzo insisted worried, nodding towards the portal instead of pointing as his hands were being used to keep the portal open and fighting to maintain the wards.

Then all hell broke loose; just as Andrew was about to rise to reluctantly go through the portal another portal was created and out came Valentine and five Circle members as well as a red haired young man with black demonic eyes; Jonathan.

Seeing Lorenzo’s portal the Circle members made a move as if to go through it to follow Simon, Alec and the kids. Lorenzo quickly closed the portal, doing so with a pained air as he knew it trapped Andrew here with him. However, it would keep their kids and the two omegas safe on the other side and he knew Andrew would rather die than risk harm coming to their children. Realizing the wards were lost Lorenzo gave up trying to reinforce them. Instead he quickly moved in front of Andrew and started throwing fireballs at the intruders. However, just then two Warlocks exited the portal and made the fireballs harmlessly deflect and bounce off to the side. Andrew took aim and started to throw his knives, hitting a Shadowhunter in the shoulder, another in the leg and one of the Warlocks in the arm.

“Fuck!” One of the Shadowhunters swore hotly as he pulled one of Andrew’s knives out of his body.

Lorenzo gave Andrew a look filled with love and affection as he started to throw more fireballs and Andrew moved further behind his mate, having thrown all his knives and each of them had hit an enemy. However, they were outnumbered and when two more Warlocks exited Lorenzo and Andrew shared a dark look, knowing they had lost. Two more Warlocks exited and now all six Warlocks started attacking them. Lorenzo had to rise protective magical shields in front of Andrew and himself to block the incoming fireballs. However, the onslaught was too much and soon they were overpowered; Lorenzo weakened and drained, on his knees, his hands bound in front of him.

“We got an omega here!” A Shadowhunter declared in a surprised tone as he pulled Andrew forward, away from Lorenzo, forcing his hands behind his back and tying them together with metal cuffs.

The Shadowhunter forced Andrew with him away from Lorenzo before he made him fall to his knees in front of Valentine.

“Andrew!” Lorenzo yelled worried but all he got for his trouble was a magical blast to the chest from one of the warlocks that sent him to the floor. Lorenzo struggled to get back up into a sitting position with his hands bound in front of him.

“I am curious,” Valentine said calmly as he looked down at Andrew with interest, noticing the unafraid look, the defiance in his eyes as he looked up at him. “Why didn’t you go through first? We were observing you. You were closer. You helped the others through first.”

“Alec was in no condition to face you and there was no way I was leaving a new vampire omega nor my children anywhere near you!” Andrew spat hotly, looking up at Valentine with open hatred on his face.

Lorenzo looked over at his mate with pride and admiration for his courage.

“What a weak Alpha you are; letting him talk like that!” One of the Shadowhunters spat at Lorenzo and hit him hard in the face, sending his face flying to the side.

“Release my hands and we can see how weak I am,” Lorenzo said as he gave his attacker a dark look, spitting blood on the floor.

“But you are?” Valentine asked disbelieving as he looked down at Andrew, ignoring the display between Lorenzo and his man. “In a condition to face me?”

Andrew nodded as he said strongly, “Yes. I know who I am and I know who and what you are.”

“My son really wanted that omega,” Valentine told him in a displeased tone.

“Your son should learn to live with disappointment,” Andrew told him icily.

Valentine gave him a dark look filled with shock and disbelief at his remark. His open hand made contact with Andrew’s cheek, sending his head flying to the side.

“Andrew! Don’t touch him!” Lorenzo ordered sharply, struggling to get to his feet but two Shadowhunters came and placed heavy hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stay down on his knees, helped by Lorenzo’s weakened condition after spending so much magic to try and maintain the wards and creating the portal.

“You forgot your place, omega,” Valentine told Andrew with a threatening air.

“No. You forget yours, Alpha,” Andrew told him evenly, giving him a look filled with distaste as he looked up at him.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Lorenzo warned Valentine, squirming under the hands keeping him down, desperately fighting to get to his mate.

Valentine finally looked from Andrew to Lorenzo as he remarked, “I underestimated you, Warlock. You managed to get the others away before we entered. I had not thought you had that kind of strength.”

“Your kind always underestimate Downworlders,” Lorenzo said menacingly.

Valentine dismissed him as if he wasn’t important any longer and looked down at Andrew with curiosity. He took a firm grip on Andrew’s chin, ignoring how he tried to pull away and out of his touch.

“A failed Shadowhunter,” Valentine concluded in a sad voice as he looked at the runes on Andrew’s arms. Andrew didn’t respond, just gave him a cold look.

“However did you end up here?” Valentine mused aloud.

“If you dare lay one hand on him…” Lorenzo threatened again, fighting his fear and worry for his mate with anger.

Lorenzo tried again to stand to no avail, too weak to even squirm much any longer under the heavy hands holding him down.

Valentine gave Lorenzo a cold look as he asked, “Oh? Like this?”

Valentine’s open hand made contact with Andrew’s cheek again, sending his head flying to the side. Andrew turned his face back to stare angrily at Valentine.

“Fucking bastard! I will kill you for touching him!” Lorenzo swore hotly.

“How about you prove your point with words next time? If you have a good argument surely you can communicate it,” Andrew commented darkly, his eyes shining with hatred.

Valentine gave him a surprised look, taken back by his defiance.

“Your mate is he?” Valentine asked of Lorenzo.

“Yes!” Lorenzo said strongly.

“He is Nephilim! You are demon filth!” A nearby Circle member said and hit Lorenzo hard in the face, making Lorenzo taste blood from a split lip.

“He is a better Alpha than you will ever be,” Andrew said strongly, giving Lorenzo a proud look, being able to smell that though most of Valentine’s men were betas then the one who had just spoken was an Alpha like Valentine and his son.

“You seem to have forgotten an omega’s place,” Valentine commented darkly, giving Andrew a displeased look.

“Oh, I know precisely where _you_ want an omega to be,” Andrew told him frankly. He paused before he added with a fond look at his mate, “Lorenzo isn’t weak like you are.”

“Apparently Warlocks don’t even know how to housebreak their omegas. You’re a disgrace!” A Circle member spat at Lorenzo and kicked him several times in the chest and stomach, making Lorenzo fight to breathe as the two men keeping him upright ensured he could not escape the hits.

Just then, Jonathan returned to the living room, having gone through the loft and the connecting two apartments.

“Did you find anyone else, Jonathan?” Valentine asked as his son came over to him.

Jonathan shook his head and gave Lorenzo a dark look as he said, “No. He must have managed to portal them all out.”

“Where did you send them, Warlock?” Valentine demanded to know.

“I am a proper Alpha, unlike you. I would rather die than place an omega in danger,” Lorenzo hissed, spitting out blood, fighting to breathe as the kicks had resulted in several broken ribs.

“Would you rather see your own omega harmed than tell me where you sent the others?” Valentine asked, fisting Andrew’s hair as he spoke and forcing his head back and up.

Andrew hissed against the painful grip but otherwise didn’t react.

Lorenzo fought to control himself at seeing his mate hurting as he managed to say, “You would hurt him regardless of what I tell you.”

Valentine gave him a dark smile as he nodded and admitted, “True. He is a blood traitor. But I can make it easy or….more difficult.”

Lorenzo feverishly hoped Magnus had gotten their message and was on his way back. He hoped he just had to play for time and not truly choose between Andrew and his children and the two omegas.

“I will tell you nothing,” Lorenzo said strongly.

Valentine gave him a disbelieving look before looking at Andrew. He released his hair and Andrew returned to stare angrily, defiantly at him.

“ **Bow your head and lower your eyes, omega** ,” Valentine ordered sharply, using his Alpha voice.

Andrew struggled against the command, pulling on his mating bond for strength.

Valentine looked shocked at him when he was able to resist and added, “ **Do it**!”

Slowly, fighting all the way, Andrew did as ordered.

“See? Looks like he can be taught his place,” Valentine said darkly to Lorenzo.

“You can force my body but you can’t force my mind or my heart. I belong to one Alpha only and it is not you,” Andrew said coldly, his eyes still lowered.

“Fiesty! What have you been teaching this one?” Jonathan said with a cruel laugh.

“ **Andrew, you don’t have to obey anything these people tell you**!” Lorenzo told his mate in a firm and strong voice, knowing his own command would always supersede any orders from other Alphas due to their eternal mating bond.

Freed from Valentine’s command Andrew lifted his head and gave Lorenzo a grateful look that quickly turned to worry when he saw a Circle member go near him.

“Shut up!” A Circle membered ordered and kicked Lorenzo a few times for good measure.

“You clearly haven’t been teaching your mate how to act properly,” Valentine said dryly when the Circle member stopped kicking Lorenzo long enough for him to answer.

“I have taught him the way things were meant to be,” Lorenzo got out, his breath coming in painful gasps.

Valentine ignored his answer and instead looked searchingly at Andrew.

“I think I have seen you before, omega. In Idris. Your parents claimed you died,” Valentine commented thoughtfully.

“I saw you in Idris as well,” Andrew confirmed. He paused before he added with pride and conviction, “We never formally met, even before I presented. My family is of low station and never associated with you, the Circle or the Clave for that matter. While you sought to advance your family name even further than it already was at the time, my parents were content with just being us; a family of warriors, common soldiers who had something many of the high station families in Idris never had; love.”

Valentine look disgusted at the idea that love and family was something to strive for instead of power and influence.

“Hmm. You are immortal after you bonded with that demon,” Valentine concluded, having calculated Andrew’s true age in his mind that didn’t match his youthful appearance, nodding with disgust towards Lorenzo.

“Warlock. He’s a Warlock,” Andrew supplied in an annoyed tone at Lorenzo being addressed like that.

“Talking back just seem to come naturally to you these days or what?” Valentine asked him darkly, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

“I know who I am now and it is not the slave Idris tried to make me into,” Andrew told him strongly, defiantly.

Valentine looked down at him with a fascinated look in his eyes as he admitted, “You are something else. I would like to investigate you a bit further.”

“What’s there to investigate, father? Just use your Voice on him, kill the Warlock and pass him off to someone else,” Jonathan said impatiently.

“ **Do you know where the Warlock sent the others?”** Valentine demanded to know, unsure if his Voice would work after Lorenzo’s counter-order but giving it a try.

“No,” Andrew said honestly because he didn’t and thus he didn’t fight the command, giving Valentine a defiant look.

“Do you _ever_ lower your eyes, omega?” Jonathan asked darkly.

“When I have to look down,” Andrew replied sarcastically.

“I will have to reteach you the lessons from Idris you have forgotten, omega. Before I can gift you to someone else,” Valentine threatened, making Andrew fight not to show his fear at those words.

“No!” Lorenzo protested but only managed to get kicked again for his troubles.

“He’s damaged goods after belonging to that Warlock,” Jonathan commented with disgust, nodding towards Lorenzo. “The best you can hope for is to pass him around the soldiers after that.”

“True,” Valentine agreed. “He can’t be mated to anyone after _that_.”

Andrew ignored his fear as he looked up at Valentine with a cold look as he asked, “Is that the best you can come up with? Threaten to have me raped?”

“You are not afraid?” Valentine asked in a sinister tone. “You don’t think I would do it?”

“Oh, I am afraid and I am certain you would do it but it wouldn’t be me you did it to. You can make my body do things and make me say things but I would _never_ mean them. You can’t win,” Andrew told him as calmly as he could, knowing that given time Valentine would be able to find a way to weaken his bond to Lorenzo and thus his ability to withstand their Alpha Voice commands.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed as he spat out, “Let’s see. I have been known to be quite persuasive.”

“Father, it’s a waste of time. Just use the Voice on him. The counter-order from his mate won’t be able to save him for long after we use the Warlocks to help weaken the mating bond with magic,” Jonathan reminded him.

“No. No,” Valentine denied, shaking his head to empathize his point. “I want to break him. Within weeks he will kneel willingly, gladly, without use of the Voice. It is what all omegas want and need after all; him too. He has strayed from his true path but he will quickly fall back in line.”

“Never!” Andrew swore hotly.

“We’ll see,” Valentine said darkly.

One of the Circle members who had been standing guard, looking out the large windows of the loft spotted something and went over to Valentine and Jonathan as he warned, “They are coming back! The Warlock Prince, Magnus Bane, and the Vampire leader!”

“We can take them,” Jonathan declared but Valentine shook his head.

“They are too powerful. We need more men if we are to take them on,” Valentine warned him. He turned to one of the Warlocks as he ordered, “Make a portal for us to get out of here.”

The Warlock nodded and opened up a portal.

Valentine went towards the portal as he commented to Jonathan, “And bring the omega.”

Jonathan smiled evilly down at Andrew as he forced him to his feet and started to drag him with him towards the portal.

“Andrew!” Lorenzo yelled fearfully, struggling against the men holding him down but again only managing to get himself kicks and hits for his troubles.

“I will find a way back to you. Until death, I am yours. Always!” Andrew swore, fighting down his fear, giving Lorenzo a look filled with love and conviction, reciting a passage from their bonding vows at Lorenzo to give them both strength.

“Andrew!” Lorenzo got out, tasting blood on his tongue, his voice weak and hoarse from how drained his body was, from the bruises and broken ribs.

“You really are a whiny little Alpha, aren’t you?” Jonathan taunted.

“I will find you! You and Valentine, and I will kill you for this! I will tear out your still beating heart!” Lorenzo swore darkly, his eyes flashing almost black in his hatred as he looked from Valentine to Jonathan and back again.

“Father, we have to go. Now!” Jonathan warned him, standing at the edge of the portal with Andrew.

“Many Downworlders have sworn they would end me but I am still here,” Valentine reminded Lorenzo in a superior tone as he walked over to Jonathan and Andrew.

“I shall be the one to do it! And I shall get my mate back!” Lorenzo swore, giving Andrew a desperate look, finding solace in his calm.

“Father! Now!” Jonathan said urgently to Valentine.

“Kill the Warlock and then follow us!” Valentine ordered as he went through the portal with Andrew and Jonathan.

Lorenzo looked after Andrew long after he was gone, feeling like he had died in that moment he had lost his mate from sight. The room started to clear out until only three Circle members and a female Warlock remained back to deal with Lorenzo.

“They’re on the way; let’s do it quick,” One of the Circle members commented.

“I haven’t had a Warlock at my mercy before. I want to enjoy this,” Another of the Circle members insisted.

“Fuck you. All of you!” Lorenzo said furiously as he looked between the three Circle members before looking at the Warlock, including her in his curse.

“Demon spawn!” The Circle member who wasn’t holding him down said angrily and came over, kicking him several times in the torso.

The two other Circle members holding Lorenzo forced him upright and he took out a knife. Lorenzo tried to pull away but couldn’t. Before Lorenzo had time to do anything he had been stabbed in the right shoulder, waves of pain and agony running through his body.

“Ahh!” Lorenzo cried out, his weakened state from having used so much magic and the hits he had already taken making the pain seem even worse.

“Stab him in the other shoulder too,” One of the two Circle members holding him upright on his knees, suggested darkly.

The Circle member in front of Lorenzo smiled cruelly as he did just that; stabbing Lorenzo in the other shoulder too.

“Ahh! By Lilith!” Lorenzo swore when the man pulled his dagger free from his flesh, fighting to stay conscious as black dots momentarily danced before his eyes.

“Matching wounds. Nice!” One of the two Circle members holding Lorenzo upright commented with glee.

“You are crazy!” Lorenzo got out, fighting to breathe through the pain.

“Let’s get it over with. They are coming,” The other of the two Circle members holding Lorenzo insisted with a hint of worry and impatience.

“Warlocks use their hands for magic. Don’t they?” The Circle member in front of Lorenzo asked in a sinister tone.

“Yes,” One of the two Circle members holding Lorenzo replied with a dark smile.

“What happens if I stab you through your hand?” The Circle member in front of Lorenzo asked with an evil smile.

Lorenzo’s eyes narrowed in fury as he fought down his fear at his words.

“I will kill you slowly for this!” Lorenzo swore hotly.

“Let’s test that theory!” The Circle member said ominously as he took Lorenzo’s bound hands. Despite Lorenzo’s struggles he managed to hold the fingers on one of his hands back in a painful position, exposing his palm. He looking Lorenzo in the eyes he stabbed him through his palm.

“Ahhh!” Lorenzo screamed loudly, fighting to get the agony under control, briefly wondering if he would pass out from blood loss or pain first.

“Not dead yet,” The Circle member commented with an evil smirk.

“Fuck! That hurt, you crazy son of a bitch!” Lorenzo swore, fighting to breathe, to get the pain back under control.

“Let’s try the other one,” The Circle member said darkly, pulling Lorenzo’s bound hands up again, looking dispassionately at the bleeding wound through his right palm.

“Let’s not!” Lorenzo spat out, fighting his fear with anger.

The Circle member again looked at him, maintaining eye contact as he stabbed him through the palm of his other hand, again forcing his fingers back until he had been forced to expose his palm.

“Ahh!” Lorenzo yelled loudly and would have swayed from the pain if not for the two Circle members were holding him upright.

“Hmm. What else do Warlocks use?” The Circle member in front of him asked with a dark smile.

“Tongue? To say spells?” One of the two Circle members holding Lorenzo down on his knees suggested in an evil tone.

Lorenzo went pale with dread as the Circle member in front of him nodded in satisfaction.

“So true,” The Circle member in front of him said. He then took a firm grip on Lorenzo’s chin as he ordered cruelly, “Open wide!”

“Fuck you!” Lorenzo got out, making sure to barely open his mouth as he spoke, fighting down his terror and fear, trying to pull away but unable to do so.

“Let’s see if we can’t help improve your manners if you can’t speak!” The Circle member said darkly as he tried to force Lorenzo’s mouth open.

Just then, a portal opened up in the living room and Magnus and Raphael exited; Magnus had magical orange rings around his hands, ready for combat and Raphael was wielding a sword. Valentine's Warlocks had put up protective wards so Magnus had had to portal them outside of those. They had fought through them to get to the loft as fast as possible as trying to portal through would take longer than fighting through them. Then, as the Warlocks had left and they had gotten closer to the loft, Magnus had managed to weaken the wards until they had been able to portal in.

Magnus and Raphael quickly took in the scene and Raphael used super speed to decapitate the Warlock before she had time to move, much less use any magic.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus yelled, his face and voice showing his worry and concern as he went towards him. He threw fireballs at the three Circle members as he ordered coldly, “Get _off_ him!”

The three Circle members quickly separated and tried to duck the incoming fireballs. Magnus threw a fireball at one of them, turning him into ash. He then threw a fireball at the second one and he turned to ash as well.

“Leave one alive!” Lorenzo ordered as Raphael came over and undid his bindings.

Raphael helped him to his feet, supporting him as he did so, trying hard to ignore how the blood from Lorenzo’s wounds made his vampire teeth appear.

“Why?” Magnus asked as he instead of killing the last Circle member made ropes of magical orange flames wrap itself around him, binding his arms to his body and preventing him from moving.

“We need to know where they took Andrew,” Lorenzo told him in an anguished tone as he with Raphael’s help came over to Magnus and looked down at the bound Circle member with hate in his eyes.

“You’re in luck then. We need you alive,” Magnus told the bound Circle member darkly.

“I’ll never talk, demon fifth!” The Circle member warned.

Magnus gave him a threatening look, his cat eyes appearing for a second as he said, “Let’s see about that!”

“Simon?” Raphael asked worriedly of Lorenzo, looking around after him.

“And Alexander? Where’s Alexander?” Magnus asked with something close to panic in his voice.

“I made a portal to my yacht. It’s anchored in Greece, at the harbor in Crete. They are safe,” Lorenzo got out, fighting to stay on his feet now the adrenaline of the fight was leaving him. A wave of pain washed over him, making him mumble under his breath, “Ahh. Fuck!”

“Thank Lilith!” Magnus got out.

“The kids?” Raphael asked worried as he helped Lorenzo over to a chair and had him sit down.

“With them,” Lorenzo got out, gasping for air.

Magnus walked over to Lorenzo and frowned in concern as he saw his extensive injuries.

“Here; let me heal you,” Magnus said and started to pour healing magic into him now that the battle was over and he didn’t need his magic for fighting.

“That would be appreciated,” Lorenzo admitted, smiling relieved as his injuries slowly started to heal and the pain slowly subsided a bit.

“They got Andrew?” Raphael asked worried.

“Yes,” Lorenzo admitted in a pained tone.

“Damnit, Lorenzo. This looks bad,” Magnus admitted worried as he continued to pour healing magic into him.

“Yeah…” Lorenzo admitted weakly.

Lorenzo gave Magnus and Raphael strong and worried looks as he insisted, grabbing Magnus’ hands to get his attention, making him stop his healing, ignoring his still wounded hands as he insisted, “Get Andrew back! Nothing else matters!”

“Ok, ok,” Magnus agreed, nodding, worry clearly written on his face. “Just let me heal you and…”

“Promise me! Get him back!” Lorenzo insisted hotly, his voice almost panicked.

“I promise. Ok? I promise,” Magnus said in a reassuring voice.

Lorenzo smiled and nodded in satisfaction as he said, “Good.”

Magnus removed Lorenzo’s hands from his so he could continue his healing.

“Now, stay still so I can…” Magnus started to say as he continued pouring healing magic into Lorenzo’s body.

“I….I think I will pass out now,” Lorenzo got out weakly before doing just that.

“Lorenzo! Lorenzo! Fuck!” Magnus said worried.

Raphael managed to catch Lorenzo before he fell out of the chair. He eased him from the chair to the floor and Magnus knelt beside them, continuing the healing.

“What are we going to do, _papa_?” Raphael asked worried as he looked from Lorenzo’s unconscious body to Magnus.

“We are getting the omegas and the kids back here from Crete and then we are rallying our forces to get Andrew back!” Magnus told him in a strong and sure voice as he continued to heal Lorenzo.

“And then?” Raphael asked.

“Then I think it is time we ended this business with Valentine and his son once and for all!” Magnus said ominously.

_End of part 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: No one is getting raped in this story and all the good guys live. So please don't get too upset. And we will get Andrew back soon as you can hear Magnus saying. Just stay with me; we needed a bit of a real plot here but I am fixing it all. Promise! :)  
> If you are enjoying this story then please leave kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy). It would mean a lot to me.  
> If you are enjoying this story, you will likely enjoy some of my other Shadowhunters stories. You can check them out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


	6. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reunites with Magnus and Simon reunites with Raphael. They all make plans for how to get Andrew back.  
> Alec, Magnus and Lorenzo go back to visit Maryse and Robert and meet Izzy and Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 25 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against Downworlders and omegas mentioned, mention of abuse, punishments shown at the end of the story when they go to the NYI (a slap on the cheek and hits on the hand).  
> Mention of bad guys/Circle members being tortured and killed. Also threats against bad guys/Circle members.

**Please read chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings. Mention of bad guys being killed in this part.**

#  Chapter 6: Making Plans

Lorenzo had woken up not long after Magnus had finished healing him; from pure stubbornness in Magnus’ opinion. They had all questioned the Circle member without any luck. They had even put truth spells on him but he had had Warlocks make him immune to them. Even encandos didn’t work for the same reason. Lorenzo had worked him over with only the fury of someone desperate to see their mate returned to them could do but the prisoner still didn’t speak. Magnus and Raphael had tried to threaten, bribe and finally beat a reply out of the prisoner as well to no avail. He was a fanatic and would rather die than betray Valentine.

Finally, Lorenzo had lost his patience and killed him. Justice in the Downworld was swift and clear; for what he had done the Circle member would have been sentenced to death and Lorenzo would have the right to carry out the sentence as he had attacked Lorenzo's mate. Lorenzo had just speeded up the process a bit. Magnus and Raphael had understood; they would have done the same if someone had harmed their own omega!

Being magically depleted, an emotional wreck without his mate and recently healed, the ordeal with the prisoner, the disappointment of the lack of a useful answer from him, had drained Lorenzo and when he had sat down on the sofa for a few moments he had almost passed out again, falling asleep.

Magnus magic’d away all signs of the fight and the Circle member they had interrogated. He then reinforced the wards and sent fire messages to the Council members to warn them and ask them to be on the lookout for Valentine. He also called for a new Council meeting in a few days to decide their next steps. Finally, feeling the loft was safe to bring Miguel and the omegas back, Magnus sent a fire message to Miguel and then opened a portal to Lorenzo’s yacht, having been on it a few times in the past.

Magnus had never waited so anxiously for anyone to exit a portal than he did now as he waited for Alec to appear. He logically knew he was safe; Lorenzo had told him so. He knew he was. But he needed to check; to be sure. Miguel exited the portal first, magical balls of orange fire in the palms of his hands, ready for a fight in case the fire message from Magnus and the portal had turned out to be a trick. He looked worried but strong; clearly ready to fight for his sister, Simon and Alec if need be. When he saw Magnus and Raphael waiting anxiously by the portal he sighed in relief. He closed his palms and the fireballs disappeared. He went back through the portal and when he exited this time he had the omegas with him. All three looked well but very worried. Elena looked like she had cried; her eyes were puffy and red. The portal closed behind them and Elena looked around for her papa and father; not readily seeing them, she stuck close to her brother.

As soon as Alec walked through the portal, his eyes zoomed in on Magnus. When he saw the Alpha, the worried and tired look on his face disappeared and a wide smile spread over his lips as relief and joy lit up his whole face.

“Alpha!” Alec cried joyfully as he all but ran into his arms, having been a nervous wreck waiting for news after he had known they had been under attack, aware it could only be Valentine. In his mind he had imagined Valentine had managed to capture Magnus and do all kinds of horrible things to him; Valentine’s hatred of Downworlders was well known after all.

“Alexander!” Magnus said in relief, smiling as he easily caught the omega in his arms and held him close to his body.

“Alpha!” Alec mumbled again against his neck, his arms around his torso so tight Magnus could barely breathe but he didn’t care.

“Shh. You’re safe now. I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Magnus whispered calmingly, stroking his hair as he spoke.

When Simon saw Raphael, he smiled widely and went to him with vampire speed, still wearing Raphael’s jacket.

“Si!” Raphael said in relief and opened his arms with a smile.

“Raphael! You’re back!” Simon said happily, as he put his arms around his neck and hugged him close.

“I am. I’m so happy you’re safe,” Raphael said emotionally as he closed his arms around his body.

Simon drew a bit back so he could look into Raphael’s eyes. He stroked his cheek tenderly and gave him a fond kiss.

“Don’t ever do that again. Ever,” Simon insisted in a shaky voice when they drew apart, revealing only a little of the constant anxiety he had been feeling at the separation.

“I will try not to,” Raphael promised heartfelt.

“Dad? Papa?” Elena asked into the living room, standing behind Miguel, looking around with a lost look.

“Lorenzo is on the sofa,” Magnus told her as he held Alec tight, still stroking his hair calmingly, trying to get him to relax.

“Papa!” Elena said worried as she and her brother hurried over to him.

Elena knelt next to the sofa and stroked Lorenzo’s hair with a shaking hand, looking anxiously at him. Both kids took relieved breaths when they could tell Lorenzo was only exhausted but otherwise appeared well. Miguel looked from Lorenzo to Magnus, concern clearly written on his face when he couldn’t spot his father.

“What happened?” Miguel asked, looking at Magnus for answers.

“He’s ok; just drained from using so much magic. He should be waking up any moment now,” Magnus reassured the children, not ready to go into the details on Andrew just yet.

Magnus made a move as if to go to the children to reassure them, removing one of his arms from around Alec’s body so they could go towards them. However, Alec held him tighter, almost desperately so, making him stop the movement and instead hold around him again with both arms.

“Don’t leave, Alpha. Please,” Alec begged, his voice needy and distressed, hiding his head in the crock of Magnus’ neck, feeling embarrassed for his outburst but unable to contain it.

Alec needed to feel the Alpha close a little longer; having been so afraid he had lost him forever. He knew logically Magnus was ok; he was right here with him. But he couldn’t let go of him yet; not yet.

“Shh. I won’t leave, ok? I promise,” Magnus promised, stroking his hair again calmingly.

Magnus looked over at Raphael who was still holding Simon tight, whispering reassuring words to him.

“No, please. I need you,” Alec pleaded as if he hadn’t heard Magnus’ reassurance.

“Ok, ok. It’s ok, darling. I’m here,” Magnus repeated softly, kissing the top of his head tenderly, wanting to do anything to relieve the stress he could feel and smell coming from the omega in his arms.

“Will he be alright, Miguel?” Elena asked worried as she looked from Lorenzo, his eyes closed, his body so still, up at her brother.

“Yes, of course. Papa is strong,” Miguel reassured her. There was worry in his eyes though he fought to hide it.

“Where’s dad?” Elena asked him, having become increasingly worried about him. He was always so attentive to them; always there to snuggle them and ensure they felt all right. He would have been here by the portal and hugged and kissed them in relief at having them back. Something was wrong.

Miguel avoided her eyes.

“I…I am sure he will be back soon,” Miguel said vaguely, not wanting to worry her but knowing as well as she did that something was very wrong. Lorenzo so magically depleted he was sleeping like the dead could only mean a battle and their dad gone….it wasn’t good.

“Don’t lie to me. I am not a child, Miguel!” Elena protested angrily, fighting to hold back tears.

“I know,” Miguel said in a helpless voice, unsure what to do or say, not wanting to cause her distress.

“He was taken by Valentine but we will get him back,” Magnus said strongly, deciding it was better to be honest with the kids as he feared, judging from Alec’s reaction to him now, they might just imagine something much worse than that.

Elena couldn’t control her tears any longer at hearing that. Miguel knelt down beside her and took her into his embrace, mumbling over and over again that all would be well.

Alec finally pulled at bit back from Magnus at hearing that and looked at him with wide eyes filled with pain.

“Oh, no. That happened because of me. He sent Simon and me through first,” Alec admitted anguished.

“It was _not_ your fault, Alexander,” Magnus assured him as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

“Are you alright, Si?” Raphael asked as Simon also drew back and pulled all the way out of his embrace.

“I feel bad for what happened. I want to help,” Simon insisted.

“We will get him back,” Raphael assured him, stroking his right arm calmingly, knowing the touch would help ground him faster.

Suddenly Simon’s stomach rumbled and Raphael looked worried at him.

“I’m hungry,” Simon admitted sheepishly.

“I will get you blood,” Raphael quickly offered, happy to be able to provide for his omega.

“I don’t feel like blood,” Simon admitted thoughtfully as he put a hand over his stomach.

“We could try chicken blood instead of cow’s blood,” Raphael suggested with a worried frown, recalling Simon’s problems with keeping the cow’s blood down.

Elena finally pulled away from her brother and wiped her eyes. She got a determined look on her face as she rose, making her brother stand up as well.

“I will go prepare a steak for papa. He will need it,” Elena declared, going to the kitchen. “Do you have vodka, Alpha?” she asked, looking at Magnus as she spoke.

Steak and vodka; the go to remedy against being magically depleted as Magnus would tell anyone and a lesson Lorenzo had taken to heart.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of vodka and a glass appeared on the coffee table next to where Lorenzo was sleeping.

“There. Already on the table,” Magnus said. He watched Elena start to move around in the kitchen and yelled after her, “I can conjure the steak, Elena. Or you can do so yourself I’m sure.”

“No!” Elena insisted, almost desperately; she needed to do something, to care for her papa somehow. “I want to make it. It is better when it is homemade,” she added.

Magnus nodded and gave her an understanding and sympathetic look as he said, “Of course.”

Simon started to walk towards the kitchen island to watch Elena prepare the steak and his mouth watered. He turned to look at Raphael who had followed him there, giving him a curious look.

“Oh. I want steak, Raph. A very red and bloody steak!” Simon declared with a triumphant air at having figured out what he wanted.

“Si, you are a vampire,” Raphael reminded him with something between amusement and confusion.

Simon went over and put a hand flat on Raphael’s chest as he looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please?” Simon begged.

“Ok, ok,” Raphael said with a fond look, unable to deny him even if he knew this was a bad idea. He covered the hand on his chest with one of his own. “But you will throw it up again in seconds,” he warned.

“I feel like steak,” Simon repeated stubbornly.

“Ok then,” Raphael agreed with a sigh, sure Simon would regret it as soon as the steak came back up. He turned to look at Magnus as he asked, “Papa, can you…”

Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers; a plate with a red steak was on the kitchen counter next to where Simon stood as well as cutlery.

“There. Steak.” Magnus declared.

“Oh,” Simon squealed in joy as he sat down on the chair by the kitchen counter.

Raphael sat down beside him, eyeing him worried, just waiting for this to go wrong.

Simon cut into the steak. Before he took a bite, he asked Raphael in a sweet tone, starting to know how he got Raphael to say yes to things he really wanted to say no to, “Can I have French fries and pickles too?”

Raphael shook his head as he warned, “Si, you won’t be able to eat that.”

“Please?” Simon pleaded, giving him that lost puppy dog look Raphael couldn’t resist.

“Ok, Si,” Raphael agreed reluctantly and looked over at Magnus questioningly.

“Sure,” Magnus agreed and snapped his fingers and French fries and pickles appeared on Simon’s plate.

Magnus turned back to Alec who was back to hugging him close as if he was a koala bear. Magnus had to admit it was the most endearing thing ever. He pulled a bit back but maintained physical contact with the omega, catching his eyes.

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, smiling warmly at him.

“You, Alpha,” Alec said, the words instinctive and needy and he tried to go back to hugging him but Magnus held him a bit away from him with his hands on his arms.

“I am here, darling but what would you like to eat?” Magnus rephrased his question with a fond look.

“Anything is fine,” Alec said with a smile, only just slowly starting to calm down, looking up at Magnus with an openly adoring look in his eyes that melted the Warlock’s heart.

“How about steak and fries and ice cream for dessert?” Magnus suggested with a smile of his own as he snapped of fingers and five plates with steak, fries and sauce were on the dining table, with cutlery and drinks – wine for the adults and soda for the kids. The ice cream was on the table in different flavors and was being magically kept cold, spoons lying next to each plate.

“Wow. That looks….” Alec said in awe, still amazed every time he saw Magnus do magic and at all the stuff he got.

“I made for you two as well, Miguel and Elena, and for Lorenzo and myself in case your papa is still hungry after his magical replenishing cure Elena is cooking for him,” Magnus told the kids.

“Thanks, Magnus,” Miguel said with a nod.

“Thanks, Alpha,” Elena said with a smile as she finished the steak and started to arrange it on a plate for her papa.

“Si, you will be sick from trying to eat that,” Raphael was saying as he watched with morbid fascination as Simon put a piece of meat, fries and a pickle on his fork.

“This is what I want, please,” Simon insisted as he put the fork to his lips.

“Ok, mi amor _[‘my love’ in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said with an overbearing smile as he watched Simon intensely as he put the food in his mouth.

“Hmm,” Simon said with a happy and blissful sound as he chewed the food and swallowed.

And nothing happened. Simon looked perfectly happy and even took a second bite. Raphael looked shocked at him.

“You….can eat it?!” Raphael got out, perplexed.

Simon shrugged; unaware of just how unusual that was as he hadn’t been a vampire for that long.

“Maybe it is a Daylighter thing,” Simon suggested.

Simon put a piece of meat on the fork and held it out to Raphael who eyed it as if he was afraid the meat would jump off the fork and bite him.

“Try it,” Simon encouraged.

“Ok,” Raphael relented, thinking Simon’s explanation made sense.

As soon as the meat was on his tongue Raphael started to gag and he spit the offending meat out into his hand and quickly folded it up in a nearby napkin with disgust. Having seen the display Elena snapped her fingers and the napkin disappeared and a glass of red wine was in front of Raphael. He gave her a thankful look as he emptied it in one go, wanting to remove the awful taste and feel of the human food.

“Oh. Sorry,” Simon said to his mate in confusion, unsure what had gone wrong.

“Maybe just a _you_ thing, Si,” Raphael suggested, still grimacing from the awful taste the meat had left in his mouth.

“Maybe because you were the Daylighter and Raphael is only a Daylighter through you?” Magnus suggested as he guided Alec to the dining table with a hand around his waist, Alec leaning close to him, his head almost on his shoulder, an arm around his back, needing the Alpha’s touch to keep him grounded.

“Maybe,” Simon agreed, confused by this.

Simon then saw the ice cream on the dining table and moved his plate and cutlery there and sat down.

Simon eyed the nearest bucket of ice cream on the table longingly while Raphael poured himself another glass of red wine and offered to Simon who shook his head, clearly into the ice cream. Raphael sat down next to Simon while Magnus sat next to Raphael and Alec sat next to Magnus.

“Can I have some of that ice cream too, please? And whipped cream. Oh, and chocolate sauce,” Simon asked longingly, looking at Raphael before shifting his gaze to Magnus and then back to Raphael.

Raphael gave Magnus an amused and slightly confused smile and did a ‘go ahead’ hand wave. Magnus snapped his fingers and magic’d up whipped cream in a bowl and chocolate sauce to go with the ice cream flavors already on the table.

“Ok. Here you go,” Magnus said.

“Yes!” Simon said happily, as he put some ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce on his plate next to the leftover steak, fries and sauce.

Everyone cast him weird looks and Elena made an ‘ouch’ noise in disgust when Simon started to eat all of these things, alternating between eating the steak, fries, pickles and sauce and the ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

“So good,” Simon insisted as he caught their looks.

“Go ahead, darling,” Magnus encouraged when Alec hadn’t started eating. To make him feel more at ease he started to eat himself and Alec smiled as he did the same.

“This tastes amazing,” Alec proclaimed after tasting the steak and fries.

“Wait till you taste the ice cream,” Magnus told him with a fond look filled with warmth that made Alec blush and shyly look away.

“Do you normally eat meat, French fries, pickles and chocolate at the same time?” Raphael asked his mate dumbstruck.

Raphael had not been Mundane for a quite a while but he clearly recalled that it was not eaten like this back then.

“Not really but this is _so_ good!” Simon insisted as he kept eating.

“I will take your word for that, Si,” Raphael said with a fond smile and overbearing look.

“Ah! Remind me to murder Valentine slowly,” Lorenzo moaned as he sat up and swung his legs to the floor, putting a hand to his head as he did so.

“Papa!” Elena cried and flew over and put her arms around his neck, forgetting the steak she had prepared in the kitchen in her eagerness to come to him.

“It’s ok, baby. I’ve got you,” Lorenzo said soothingly, holding her close and safe, feeling her body shake a bit.

“Papa. I’m relieved you are better,” Miguel said with a smile as he came to stand in front of him by the sofa.

Lorenzo smiled at his son while still hugging his daughter close as he said, “Thanks, Miguel,”

Elena finally pulled a bit away from Lorenzo and out of his embrace.

“He did great, papa. He protected us. He was a great Alpha,” Elena said proudly as she stood next to her brother.

“I am proud of you, Miguel. You did well,” Lorenzo praised as he rose.

Lorenzo saw the bottle of vodka and the glass on the table in front of him. He poured himself a glass, downing it all in one go before pouring another.

“Thank you, papa,” Miguel said, beaming happily at the praise.

“What about dad, papa?” Elena asked worried as they walked over to the dining table, Lorenzo bringing the vodka glass and Elena picking up the bottle so she could lean against her papa and he wrapped an arm around her, knowing she needed his touch to feel safe and regain her sense of balance in the middle of the chaos.

“I will get him back. I promise,” Lorenzo said solemnly, fighting down his fear, his distress and his rage at being without his mate.

“But…this is Valentine,” Elena said worried as they all sat around the dining table, Miguel on one side of Lorenzo and Elena on the other.

She got the homemade steak she had made and proudly put it in front of her papa.

“Thank you. It looks amazing,” Lorenzo said to her with a warm smile and she smiled back in joy, blushing a bit and looking shyly away at the compliment.

“He must have had his Warlocks follow us here after they attacked us,” Miguel concluded.

“Yes, I think so,” Lorenzo agreed, having already thought the same.

“Will he hurt dad?” Miguel asked worried.

Lorenzo’s face clouded with fear and pain but he shook his head and forced strength and power into the answer, “No.”

“Really?” Miguel asked skeptically, worry clear in his voice and eyes. “I am old enough. You can be honest with me, papa.”

Lorenzo was thoughtful a moment before he said truthfully, fighting to keep his emotions at bay; the rage, the pain, the anguish, “Yes, you are. You both are. So I will be honest then.” He took a deep breath before he went on, “I think Valentine will want to break him, force his submission but from what he said he wants him to submit willingly. This gives us a little time to get everything in place to be able to rescue him.”

Miguel went pale hearing that, his lips a thin line.

“Valentine _must_ die for this!” Miguel said darkly, slamming an angry fist into the table and unintentionally startling Alec.

The Nephilim quickly calmed down when Magnus put a calming hand on top of his on the table. Simon was too busy eating to be startled while Raphael was eying his mate in confused wonder at the food and the amount of it he could put inside his body.

“Oh. He will die! By my own hand!” Lorenzo swore, his Warlock Mark appearing for a moment in his rage, making golden snake scales be visible everywhere.

“What if….What if he suffers?” Elena said softly, brokenly, in a voice filled with fear, tears coming to her eyes.

Lorenzo’s heart ached for he had the same fears, the same worries but he knew he had to be strong; he couldn’t break down now. He had to get his mate back!

“Elena, do you trust me?” Lorenzo asked her kindly but firmly.

“Of course, papa!” Elena assured him, nodding to emphasize her words.

“Then trust I will save your father. Ok?” Lorenzo asked her seriously, giving her nearest hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Ok, papa,” Elena agreed, feeling herself relax at bit at his promise. Lorenzo was a good papa and a good Alpha; he always did what he promised.

She leaned towards him and hugged him one-armed around the torso and whispered against his neck, “I love you, papa.”

“I love you too,” Lorenzo assured her as he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

“I _love_ this ice cream!” Alec declared with childish wonder as he wolfed his portion down, having spent time carefully decorating it with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

Magnus smiled fondly at him as he said, “You can have as much as you want, darling. Have another portion if you wish. Take as much as you like.”

“I am the luckiest omega ever!” Alec declared happily, giving Magnus an adoring look as he eagerly took another portion, almost as if he was afraid the ice cream would disappear or the offer might be recanted if he didn’t act on it right away.

“Andrew almost ate nothing but chocolate the first week he was with me,” Lorenzo commented softly, longingly, a hint of pain in his voice as he remembered.

Sensing his distress Elena leaned closer to him and he held her tight. Her smell, similar to Andrew’s, was calming to him, making him fight his sense of loss and depression and replace it with determined strength that he would get his mate back; he would get the father of his children back!

When Simon had finally finished his unusual meal he leaned against Raphael contently, snuggling as close as he could, only half listening to the conversation around the table. The adrenaline of the day was catching up with him and his eyes felt heavy. He unconsciously rubbed his belly in smoothing circles and the motion helped him relax.

“I think Simon and I will go to bed now,” Raphael said with a tender look to his mate, seeing he was struggling to stay awake.

“I’m not tired,” Simon insisted as Raphael gently pulled away from him and stood up.

“You are almost sleeping sitting up, Si and you should rest. You have been ill,” Raphael said worried and reached a hand out to him.

“Ok, ok,” Simon conceded, knowing he was indeed very tired.

He smiled at the gallant gesture as Raphael helped him to his feet.

“Goodnight everyone. We will see you tomorrow,” Raphael said as he guided Simon towards the door, going to their own loft.

“Goodnight,” Simon said and strangled a yawn.

A choir of goodnights reached them back.

After Simon and Raphael had disappeared out the door, Lorenzo turned to look at Magnus, Alec leaning against him, snuggling close. The sight warmed his heart and yet also just made him miss his mate even more.

“We will go to bed as well; I am still drained,” Lorenzo admitted as he rose.

Magnus nodded as he said, “Ok, goodnight. We will plan further tomorrow.”

“Yes, goodnight,” Lorenzo said as the kids rose as well.

“Goodnight,” Magnus, Elena and Miguel said at the same time.

“Goodnight. Goodnight, Alphas,” Alec said, looking first at Elena and then Lorenzo and Miguel.

Magnus and Alec watched them go to their own flat and Magnus was happy he had remembered to conjure up some furniture and other things before he had gotten the omegas back for both apartments as he knew Lorenzo was magically depleted. He had used his knowledge of what style Raphael liked and his knowledge of Lorenzo’s two mansions to choose things he thought they would like. As a result the two places were decorated very differently; Raphael liked things Spartan but elegant, with a style from around the 1930s. Lorenzo on the other hand loved the romantic period, around the 1830s, and everything was in excess and over the top with golden inlays, antiquities, carpets and paintings.

“We should go to bed too,” Magnus said with a smile to Alec.

Magnus gently pulled back from Alec but ensured he had some physical contact with him as he rose to keep the omega calm. He did it for his own sake too; he needed the contact with Alec at least as much to truly know and feel he was safe. Alec rose with him at once.

They walked towards their bedrooms, Magnus’ arm around Alec’s back and Alec clinging to him, feeling tired as well from the anxiety of the day.

“Do you want to stay in your own room or….” Magnus asked as they stopped in front of Alec’s room.

“No!” Alec said panicked and shook his head to emphasize his denial.

Before Magnus had time to reply Alec had turned to face him and put his arms around Magnus’ neck.

Alec’s need and desperation was greater than his fear of rejection as he begged, “Please, Alpha can I stay with you?”

Magnus gave him a soft smile as he stroked his cheek tenderly. Alec leaned into the touch, calmed by it and by Magnus’ reassuring scent.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said lovingly, having hoped he would say that, but he hadn’t wanted to push.

Magnus had thought maybe Alec would rather be within the safety of his nest than in his presence to calm down. He felt oddly proud and happy that Alec clearly felt calmer and safer being with him than being in his nest.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief as he said gratefully, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Seeing how tired and drained Alec looked, how exhausted, a look of pure tenderness came over Magnus’ face. Without a word, he used his magic to help him as he scooped Alec up into his arms, bridal style. Alec made a small surprised sound but then smiled and snuggled close to Magnus’ chest, his arms around his neck.

Magnus carried the omega as carefully as if he was the most precious thing in the whole universe. He put him on his bed and snapped his fingers. Alec was now wearing his warm and fluffy pajamas and socks. Not wanting Alec to have to move he snapped his fingers and the covers were over him, covering him, instead of him being on top of them. Alec smiled contently, happily, up at Magnus as the Warlock sat by the bedside and snuggled the covers around the omega’s body.

“Are you warm? Are you comfortable?” Magnus asked with a soft look.

Alec nodded but then bit his lower lip nervously and shyly looked away as he asked in a low voice, “Can I….”

“Yes? You can ask me anything,” Magnus assured him when Alec’s voice died away.

“Would you hold me, please?” Alec asked quietly, blushing at how needy he sounded, afraid Magnus would make fun of him or turn away from him. Omega needs were weakness. How often had he been told that?

But Magnus didn’t do any of that and Alec mentally scolded himself for having feared it. Instead, Magnus smiled warmly as he stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead tenderly, making Alec briefly close his eyes and smile shyly, warmed by the gesture.

“Of course. Always,” Magnus assured him with a soft look.

Magnus snapped his fingers and they both had brushed teeth, and he was in his own pajamas. He crawled under the covers and scooted close to Alec.

“In a specific way?” Magnus asked.

Alec gave him a searching look but quickly saw the real care in Magnus’ eyes; he was not trying to make fun of him. He truly wanted to know.

“Can you like…” Alec asked softly, flushed, still embarrassed to admit to having such needs, being so clingy. He would have been punished for this at the Institute in a heartbeat.

When Alec’s voice died away Magnus looked searchingly at him and moved closer, guessing to what he wanted.

“Like this?” Magnus asked softly as he spooned him, holding him close and tight against his chest, his head lying over Alec’s shoulder.

“Oh, yes. Thank you,” Alec said with a happy and contented sigh, holding around Magnus’ arms as they laid around his torso.

“Goodnight, darling,” Magnus said affectionately as he kissed his cheek, feeling a sense of peace and belonging he had never felt before in his long life by holding the omega close to him.

The soft kiss made Alec smile and he had a sudden desire to never wash that cheek again so that the scent imprint of Magnus’ lips would stay on his cheek forever.

“Goodnight….Magnus,” Alec mumbled and despite what had happened, despite everything, he felt completely at peace, completely safe, within Magnus’ embrace.

Raphael was awoken the next morning by a sound he couldn’t identify and still half asleep he reached for Simon…only to find nothing next to him.

“Si? Si, where are you?!” Raphael asked alarmed as he sat up in bed with a jerk, starting to panic.

Raphael drew a relieved breath he didn’t need when Simon hurriedly exited the bathroom and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I scared you. I was in the bathroom,” Simon said as he came to sit on the bedside, giving Raphael a fond look.

“Throwing up again?” Raphael asked worried.

Simon nodded and looked down for a moment, a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t normally this fragile. Maybe it came with being an omega?

“Maybe the food last night wasn’t really agreeing with me?” Simon suggested.

Raphael frowned in worry as he reached out and pulled at his nearest arm, dragging Simon closer to him.

“Come here, mi rayo de sol _[‘my ray of sunshine’ in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said and Simon eagerly moved further into the bed and hugged him close.

They hugged for a while, both comforted by each other’s touch and scent.

“I love you, Raph,” Simon said as he pulled away from him.

“I love you too, Si,” Raphael said softly with a fond but still worried look. A wave of something hit his nostrils; like a fresh ocean breeze mixed with forest flowers. It was nice.

“Mmm. You smell a bit different,” Raphael realized, drawing calming circles on Simon’s right hand that he was still holding on to.

“Bad?” Simon asked with a hint of worry.

Raphael shook his head as he insisted, “No. no, not at all. You smell…lovely.”

Simon blushed and looked away shyly for a second before he looked at him again and said, “Thank you.”

“You sure you are ok?” Raphael asked again.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Simon assured him.

Just then Simon’s stomach rumbled and he blushed in embarrassment again.

“You’re hungry,” Raphael concluded with a small smile, seeing that as a good sign.

“I guess,” Simon admitted.

“Ok, let’s get to breakfast then,” Raphael declared.

Simon gave Raphael a kiss to his cheek before they both quickly dressed and went to Magnus’ flat.

Simon and Raphael found Magnus, Alec, Lorenzo, Miguel and Elena by the dining table, just about to start breakfast. Alec was clearly feeling better, safer, as he was not on top of Magnus today. He was still sitting next to him and paying close attention to him and every so often, he would ensure their hands would brush against each other on the table but he seemed much calmer today. After the usual good mornings Simon and Raphael sat down by the table, sipping coffee.

“Here; cow’s blood,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and a glass of blood appeared before each of the vampires.

Raphael drank his quickly. Simon smelled his and almost gagged. He looked at everyone’s plate; Alec had something close to a morning buffet as it seemed Magnus hadn’t even tried to contain himself when he had conjured breakfast for him; croissants, eggs, bacon, rolls, cheese, sausages, chocolate chip muffins….However, Alec seemed to be paying more attention to glancing at Magnus with a fond look in his eyes whenever he thought the Alpha wasn’t looking than eating the mountain of stuff he had been given. Miguel had a bun with cheese and another with jam as well as a sweet looking croissant he had conjured himself. Lorenzo had conjured himself a warm dish of eggs, potatoes and ham which he explained was a Spanish dish called something Simon couldn’t pronounce. Magnus had conjured himself an Indonesian breakfast item that seemed to consist of rice, eggs, shallots and vegetables. None of those foods took his fancy. He then looked over at Elena’s plate with interest, seeing she had just conjured herself a piece of warm toast with peanut butter.

“Oh. Is that peanut butter?” Simon asked, knowing it was.

Elena nodded as she said, “Yes.”

“Can I have some, please?” Simon asked, looking first at Raphael who looked surprised but then shrugged and nodded before he looked at Elena.

“I thought vampires didn’t eat solid foods and yet you seem to be doing almost nothing else?” Elena said puzzled as she snapped her fingers and he had toast with peanut butter on it on a plate in front of him.

“Thank you,” Simon said happily.

“Yes, it is very unusual,” Lorenzo observed.

“Hmm. So good!” Simon said as he wolfed down the toast with peanut butter. Simon shrugged at the question in Lorenzo’s tone. “Apparently as a Daylighter I now eat solids.”

“Oh, could you conjure me another but add pickles too, please?” Simon asked of Elena when he had finished the first slice.

“Peanut butter with pickles?” Elena repeated in surprise and made a disgusted face.

Simon nodded eagerly as he said, “Yes.”

“Ok. Here you go,” Elena said and snapped her fingers and the toast with peanut butter with pickles were on his plate.

“Do you actually like that, Si?” Raphael asked in surprise as Simon eagerly and happily started to eat it.

“Hmm. Tastes great,” Simon confirmed and nodded with a content smile.

“You remind me of Andrew,” Lorenzo told him with something between fondness and pain in his voice.

“How so?” Simon asked in between bites.

“He ate that when we were waiting for Elena to arrive in our lives,” Lorenzo revealed, giving his daughter a fond look.

“Oh. He has good taste then,” Simon declared as he continued eating.

“That is not good taste. Do Mundanes eat like this these days?” Raphael asked surprised, finding it disgusting just to look at.

Simon shook his head as he admitted, “No. Likely just a Daylighter thing.”

“I have never heard of that in Daylighters,” Magnus told him.

“You have now,” Simon said with a smile.

Lorenzo shook his head but then grew serious, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Anyway, back to business. We need to get Andrew back,” Lorenzo said determined.

“Camille will likely know where Valentine is if she is working with him or she will at least know how to get in contact with him. I will go pressure my sources,” Raphael said.

“I want to come,” Lorenzo insisted strongly, a murderous look in his eyes.

“Lorenzo, you already killed the Nephilim we questioned. We need Camille to remain alive, at least for a while,” Raphael reminded him, not unkindly, completely understanding his need for revenge.

“He wasn’t talking,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“I agree with Lorenzo. He was never going to talk and he needed to die for his crimes anyway,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“I agree,” Raphael said before he added darkly, “However, I have first claim on revenge against Camille for what she did to Simon.”

“I won’t interfere with that,” Lorenzo assured him, nodding his agreement to his claim.

“We do have the issue that if we attack Valentine and his Circle with only Downworlders we are technically in breach of the Accords and automatically at war with Idris,” Magnus admitted worried.

“Screw Idris!” Lorenzo said angrily.

“I will go talk to the New York Institute today and explain the situation. See if we can avoid a war,” Magnus declared, ignoring Lorenzo.

Magnus was fine with starting a war if they had to but it wasn’t his first choice. In a war with Idris, many Downworlders would die; it should not be a first choice or even a second or a hundredth choice.

“Maybe the Institute can help, Alpha?” Alec suggested.

“Shadowhunters helping Downworlders? Never gonna happen,” Lorenzo snorted in disbelief.

Alec went silent, looking down, discouraged by the statement, blushing in embarrassment, thinking his idea had been silly anyway.

“What was your idea, darling?” Magnus encouraged him with a fond smile.

“My sister and adoptive brother would help. Maybe there are others like them?” Alec said shyly.

“It’s worth a try. Otherwise at least we need permission to continue,” Magnus said with a nod even though he, like Lorenzo, did not have many good experiences with Nephilim so he wasn’t too hopeful. He paused before he added, thinking Alec needed and deserved some praise for voicing his suggestion, “Thanks for suggesting this. It is an interesting idea.”

Alec blushed and smiled happily at the praise, “Thank you, Alpha.”

“We first need to learn of his location,” Lorenzo reminded them all.

“My sources are close to finding Camille. We will have her and the location very soon thereafter,” Raphael said confidently.

“Ok then,” Lorenzo agreed darkly, eager to get his mate back and take revenge.

“So the plan is that Raphael locates Camille while I will go talk to the New York Institute,” Magnus summarized as he finished his breakfast before taking a sip of his coffee.

“May I come with you to the Institute, Alpha, please?” Alec asked, afraid to be left alone, to be separated from the Alpha. _His Alpha_ as he had started to think of Magnus in his mind. _His_. He never wanted to be parted from him ever again.

“Of course, darling, but why would you? Inside the Institute, we would be on Nephilim ground. The Nephilim rules for omegas would apply and I would be unable to prevent that; to help you,” Magnus warned him with concern clear in his voice.

Alec nodded grimly as he said, “I understand but I would like to see my siblings again, even just for a few moments.”

“You’re sure they would be there?” Magnus asked, hoping Alec would want to remain here where Magnus felt he could be safer.

“If you send a fire message ahead of us to Robert and Maryse asking that they attend the meeting then as it is a formal meeting and a formal request they will have to honor it or risk discord with the Downworld,” Alec reminded him.

Afraid Simon might get any ideas Raphael turned to his mate and said, “Si, Ragnor and Catarina will be here soon. They will protect you while I am away.”

Magnus noticed Simon’s hesitation and added, “It is as safe as can be here now. I have arranged for Luke and his wolf pack to stand guard around the building and Meliorn and his Seelies will also be setting up magical shields; Seelie magic is harder for Warlocks to penetrate. Since as far as we know Valentine is not working with Seelies then that should strengthen our cause.”

“Miguel will stay and protect you too,” Lorenzo declared and Miguel nodded agreement to his words. He paused before adding in a sinister tone, eager to get his hands on Camille, “I will come with you to get Camille, Raphael.”

Raphael frowned in concern as he rose and gestured to a spot in the living room a bit away from the dining table, still within the omegas vision though.

“Magnus, a word please?” Raphael asked.

Magnus nodded and stood up. Alec sprung up with him and held on to his nearest shirtsleeve, not wanting him to leave him, even to go across the room. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Simon had not been as worried as he had been because he didn’t know what Valentine was capable of, what he did to Downworlders and omegas. Alec knew.

“ _No_! Alpha please,” Alec begged.

Magnus released Alec’s death grip on his shirtsleeve and held his hand tightly. Impulsively he took his hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

“Ok, come with me, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, taking him with him by holding his hand.

Alec sighed in relief and blushed at the intimate gesture as he held hands with Magnus, squeezing the Warlock’s hand tightly and feeling warmth spread from the touch, up his arm and all over his body.

“Magnus, can you bring Lorenzo with you to the Institute?” Raphael asked as soon as they were at the spot in the living room he had indicated, keeping a sharp eye on Simon and seeing Simon look at him every so often, calmed enough by seeing him to remain by the table.

“Why?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“His bond with Andrew like all Warlock mating bonds are a death bond. He is getting more out of control; his Alpha urges are more on the surface. To find Camille I need to be clever and stealthy; not use brute force. He can’t come with me; I can’t control him. However, as the Alpha leader of the Warlocks you can control him better; even if he loses more control of himself,” Raphael told him honestly.

Magnus nodded, seeing his point. When Warlocks did bond, it was always a death bond meaning a sharing of immortality and of death.

“Ok, I will bring him,” Magnus agreed.

“Just try and prevent him from murdering everyone with runes,” Raphael said sarcastically as they walked back towards the dining table.

“I shall try,” Magnus said with dry humor.

“Thank you,” Raphael said.

They had reached the dining table and Raphael noticed Simon was gone. He could clearly smell and hear him though; he was in the nearby bathroom.

“Damn. Simon went to the bathroom again,” Raphael mumbled worried to himself.

“Still throwing up in the mornings?” Magnus asked concerned.

Raphael nodded as he said, “Yes. Must be the blood. Well, now the solids I guess.”

“If he keep being ill maybe have Catarina check him out when all of this has calmed down?” Magnus suggested.

Raphael nodded as he said, “I will.”

Magnus turned to look at Alec as he asked him seriously, “Are you sure you are up for this, Alexander? Going back to the Institute?”

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes, Alpha. I want to help. Andrew was there for me. I want to be there for him. Also, I want to stay by your side and I wish to see my siblings. I don’t want to be left behind. Please?”

Magnus searched his face and could see he meant it.

“Ok then but please be careful,” Magnus requested worried and Alec nodded.

“Of course, Alpha,” Alec promised, smiling widely as he added, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Magnus smiled back and wondered if he would ever say no to anything this omega asked of him – ever.

The Institute had accepted to see them late that afternoon; not that they could have refused as protocol dictated they would have to accept meeting with them.

Four Nephilim had escorted Lorenzo, Magnus and Alec from the main entrance of the NYI to the office of the head of the Institute, through hallways familiar to Alec and yet somehow not the same as they had been any longer. Lorenzo had to form fists by his side to stop his desire to just murder all the Nephilim; no matter if they weren’t all with Valentine; this culture, these people, had created him. Lorenzo had little good to say about Nephilim save a very limited handful.

Magnus had cast worried looks at Alec, unable to touch him or do much to help him, as they had to follow Nephilim rules here. He didn’t like Alec’s downcast eyes, the way his whole body language had changed from being back here. He didn’t like how the other Nephilim looked at him with such disregard and contempt. He wanted to tear out their eyes for looking at him like that!

When they were finally shown into the office of the head of the Institute Robert was seated behind his desk, Maryse standing beside his chair. To the side stood two Nephilim Magnus recognized from their photos only as he hadn’t met with them in person since they had been children; Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale. Both looked at Alec with warm and worried looks, clearing looking him over for injuries and Magnus felt a bit annoyed they would think he had hurt him. But then again why wouldn’t they think that? Almost all Nephilim Alphas probably would have. Maryse had an unreadable expression on her face but at least it wasn’t filled with contempt as the way Robert looked at his omega son.

“Warlock Bane. You requested this meeting. On what matter do you wish to speak?” Robert asked, looking only at Magnus, disregarding Alec completely, not even sparing him a glance, and ignoring Lorenzo, as he had no power in this negotiation.

“I prefer some introductions first if you don’t mind, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said formally, refusing to lose ground to Robert, giving him a firm look.

Robert’s eyes narrowed but he nodded.

“Very well. You know my wife,” Robert said and nodded to her. He then waved to Izzy and Jace standing to the side, their hands clasped behind their back. “Isabelle Lightwood, my daughter and Jace Herondale, my adopted son.”

“The Warlock Lorenzo Rey and you know the omega in my charge, Alexander,” Magnus introduced even though he was not required to do so.

However, his introduction forced Robert and everyone else in the room to acknowledge there were two people with him. Lorenzo gave Robert a death stare while Alec kept his eyes obediently lowered.

“How may I serve, Alpha?” Alec said quietly in greeting.

Robert ignored both Alec and Lorenzo as he asked in an annoyed tone, “What do you want, Bane?”

“Valentine has kidnapped Lorenzo’s mate and we want him back,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“My understanding is that his mate is both omega and Nephilim,” Robert said with an air of disgust.

“That is true,” Magnus admitted, fighting down his anger at Robert’s tone.

“In that case he belongs more with Valentine, a Nephilim, than with you,” Robert declared darkly.

“Say that again and I will cut out your tongue!” Lorenzo warned darkly, waving a warning finger at Robert, his Warlock mark, snake scales, briefly appearing all over his body in his fury.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus hissed, casting him a warning look. Not that he didn’t agree with him but they couldn’t afford a war with Idris right now. Lorenzo reluctantly stood down and his Warlock Mark disappeared behind a glamour as he managed to calm himself down.

“A Nephilim is mate to a Downworlder?” Izzy asked surprised, earning her an annoyed look from Robert for speaking on this matter.

“He is more than my mate. We are bonded,” Lorenzo told her, a touch of love and fondness entering his voice and eyes as he spoke of his mate.

“Bonded? He’s immortal now then?” Jace questioned.

Lorenzo nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“What did you wish from this Institute, Bane?” Maryse asked, clearly not liking Izzy and Jace’s fascination with Nephilim-Downworlder bondings.

“I want at least your permission to bring Andrew back to Lorenzo where he belongs and at best your assistance in doing so,” Magnus explained, looking at Maryse for now as she seemed to be the more reasonable of the Lightwood co-heads.

“The Accords are clear on this matter and you will get neither!” Robert said firmly, waving a dismissive hand at him.

“Why! You bigoted son of a….!” Lorenzo thundered angrily.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus warned him and briefly looked at him, his cat eyes showing.

The warning from his Alpha leader enabled Lorenzo to control himself and calm down. Barely. Magnus turned back to looking to Robert.

“Actually, Mr. Lightwood, the Accords says nothing about Nephilim bonded to Downworlders since your ancestors were so bigoted they didn’t even consider the possibility. So we are in a legal grey area here,” Magnus told him as calmly as he could.

Robert was thoughtful for a moment before he reluctantly admitted, “Maybe.”

“You fucking hypocrite! You want Valentine destroyed as much as we do!” Lorenzo protested.

Robert cast Lorenzo an annoyed look at his disrespectful tone as he said, “And he will be. By Nephilim.”

“Why not both?” Izzy suggested softly, thoughtfully, looking from the Warlocks to her parents.

Robert gave her a cold look as he told her, “I see no reason for you to speak on this matter.”

Izzy blushed in annoyance at being told off but had no choice but to fall silent over the Alpha’s stare.

“No, she is right, Robert,” Jace insisted, knowing that as an Alpha he had the right to at least be heard on this issue.

Jace’s gaze softened as he looked at Alec who was still looking down.

“Alec, what do you think?” Jace asked kindly.

“Why are you asking an omega?” Robert asked confused and perplexed.

“Because this is about a Nephilim omega mated to a Downworlder and he is a Nephilim omega in the charge of a Downworlder,” Jace said matter if fact.

Alec had a small smile on his lips at being asked but kept his head bowed as he replied in a low and quiet voice, “Alpha, I think working together could help build relations between the races and could benefit all.”

Jace nodded and smiled as he said, “I agree.”

Alec’s joy over Jace’s agreement and his time with Magnus made him for a moment forget himself.

“You do?” Alec asked joyfully as he briefly raised his head and looked at Jace.

Almost as soon as he did it, he remembered the rules here. Worry at his slipup appeared on Jace’s face and Alec quickly looked down again.

“Omega! You forget your place!” Robert thundered furiously, having caught Alec’s slip-up.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Alec said meekly, keeping his head bowed and his eyes down.

“Come here,” Robert demanded in a dark tone.

“Robert, he didn’t mean anything by it,” Jace insisted, a hint of worry in his tone.

Robert gave him a harsh look as he said coldly, “Jace, this is none of your business.”

“What is going on here?” Magnus asked worried as Alec went over to stand by Robert’s chair, still looking down.

“He broke the rules, Warlock. Do you concede to this fact?” Robert asked darkly.

Magnus really wanted to say no, anxious for Alec but the rules were clear and it was also clear to anyone Alec hadn’t followed them.

“Yes, but it was a mistake,” Magnus admitted, concern clear in his voice.

“The rules make it clear he has to be punished according to Nephilim law. Either you do it, here, in front of us all, or I do it. What do you prefer?” Robert asked him in a sinister tone.

Magnus paled at those two options, unable to even conceive hurting Alec.

“Alec?” Magnus asked in an anguished tone.

“It’s ok, Alpha,” Alec said quietly, clearly trying to calm him. “I prefer Robert does it if it is alright with you, Alpha.”

It wasn’t ok with Magnus. None of this was ok but he had no choice. He shouldn’t have given in to Alec’s request. He shouldn’t have brought him here!

“Yes,” Magnus forced the word out, fighting to remain calm and not let Robert see how affected he was.

“Yes, Alpha?” Alec asked softly but with a hint of strength he hadn't known before he had met Magnus as he moved closer to Robert’s chair. There was no mistaking the hint of fear in his voice as he spoke.

“Stretch out your hand,” Robert demanded coldly.

“What the…” Magnus started to say in worry and beginning anger as Alec stretched out his right hand in front of his father, holding it there, trying hard to prevent it from shaking but it still did, ever so slightly.

Izzy moved closer to Magnus and leaned towards him.

“Please, be quiet. You can’t interfere. The more my father can see you protest and hurt from this the more he will hurt Alec. I have been there. Jace has been there. Believe me; for Alec’s sake stay calm!” Izzy whispered lowly, for his ears only.

Everyone looked at Robert and Alec with horror and fear, except Maryse who still wore a mask of indifference so it was hard to tell what she truly felt about all of this.

“What did you do wrong, omega?” Robert demanded to know as he took a pen from the desk and played with it in one hand.

“I looked an Alpha in the eyes and did not address the Alpha correctly, Alpha,” Alec said softly, his voice shaking slightly from anxiety.

“Good. And do you deserve to be punished for this?” Robert asked coldly.

“As you see fit to choose, Alpha,” Alec said quietly in a defeated tone, clearly knowing he had no say in the matter.

“Hmm. Better,” Robert said approvingly.

Robert took the pen he had been playing with and pulled at it. It turned into a long thin metal stick, clearly made to point at things on a blackboard or similar. Alec sank as he saw the instrument, a hint of familiarity and fear in his eyes, having clearly felt it hit him before.

“I will give you ten. If you move your hand in any way, you get one more. Do you understand?” Robert told him, giving him a dark look.

Alec nodded as he got out through dry lips, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Count them,” Robert demanded as he lifted the stick before bringing it forcefully down on Alec’s hand.

“One, Alpha,” Alec got out in a pained voice after the first hit, his hand now having a clear red mark across it.

Magnus almost moved, the Alpha in him wanting to protect Alec even though his logical mind knew doing so would mean either worse punishment for Alec or war with all of Idris. Jace moved in front of him, blocking his way to Alec with a pained and regretful look, clearly struggling against his own inner Alpha to go to Alec but knowing it would just make matters worse. Magnus formed fists by his side, his nails drawing blood from his palms in his effort not to move.

It felt like forever to everyone in the room, the silence only broken by Alec’s painful breaths and counting. Finally, he made it to ten and it was as if the whole room could breathe again.

“You moved your hand,” Robert said disapprovingly.

“I…I’m sorry, Alpha. My hand is shaking. I didn’t mean to. I…” Alec stuttered, pain clear in his voice as he looked down as his hand that was now crisscrossed in red marks. No skin had broken though but it hurt like hell and he had tears at the corner of his eyes.

“No excuses,” Robert thundered as his hand made contact with Alec’s cheek, sending his head flying to the side.

“Now, wait…” Magnus started to say but Jace gave him a piercing look that made him fall silent.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Alec said quietly.

Jace took a step towards Robert’s desk as he said in a strong tone, looking him in the eyes as he spoke, “Alpha, I request the right of way.”

Robert looked angrily at him as he cautioned him, “Jace, I warned you against interfering.”

Jace shook his head as he insisted, “I am not. You punished him.”

“And he disobeyed,” Robert reminded him and Alec seemed to almost shudder at the thought of what that might entitle of pain.

“As an Alpha and his brother…,” Jace started to say as he moved closer to Robert’s chair.

“Adopted,” Robert corrected him.

Jace cast him a dark look as he corrected him before he went on, “Adopted brother, I have the right to call any offence after the original honor has been restored my own as the offence was towards me.”

“I was going to give him two more for moving his hand and three more for talking back,” Robert told Jace with a dark look.

Jace walked over to him and gently moved Alec a bit to the side with hands on his shoulders, Alec still having his head bowed.

“Fine, Alpha. Give them to me then,” Jace told him in a strong and almost defiant tone.

Robert gave him an annoyed look at having been cornered like this, having no way to refuse Jace, as the rules were quite clear on this matter.

“You are an Alpha and have pure Angel blood. You can withstand more. I will give you twenty,” Robert told him darkly.

“That’s more than what he gave for the original offence!” Lorenzo whispered in confusion to Izzy who had moved to stand between the Warlocks.

“Robert hates when someone interferes. He is punishing Jace for standing up for Alec in a way he has to obey according to our customs and laws,” Izzy explained in a low whisper.

“Please tell me I will get to kill at least that one before this whole thing is over,” Lorenzo mumbled under his breath, nodding towards Robert.

“Oh, if that’s an option I am first in line,” Magnus said sinisterly, his hands still fists, fighting against his inner Alpha that wanted him to tear Alec away from Robert, uncaring that it would mean war. He should never had let him come along! Damnit!

“I assume I should count them, Alpha?” Jace asked Robert calmly as he stretched out his right hand, the practiced ease with which he did this betrayed he had stepped in like this several times before.

Robert looked even angrier in the face of Jace’s calm.

“Yes and let it heal the Mundane way so everyone can see you chose this punishment for an omega,” Robert told him savagely.

“Yes, Alpha,” Jace acknowledged.

Jace had barely said it before the first hit fell. Robert’s anger had clearly increased for he had barely reached twelve before the hits were so brutal Jace’s skin on his knuckles broke. However, Jace managed not to scream. His voice got a pained edge but it remained clear as he said each number until they reached twenty.

“Wrap your hand in something, Jace. You are bleeding all over my desk and floor,” Robert complained when he folded the pen back, ignoring the blood on it, sounding winded from his efforts to hit Jace as hard as he possible could.

“Yes, Alpha,” Jace said as he cradled his injured hand close to his chest.

Jace looked around for something to wrap his hand in so he could follow the order he had been given as he went back to Izzy, Magnus and Lorenzo. Lorenzo removed his cravat with a sigh and handed it to Jace.

“Thank you,” Jace whispered and nodded in thanks as he wrapped his injured and bleeding hand in it.

Lorenzo gave him a surprised look, not used to Nephilim Alphas thanking a Downworlder for anything.

“That’s Gucci. You clean it and give it back to me,” Lorenzo told him grumpily, not ready to admit he might actually….well, dislike this Nephilim Alpha less at least than he normally did with Nephilim Alphas.

“And if I were you I would reconsider this position on omegas you have. You wouldn’t want anyone to think your own omega mate was disrespectful,” Robert warned Jace, a hint of a threat against Clary in his words.

“My wife and she is perfect the way she is,” Jace told him coldly as he finished wrapping his injured hand in Lorenzo’s scarf and held it close to his chest, giving Robert a challenging look.

“What?” Robert asked surprised.

“Clary grew up Mundane. She wants to be referred to as my wife; not my mate,” Jace told him matter of fact.

“Ha!” Robert snorted in disgust. “And you listen to such nonsense?”

“She is my wife, my omega. I would die for her as I would for my brother,” Jace told him in a strong tone, giving Alec a fond look before he added darkly, “My brother who should have been my parabatai if you haven’t stopped it.”

“Omegas can’t be parabatai. They are weak,” Robert said in a dismissive tone.

“He could have been my parabatai without joining me in battle if that’s what you mean. Or he could have joined me and helped me in other ways than doing battle; I would have protected him,” Jace insisted stubbornly, knowing well the law on omegas didn’t allow them to hold weapons and much less fight in battle but he could have worked around it….somehow.

Robert gave him a threatening look as he said in a low voice, “Be careful what you say, Jace. You are dangerously close to insubordination!”

Seeing he was close to overstepping Jace gave a small bow of his head and acknowledged, “Yes, Alpha.”

“And you, omega…” Robert said in a dismissive tone as if he first now remembered Alec was still standing by his chair. “You can return to your Alpha now. No iratzes; you should remember your lesson.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Alec said softly, meekly, and hurried over to Magnus’ side, silently happy that Robert had such practiced ease with punishments he had forgotten Magnus had magic so iratzes were not needed.

Magnus barely controlled himself from consoling Alec and healing him then and there, knowing it was against Nephilim rules. As it was he still touched Alec’s arm briefly in comfort as he came to stand next to him.

“Don’t heal him till you are out of the Institute or he will just start again. Believe me; I did that mistake once,” Jace warned Magnus in a low voice, having guessed what Magnus wanted to do from the look in his eyes.

Jace turned back to face Robert.

“Robert, I would like to lead an attack force against Valentine with the Downworlders,” Jace said to him, taking a step forward to back up his offer.

Robert looked at him as if he was insane.

“Why would I agree to that?” Robert asked.

“Well, you can claim victory when Valentine is dead and all you would have risked for such a huge gain would be Downworlder lives and some Nephilim you either don’t care about or you can be certain survive; like Jace with his pure Angel blood,” Izzy suggested, ensuring she kept her voice low and respectful as she spoke.

Robert was about to reprimand her again for speaking but then he looked thoughtful, considering her words.

“Hmm. Not a bad idea actually,” Robert admitted.

“Do we have a deal then, Robert?” Jace asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“Very well. Jace will lead a small attack force that will join you in this matter but the honor of the capture or killing of Valentine would go to me and this Institute,” Robert decided.

“Agreed,” Magnus said as calmly as he could.

“Very well. You are dismissed,” Robert declared and waved at them dismissively.

Magnus gave a small nod of acknowledgement and Lorenzo reluctantly copied him before they left, Alec following them out, keeping his head bowed the whole time.

“Arrogant prick! The only one killing Valentine is me! I have the superior claim,” Lorenzo hissed darkly as soon as they were out in the hallway.

They heard footsteps behind them and then a voice called, “Alec! Are you alright?”

The Warlocks and Alec stopped and waited for Izzy to catch up with them.

“Izzy,” Alec said with a smile, able to look at her now, as there were no other Nephilim present.

“I’m so happy to see you, Alec,” Izzy said happily, smiling widely as she stopped in front of him.

“Me too. I’m fine,” Alec told her warmly.

“I wish I could hug you,” Izzy admitted regretfully, nodding almost invisible to the cameras in the hallway. While the security staff couldn’t know what they were saying they would obviously be able to tell if they hugged, outside the privacy of the home, something else which was forbidden.

“Maybe if you join the attack force?” Alec suggested hopefully.

“I hope I will be allowed to do so,” Izzy agreed. She gave him a worried look as she asked, “You are sure you’re ok? Your letter said you were but all the same…” She looked at Magnus and Lorenzo wearily.

“Magnus is a great Alpha. Very kind and considerate. I am more than ok. I am happy,” Alec told her with a warm smile.

“I am so glad to hear that,” Izzy said relieved, smiling back.

“I’m sorry he punished you, Alec,” Jace said when he walked over to them.

“Alpha,” Alec acknowledged, smiling as he lowered his eyes again.

“Hi, Alec,” Jace said warmly as he stopped in front of him. He looked around and told him, “You can look at me and say Jace. There are no other Nephilim nearby.”

Alec lifted his head and smiled warmly at him as he assured him, “Jace, it wasn’t your fault.”

“All the same. I wish I could have protected you in there,” Jace told him regretfully.

“I am sorry he hurt you so badly; he always does that when you step in. You are even bleeding. Mine didn’t break skin,” Alec said sorrowfully. That had been a small mercy of him not having seen his siblings much; at least they had not been harmed for trying to protect him.

“Don’t worry about it. It is an Alpha’s duty to protect an omega. I failed in that. I am happy I could do this at least,” Jace said honestly.

“Thank you again. You are a good Alpha,” Alec assured him.

“Well, as good as Idris allows,” Jace amended. He paused as he said something he had said so many times before since Alec had presented, “I wish we have managed to go through with the parabatai ceremony.”

“They would just have broken the bond,” Alec warned him though he was moved by the sentiment.

“Maybe one day, if things change…we could go through with it,” Jace said firmly.

“Jace, I’m an omega,” Alec protested.

“I told you a million times that I don’t care. I chose you for my parabatai before you presented and I stand by my choice. I will wait forever if that’s what it takes. I only want one parabatai and that’s you,” Jace said decisively.

“Thank you, Jace. That means so much to me,” Alec said heartfelt.

“Any time, Alec,” Jace said warmly.

Four Nephilim came towards them to follow them to the front door so Alec had to lower his gaze again and Jace and Izzy followed them to the front door with the Nephilim soldiers in silence.

“Magnus Bane,” Maryse said loudly as she caught up with them by the front door.

She gave Alec a look Magnus couldn’t quite decipher but it could have been worry. Alec kept his head bowed and his eyes down.

“Yes, Maryse?” Magnus asked neutrally.

“How’s Alec?” She asked with a hint of worry.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he said sharply, “I could tell what happened today has happened before. Considering you clearly let your son be treated like that by your husband and even let Jace, as your only Alpha child, adopted no less, be hurt like this when he tries to limit your husband’s abuse….I think you lost the right to ask about him.”

“He’s still my s…mine,” Maryse insisted firmly, unable to get herself to call him son in front of the soldiers.

“He was yours. He is _mine_ now!” Magnus reminded her strongly, his cat eyes briefly flashing in his rage.

“Very well,” She said sharply as she turned on her heels and walked away, having never once truly looked at any of her children, least of all her omega son she had claimed to want to check up on.

Aware they were being watched by the guards no one said anything.

“I will send a fire message for you, Jace, when I know Valentine’s location and then we can plan the attack,” Magnus told Jace, keeping it formal, certain the guards would report everything to Robert.

Jace nodded as he said, “Sounds good.”

“Do you want to walk out with us?” Magnus offered, indicating he and Izzy could walk out of the Institute with them to get some time alone with Alec.

Jace shook his head has he said with a hint of regret, “We can’t.”

Jace leaned close to Magnus and added in a whisper, “They will be watching. We don’t know who supports Valentine; there could be traitors in our midst. It wouldn’t be safe.”

“Ok,” Magnus agreed and offered Jace his hand in greeting, “Goodbye then.”

“Goodbye,” Jace said as he shook his hand, surprised that Magnus had offered his hand as Downworlders and Nephilim rarely shook hands, even those of the same second gender. His eyes softened as he looked at Alec who still had his eyes lowered.

“I will see you soon, Alec,” Jace vowed.

Alec smiled at that as he said softly, keeping his gaze on the floor, “Goodbye, Alpha.”

Izzy cast a look at the four guards, annoyed they were staying and making it all so formal.

“Bye, Alec,” she said warmly.

“Bye, Izzy,” Alec said with a smile in his voice, his eyes still lowered.

With that Magnus, Lorenzo and Alec walked out of the Institute as Jace, Izzy and the four guards watched them. Finally outside they all drew relieved breaths. As soon as they had cleared the Institute grounds Magnus put a hand around the small of Alec’s back, needing to feel him. Alec eagerly leaned into the touch, needing the touch as much as Magnus did.

“Are we far enough away?” Lorenzo asked as he looked behind them at the Institute.

“Yes, make a portal,” Magnus ordered.

“There we are,” Lorenzo said as he made a portal one-handed.

They all stepped through and arrived back at the living room at the loft.

As soon as the portal closed behind them, Lorenzo went to go check on his kids while Magnus turned to Alec at once.

“Alexander! Finally! Are you ok?” Magnus asked worried, taking his injured hand between his. “Let me heal you,” Magnus insisted worried and put healing magic into his hand before Alec even had time to reply.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said with a shy but warm smile as the pain cleared from his eyes as his hand healed completely in seconds.

Magnus checked his hand one more time just to be sure. He then took a hand to the cheek Robert had hit and also put healing magic there, smoothing the sting left behind. Satisfied Alec was fully healed Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him to the sofa.

“Come. Let me hold you,” Magnus asked as he sat down, pulling Alec down next to him.

To Magnus’ surprise and joy, Alec sat down not next to him but in his lap. Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck and tried to curl around him, hiding his head by his neck, breathing in his scent and feeling calmed by it.

“I’m ok, Alpha,” Alec assured him.

“I’m not,” Magnus admitted quietly as he stroked his hair and held him close and tight, his arms around Alec’s body.

“You are not?” Alec asked surprised, lifting his head to look worried at him. “Not ok?”

Magnus shook his head, as he admitted shakenly, “No because you were hurt and that hurt me because I couldn’t stop it.”

Alec was stunned and moved by his words; he had never thought he would hear any Alpha talk like that.

“I am ok now, you healed me,” Alec comforted.

“I know,” Magnus admitted but his voice was shaking slightly.

“Alpha?” Alec questioned worried, putting a hand against his cheek.

Magnus covered Alec’s hand on his cheek with his own and leaning into the touch, briefly closing his eyes and enjoying the feel and smell of the omega’s calming scent.

“Can I….Can I just hold you close for a moment, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, a hint of need in his voice.

Alec was taken back by the hint of pain and unshed tears in Magnus’ eyes.

“Of course, Alpha. Always,” Alec assured him emotionally, a lump in his throat.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, emotionally, as he hugged him close.

Alec put his head back on Magnus’ shoulder and smiled against his skin, enjoying feeling him close, enjoying smelling him, feeling calmed and reassured.

Magnus held his omega close for a long while like that, feeling himself slowly calming down, slowing returning to a sense of equilibrium. Alec was safe again and Magnus would never _ever_ let him go! He would rather die than see him hurt again. No matter what then he would not fail; he would protect him. Magnus told himself it was just the emotions of the moment, everything that had happened that made him feel like this. However, what his inner Alpha was saying was ‘My omega. Mine!’.

_End of part 6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first omegaverse fic it means so much to me to know if you guys are still reading. So if you are enjoying this story then it would mean so much to me, and be very motivating, if you would leave kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy).  
> Thanks so much to those of you who do so.  
> I understand from the comments you guys don't care about the battles but care about the relationships so unless I get feedback indicating otherwise I will then not show the battles.  
> If you are enjoying this story you might also like other of my Alec stories like:  
> Shining Through (Magnus help Alec recover from being kidnapped and tortured): https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525177  
> Let's Talk About Alec series (Magnus help Alec recover from abuse and find love and happiness): https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606735


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes go to rescue Andrew but he is no longer the same. Lorenzo and Valentine have their showdown. Raphael and Simon get life changing news. Alec talk to Magnus about his upcoming heat after advice from his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 38 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced punishments and abuse. Discrimination against omegas and Downworlders mentioned. Valentine's blood experiments mentioned. Referenced stolen memories. Talk of Warlock Mark collection. Fight scene with bad guys dying and some good guys getting wounded (not badly though). Talk of heats. A few people curse too in this part. Male pregnancy mentioned. Valentine being manipulative and evil as always. Bad guy gets his heart removed and then killed in a very Once Upon A Time style (no blood and gore; think of a diamond being shattered).  
> Explicit anal sex scene with knotting (mentioned) for Reyhill. Go here for the start of the sex scene "Andrew almost screamed with need as Lorenzo started to" and here for the end of the sex scene "snapping his fingers and cleaning them up." if you want to avoid reading it.

**_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings. This chapter has a detailed sex scene - read the chapter notes for how to avoid reading that scene if you don't want to._ **

# Chapter 7: Revelations

Andrew awoke early, almost at daybreak. The first few mornings he had been here he had failed to get up on time and his Alpha, Valentine, had been very disappointed and upset with his laziness. He should be grateful, his Alpha had told him, that he didn’t punish him that harshly for it; aware that everything was still new for him. Determined to avoid further failure and punishment Andrew had moved his bed so the sunlight from the only window in his room would hit his face at the break of dawn and he could be up on time and lately he hadn’t failed.

These days he always awoke feeling oddly empty, like there was a hole in his heart and his soul. He touched his neck and felt a phantom ache there and a small tingle in his fingers as if there was a glamour covering his neckline. He almost imagined he at some point had felt a mating bite there. That was silly of course; he had never had a mate.

He quickly got out of bed and started his morning routine. His room was small and only held a bed and some drawers with a connected bathroom. He showered quickly and dressed in some loose pants and a long-sleeved shirt. He would have liked something warmer but it was ok. He was happy the clothes was not tight fitting as his back was still tender from his punishments earlier; the skin still healing. The Mundane healing was a reminder of his failure and a caution for him to do better and Andrew did his best to take the lessons to heart. His Alpha had promised him some shoes if he did well. That would be nice. The floors in the whole mansion were stone and though he had socks on, he always felt a slight chill.

He felt a pang of something, like a stab in the heart, whenever he thought of Valentine as his Alpha. It somehow felt…wrong. Like he wasn’t meant to be his Alpha. As if someone else should have that title. It was stupid. Valentine had been very good to him and taken care of him even though he wasn’t interested in him as his mate.

When Andrew had first woken up here in his room in Valentine’s mansion several weeks ago he had been very confused and afraid. But Valentine had been patient and had explained how he had been injured when he with his parents had been on the way to visit the Madrid Institute when he had been 14 years old. He had slipped into a coma due to the injuries he had sustained when he had been attacked. His parents had passed away a few years ago and as he was from a poor family and without other relations there had been no one to continue his care. Valentine had explained how he generously had offered to continue caring for him. Valentine was well-versed in blood medicine and he had managed to create a formula that had now awoken him. Years had passed but he owed his Alpha everything; for continuing his care and never giving up on him and for giving him the cure that had awoken him from his coma. Not to mention keeping him with him now and taking care of him.

Andrew was saddened he had missed so many years to the coma but he tried to just be grateful for what he had. Valentine kept reminding him of this. Be grateful. He _was_ grateful. Of course he was. Valentine had saved him. He should be lucky he had found an Alpha like that to care for him. But…why did it still feel…wrong? All of it somehow felt wrong. That was ridiculous of course yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of loss and grief, as if something very important to him had been taken from him. He told himself it was just the loss of his parents, of his life having passed him by. Yet the pain felt different than that.

Andrew quickly exited his room and went through the large house towards the kitchen. Valentine and his men would gather in the large dining room and Andrew had to wake up extra early to be able to serve them all. Sometimes they sent some of the captured Downworlders Valentine had in the basement that he did blood experiments on to help him prepare the meals but it was rare. Valentine didn’t consider Downworlders good enough for much else than his blood experiments, seeing them as a threat that should be exterminated. It was odd how wrong he felt that was. He found it particularly hard when Valentine held Warlock children. He had protested once, the first day he had been here, when Valentine had wanted to do blood experiments on one of the children. Valentine had whipped him so brutally he had passed out. He felt like a coward but he hadn’t talked to Valentine about the children in the basement again; Valentine on his end never again sent any of the Warlock children to help him clean and cook any longer. Sometimes one of the adults but very rarely.

It was a big house and Valentine had many men; Andrew was kept busy with domestic tasks from early dawn to very late evening. All his days were more or less the same. A part of him felt like at some point it had been different. That he had done something other than cook, clean and service people. Valentine kept reminding him over and over again that it was his duty to serve; he was born to do this. He knew he was right. Yet a part of him felt as if at some point he had led a different life. That at some point he had actually had meals at a table with other people and not alone in the kitchen, having the leftovers. That at some point someone had asked for his input, had touched him with care and concern. A part of him wished he would stop having these insane ideas and longings as they made his days here so much harder to get through.

He knew he was Nephilim. He had seen his runes. He remembered his childhood and his parents. He remembered when he presented and when he was sent to be schooled in the proper ways of an omega. Valentine had told him that his coma had been caused by Downworlders who had attacked his parents and him and that the High Warlock in Madrid they had gone to see had arranged it. It felt…wrong somehow but he couldn’t explain why. He just knew he had felt very angry, almost insulted, when Valentine had claimed the High Warlock of Madrid had tried to arrange his and his parents’ murder. Weird to be angry and insulted about it when he had never even met this High Warlock of Madrid. He didn’t remember the attack but he remembered everything leading up to the planned visit to the Institute. He remembered his parents talking about the Madrid Institute, mentioning it would be life changing, that they were giving him a new life, a new chance and that they loved him but sometimes love meant sacrifice. They had told him they couldn’t say more while in Idris but they would explain what they meant when they met with the High Warlock. He didn’t recall anything after that.

Sometimes at night Andrew had dreams of a Spanish man with long hair holding him safe and warm and two beautiful children growing up beside him; a boy and a girl. He dreamed of holding his babies in his arms, of being kissed by the Spanish man who’s face he couldn’t see clearly but the feeling of love and affection was overwhelming. He dreamed of a large mansion in Spain and being on a yacht in Greece with this beautiful stranger and the two children. He dreamed of a big mansion at Christmas time outside of New York, decorated in fairy lights and tinsel, with a large Christmas tree in one of the rooms and love, laughter and the running feet of his children echoing in his mind and heart, making him wear a constant smile. But he always woke up feeling cold, empty and lost. Just dreams. That was all it was.

Andrew’s thoughts returned to the present when he reached the dining room. Valentine was at the table, looking at some papers and his son, Jonathan, had just joined him. When Andrew entered several of Valentine’s officers who always ate with him arrived. Andrew went over to Valentine, keeping his eyes lowered and waited by Valentine’s chair until he was acknowledged. After a minute or so Valentine looked up from his papers and looked at Andrew. He gave a small appreciative nod at seeing Andrew following the rules as he had been taught as soon as he had presented as omega; never look an Alpha in the eye, never interrupt, wait to be acknowledged and told what to do and then carry out your orders quickly and efficiently.

“Good morning, omega. How are you today?” Valentine asked, giving him a searching look.

“Good morning, Alpha. I am well. How may I serve?” Andrew asked softly, still looking down, warmed by the question to his well-being.

Valentine _did_ care about him. He had to always remember that and never do anything to upset him. Valentine had told him again and again he didn’t like to punish him; but if he disobeyed or made a mistake he was forcing him to do it. He just had to obey Valentine and do well.

Satisfied with his answer Valentine nodded and made a dismissive hand gesture, looking down at his papers again, “Prepare some breakfast for us and have it ready in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew quickly acknowledged, making sure to still keep his voice soft and low.

He had learned very quickly that his Alpha did not care for raised voices; omegas should only speak when spoken to and their voices should never rise above a whisper. It had taken him two days to find the correct tone with Valentine; his learning curve being pushed forward by Valentine slapping him every time he found his tone disrespectful. It was a bit odd thinking about it but when he had awoken, he had spoken to Valentine in an even tone, the same as Valentine used with him. As if he was used to that. Odd because he remembered the omega training in Idris and he remembered having followed the rules there. Yet it was as if there was a body memory of being able to, allowed to, speak freely and evenly that had made him have to find his way back to the quiet and low tone he had been taught in Idris.

After Andrew had disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the meal Malachi, who had seated himself by the table together with a few other of Valentine’s officers, looked curiously from Andrew to Valentine.

“Hmm. He seems more manageable now than when he first got here. How did it you manage it?” Malachi asked.

“He cheated,” Jonathan said before Valentine could reply.

“Jonathan!” Valentine scolded, giving him an angry look that Jonathan just shrugged off.

Valentine looked at Malachi as he replied, “I didn’t cheat. Precisely.”

“What did you do?” Malachi asked curiously.

“I had a Warlock block his memories from when he left Idris and onwards.”

Malachi frowned as he inquired, “He doesn’t know he’s Bonded?”

“No. It’s as if it hasn’t happened for him. The memory isn’t accessible to him.”

Malachi nodded in understanding and quickly lost interest in the omega. He and Valentine started talking about their plans for getting the Mortal Instruments and finally getting rid of the demon-blooded. Twenty minutes later Andrew returned and put dishes on the table in silence before returning to the kitchen. After the meal Malachi and four other Nephilim stayed to talk with Jonathan and Valentine about their plans.

Jonathan followed Andrew with his eyes when he returned and started to clear the table, keeping his eyes lowered as he worked as quietly and quickly as he could. Bored with the conversation Jonathan pushed some cutlery to the floor when Andrew walked over to him to take some dishes away. The cutlery made a loud noise when it hit the floor, starting Andrew.

“Oops,” Jonathan said with an evil smirk. Andrew looked down at the cutlery by Jonathan’s feet and Jonathan asked sweetly, “Aren’t you gonna pick it up?”

Andrew felt anger and embarrassment made his cheeks turn red and his hands fisted. He hesitated for a second or two, feeling a sudden desire to rebel, say no. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He was omega; this was his place. He was grateful. He was grateful.

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew said quietly as he knelt on the floor by Jonathan’s feet, ignoring Jonathan’s small snicker.

Andrew picked up the two forks Jonathan had pushed to the floor but when he was to reach for the knife Jonathan put his foot on it, making Andrew hesitate.

“Do you need something, omega?” Jonathan asked darkly.

Andrew again had to fight down his anger and shame and reminded himself of his Alpha’s words; he was grateful.

“Alpha, will you move your foot, please, so I may pick up the knife that you dropped?”

“That I dropped?” Jonathan asked, a hint of a threat in his voice.

“That fell to the floor, Alpha,” Andrew corrected, still looking at the floor as he replied, ignoring his shame and humiliation because they both knew very well Jonathan had dropped it on purpose.

“Go on and pick it up,” Jonathan allowed, removing his foot, pleased to see the humiliation Andrew was struggling to hide.

As Andrew’s hand closed around the knife he held it tight for a moment and a memory of being taught to throw knives, use knives with deadly precision, came to him. A vague memory, faded and broken, of the Spanish man he dreamed of came to him. The Alpha encouraging him to master his skills, to be able to defend himself. His thoughts were interrupted as Jonathan fisted his hair harshly and forced his head back. Andrew hissed at the painful pull and only barely managed to keep his eyes lowered as Jonathan leaned down close to his face.

“Kneeling is a good look for you, omega,” Jonathan said darkly.

Andrew fought against his desire to try and free himself, feeling his grip on the knife tighten as his cheeks heated further in rage and embarrassment.

“Aren’t you going to thank me for the compliment?” Jonathan asked evilly.

Andrew forced himself to say the words he knew Jonathan wanted to hear, his shame making his voice even softer and quieter than it already was, “Thank you, Alpha, for the compliment.”

Jonathan grinned in victory at hearing those words.

“Get up and get back to work,” Jonathan ordered and almost flung him aside with the grip in his hair.

Andrew managed to catch himself on his hands and knees and quickly rose, not looking at Jonathan. He hurried towards the kitchen, his emotions in turmoil.

“Come here, omega,” Valentine ordered, making Andrew stop and walk over to him.

“Yes, Alpha?” Andrew asked apprehensively when he was standing next to him, fighting his fear, hoping Valentine wouldn’t punish him. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong but it was sometimes hard to tell with Valentine….

“Let me look at you,” Valentine said almost kindly, making a circle motion with a finger to indicate Andrew should turn around.

Andrew complied and turned in a circle, his hands fists around the cutlery he had picked up from the floor, fighting his embarrassment at being displayed. Be grateful. He was grateful.

“You’re not much to look at, are you?” Valentine commented almost sympathetically when Andrew stood still in front of him again.

Andrew bit his lower lip, feeling further humiliated, aware that everyone was now looking at them, at him.

“No, Alpha,” Andrew dutifully replied.

Valentine had told him as much enough times but it somehow still hurt to know he was so…plain and useless. It of course just highlighted how grateful he should be that Valentine wanted to care for him. He should be grateful.

“And you are not even a very good cook nor do you excel in any of your other domestic tasks,” Valentine went on with a sigh.

Andrew blushed and ducked his head further.

“I…I’m sorry, Alpha. I do try,” Andrew said softly.

In the back of his mind was the thought, the faint notion that the Spanish man had felt he was beautiful and capable. But then that was how fantasy and dreams worked, wasn’t it? In reality he was just this. Too plain to be physically attractive, not from good stock to be useful for his name or blood and not even very good at doing the chores expected of any omega.

Valentine smiled encouraging at him as he said, “But that’s ok. No one here will look at you anyway. No one wants a mate who has been in a coma for years; you are unsuited for a mate.”

Andrew nodded a bit, blushing again in shame as he said quietly, fighting back tears, “I am lucky I have you, Alpha.”

“Indeed,” Valentine agreed, his voice hard and firm. He gave him a searching look as he asked, “I will have some shoes brought to your room later today. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew said, feeling overwhelmed by his kindness. It would be wonderful to have shoes. His toes were already cold and his day had just started.

“What do you say then?” Valentine pressed, a warning in his tone.

“Thank you, Alpha. I am very grateful,” Andrew replied dutifully.

“Very well. You’re dismissed,” Valentine said, doing a hand wave to indicate he should leave.

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you Alpha,” Andrew quickly said as he left, going back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up after the meal.

“What happened? He hesitated with collecting the cutlery from the floor,” Jonathan pointed out when Andrew was back in the kitchen.

Valentine nodded thoughtfully as he said, “I will have the Warlock who did the mind block look at him again. It is difficult to manipulate his memories. His bond to the Warlock is very strong.”

“Will it last forever? The block on his memories?” Malachi asked curiously.

“No and I don’t need it to. I just need to break him to the point that when he remembers it won’t matter anymore,” Valentine said reflectively.

“When will you know that you have broken him?”

“When there’s no more fire in his eyes, no more longing for that offensive and sinful way of living he had before,” Valentine said darkly, pausing thoughtfully before he added, “I am very carefully keeping him in enough suspense and discomfort not to get complacent but I give him enough kindness to calm him. He is starting to understand I can bring pain as easily as I can bring him comfort. He will learn to fear me as much as he will worship me for that very reason.”

“I do love when I get him to kneel for me, that arrogant little prick!” Jonathan said with dark satisfaction.

Jonathan had not forgotten how Andrew had ensured Alec had escaped him, how he had defied them, fought them in any way he could, up till Valentine’s little mind games had started for real.

“Careful, Jonathan. He doesn’t remember acting up against any of us. He doesn’t get why you get angry; he is following your commands,” Valentine cautioned.

“Yeah, ok, sure,” Jonathan reluctantly agreed.

Everyone was about to rise from the table when one of Valentine’s soldiers rushed into the room, looking white as a sheet.

“We are under attack!” The soldier yelled just as orange and blue flares could be seen outside the windows, indicating Warlock magic was being used in the attack on the mansion.

“Is it the Warlock coming for the omega?” Malachi wondered out loud as he and the others all went over to the soldier.

“Maybe. Downworlders get rather attached to their omegas,” Valentine admitted with disgust at the very notion.

“It’s not just him! The Warlock leader is here and I think the omega’s half-breed children; they can do magic too! And the vampire leader with some of his people,” the soldier explained with rising panic. “We are being overrun!”

“Find one of the Warlocks to portal us out. Leave the prisoners; there’s no time to get them now and we can always find new specimens to work on,” Valentine ordered sharply.

“Yes, Sir,” the soldier said and hurried out of the room to find one of the Warlocks working for them.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here, father,” Jonathan insisted when Valentine hesitated, looking towards the kitchen where Andrew would be, oblivious to what was happening and that he was likely the cause of it.

“Go ahead and send one of the Warlocks back to me. I am going to get the omega,” Valentine ordered.

“By the Angel! You are obsessed with that creature! You were the one who told me to restrain my obsession with the Lightwood omega,” Jonathan protested.

“It is not obsession; we need the omega as leverage. Also, I want him as proof that a Nephilim and an omega will always seek to return to their God-given and natural ways.”

“What does it matter if they kneel because it’s their nature or we make them?” Jonathan asked in frustration.

“You don’t understand,” Valentine concluded with a sigh before he ordered sharply, “Leave, Jonathan. Now. I will meet up with you later after the Warlock makes a portal for us.”

“Fine! Don’t blame me when your obsession gets you killed,” Jonathan said darkly as he ran from the room.

Valentine walked with Malachi and the four other Nephilim to the middle of the dining room, all taking up defensive positions and activating their Angel blades, tensing as they looked around, ready for a fight.

“Omega! Come here,” Valentine yelled loudly over his shoulder, his own Angel blade ready, keeping his eyes on the door to the room.

“Yes, Alpha? How may I serve?” Andrew asked as he rushed into the room and hurried to stand next to Valentine, a hint of confusion in his tone as he took in his and the others’ Angel Blades.

“We are under attack by filthy Downworlders! If they get their hands on you then you know what they will do,” Valentine warned in a dark tone, determined to see Andrew stay in his place, with Nephilim and not return to his sinful and perverted ways with that demon-blooded Warlock.

“Death. Or worse,” Andrew supplied with a hint of fear, repeating what Valentine had literally beaten into him in the time he had been here.

“Precisely,” Valentine said approvingly. “But I will protect you.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Andrew said dutifully with a sigh of relief.

He really was lucky he had such a caring Alpha. Yet why did it make his heart cry to thank him? Why did the words feel like poison?

“Stick close to me,” Valentine ordered.

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew said obediently and stayed behind him and the other Nephilim, eying the door to the room cautiously.

Noises of battle, of men screaming, flares of magic, got closer and closer. Andrew tensed, confused by an odd desire to go towards the magical flares. It was almost as if he knew some of that magic, as if it was calling to him. He forced himself to stay still.

Suddenly magic burst the door to the room off its hinges and a Warlock entered, magical flames circling around his hands. Andrew gasped, his heart beating faster in his chest but not from fear. He felt instantly drawn to the Warlock. He looked like the Spanish man from his dreams. He told himself that was the only reason for his fascination but it felt hollow. He felt like he should know him somehow. There was something about him…

“Valentine!” Lorenzo roared, his eyes shooting daggers of hatred at the man as he quickly reached the group and Malachi and the four Nephilim started attacking him right away, while Valentine remained ready should he come for Andrew.

“Andrew! By Lilith!” Lorenzo yelled in relief at seeing him alive, the name spoken like a prayer and the liberation in his eyes were not to be mistaken.

“You are not getting him, Warlock. He belongs to me now!” Valentine warned as Lorenzo tried to get through the five Nephilim, managing to hit one of them with a fireball in the chest, killing him instantly.

“I’m his mate!” Lorenzo thundered, looking confused at Andrew as he hadn’t moved but just stood as if frozen behind Valentine.

“Mate?” Andrew echoed, shocked and yet hopeful for he had dreamed of nothing else than this man since he had woken up from his coma here.

His brain felt like it was on fire as a flash of a memory came to him, a bonding ceremony, a ribbon of silk in Warlock blue, flowers everywhere, him standing on a beach in Spain with the Warlock. The more he tried to capture the memory the more his mind hurt and burned, making tears come to his eyes from the agony.

“He doesn’t remember you,” Valentine smirked evilly.

“He will,” Lorenzo insisted, almost desperately.

“ **Omega, get on your knees** ,” Valentine ordered, using his Alpha Voice to be sure Andrew obeyed as he seemed pained and distracted, looking confused and lost.

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew acknowledged as his knees slammed against the stone floor as his body instinctively moved to obey the Alpha, making Andrew wince from the pain of it.

Andrew was torn between the need and desire to go to the Warlock, to smell him, to have the Warlock hold him, claim him…and Valentine’s orders and what he had taught him. His brain was ablaze; his mind was a mess of confused and contradictory memories, orders and desires. Tears started to slip from his eyes from the pain and confusion and he started to shake from the strain and distress.

“What the fuck have you done to him?!” Lorenzo got out in an agonized voice as he looked at his mate on his knees, his head bowed and his eyes on the floor, his heart breaking.

The distraction cost Lorenzo dearly.

“Now!” Valentine yelled and Malachi and the three remaining Nephilim attacked Lorenzo all at once, kicking his legs out under him, holding an Angel blade against his throat, forcing him to his knees and using a rope made from Adamas to tie his hands together in front of him. The rope burned deep red marks into Lorenzo’s wrists, making him hiss in pain. One of the Nephilim kept an Angel blade against his throat while Malachi and the two others watched with satisfied looks on their faces.

“Let me go!” Lorenzo demanded angrily, looking worried at his kneeling mate, his pain and tears like stab wounds to Lorenzo’s heart.

Valentine came over and stood in front of Lorenzo and smiled darkly down at him.

“I knew seeing him on his knees like that would make you stupid. Well, more stupid than your race in general are known to be,” Valentine said with a superior leer.

“I will kill you!” Lorenzo spat out.

“A little hard to do while down there, don’t you think?” Valentine said with dark amusement, looking down at him with a look of pure triumph.

“Fuck you!” Lorenzo cursed, his Warlock mark appearing in his anger, rage and frustration as he lost control of his glamour.

“Feisty!” Valentine commented as his eyes darkened with hatred as he backhanded him, hard, sending Lorenzo’s face flying to the side.

“Oh. What an interesting Mark,” Malachi said with a dark smile as he noticed the scales glittering golden and slight dark green on the back of Lorenzo’s hands.

Malachi walked in front of Lorenzo to look further at his Warlock Mark, taking a hold of his bound wrists and turning them left and right to look at the scales from different angles.

“Let go of me!” Lorenzo ordered, fighting down his rising fear.

“I have a Warlock Mark collection but I have never seen a Mark as interesting as yours,” Malachi commented with sick fascination.

“Butcher!” Lorenzo accused hotly, about to pull his hands out of Malachi’s grip but stopped when the Nephilim who had the Angel Blade against his throat pressed the blade even closer, drawing a bit of blood in warning.

“Just kill him already,” the Nephilim holding the Blade to Lorenzo’s throat said.

Malachi put away his Angel Blade and instead took out a small dagger, grinning darkly when Lorenzo couldn’t help but flinch, knowing what he had in mind.

“I just want a small piece,” Malachi said and cut Lorenzo’s shirt by the neckline and roughly tore it into two pieces down the front, exposing Lorenzo’s chest.

“Where to cut though? Those damn things are everywhere! It’s disgusting,” Valentine said icily, nodding to Lorenzo’s chest where the golden scales were indeed running along his sides, along his arms and up his neck.

“Back off!” Lorenzo ordered, frustrated that his voice held an edge of fear.

“I’ll cut a piece…” Malachi said, letting the knife dance over Lorenzo skin on his right side, by the scales there, trying to find a good place to cut.

“Andrew, mi querido _[‘my beloved’ in Spanish]_ , I’m sorry but…. **Get up and help me** ,” Lorenzo ordered in his Alpha Voice, not liking to use his Alpha Voice on his mate but he couldn’t see any other way to reach him since Valentine had taken his memories.

Andrew started to shake even further and more tears fell from his eyes. He bit his lower lip until it bled.

“I….want to help but I….I can’t. I’m sorry, Alpha,” Andrew sobbed, feeling his heart breaking at seeing what they were about to do to Lorenzo yet still unsure why it hurt him so much.

“I had a Warlock repress all memories of you from his mind and with the memory of your bond your order to him was repressed as well. Only a Nephilim Alpha can command him; that’s _my_ orders,” Valentine told Lorenzo in a superior voice, certain that obviously no Nephilim Alpha would ever counter anything he would say.

“Sit very still. This will only hurt a lot,” Malachi taunted as he found a patch of scales on the right side of Lorenzo’s torso he liked.

Lorenzo tensed and sooner than expected the knife bit into his flesh, cutting a small patch of scales from his skin.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo cursed, the pain blinding, his body jerking away from the knife in an attempt to escape the pain.

“Humph. You moved,” Malachi complained and looked at the small patch of scales in his hand, the underside all bloody. Dissatisfied with the cut he threw it on the floor and found a new patch of scales on Lorenzo’s side, a bit further up, he liked.

“Sit still this time or I will stab you first so you can’t move,” Malachi warned darkly.

Lorenzo fought down his fear and anger at what he knew was about to happen. He looked at Andrew and his heart swelled with fear for him, with anger at himself for failing his mate.

“Andrew, I know you will feel bad about this when you are yourself again but you shouldn't. Remember this is not your fault. I will always love you,” Lorenzo told him, his voice loving but pained.

 _Love you_. The words echoed in Andrew’s mind. Loved him. He loved him. He pushed at the memory from the beach, of the bonding, he pushed for the dreams he had had, memories, of the mansion and Christmas and Greek holidays. His brain burned and felt like it was shattering but he pushed through the agony, his nails drawing blood from inside his palms. Just when he feared he would pass out from the anguish in his mind, blood running out of his nose, tears on his cheeks and his lower lip bleeding from where he was biting it to prevent himself from screaming…suddenly it happened. The block on his mind crushed and broke and he was flooded with memories and the mating bond snapped back in place. He took a shaking hand to his neck, now feeling a mating bite there as the glamour disappeared when the mind block did. He took a calming breath, unable to deal with all the memories just now but he knew one thing; he had to save his mate! The mating bond back meant Lorenzo’s order for him to disregard Valentine’s orders was back and he was able to rise and get to his feet.

“No!” Andrew yelled and ran towards Lorenzo and the startled and stunned Nephilim.

“Andrew!” Lorenzo got out, smiling, seeing his mate was starting to return to him, recognition slowly returning to Andrew’s eyes.

“Get off him!” Andrew yelled, using the element of surprise to ram hard into Malachi and knock him away and off his feet, away from Lorenzo.

“How did you break free?” Malachi asked stunned, quickly getting to his feet.

“Lorenzo!” Jace yelled as he ran into the room, taking in the Warlock on his knees, a blade held to his throat and Andrew heaving for breath, looking drained and still slightly confused and pained.

Valentine and Malachi quickly engaged Jace in combat.

“Jace!” Lorenzo yelled worried as the other Nephilim moved towards him too.

Andrew quickly knelt in front of Lorenzo, using the distraction Jace was giving the Nephilim with the blade to Lorenzo’s throat to reach for his bound hands. He quickly removed the Adamas rope from Lorenzo’s wrists. As soon as he was freed Lorenzo ducked and turned, blasting the Nephilim who had had a blade to his throat away from him with a fire ball, killing him before he even hit the floor.

Seeing they were safe for a few seconds Lorenzo turned back to look at Andrew, touching his cheek with a shaking and tender hand, his eyes tearing up, overwhelmed with emotions.

“Mi amor, mi vida _[’My love, my life’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo said heartfelt.

Andrew gave him a searching look, fighting to rearrange his memories. However, his emotions had already found the truth before the memories settled.

“Mate. Mine,” Andrew said with a satisfied smile and Lorenzo nodded as he leaned close and gave Andrew a tender yet possessive kiss.

When Lorenzo and Andrew drew apart and rose Lorenzo kept Andrew behind him as he watched the remaining enemies.

“You should be on our side,” Malachi spat at Jace.

“Not fucking likely!” Jace gave back.

“Get lost!” Lorenzo yelled angrily as he threw a fireball at one of the Nephilim who tried to sneak up on Jace from behind to stab him in the back.

Lorenzo took a deep breath, feeling the battle was draining him but he wasn’t leaving before he had killed Valentine even though his desire to see Andrew safe and reclaim him as his mate was strong.

Lorenzo snapped his fingers and a weapon’s belt with small silver knives appeared in his right hand. He handed it to Andrew, having held on to it while Andrew had been away from him. He had refused to believe he would not get the chance to give it to him again and yet he had feared it all the same.

“Here! I brought your knives,” Lorenzo took him, his hand when he handed it over shaking slightly, his voice filled with emotions.

Andrew hesitated, Valentine’s words still echoing in his mind despite his returning memories, making everything still seem confusing, the Idris lessons on omegas now again fresh in his mind.

“I am not allowed weapons,” Andrew told him in a small voice.

“I’m your mate and I say you are allowed weapons and you are good with them. Go on; use them,” Lorenzo countered, heartbroken to see Andrew’s insecurities that he hadn’t had for years had returned.

Andrew took the belt and gave him a searching look, memories of Lorenzo encouraging him to use weapons and train with them retuning to him. A Nephilim tried to use their distraction to take a stab at Lorenzo with his blade, coming from the side and without thinking, acting on instinct, Andrew threw three knives at him in rapid succession. They all hit his heart and he fell to the ground, dead, with a surprised look at Andrew as if he couldn’t believe an omega had killed him.

“Wow. I _am_ good,” Andrew said in wonder with a shy smile at Lorenzo.

“I told you,” Lorenzo said proudly.

“You have ruined everything, Warlock!” Valentine spat angrily, charging at Lorenzo.

“Good!” Lorenzo gave back, easily blocking the assault with magic, keeping Andrew behind him not only because he was still a bit confused from everything going on but because Lorenzo needed to protect him, at least from this, at least now since he had been unable to protect him from everything Valentine had done to him during his captivity.

“You won’t leave here alive,” Valentine warned.

The odds more even now Jace killed one more Nephilim. Now only Malachi and Valentine remained.

“Do you need help?” Jace asked as he was sparring with Malachi, their Angel Blades meeting and making spars fly everywhere.

“No. He’s mine!” Lorenzo insisted darkly.

“Do you think you can take me without using magic?” Valentine taunted as he attacked with his Angel Blade, making Lorenzo block the attack with a magical shield.

“Easily. I was learning how to fight and survive hundreds of years before you were even born,” Lorenzo bragged, the truth of his statement obvious.

“Freak,” Valentine spat out.

“Here,” Lorenzo said as he conjured Mundane swords for Valentine and himself, making the sword appear in Valentine’s left hand as he held his Angel Blade in the right and his own in his right hand.

Valentine looked surprised at the Mundane sword in his hand, hesitating to put away the Angel Blade.

“Swords and blades are Nephilim weapons,” Valentine said in warning, smiling smugly at what he considered an easy win.

“Go on then; try and defeat me, Nephilim,” Lorenzo challenged. “Unless you are too scared of a Warlock’ abilities to fight me in the one way we are equal; our human blood.”

Valentine’s rage was clear in his eyes as he put his Angel Blade away and attacked using the Mundane sword. They sparred for a few minutes, Lorenzo easily blocking the attacks.

“Demon!” Valentine accused darkly as Lorenzo managed to get several cuts and stabs in, making Valentine gasp in pain, blood from the wounds ruining his clothes.

“Demon-blooded,” Lorenzo corrected darkly.

Valentine realized too late Lorenzo had just been toying with him when he had been cutting him and stabbing him, the wounds painful but superficial. Soon he found himself disarmed, the sword having been forced from his hand and it slid across the room. With eyes dark with hatred Lorenzo kicked out his legs and Valentine fell to his knees, wincing at the pain when he dropped down.

“Shit!” Valentine swore as Lorenzo held his sword against his throat, meeting his gaze evenly.

“You know what, Valentine? Kneeling is a good look on you,” Lorenzo said darkly.

“Fuck you!” Valentine spat angrily, humiliation making his cheeks color.

“Do you remember I promised to remove your still beating heart from your chest?” Lorenzo said in a sinister tone.

Valentine paled and would have moved if not for the sword at his throat.

“You wouldn’t!”

Lorenzo smirked evilly as he said, “I will use magic to tear it out and to ensure you live long enough to see it, to feel it, to know you were defeated, killed, by one of demon blood!”

“I am one of Heaven’s children. I shall go in peace and live forever in grace,” Valentine said with fanatic conviction.

Lorenzo’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he said, “I truly fucking hope not!”

Without another word Lorenzo made magic swirl around his right fist and made sure Valentine was watching him with sick fascination and rising fear and panic. Lorenzo pulled his hand back before using magic to push it through Valentine’s chest and pull out his still beating heart. He used magic to avoid any blood and mess, the heart clean and beating, the wound open and gaping but no blood came out.

“Ahh!” Valentine yelled horrified, agony running through him as he watched his own heart in Lorenzo’s right fist with disgust and pain.

“Hmm. I am amazed your heart is red and not black,” Lorenzo commented darkly.

“Fuck!” Valentine cursed, fighting the beginning darkness of death.

“If there’s any justice your afterlife will be eternal torment in one of the Hell dimensions!” Lorenzo told him frankly, looking from the heart in his hand to Valentine on his knees.

“I…” Valentine got out, gasping for air, his life slipping away.

“You have my permission to die,” Lorenzo said with a demonic gleam in his eyes as he crushed Valentine’s heart in his right fist, making it shatter into a million pieces like a diamond.

Andrew moved closer to Lorenzo, putting a hand on his arm and looked down at Valentine with eyes almost dark with anger and fury. Valentine looked horrified as he fell to the floor, his last thought that he couldn’t believe one of demon-blood had defeated him and over an omega Nephilim no less!

Lorenzo was still looking down at Valentine dead by his feet, his breath coming in big gasps when Magnus entered the room just as Jace managed to stab Malachi, killing him instantly. Seeing all enemies were dead Magnus closed his fists around the fireballs he had created in his hands. As Jace was closest he first went to him, nodding in acknowledgement as he looked him up and down, checking him for injuries. Seeing he was ok he walked over to Lorenzo, smiling with satisfaction when he saw Valentine dead on the floor next to Lorenzo’s feet.

“You ok?” Magnus asked with a hint of worry, taking in Lorenzo’s cut shirt and the blood on his right side, running down his right leg.

Lorenzo laid an arm around Andrew’s waist and pulled him against his body, breathing in his scent as he kissed the top of his head tenderly, enjoying how Andrew leaned against him, putting both arms around his midriff as if clinging to him for dear life.

“Yes. I am now,” Lorenzo said, his voice shaking slightly from the emotions of the moment.

Magnus nodded but then frowned in worry as he saw where the blood was coming from. Lorenzo’s emotions were still raw so his Mark was still exposed, making it clear what had been cut and why.

“Your Mark….”

“I know,” Lorenzo said grimly, taking a calming breath. To a Warlock losing your Mark was one of the worst violations possible and Lorenzo was reeling from the pain of it.

“It’s a small piece. I will heal,” Lorenzo said, more to comfort himself than anything else.

“Let me,” Magnus offered, his right hand having sparks of magic circling it and Lorenzo nodded.

Magnus put his hand on Lorenzo’s midriff and healing magic swept through him, stopping the bleeding but the scales on that part of him were now gone, leaving a loss, a scar that would never heal.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said, nodding.

“No worries,” Magnus said with a small smile.

Lorenzo hugged Andrew close, encircling him, taking in his scent, the Alpha in him yelling at him to reclaim what was his, to cover his body with his scent again and get the scent of Valentine and Jonathan off him!

“I…I need to be with Andrew,” Lorenzo got out, blushing a bit at just how needy he sounded saying that but Magnus only nodded in understanding. “Are the kids ok?”

“They did great and they are fine,” Magnus assured him.

Lorenzo smiled in relief as he asked a bit embarrassed, “Can you…”

“No worries. I will clean up here and the kids will stay in my loft with me. You and Andrew need to reconnect. Take the time you need.”

“Thank you”

Magnus nodded and made a portal one-handed, noticing that Lorenzo seemed more magically depleted than himself but then as a Prince of Hell he had stronger magic.

“It’s for your loft next to mine,” Magnus explained, nodding to the portal.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Lorenzo said with a grateful smile.

Lorenzo guided Andrew through the portal, an arm around the small of his back while Andrew clung to him, hiding his face by his neck, needing the contact, still fighting his way back after everything he had been through.

They exited in their living room at the loft and the portal closed behind them. Without further ado Lorenzo used magic to help him scoop Andrew up into his arms, bridal style. The omega made a content sound and put his arms around Lorenzo’s neck while he laid his head by his shoulder. Lorenzo laid Andrew gently down on the bed before crawling into bed next to him. Lorenzo noticed the small grimace Andrew made as his back hit the bed and the omega quickly turned on his side so he was facing Lorenzo, some of the pain fading when he changed position.

“What’s wrong, mi amor _[‘my love’ in Spanish]_?” Lorenzo asked concerned.

Andrew blushed, avoiding his eyes as he said quietly, “Nothing, Alpha. Please ignore it.”

Lorenzo took a gentle hand to Andrew’s chin and turned his face so they were eye to eye. Andrew gasped at the worry and gentleness in saw in the Alpha’s eyes.

“Your comfort matters to me. It is _all_ that matters to me,” Lorenzo said heartfelt. “Please show me.”

Unable to resist Andrew sat up in bed enough to pull off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Wordlessly, embarrassed, he turned so Lorenzo could see his back.

“By Lilith!” Lorenzo said in pain and horror as he saw the still healing marks from Andrew’s punishments; his back was crisscrossed with colorful marks, in different stages of healing, indicating they had been put there at different times during his capture; all some time ago though. Some were long and wide; clearly from a cane and some were small and fine, from a whip.

“Evidence of my failures, Alpha,” Andrew said softly, Valentine’s words still ringing in his head.

“No. Evidence of your courage and bravery,” Lorenzo correctly firmly, lovingly.

Lorenzo put a hand to Andrew’s back and let healing magic enter, using what magic he has left after the battle. He gasped from the strain but didn’t stop till he had healed Andrew’s wounds.

“Thank you,” Andrew said in awe and wonder, still fighting Valentine’s conditioning so this kindness from an Alpha felt overwhelming.

“Don’t thank me. It is the least you should expect from an Alpha, least of all from me,” Lorenzo said heartfelt.

Andrew turned around, giving Lorenzo a worried look when he saw how drained and pained he looked. “Are you ok, Alpha?”

Lorenzo nodded wordlessly, feeling the need to have his mate close now more than ever, fighting the feeling of having failed, of having let Andrew down. He opened his arms in a silent invitation and Andrew eagerly went into his embrace, wanting to smell him, feel him, reassure himself he was real and he was here.

“Alpha?” Andrew asked softly after a few minutes of simply enjoying snuggling close to him.

His mind was finally settling a bit and he looked up at Lorenzo with eyes filled with love and the need to reconnect to his mate.

“Hi Andrew,” Lorenzo said warmly, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“I know you,” Andrew said softly, awe and joy in his tone as he realized and accepted his dreams were not dreams but reality.

“You do,” Lorenzo agreed, a lump in his throat, fighting back tears of joy at having his mate back in his embrace.

Andrew smiled, snuggling close again, trying to get even closer and closer, needing more. Needing to feel connected to his mate again, claimed, owned, protected.

“Alpha!” Andrew said shakily, looking at him through lowered lashes, fighting to explain what he needed. “Please.”

“Shh. You are ok now. I’ve got you,” Lorenzo said over and over again, tightening his arms around him, needed to feel him, kissing his lips, his cheeks, and his neck, wanting to mark him, feel him, scent him.

Andrew moaned as Lorenzo started to kiss along his neckline.

“Please, please,” Andrew begged, feeling his need and arousal increase, needing to feel his Alpha, his mate.

“I have you,” Lorenzo promised and with a snap of his fingers he had made both their clothes disappear, wanting to remove the smell of other Alphas from Andrew and his clothes reeked of the Nephilim Alphas.

“I need…I need,” Andrew mumbled, struggling to speak as Lorenzo had kissed his way down to his crotch, paying worship to his body slowly and tenderly.

“I know. I know. Me too,” Lorenzo said in a voice filled with desire, his Warlock Mark glittering golden the more excited he got.

Andrew almost screamed with need as Lorenzo started to stroke, lick and suck his cock, going rock-hard in seconds as he fisted the sheets in desperation. But he wanted something else; needed it.

“Please, I need you, Alpha,” Andrew begged, moaning at the sensation of feeling Lorenzo’s lips around his cock.

“I need you too,” Lorenzo whispered, his breath hot against Andrew’s cock.

Andrew looked down at his mate with eyes clouded by need.

“Please, I need to feel you inside me. I need you to claim me as yours. I need it so badly,” Andrew begged, his voice filled with want, his cheeks holding a faint blush as he spoke.

Lorenzo moaned, his own arousal increasing by the desperation in Andrew’s voice. He teased Andrew’s hole with a finger, seeing he was already dripping wet with slick, a clear sign of the omega's arousal and need. Andrew tried desperately to push down and Lorenzo pushed one digit inside of him, as eager to claim his mate as he was to be claimed.

“You’re mine. Always,” Lorenzo got out in a hoarse voice as he added a second finger, fucking him harder and faster as his possessiveness flared.

“Fuck, yes!” Andrew screamed, pushing down and moaning in pleasure when Lorenzo added a third finger. “Show me. Mark me!”

Lorenzo removed his fingers and positioned himself at his opening, looking down at him with eyes dark with desire.

“I need to be inside of you,” Lorenzo got out, barely holding back enough to push slowly inside.

“Yes, yes! More!” Andrew cried, not satisfied with slow or gentle; needing to feel Lorenzo wanted him, claiming him.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo cried as he bottomed out inside his lover.

Lorenzo took a deep breath to fight down his arousal, afraid to come too soon, the feeling of being reconnected with his mate overwhelming. He had wanted to go slow but Andrew was so wet and warm, so tight around his cock….his inner Alpha took over and he started fucking into his lover harder and harder, faster and faster, hitting his prostate again and again, making Andrew yell out loud in pleasure. Andrew pushed down to take even more inside of himself, moaning and wriggling in desire, his legs going around Lorenzo’s body to try and push him even further inside of himself.

“Yes! Yes! Please! More! More!” Andrew screamed, leaning his head back, overwhelmed, his hands fisting the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

“You feel so good around my cock. So tight and wet, so eager for me,” Lorenzo praised as he fucked him hard and deep while he leaned down to decorate Andrew’s neckline with hickeys, wanting to mark him as his in all ways he could possibly do so.

“More. Please, more. Harder,” Andrew begged desperately, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. “I want to feel you inside. I want to feel your knot! I want you to mark me as yours!”

“Fuck!” Lorenzo got out, his arousal increased by Andrew’s desperate pleas. “You’re mine! Always mine!”

“Yours! I’m yours!” Andrew cried, feeling himself getting close to the edge, letting himself drown in the scent and feel of his mate, letting him surround him, fill him.

“Show me. Come for me,” Lorenzo grunted as he pushed deep into his lover while he pumped Andrew’s cock quickly in time with his thrusts.

“Yes!” Andrew yelled as he came explosively all over Lorenzo’s hand, his body tensing around Lorenzo’s cock inside of him as he did so.

“Shit!” Lorenzo cried as he came deep inside his angel, biting down hard on the mating mark on Andrew’s neck as he did so, wanting to reclaim what was his.

The mating bond flared open with fire and desire and Andrew groaned.

“Fuck! I feel like I’m coming again!” Andrew got out as his body shook with pleasure.

“Mine!” Lorenzo got out possessively, feeling his body shake again from the waves of desire from reconnecting through the mating bite.

Andrew felt his mate’s knot swell inside of him, connecting them in the most primal way possible, making him feel loved and wanted, owned and finally home.

“Alpha,” Andrew mumbled contently, his body feeling boneless and spent, endorphins coursing through his system, making him feel high, smiling as he looked at his mate through half-lid eyes.

“Shh. It’s ok, beloved. Just rest for a moment. I’ve got you,” Lorenzo promised as he kissed his lips tenderly.

Lorenzo used magic to aid him to rearrange them slightly so he was spooning Andrew, holding him close and safe, smelling his scent and feeling himself finally feeling at ease again, his mate back home in his arms. Andrew smiled and pressed back against Lorenzo to feel as much of him against him as possible, letting himself drift and just enjoy feeling this close to his mate. Andrew was still smiling when he felt Lorenzo’s knot go down and he pulled out gently, snapping his fingers and cleaning them up.

“Lorenzo,” Andrew said with a warm smile as he looked at his mate.

Lorenzo propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at him as he stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Beloved, you’re back with me,” Lorenzo said softly.

Andrew nodded but then bit his lower lip, a flicker of pain crossing his eyes as he said, “I love you. I’m so sorry I forgot you.”

“You were under a spell. Nothing to be sorry about,” Lorenzo reassured him, kissing him tenderly.

Lorenzo pulled back and Andrew felt a wave of panic, needing his Alpha close.

“No! Don’t leave, please,” he begged, grapping at Lorenzo’s nearest arm desperately, fighting down his blush at how needy and clingy he sounded.

“I won’t. I swear. I was just going to…” Lorenzo said reassuringly as he laid back down and pulled Andrew close so his head was resting on his shoulder and then pulled the covers up to keep his mate warm. “Isn’t that better, mi amor _[‘my love’ in Spanish]_?”

Andrew nodded, fighting to get his racing heart and irrational fear and panic under control.

“Please don’t leave me,” Andrew couldn’t help but beg, his voice low and the words mumbled against Lorenzo’s skin.

“I would never!” Lorenzo said strongly, stroking his hair tenderly.

“I’m sorry. So sorry,” Andrew mumbled against Lorenzo’s chest, feeling overwhelmed with emotions, feeling he had betrayed his mate for having forgotten him, for having wanted to make another Alpha happy. It felt like a betrayal of everything they shared.

Lorenzo pulled a bit back so he could put a hand under Andrew’s chin and lifted his face up so Andrew could see his eyes, see the love and care there.

“Mi amado esposo _[‘My beloved husband’ in Spanish]_ , please. You did nothing wrong,” Lorenzo assured him.

“My mind is on fire,” Andrew admitted softly, blushing a bit under the loving gaze of the Warlock.

“It will get better, little one. I swear it,” Lorenzo promised as he withdrew his hand only to hold around Andrew again.

“You don’t understand. I did whatever he wanted. I thought he was my Alpha,” Andrew admitted, avoiding his eyes in shame.

“Valentine?” Lorenzo asked.

Andrew nodded, blushing with humiliation as he admitted, “Yes.”

“You were under a spell,” Lorenzo reminded him, his voice holding only understanding and compassion.

“I….I remember everything I did and felt. I wanted to…please him. Not sexually but in general because I thought he was my Alpha. Make him happy,” Andrew admitted with revulsion. He gave Lorenzo a worried look, biting his lower lip as he said in a defeated tone, “You must be so disgusted with me.”

Lorenzo felt a wave of rage and anger at Valentine but shook his head to clear it as he insisted, “Not at all. You didn’t remember me.”

“I felt this pain in my heart. I didn’t know what it was. I should have fought harder,” Andrew said in a lost voice.

“I know you, Cariño _[‘darling’ in Spanish]_. You fought. I am sure of it. I saw your back. I saw the marks,” Lorenzo told him firmly, proud and heartbroken for his mate’s defiance and resulting pain.

“Yes,” Andrew admitted. He hesitated but then continued, not wanting any secrets from his mate, “That’s why he used the spell. He first threatened the Downworlders he had captured if I didn’t do what he asked but he told me he felt my eyes were still too defiant.”

“Did he…touch you?” Lorenzo asked worried, voicing one of his main fears.

Andrew knew it would hurt Lorenzo to know the truth but he also knew he would just imagine something far worse and again; he wanted to be truthful with him; always. Also about the painful things.

“They slapped me around a bit; they all did. I got caned twice for speaking back and Valentine whipped me once when I tried to defend a Warlock. But no; they never touched me otherwise,” Andrew explained as matter of fact as he could to try spare Lorenzo pain at hearing it but he had seen his back; he would worry regardless.

He didn’t want to remind Lorenzo that omega training in Idris had been so much worse than that and Valentine’s spell had meant his older memories of Idris and the lessons he had been taught there all felt so fresh in his mind. The instructions, being belittled and berated, punished and humiliated until he had started to wonder himself if he truly had any other worth than what they had told him; breeding and servitude.

“I wish I could kill them all again for having put their hands on you!” Lorenzo said darkly, holding tighter around Andrew in a gesture that was both protective and possessive.

Andrew laid a kind and loving hand against Lorenzo’s cheek as he said, “You killed Valentine and got me back just as you promised.”

“I did. I will always get you back,” Lorenzo swore hotly, his eyes glassy with emotions as he kissed his mate tenderly. When they drew apart Lorenzo added affectionately, “Remember what I promised at our bonding ceremony: _I will protect you until death and beyond_. And I will.”

Andrew smiled lovingly, remembering their bonding ceremony now.

“I know. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, amado _[‘beloved’ in Spanish]_. I love you too,” Lorenzo said heartfelt as he kissed the top of Andrew’s head and held him tight.

Lorenzo knew he would have to fight his own feelings of failure and shame at knowing Andrew had suffered at Valentine’s hands; that he hadn’t gotten to him quickly enough to prevent it. He would have to find a way to deal with the knowledge he himself now wore a permanent scar from where Malachi had cut off his scales; his Warlock Mark forever tainted by this sign of hatred and pain.

He also knew Andrew would have to fight the ghosts from Idris again. The lessons Andrew had been taught there now once more hung between them. The insecurities it had brought him was now again in his heart and mind. Lorenzo had healed the physical scars from Valentine’s beatings and abuse but the mental scars would take longer to heal. Valentine’s spell had brought back everything Andrew had managed to overcome after he had come to live with Lorenzo. However, they had defeated their past once, together; they could do it again. Andrew had risen above it all once; he would do so again. With the love from Lorenzo and their children, from their friends and family, they would both get through this, little by little, and emerge stronger.

They snuggled close, just enjoying holding each other, being together again, for a while longer before Andrew’s need to see his children outweighed his need to be in his mate’s embrace. However, he still needed his mate close and Lorenzo needed to have him close so everything happened a bit more slowly as Andrew felt almost physically ill if his Alpha was too far from him, needing his touch and his scent on him at all times to truly feel safe and calm.

While Andrew had been liberated Alec and Simon had been left at Magnus’ loft under the watchful eye of Cat and the added protection around the building of Luke and his werewolves as well as several Seelies. Cat had done her best to calm the two omegas but they were worried for their Alphas and would ask her every other second if there was any news even though they would notice a fire message as quickly as she would.

Both omegas also worried for Andrew. He had been with Valentine for weeks now and everyone feared what state he might be in. Alec was also worried for his sister and Jace who had been among the few Nephilim who had been allowed to join Magnus in the battle. Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow had also joined the battle with Jace and Izzy but it seemed that had been the extent of who had either been allowed to join or who had wanted to help Downworlders rescue an omega.

Magnus had brought Raphael and his Warlock friend Ragnor with him and Lorenzo’s children had wanted to come too; their magic making them strong additions to the assault team.

Raphael had been very reluctant to leave Simon even though he had stopped throwing up, still worried by his weird eating habits. However, Cat had promised to look after them and in the passing weeks Magnus had tried to encourage Alec to train with his bow every day so he could better defend himself. Alec was slowly starting to regain his confidence with his favorite weapon, little by little.

Simon tried to distract them all by helping Alec with some homework while they were seated by the dining table, waiting for the Alphas to return. Alec was doing very well; he was eager to learn and was a quick study. His favorite topics were history and mathematics. He was also fascinated by Downworlder history; not only because he now finally got the whole truth that had been hidden from him but also because it was Elena who had taken it upon herself to teach them and Simon was learning along with Alec, making him feel less out of place here.

Cat had been able to calm them a little when she had been able to tell them she had felt Magnus’ magic having created a portal in Lorenzo and Andrew’s loft and Lorenzo’s magic in the loft, making them all convinced Andrew had to be safe as Lorenzo would never had returned without his mate. However, they all knew better than get between an Alpha and his omega after they had been separated so they stayed at Magnus’ loft.

After almost two hours of anxious waiting and pacing by the two omegas Cat was increasingly frustrated with her inability to calm either of them. Thankfully just then Raphael appeared, having used vampire speed to get from Valentine’s hideout back to the loft.

“Raphael!” Simon said joyfully and threw himself into his arms almost before Raphael had come to a full stop.

“Si!” Raphael said with a warm smile as he hugged his mate close, breathing in his scent and letting it calm him.

“I’m so relieved to have you back,” Simon said happily as he reluctantly released his death grip on his mate a little.

“The battle has ended and Andrew is safely back with Lorenzo; they already portaled to their loft,” Raphael explained, nodding in greeting to Alec and Cat. “The Nephilim are taking Valentine’s body to claim the victory,” Raphael added in a darker tone.

He was not fond of knowing they would claim credit for capturing Valentine when they had nothing to do with it. He had found Camille and he had tortured the truth out of her regarding the location of Valentine’s hideout before he had killed her for what she had done to Simon. The attack had been planned by Magnus and Lorenzo had killed him so the Nephilim had done very little. Although Raphael had to admit the four Nephilim who had helped them had been very useful during the battle itself.

“Magnus?” Alec asked worried, his eyes intense on Raphael’s lips as he replied, having stayed a bit on the sidelines to give the mated pair some space for their reunion.

“He’s safe,” Raphael assured him.

“Thank the Angel,” Alec said with relief, feeling almost light-headed after his constant worrying.

“Ok, well, good I don’t seem to be needed today in any field medic capacity,” Cat said with a relieved smile of her own.

Cat walked over to where Raphael and Simon were embracing and gave Simon a worried look.

“Ok then. Now that Raphael is back can I have a look at you, Simon, and see why Raphael has been so concerned?”

Simon reluctantly separated from Raphael but still held his hand with a small shy smile.

“I feel much better these days. It has been a few days since I last threw up,” Simon said, blushing a bit in embarrassment at being put on the spot.

Raphael squeezed his hand comforting as he asked, “Let her have a look at you, mi sol _[‘my sunshine’ in Spanish]_. Just to be certain.”

Simon nodded, moved by the concern and worry in Raphael’s eyes.

“Ok, Raph.”

“I will scan you using magic. It should not hurt but you will have to let go of Raphael so his aura doesn’t interfere with my scan,” Cat explained.

“Raph?” Simon asked with a hint of worry, still not used to magic.

“You sure it won’t harm him?” Raphael asked, giving her an intense look.

Cat nodded disarmingly as she assured him, “I’m sure.”

“OK then,” Raphael reluctantly agreed.

“You will have to _actually_ let go of him, Raphael,” Cat said with a bit of amusement when Raphael kept holding Simon’s hand.

“Oh,” Raphael said, looking at their connected hands as if he first really registered it now. “Ok.”

“Raph?” Simon said a bit hesitantly when Raphael released his hand, looking a bit apprehensively at Cat, feeling an odd need to put a hand protectively over his stomach.

“It’s ok, Si. I’m right here,” Raphael reassured him, staying right next to him.

“Relax. I have done this many times and as I am a beta my magic should not interfere with your bond nor with your scent marking,” Cat reassured them both, giving them warm and calming smiles.

“Ok,” Simon agreed.

“Let’s see what’s going on here,” Cat said as blue magical flames appeared in her right hand.

She ran her hand over Simon’s body, the blue flames touching him harmlessly, moving all the way up and then all the way down over him. Then she closed her hand, the magical flames dying, looking surprised but pleased, making Simon less nervous about her verdict, amazed that he had felt nothing during her scan. As soon as she withdrew her magic Simon was back in Raphael’s embrace, his arms around the Alpha’s neck, holding him close.

“So? What did you figure out?” Raphael asked anxiously, kissing the top of Simon’s head affectionately.

“Only good news I’m sure,” Cat said, smiling widely.

“Good news? I am not ill?” Simon asked with a relieved sigh.

Cat shook her head as she confirmed, “Nope. Not ill.”

“Good,” Simon said with a smile as he looked from Cat to Raphael and said, “Told you I wasn’t ill.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just pregnant. Congratulations,” Cat exclaimed happily.

“I’m….what?” Simon got out, shocked, seeming to have gone even paler which said a lot considering he was a vampire.

“Pregnant? With child? Expecting?” Cat suggested, unsure what part of that he hadn’t understood.

“I know what the word means!” Simon said annoyed.

“You….didn’t plan this?” Cat asked confused, looking from Simon to Raphael.

“How could we plan this? We are both vampires,” Raphael protested, feeling completely taken back by the news, fighting down his irrational anger at thinking about someone else’s child growing inside his mate.

“Pregnant?” Simon mumbled, rubbing his stomach, trying to get used to the idea. “But…I’m male!”

“Male omegas can get pregnant,” Cat said matter of fact.

“But….” Simon began but gave up, deciding he didn’t really want to hear the details on how at the moment. That could wait.

Simon slowly began to smile as he thought more about it. A child. Their child. He looked at Raphael with huge eyes filed with wonder and love.

“Wow. We are going to be parents!” Simon said joyfully, awed by the idea.

“Congratulations, Simon! I am so happy for you,” Alec exclaimed with a wide smile, coming up to him.

Simon went out of Raphael’s embrace to give Alec a warm hug. He frowned when he looked at his mate; he looked withdrawn and grim.

“Raphael? You don’t look happy. You don’t want it?” Simon asked softly, a hint of insecurity and fear in his voice.

“What?” Raphael asked, shaking himself out of his grim thoughts. He forced a smile as he took one of Simon’s hands between his own and assured him, “Yes. Of course. I mean it’s a part of you.”

“What do you mean a part of me? It’s a part of us,” Simon protested.

Raphael took a deep breath he didn’t need before he explained, “Simon, vampires can’t have children together.”

“What are you saying?” Simon asked with raising alarm.

“We are both of demon blood. Vampires can only have children with someone of angelic blood. Like Seelies or Nephilim,” Raphael explained as kindly as he could.

“What do you mean?!” Simon protested sadly, angrily as he tore his hand out of Raphael’s grip. “I haven’t been with any Seelies or Nephilim!”

Raphael reached for him but Simon pulled back, giving him a look filled with hurt, pain and fury.

“Si, you were pretty out of it during your heat. Don’t you think it’s possible that…” Raphael began in as kind a voice as he could.

“That what? I forgot who was using me at the time?” Simon asked heatedly, crossing his arms over his chest in a gesture of self-protection.

Sensing his sadness Alec went to Simon and hugged him, casting Raphael a warning look, his worry for Simon overruling his ingrained respect for Alphas.

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant….” Raphael protested.

Simon hugged Alec close, fighting down his feelings of hurt. Alec, sensing his distress, starting to rub smoothing circles on his back.

“This child is yours. I know it,” Simon said quietly, fighting back tears, annoyed with himself for being so emotional about it.

“Of course. I am just saying that…” Raphael tried again.

“You don’t believe me!” Simon accused, giving him a pained look.

“Simon, calm down,” Raphael insisted and tried to reach for him but stopped when both Alec and Simon cast him death glares. “I am just saying it is not possible, in the biological sense that….”

Simon’s eyes flared with rage as he tore out of Alec’s embrace and waved an angry finger at his mate.

“Fuck you!” Simon yelled furiously, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he ran out of the room.

“Simon! Simon!” Alec yelled, running after him.

Raphael started to go after them but Cat stopped him, putting a restraining hand on his arm.

“Don’t,” Cat ordered. “Give him a few minutes to calm down.”

“Damn it!” Raphael swore and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, looking longingly after his mate. He turned back to look at Cat as he insisted, “But Cat, you know what I mean. It is not possible.”

“I know but he does seem rather adamant,” Cat said thoughtfully.

“I know,” Raphael admitted, confused.

“How do you feel?” Cat asked, looking at him searchingly. “Most Alphas would reject another’s child, particularly if it is the child of another Alpha.”

“I love Simon. I can control such instincts,” Raphael told her in a firm and sure voice.

“But you still have those feelings then?” Cat asked with a knowing look.

“Yes,” Raphael admitted with a hint of embarrassment at being unable to control his inner Alpha enough to silence that voice. “It burns inside me to imagine he is carrying another man’s child!”

“I have an idea,” Cat suggested after a few seconds of reflection.

She walked into the library followed by Raphael, finding Simon and Alec on the sofa, Alec holding around Simon, whispering comforting words in his ear. They looked up as they approached and Alec put a protective arm around Simon, glaring at Raphael.

“What do you want now?” Simon sniffled, sounding more defeated than angry, looking from Cat to Raphael behind her.

“Please try and calm down. For the baby,” Cat advised.

Simon nodded; the baby was the most important thing to him now.

“How far along am I?” Simon asked, putting a hand to his stomach.

“Vampire pregnancies are the shortest in the Shadow World. Your bodies are technically dead and thus the baby survives off the leftover grace from the angelic blood from the creation of life within your womb,” Cat explained.

“In Mundane terms so I can understand you,” Simon begged of her, frowning in confusion.

“You are around four months along, compared to a Mundane pregnancy,” Cat clarified.

Simon rubbed his belly fondly before looking up at her.

“Is the baby healthy?” Simon asked worried.

Cat nodded and smiled as he assured him, “Very.”

“Will it be…human?”

Cat nodded as she said, “Yes. That’s why you are eating human food. When the baby is born you will no longer be able to do that.” She paused before she added warmly, “And it’s a she. You are having a girl.”

Simon beamed as he marveled, “She. A daughter.”

“She will bear angelic blood so she will have some abilities connected to Nephilim although much weaker. She may be able to bear some runes. Most vampire parents turn the child when they are around 20 as the aging stops when they are turned. Werewolf children are born with werewolf genes which often manifest at puberty; they are also Mundanes till then.”

“What did you want?” Alec asked, nodding guarded at Cat and Raphael, keeping an arm protectively around the omega next to him, his need to protect his friend and even more the unborn child strong and clear, overruling any and all other needs and fears he had.

“I have a suggestion that might settle this matter regarding the child’s parentage,” Cat suggested.

“Yes?” Simon asked with a frown, still not feeling it was needed. He knew damn well he hadn’t been with any angel-blooded beings!

“I work at a Mundane hospital. Blood tests are normal there. We can just do a blood test on the fetus,” Cat explained.

“Will it harm the baby?” Simon asked at once, worried.

Cat shook her head.

“No. It will be safe. I will use magic so I won’t need to insert any needles or anything," Cat assured him.

Cat walked over to stand beside him, looking questioning down at him, Raphael was to move closer but after a death glare from Alec that could freeze Hell he wisely stayed put.

“You want to do it now?” Simon guessed, looking up at the Warlock woman.

“Yes. If you want to,” Cat said.

“I….” Simon said hesitantly, looking at Raphael with a pained look and then at Alec, suddenly afraid he was mistaken and the test would prove the child was in fact someone else’s and not Raphael’s as Simon wanted it to be; needed it to be.

“I’m here for you, Simon,” Alec assured him, putting his other hand on his nearest leg.

“Si…” Raphael started to say and took a step towards him.

“No! You stay over there,” Simon warned in a voice filled with hurt, waving dismissively and angrily at him.

Raphael threw up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Ok, ok,” Raphael said, accepting his mate’s wishes even if he wanted to stay next to him more than anything else.

“It won’t hurt but you will feel it,” Cat warned as magical flames appeared around her right hand.

Alec gave Simon an encouraging squeeze with the hand on his knee.

Simon nodded to Cat and said, “Go ahead.”

Cat ran her magic over Simon’s stomach and he grimaced a bit when she magically filled a glass vial that had appeared in her hand. However, it was quickly over and Cat stepped back from him, her magic disappearing from view once more.

“There. One vial of blood from the baby,” Cat declared, showing everyone the small glass vial with blood. However, the blood was very unusual. It was shining golden, like Jace’s eyes did whenever he used his angelic powers.

“Why is the blood so golden?” Alec asked with concern clear in his voice.

“It’s the angelic elements in it but this blood has an unusual amount of angelic elements,” Cat admitted as she looked at it.

“What does that mean?” Simon asked with a worried frown.

“I have never seen that before. This blood…the angelic elements are almost drowning out the Mundane ones,” Raphael said as he looked at the blood from where he was still keeping his distance as his mate had asked of him.

“I am saying that this blood is neither from a Seelie or from a Nephilim. These elements are pure Angelic blood elements,” Cat explained as she looked further at the golden shine from the blood.

Simon was thoughtful for a moment before he explained, “I…they fed me pure angel blood as my first and only blood after I turned into a vampire. I didn’t feed again till after my heat had ended.”

“Ok then. Well, that explains it,” Cat said, sounding pleased that she had solved the mystery.

“What do you see?” Raphael asked confused.

“These golden glowing elements are the pure angelic elements,” Cat said, pointing to what looked like gold flakes swimming in the blood. “But these and these are from vampires,” she went on, pointing to black flakes in the red blood.

“Simon?” Raphael guessed.

Cat nodded as she said, “Yes. And one more. The pure angelic blood has made it possible to create a child from two vampires.”

“Is it…Raphael’s?” Alec asked hopefully, knowing precisely what fears and hopes his omega friend would be having at this moment.

“It is! It has to be,” Simon insisted desperately. The very thought that the child could have been fathered by one of those vampires who had assaulted him….it made him feel ill just thinking about it. No! This had to be Raphael’s child. It had to!

Raphael decided he was done staying away from his mate when he smelled Simon’s distress clear as day. He quickly was at his side and knelt down before him. He ignored Alec’s warning look and put a hand on the knee Alec was not holding on to.

“Simon, look at me, please,” Raphael asked.

Slowly Simon looked at him, his eyes filled with fear and hope.

“Yes?”

“I will love you and this baby. Always. No matter who’s the father,” Raphael swore seriously.

“I don’t want it to be any of them. I want it to be you,” Simon admitted in a low and pained voice, tears coming to his eyes in distress.

“I want that too but I am here for you always,” Raphael assured him, smiling warmly at him, making Simon smile back despite his fears.

“The angelic blood connected to your mating bond,” Cat said after she scanned the blood sample with her magic.

“What does that mean?” Simon asked confused.

“A mating bond is a heavenly connection, even for the demon blooded. Demons are after all descendants from fallen angels,” Cat explained.

“So…does that mean…” Raphael asked hopefully, unwilling to really admit how much he wanted her to say this baby was his.

Cat smiled warmly as she said, “Yes. This baby is genetically a mix of you and Simon.”

Raphael smiled widely, relief as he had never known before rushing through him. he turned to look at Simon and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“Our baby. Our daughter,” Simon said in wonder and relief, feeling almost light-headed from the news after being so anxious and worried.

“I can’t believe it,” Raphael said in awe.

Slowly Simon started to smile as he looked down at Raphael who was still kneeling next to him.

“We are having a daughter!” Simon declared happily.

Raphael‘s eyes shimmered with tears of joy but then he grew serious as he said, “I am so sorry I doubted you.”

Simon nodded, happy for the apology.

“Sorry for my outburst,” Simon said, looking away for a moment shyly.

“Nothing to be sorry about. I should have been more understanding,” Raphael said firmly.

Simon smiled once more as he looked at Raphael and saw his own joy reflected in his eyes, feeling like he was floating from the amazing news they had gotten.

“I love you,” Simon said happily.

“I love you too,” Raphael assured him and impulsively he leaned closer and kissed Simon’s stomach tenderly, making Simon blush. “And I love our daughter.”

Alec smiled widely at his friend’s happiness, his defensive instincts settling a bit at seeing Raphael being so tender and understanding. Before Alec could congratulate them again a portal opened in the middle of the room. Alec smelled and sensed him before he saw him and he eagerly jumped to his feet, his soul screaming Alpha, his Alpha, before Magnus walked out of the portal.

“Magnus!” Alec cried happily, his whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he ran into his embrace.

“Darling,” Magnus said with a fond smile as he easily caught Alec in a warm embrace, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

“You’re safe,” Alec said in relief against his neck.

“I am. It’s ok. I’m safe,” Magnus assured him lovingly, stroking his hair.

“I was so scared,” Alec admitted in a small voice, hugging the Alpha so tight breathing might be an issue but Magnus wasn’t complaining. “I feared that Valentine….”

“Valentine is dead,” Magnus assured him. “Lorenzo killed him.”

“Good,” Cat said darkly.

Jace and Izzy existed the portal behind Magnus together with Lorenzo and Andrew’s two children before it closed behind them. Elena and Miguel nodded in greeting at Magnus and Alec before they went over to Cat who was still talking with Simon and Raphael, explaining the do’s and dont’s of vampire omega pregnancies.

“Alec,” Izzy said with a warm smile.

“Izzy,” Alec said happily, giving her a warm smile but staying inside Magnus’ embrace, needing his touch and his scent a while longer.

“Hi Alec,” Jace said kindly, nodding in greeting.

“Alpha,” Alec acknowledged, smiling at his adoptive brother.

“He’ll say hi to you both in a moment. He just need….” Magnus said to the Nephilim, unsure if they would understand Alec’s need to feel and scent him since Nephilim were used to ignoring omega needs.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jace quickly assured him.

“Maybe we can go freshen up in the meantime?” Izzy suggested.

“Sure,” Magnus said, nodding as he held Alec tight. “There are guest bathrooms, one’s in the entrance hall and another over there, next to the bedrooms,” he said, nodding in the direction of said bathrooms.

“Ok, thanks,” Jace said, starting to walk towards the indicated bathrooms.

“We’ll see you in a moment, Alec, and then you owe me a hug!” Izzy declared with a fond smile.

“I look forward to it,” Alec told her, smiling back.

“Come, let’s sit down for a moment,” Magnus said and guided Alec to a nearby sofa, keeping an arm around Alec’s back, needing the omega’s scent and touch as much as he needed it from him.

As soon as they sat down Alec crawled into Magnus’ lap as best as he could, moving around till he found a comfortable position so he could cover as much of Magnus’ body while hiding his head by his neck and breathe in his scent.

“Mine,” Alec whispered blissfully against Magnus’ skin, unaware he had said it out loud.

“Of course I am, darling,” Magnus assured him warmly, kissing the top of his head.

Alec raised his head and looked at him, blushing as he got out, “Sorry, Alpha. I don’t know what got over me.”

“No worries. I understand,” Magnus assured him.

Magnus leaned close and for a moment Alec held his breath, thinking he would kiss him and discovering he really liked the idea. He waited hopefully for a kiss that never came. Instead Magnus seemed to shake himself back to reality and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“I think maybe…” Alec admitted softly, blushing as he looked away.

“Your heat is approaching?” Magnus guessed, telling himself that it had just been hormones, the approaching heat, that had made Alec call him his; nothing more.

Alec blushed even more, having been taught in Idris that the heats were a sign of weakness.

“Yes. In a few weeks.”

“Ok. Have you thought about how you want to spend it?” Magnus asked, fighting to control the part of his soul that wanted to scream at him that this was his chance to claim him!

Alec gave Magnus a searching and hopeful look but Magnus gave nothing away. Alec fought down his disappointment. His time with Magnus had been the best of his life and he had started to think, to hope….but of course Magnus wouldn’t think of him like that! He was broken, scared. Magnus was perfect. He should just be lucky Magnus wanted to care for him; that he had Magnus in his life like this. Alec kept telling himself that but he couldn’t help feeling sad at the thought that this was all he would get.

“Not yet.”

“Well, think about it. I will support any decisions you make,” Magnus said, fighting down his possessiveness. Alec was his to care for and protect. He should respect his wishes even if all he wanted was to keep Alec as his.

“Oh,” Alec got out, lowering his eyes for a moment in disappointment and sadness, feeling rejected. “Any decision?”

“Yes, of course,” Magnus assured him even though his heart was dying from making that promise. Alec was not his in that way. He would not limit his freedom. He would respect his choices. Alec’s happiness was more important than his own. More important than anything else!

“Right. Ok. Good,” Alec said, fighting down his sadness.

Of course, Magnus didn’t see him like that. He wasn’t mate potential. Magnus was just caring for him; that was all. Maybe he even looked forward to getting rid of his responsibilities.

Magnus saw Izzy and Jace come over to them at the same time Alec did. The omega reluctantly got out of Magnus’ lap, feeling oddly cold now he was sitting on the sofa instead of in the Alpha’s embrace. Magnus seemed sad for a moment, giving Alec hope he felt the same but then his expression turned unreadable again. Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek tenderly before he rose.

“I will let you have some privacy with your siblings,” Magnus told him, smiling down at him, nodding in greeting at Jace and Izzy as they came over.

“Thanks, Alpha,” Alec said, forcing himself to smile.

He told himself he had no reason to feel this way. Magnus was doing more than anyone had ever done for him. Of course they couldn’t stay like this forever and of course he would not be interested in sharing his heat with him. Magnus was a gentleman; he would ensure he was taken care of but he would never just share his heat if not he wanted to mate him. And he didn’t and Alec couldn’t blame him for that; as his father had often told him then he wasn’t a very good omega and Magnus deserved the best. He had never before known any pain as deep as the pain he felt at thinking about how he wasn’t good enough for Magnus.

“Alec!” Izzy cried joyfully and flew over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she sat on the sofa next to him.

“Izzy,” Alec said happily as he hugged her close, smelling her and sighing contently. It had been ages since he had last hugged her.

They hugged for a long while before finally separating, both having tears of joy in the corners of their eyes.

“Hi parabatai,” Jace greeted him with a fond smile as he walked over to him.

Alec rose from the sofa so they stood eye to eye.

“I was never that,” Alec reminded him with a hint of sadness and regret.

“You are in my heart,” Jace said firmly as he pulled Alec into a warm and loving embrace.

Alec hugged him close and took in his strong Alpha scent, feeling calmed and reassured by being in his embrace in a different way than when Magnus hugged him. They hugged for a long time, both aware it had been forever since their last hug.

“Thanks, Jace,” Alec said quietly against his neck.

When they finally separated Alec had to wipe tears away with the back of his hand. He took a deep calming breath.

“So, is the threat over?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Jonathan and a few of his men escaped,” Jace told him grimly.

“Damn,” Alec swore.

“But enough about that. Alec, tell me all about you,” Izzy insisted, motioning to the spot next to her on the sofa.

“About me?” Alec asked as he sat down next to her and Jace sat down on the other side of him.

“Yes. Everything,” Izzy insisted eagerly.

“I didn’t really do anything exciting till I was gifted to Magnus. I wasn’t allowed to,” Alec admitted.

“And you really care for him? Magnus?” Jace asked with a hint of worry, his protectiveness showing.

“Yes, of course,” Alec insisted.

“Why are you sad then?” Izzy asked insightfully, having noticed the hint of sadness in Alec’s eyes.

“Doesn’t he care for you? Want me to have the shovel talk with him because I am all there for that,” Jace assured him with a grim look.

“What? No!” Alec said horrified. “He has only ever been good to me.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Jace asked confused.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously but then decided to tell them, his voice low and sad and he couldn’t meet their eyes, blushing slightly as he spoke, “He doesn’t see me like that. He takes care of me. He doesn’t see me as a potential mate.”

“Then he’s blind. You’re a perfect mate,” Izzy said firmly.

“But he’s amazing!” Alec said dreamingly. He frowned as he admitted sadly, “I’m just…me. I’m not good enough. He deserves better.”

“Alec, don’t talk like that about yourself!” Jace insisted and put a comforting hand on his back. “You are amazing too and if Magnus is half as clever as I think he is then he knows it too.”

“You think?” Alec asked hopefully.

Jace nodded and said in a strong voice, “Yes. 100%.”

“But…why has he then not done anything? Initiated something?” Alec asked confused.

“Maybe he thinks he’s protecting you?” Jace suggested with shrug, not knowing the Warlock well enough to be sure but from his brief interactions with him that would be his guess.

“Protecting me?” Alec asked surprised but hopeful.

“Yes. I mean he knows how you were treated in Idris.”

“So how do I figure out how he truly feels about me?” Alec asked, feeling lost.

“You could just ask him?” Jace suggested.

“What? No! Of course he can’t,” Izzy protested.

“Then what?” Alec questioned, looking from Izzy to Jace and then back to Izzy, looking for answers.

“Well, you have to observe him. Look for signs. The way he says things. What he doesn’t say,” Izzy explained.

“That sounds very complicated, Izzy,” Jace protested.

“Hush!” Izzy schooled before she explained, “If Alec asked Magnus directly and he said no then where would that leave them? Magnus is still his Alpha. This is better.”

“Maybe,” Jace conceded before he added, “But very complicated.”

“I am a relationship expert. I’ve got this!” Izzy declared with certainty.

“Izzy,” Jace growled, stopping himself from pointing out that Izzy was very unmated for a relationship expert.

Izzy eagerly moved closer to Alec, smiling as her brother hung on her every word as if it was wisdom from Heaven.

“Ok. So, here’s what to watch for….”

The Lightwood siblings bonded for a while longer before Jace and Izzy had to return to the Institute. Elena and her brother had gone to Andrew and Lorenzo’s loft when they had been called, happy to have their father back and determined not to let him out of their sight ever again.

Later that night when Magnus as always offered Alec to sleep in his bed or in his own room Alec watched for the secret signs Izzy had told him about. Magnus did always seem happy when he chose to sleep with him in his bed. So far, he had actually never slept in his own room; he had only used the nest there during the daytime. Falling asleep in Magnus’ arms and waking up with him was the best Alec knew. They still hadn’t done any other sexual activities except what Magnus had already tried with him. At times Alec felt like Magnus really wanted to but was holding back, afraid to scare him. While Alec had first had loved that about the Warlock he was starting to really wish Magnus would just…do whatever he was thinking of doing. Then of course, maybe he didn’t want to do more; maybe it was the scars on his body that was the reason Magnus hadn’t done anything with him naked. Alternatively, maybe he was protecting him as Jace had suggested. Alec wished he knew.

The next day after breakfast Magnus had asked if Alec wanted to practice with his bow and he had said yes. Alec loved practicing with Magnus; still amazed the Warlock had conjured a whole gym for him at the loft so he could do so. He had been fearful at first that Magnus didn’t mean it or would be upset when he failed like his parents had been but Magnus wasn’t like that. He was only ever supportive.

“Ok, very good, darling. Try firing again,” Magnus encouraged, praising his latest hit to the target.

Alec smiled happily at the praise and put another arrow to his bow.

“How…was it ok?” Alec asked as he let the arrow fly, eager to hear what he thought.

“Perfect! Dead center! Wow. You are awesome!” Magnus declared with a huge smile and warm eyes.

Alec smiled too, not only because of the praise but because Magnus’ words, expression and actions were some of the signs, Izzy had told him about.

“Really?” Alec asked shyly, blushing.

“Yes, darling. Just perfect!” Magnus declared as he hugged him close and kissed the top of his head.

“You think I’m…perfect?” Alec asked hopefully when he pulled a bit back from him.

“Yes,” Magnus said in a low husky voice and his eyes were now fixed on his lips.

Alec licked his sudden dry lips and held his breath as Magnus’ lips came closer to his. His heart was beating wildly. It was finally happening! His first kiss. Magnus would kiss him. Alec closed his eyes in expectation. He opened them again in confusion and disappointment when nothing happened.

Magnus seemed to pull himself together as he nodded and said, “I mean, of course. This was really good. Want to try another?”

Alec sank, confused but nodded as he said, “Ok.”

“Well done!” Magnus praised when Alec again hit the bullseye.

“Thanks,” Alec said with a smile, feeling a bit disappointed and puzzled, wondering what had just happened.

“Want to have something to eat?” Magnus asked.

“That would be nice,” Alec said warmly, getting his hopes up again.

Taking care of him, providing for him. Other signs Izzy had told him about.

Magnus lead Alec out on the balcony and with a snap of his fingers, a table with a white tablecloth, lights and silver trays appeared. So did fairy lights around the bannister and soft classical music coming from nowhere and everywhere. With another snap of his fingers the silver trays were filled and wine was in the two glasses. When they walked to the table, Magnus gallantly held out Alec’s chair for him. Alec smiled and blushed as he sat down; being gallant and considerate were on Izzy’s list as well. He was very hopeful now.

“I am starting to get a sense of all your favorite things so….” Magnus said as he had seated himself, waving at the silver trays that all held some of Alec’s favorite foods.

“Wow. Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said in awe and wonder, smiling warmly.

“My pleasure,” Magnus said happily, his eyes shining like diamonds.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Alec said with a smile after they had each had some food and drink, looking out over the skyline.

Magus smiled affectionately and wanting to make Alec smile even more he snapped his fingers as he declared, “There.”

Alec looked in wonder and awe as magical small stars and red rose petals started to slowly fall from above, appearing out of nowhere around 1 meter above them and slowly descending to the ground.

“How do you make them fall?” Alec asked in amazement.

“I’m not sure how magic works precisely to be honest. It just obeys me when I want it to do something,” Magnus replied with a fond look, loving to see Alec happy.

After they had eaten and drunk a bit more Alec felt he had seen the signs Izzy had told him to look for and he was ready for the suggested test she had talked about.

“Alpha, you asked me about my heat,” Alec began, blushing at bringing it up again.

“Yes?” Magnus encouraged.

“What….what if I want to share it with someone?” Alec asked softly, giving Magnus an intense look.

Magnus felt his smile die and his heart break. He fought down his possessiveness; he had no right to feel like this. Alec had a right to spend his heat as he pleased. He could not expect Alec to get through all his heats alone.

“I don’t think your first time should be with a stranger, Alexander,” Magnus managed to get out, happy his voice sounded almost normal.

Alec got a hurt look in his eyes; this was not one of the signs.

“What if it wouldn’t be a stranger?” Alec went on, trying to find his courage.

“You won’t have much control over your urges during your heat even with you sleeping in my bed since you came to live with me. It will be overwhelming,” Magnus cautioned, fighting down the voice inside that just wanted to yell at Alec that he belonged to him and no one else should even consider touching him and he shouldn’t think of anyone but him!

“I know but what if I really trust that person?” Alec went on, saddened that he got none of the signs of jealousy, possessiveness and eagerness to assure him he wanted to share his heat and maybe even go as far as want to be considered as his mate; to court him.

Magnus fought down his anger, his cat eyes appearing in his rage at hearing that.

“Well…I am not sure it’s a good idea,” Magnus said coldly, fighting to control his jealousy.

He would support Alec and his decisions always. He was not some brute Alpha like the Nephilim. He would protect him and see him safe. He was better than that; better than his Alpha urges.

“What if I really really care for that person?” Alec went on, losing hope when he heard Magnus’ cold tone.

Magnus fought to control himself, his hand around his wine glass tightening so much he feared he would break the glass. He took a deep calming breath.

“I want you to be happy, Alexander, I do but….” Magnus began evasively.

“What if I think this person is the best Alpha ever?” Alec interrupted, cutting him off, afraid he would say he didn’t want him, needing to say this now or never.

Magnus sank, feeling his heart break.

“Oh? I’m…” Magnus began, fighting to control the sadness.

“The very best,” Alec assured, smiling widely at him, hoping to win him over.

Magnus did what he always did when he got hurt; he raised the walls around his heart.

“I don’t want to talk more about this,” Magnus said coldly, closing the topic.

“What?” Alec asked surprised, feeling hurt and sad at Magnus rejecting the very idea of being with him, even just for his heat, so easily. “Why?”

Alec’s sad look cut his heart but Magnus couldn’t take it; he couldn’t bear to hear more about another Alpha; it was killing him.

“I…” Magnus started to say, fighting to find something comforting to say but what he really wanted to say was, _I want you as mine_.

“Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked sadly, puzzled.

“No. No. Of course not,” Magnus quickly assured him.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously, fearing he had already lost. He had shown none of the signs Izzy had talked about.

“So….what do you think?” Alec asked quietly, fearfully.

“About you being with this Alpha?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

Magnus fought to control his jealously and rage and told himself it was better he didn’t know who it was because he wanted to murder whoever it was!

“Who is it?” Magnus asked because clearly he had masochistic tendencies and just _had_ to know, his heart dying at the idea of Alec with someone else.

Alec gave him a confused look, unsure why he would even ask that. There had only ever been one potential Alpha, potential mate, for him and that was Magnus. He had never even considered anyone else; it had only ever been him.

“Well, it’s obviously….”

Suddenly a fire message flew into Magnus’ hand, making Alec stop talking.

“Damn!” Magnus swore as he read the message and it dissolved.

“What is it?” Alec asked worried.

“Jonathan has murdered the Seelie Queen. The Seelie Realm is in turmoil,” Magnus told him seriously.

“Oh,” Alec got out, fighting down his desire to claim that that wasn’t as important as this conversation!

“Can we talk about this matter later, darling?” Magnus asked, not really in the mood to hear about Alec’s Alpha crush anyway. “I have to deal with this. We will have to have a council meeting and talk about our next move. We need a strong Seelie Realm supporting us or else power tips to Idris.”

Alec nodded understanding; it could wait. Magnus was clearly going to say no anyway; he had shown none of the signs Izzy had explained to him.

“Of course,” Alec said, trying to smile, feeling sad and alone suddenly.

Magnus saw how sad Alec looked and cursed himself for not being more supportive of his feelings and decisions no matter how sad it might make him personally. Alec’s happiness came first!

Magnus rose and went to kneel next to Alec’s chair. He put his hands on Alec’s nearest knee and looked up at him, smiling at Alec’s wide-eyed and amazed look at seeing an Alpha kneel for him.

“Alexander, you are the most precious thing to me. Ever. I want you to be happy. I will accept your decision, I swear. Just give me a little more time to get used to it,” Magnus asked, fighting down his sadness at even saying it but he meant it. Alec was more important than his own happiness.

Alec fought down his sadness at hearing that Magnus truly wasn’t interested. He was a good Alpha though; he was taking care of him. Izzy had been clever. It was important he didn’t ruin his relationship with Magnus. An idea came to him; well, he would just get through his heat alone and then go back to his original plan of not mating and then he could be with Magnus forever! He smiled to himself, satisfied with the plan he had made.

“Ok,” Alec agreed, nodding, putting a hand over Magnus’ on his knees as he smiled softly.

“I am not….ready to let go of you just yet,” Magnus admitted heartfelt.

“You will never lose me. I will be your omega forever,” Alec swore, smiling tenderly at the Alpha because his plan to never mate would ensure that statement would be true.

 _Until you belong to that Alpha you have found_ , Magnus thought sadly but he put on a brave face.

“I will also always be your Alpha. I will always protect you and care for you. Always!” Magnus promised.

“I…know,” Alec said, stopping himself from saying, _I love you_ just in time.

“Always,” Magnus repeated warmly, possessively, instead of saying what he really wanted to say, _You’re mine and I will never give you up to anyone, for any reason! Ever!_

_End of part 7_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little Malec angst here but Malec deserves a whole chapter to get their shit together. I think they need some help from a real relationship expert. Good thing we got Andrew back then! ;)  
> If you are enjoying this story then please leave kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy). It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> If you are enjoying this story you will maybe enjoy some of my other Shadowhunter stories then: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609? Just check the tags and ratings.  
> I would recommend the series "Band Of Brothers", "Let's Talk About Alec" and the story "What Love Endures". You can see my different series here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/series


	8. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help from their friends Magnus and Alec finally admit to their feelings for each other.  
> Romance, humor and bonding as Magnus court Alec and then finally asks if he will be his mate.  
> Meanwhile, Simon struggle with being pregnant and someone takes a special interest in Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 24 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Nothing much. Talk of past events, including discrimination against omegas and Downworlders.

_**Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings** _

# Chapter 8: Courtship

Three days after his rescue Andrew finally felt mentally prepared to face the world. Well, face the small world they had built here, around Magnus. He had done what he could to gather courage after he had woken up way too early that morning; determined they would have breakfast at Magnus’ loft as they had used to. He had snuggled close to Lorenzo, he had held his children…he had even spent some time in his nest, surrounded by warmth and calming smells, first coming out when Lorenzo had called him to say it was time to get to breakfast. Despite all of that he still felt nervous in a way that annoyed him. He remembered now that he had overcome this once. He had once overcome the teachings from Idris and had been strong and capable, fierce and loyal. He had been himself; his true self and not the cowed self they had made him in Idris. Now he was just this…Lorenzo kept telling him he was perfect as he was and he knew his Alpha meant it for he had meant it before. It was still hard to believe though.

It helped Andrew to care for his children, aware they needed to feel him safe and close to calm down. It also helped him to know he could help Lorenzo. It was one thing for the Alpha to accept he had been gone, that he had suffered. However, the loss of part of his Warlock Mark…Lorenzo tried to be strong and claim it was ok. He still had scales left on other parts of his body. He was ok. But for a Warlock losing a part of his Mark was akin to attempted rape for Mundanes. It was a devastating blow; even more for an Alpha. Helping Lorenzo start to deal with it and accept what had happened had helped Andrew move forward too.

When they had walked to Magnus’s loft, just next door, Andrew had dressed in warm and fluffy clothes, a too long sleeves shirt, warm pants and fluffy socks as it helped make him feel safe. Lorenzo had assured him they could wait with meeting others but Andrew was done waiting; he could do this. Besides, he was eager to see his omega friends, in particular Alec, the only fellow Nephilim omega he had befriended, again.

Andrew was leaning heavily against Lorenzo, his arms around his back, as they entered Magnus’ loft. Magnus, Alec, Simon and Raphael were seated around the dining table and all turned to look when they entered. Miguel came up by Andrew’s side and Elena looked worried at her dad, walking by Lorenzo’s other side. All conversation stilled and for a moment no one said anything, all frozen in the moment.

Andrew looked a bit uncomfortable, avoiding everyone’s eyes despite the warm and friendly looks. He felt different and weak…he suddenly felt like going back into the safety of their own loft and bury himself in his nest.

Before Andrew could voice his desire to retreat Alec rose from the table and walked over to him smiling warmly, no hint of judgement or even that he was noticing anything different in Andrew.

“Welcome back, Andrew,” Alec said warmly.

When Alec stopped before Andrew the omega could smell his care, could sense it, feel it.

“Thanks, Alec,” Andrew said with a small smile and separated himself enough from Lorenzo for Alec to hug him but he kept holding Lorenzo’s hand.

Alec gave him an encouraging smile as he nodded towards the dining table and walked back to sit next to Magnus. The Warlock Alpha nodded at Lorenzo and Andrew in greeting before turning back to look at Alec with a soft expression. He took Alec’s hand, making the omega blush slightly and smile warmly, reminded of how lucky he was that Alec had been safe after Valentine’s attack.

“You ok, dad?” Miguel asked softly when they walked to the dining table, noticing Andrew’s smell had changed, indicating he was nervous.

“Yes. Fine,” Andrew assured him, forcing a smile.

Miguel gave his dad a concerned look and chewed his lower lip anxiously.

“Don’t worry. I will protect you,” Miguel swore as they reached the table.

Andrew smiled for real at his Alpha son as he said heartfelt, moved by the love behind the sentiment, “Thank you, Miguel.”

Miguel beamed at the praise.

“Come, mi querido _[‘my beloved’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo said and sat down, indicating the empty seat next to him.

“Yes, Alpha,” Andrew replied automatically as he sat down, still holding Lorenzo’s hand.

“You know you can say, Lorenzo, right?” Lorenzo whispered softly into his ear with a hint of pain and concern.

“Yes, Alp…Yes,” Andrew assured him, stopping himself just in time.

“I love you,” Lorenzo said heartfelt as he kissed his lips tenderly.

“I love you too,” Andrew said softly when they drew apart.

“What can I give you, dad?” Elena asked, nodding towards the table, filled with almost all kinds of breakfast items you could possibly imagine.

“I…” Andrew started to say but then stopped.

He was feeling a bit overwhelmed, still not used to eating like this again, together, so many choices, when he just a few days ago had only had Valentine’s leftovers. Worse than what he had endured was the feelings he still recalled. He had been grateful for it all; grateful for any small kindness Valentine had given him. He felt ill just thinking about it.

“What do you want, Andrew? We can magic up anything you wish,” Magnus insisted, looking worried at him, noticing his pained expression.

“What is it, beloved?” Lorenzo asked worried, stroking Andrew’s cheek tenderly, worry clear in his eyes.

“I…. I feel silly,” Andrew admitted with a blush, looking down.

“Nonsense!” Lorenzo insisted. With a gentle touch he took a hand under Andrew’s chin and lifted his head up, so they were eye to eye.

“Whisper it to me, mi amor _[‘my love’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo said softly.

Moved by the sincerity in his words Andrew leaned close to Lorenzo’s ear and despite blushing heavily he said in a low voice, “You are too far away.”

Lorenzo gave him a tender smile when Andrew drew back. Without a word he pulled Andrew close and had him maneuvered into his lap. Aware everyone was looking Andrew hid by Lorenzo’s neck and Lorenzo stroked his back and hair gently.

“There,” Lorenzo said softly. He met the sympathetic and understanding gazes of their friends as he declared loudly, “I feel much better now.”

“Thank you for doing that,” Andrew whispered against his ear, moved that his Alpha would express his need for closeness as his own.

“Always.”

Andrew drew in the smell and closeness of his Alpha and soon felt ok enough to sit up straight. His eyes fell on Simon and he saw how he had kept one hand on his stomach while eating. He was reminded of the news he had been told regarding Simon’s baby and his gaze softened.

“Congratulations to you both on your coming little one,” Andrew said warmly, looking from Simon to Raphael and back again.

“Thank you,” Simon and Raphael said at the same time and Raphael took Simon’s nearest hand and kissed the knuckles, making Simon smile softly.

“So…Alec has made great progress with his studies,” Elena said to try to keep the conversation on pleasant topics.

Lorenzo magic’d different food items onto a plate and encouraged Andrew to share with him. Andrew nodded his thanks and did just that, eagerly listening to his daughter.

“Elena is a good teacher,” Alec told him.

“I knew she would be. Well done, baby,” Andrew praised, smiling proudly at her.

“Thanks, dad,” Elena said, beaming happily at hearing that.

“Do you need anything, Alexander? I can conjure anything you like,” Magnus offered when he noticed Alec’s plate was empty.

“What’s here is fine,” Alec assured him with a fond and grateful smile.

“You sure?” Magnus insisted, frowning a bit.

Andrew looked at them, noticing the almost desperate need in Magnus’ voice to do something for the omega. He saw how Alec was leaning towards Magnus, trying to get as close to him as he could while still staying in his own seat. Andrew knew the signs all too well and smiled softly to himself.

“Alec, maybe there’s something else, something nice, you like to eat which is not on the table?” Andrew suggested.

Alec gave him a puzzled look but Andrew seemed insistent, so he thought for a while as he said thoughtfully, “Hmm. Ok. Well…blueberry pancakes.”

Magnus smiled widely, happy to provide, happy to give Alec something he wanted.

“Here you are, darling,” Magnus said with a triumphant air as he magic’d up a huge stack of blueberry pancakes in front of Alec.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Alec said gratefully, taking his nearest hand and squeezing it warmly, looking almost adoringly at him at the kind gesture.

“You know you can say Magnus too,” Magnus reminded him heartfelt, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“I know. Thank you,” Alec said almost huskily, feeling his heart flutter by Magnus’ touch as he added in a low voice, “Magnus.”

“No need to thank me. I love to care for you,” Magnus said lovingly and seemed to force himself to pull his hand away from Alec’s face.

Andrew gave Alec a smile and a knowing look as he snuggled back against Lorenzo, making the Warlock tighten his arms around him. Alec gave Andrew an eloquent look, aware that Andrew had had him ask for something to prove just that to him; that Magnus enjoyed caring for him.

After breakfast Lorenzo and Magnus were talking about the Seelie situation, sitting out on the balcony. Andrew was not ready to separate from Lorenzo so he joined in the discussion, keeping a close eye on Alec and his kids through the open French doors as Simon and Raphael had gone to their own loft after breakfast.

The Seelie situation was dangerous and both Warlocks used their connections to try and ensure a Seelie they trusted would get the throne. They had quickly agreed on the man they wanted for the job; Meliorn. Meanwhile Elena was patiently explaining Downworlder history to Alec while Miguel was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Elena had made some soft jazz music play in the background and despite the serious talk Lorenzo and Magnus were having there was a relaxing atmosphere at the loft.

However, everyone jumped in surprise when the door to the loft was torn open by a very agitated Simon, making everyone turn to look at him.

“My pants don’t fit, Raph! Like at all! None of them!” Simon yelled in frustration, coming into the living room, Raphael following him with a confused look on his face.

“Surely that’s not…” Raphael tried to say in a calming voice.

Simon sprung around angrily and put his hands on his hips.

“It’s true! Or do you think I am lying again?” Simon said angrily, giving him a warning look.

Raphael quickly shook his head and held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, not going there again.

“No. No of course not, mi sol _[‘my sun’ in Spanish]_. But I was just…” Raphael tired again.

“I will be as big as a house in like days!” Simon yelled at him, waving a warning finger at him.

“You will be beautiful to me no matter how you look,” Raphael told him lovingly and tried to move forward to embrace him, but Simon took a step back and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me!” Simon said distressed.

Raphael put his hands on his shoulders, unsure how to handle his very emotional mate. Mood swings and emotions that went from one end of the scale to the other had started a few days ago and seemed to get worse and worse. Raphael was not sure how, but he seemed to always say the wrong thing and upset Simon instead of calming him.

“Si, calm down,” Raphael started to say.

Simon shook Raphael’s hands off him and gave him an angry look.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You have no idea what I’m going through!” Simon hissed; his eyes ablaze.

Raphael again held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, giving him a confused look.

“You seemed ok with the news when Cat told us a few days ago and…” Raphael tried again, noticing that Magnus, Lorenzo and Andrew had come in from the balcony and were watching the display.

“I want this baby,” Simon insisted. He frowned as he did a vague hand gesture to indicate how he felt, his body, the weird feelings, “I just don’t want…this.”

“You never cared much for your looks before so…” Raphael tried to reason.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Simon interrupted him sharply.

Raphael would have paled if he could, aware he had said the wrong thing.

“No, what I mean is just….” Raphael started again and then sighed in frustration. He looked over at Magnus with pleading eyes as he said, “Papa….”

Magnus stepped at bit closer to the couple and said in a calm voice, “What he’s saying is just he thinks you are amazing in all ways. Physical looks don’t really matter to my son.”

Raphael gave him a relieved look as he said, “Thanks, papa.”

“Great. So, I **am** a house!” Simon concluded darkly.

Magnus frowned in confusion.

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus insisted.

“And how I am supposed to study now? My career is ruined before it started!” Simon whined, feeling lost.

“Si, I have plenty of money. There’s no need for you to ever…” Raphael tried to calm him.

“So, I am to be the little housewife and wait for you at home? Or would that be house omega?!” Simon asked sarcastically.

“What?! No!” Raphael protested. He sighed and looked at Lorenzo who was standing behind Andrew, his arms encircling him from the back.

“Lorenzo, can you explain it?” Raphael pleaded.

Lorenzo nodded and looked at Simon.

“Simon, Raphael just wants to take care of you. It is an Alpha instinct and I…” Lorenzo began to explain in a calm and smoothing voice that had always worked on Andrew when he had had mood swings during his two pregnancies.

“I am tired of this instinct bullshit!” Simon yelled hotly, waving a threatening finger at Lorenzo.

“Hmm…I…” Lorenzo got out but then stopped, unsure what to say now. He looked at Andrew in his arms with a lost look. “Andrew?”

A pregnant omega in distress was what was needed to give Andrew the courage to leave Lorenzo’s arms. He kissed Lorenzo warmly and then walked over to Simon, calm, unafraid, projecting warmth and care.

“Simon, can we talk for a moment?” Andrew asked, smiling disarmingly.

“I guess,” Simon agreed a bit hesitantly, settling down a bit by being near Andrew’s calm and soothing presence.

Andrew smiled in thanks and put a hand on Simon’s arm, guiding him towards the library.

“Alec, want to come?” Andrew asked, seeing that Alec had watched the display with concern and worry, his studies forgotten.

“Sure,” Alec quickly agreed and rose, walking around the table to join them.

“Bring food for Simon just in case,” Andrew asked of Alec, nodding towards the kitchen. Bringing a snack for the pregnant and hormonal omega was never a bad idea.

“Ok,” Alec agreed and walked to the kitchen, picking up some fruit and some candy bars, unsure what Simon would feel like, but he did seem to calm down a bit when he ate something.

When the three omegas were in the library Andrew had Simon sit on the sofa and Alec put the food in front of him, on the small table there.

“So, Simon, deep breaths. These mood swings are normal during pregnancy and even more for vampire pregnancies. It’s like your emotions hit harder,” Andrew explained as he sat by Simon’s right side and Alec sat on his left.

“I am not crazy and I don’t need to breathe,” Simon protested but still took some calming breaths, feeling better despite not needing air, the gesture so ingrained in him from being Mundane it was calming all the same.

“Of course not but I think we should talk a little bit about omega male pregnancies so you can feel calmer about it. What do you think?” Andrew suggested with a reassuring smile.

“With you?” Simon asked, feeling a bit embarrassed, hoping there would be no intimate details in this talk. He didn’t feel ready to have such a talk with his two newfound omega friends.

“I am the only male omega you know who has had children so…” Andrew reminded him.

Simon nodded in agreement; he couldn’t really argue with that, “Ok.”

“First of all, you are experiencing a vampire pregnancy. All aspects, all senses will be enhanced, also your emotions. A rule of thumb is that one week equals one month of growth for a vampire fetus,” Andrew told him, trying to draw Mundane parallels as much as he could, thinking that would be easier for Simon.

Simon would have paled at that if he could.

“So I will…” Simon got out slowly.

“Give birth in about 4 weeks, give or take. Most first time pregnancies go a bit over time. For vampires it is not unusual to go a week or two over,” Andrew assured him.

“What?” Simon asked shocked and jumped to his feet.

He began to pace nervously back and forth, Alec and Andrew following him with worried looks.

“No, no, no! I am not ready,” Simon repeated shakingly.

“You are never ready,” Andrew told him frankly but kindly.

Simon stopped and looked at the two Nephilim omegas.

“No, I mean I am _really_ not ready. I am too young,” Simon protested.

“I was not much older when I had my first child,” Andrew assured him.

“But…You are…” Simon began, unsure how to say it.

“What? Born to it?” Andrew suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” Simon protested hotly and would have blushed if he could. “Born into this world I mean.”

Alec and Andrew both rose and walked over to him, hugging him at the same time. The touch and the tranquil smell from the other omegas helped calm Simon’s nerves.

“Simon, you won’t be doing it alone. Raphael is there,” Alec assured him when Andrew and he drew a bit back but maintained skin contact, keeping Simon calm and grounded.

“I know,” Simon said but still looked hesitant.

“Do you trust him?” Andrew asked directly.

“Yes,” Simon replied without delay.

“Then give him the chance to care for you. That’s all he wants. To see you happy. Give him some way, any way, to do that,” Andrew went on.

Simon thought about that and smiled a bit as he nodded, “Ok. I will try.”

“About going to school…I would happily babysit while you study. I hear Mundanes can do it and in those cases money is an issue and so is time. You can study at your own pace – you are Immortal - and without having to consider money as Raphael mentioned. I will gladly babysit for as long as you need,” Alec suggested, smiling fondly at him.

Simon nodded in thanks, seeing his logic. Alec was right; he was blessed. He had so much, so many advantages, that most people who were expecting a child at a young age wanting to study did not have. He should remember that, be grateful for that.

Fighting his emotions Simon got out, “Thanks, Alec.”

“Now, I suggest you go give your Alpha something, anything, to do for you, so he can feel useful,” Andrew suggested with a smile and a wink.

Simon laughed at that before he hugged them both, his smell and his laugh indicating he was feeling better.

“Ok, I will. And thanks,” Simon said with a happy smile as he walked to the door, wanting to do just that.

“You’re welcome,” Andrew said with a smile of his own as he watched him leave.

Alec started to walk to the door as well when Andrew’s voice stopped him, “Oh, Alec, two seconds please.”

“Yes?” Alec asked, turning to look questioning at him.

“So…” Andrew said, coming closer to him. “You and Magnus…”

“What about us?” Alec asked defensively, blushing faintly but fighting to hide it.

“Any news?” Andrew asked directly.

Alec looked away before he admitted softly, biting his lower lip nervously, “No news.”

Andrew frowned as he said, “What a shame.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, looking surprised at him.

“Well, a blind man can see he’s falling head over heels for you,” Andrew said directly.

“What? Really?” Alec got out, looking dumbstruck but hopeful at him.

“Yes,” Andrew confirmed. He looked intensely at Alec as he went on, “Do you not feel the same? I mean when it comes to a mate you can hardly do better both in terms of his personality and his power and influence.”

Alec shook his head, blushing even more, “It’s not that at all.”

“Then what?” Andrew asked, truly not understanding it.

Alec looked away for a moment before he admitted in a defeated tone, “He doesn’t see me like that.”

Andrew looked shocked at him as he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! I mean…” Alec insisted, his voice dying out as he looked down. He forced himself to look at Andrew again as he got out in a voice filled with doubt and insecurity, “I am not a good match so...”

Andrew shook his head as he picked up the plate with food that for once Simon had left untouched.

“You two are idiots,” Andrew said fondly but explicitly as he walked back to Alec.

“Hey!” Alec got out, offended mainly on Magnus’ behalf.

Andrew laughed as he put a hand behind Alec’s back and guided him out of the room.

“Good thing you two have me in your corner. You wouldn’t find sand in the Sahara with this pace!”

“Sahara?” Alec asked confused, only knowing Mundane geography if it was relevant to Nephilim history and Sahara was not that.

Andrew just shook his head as they went out into the living room and saw Simon sitting on the sofa, covered in fluffy blankets, different food items on the table next to him as well as a glass of juice. Raphael was kneeling next to him as Simon bent down and kissed him tenderly. Alec and Andrew shared a smile; happy Simon had taken their advice, having clearly found things – blankets, fluffy clothes and food – for Raphael to do for him.

During the day they all fell back into a familiar rhythm of being together, all feeling safer and better like that. A bit like they were all a part of Magnus’ special pack.

After dinner Magnus had gone to his study to work on some documents for the upcoming Downworlder Council meeting when Lorenzo entered.

“What can I do for you, Lorenzo?” Magnus asked, looking up from his documents as Lorenzo closed the door behind him.

“So…” Lorenzo said as he stepped further into the office, fiddling a bit with his ponytail. He saw the drinks cart and went over to it with a relieved look. He lifted the whiskey bottle and showed it to Magnus as he asked, “Drink?”

“Always,” Magnus agreed with a smile.

He rose and walked around his desk, coming to stand next to Lorenzo. The other Warlock poured Magnus a drink and then himself. Magnus had barely nibbled at his when Lorenzo downed his own and filled his glass again.

“You are nervous,” Magnus realized as he looked at his friend. He gave him a puzzled look as he asked. “Why are you nervous?”

Lorenzo looked away for a moment, fiddling with his drink before he looked at Magnus again.

“You know I don’t normally get involved in other people’s personal business,” Lorenzo began matter of fact.

Magnus nodded for him to go on and when he didn’t he said in an encouraging voice, “Ok.”

“I respect you as my Alpha and friend,” Lorenzo continued.

Magnus gave him an annoyed look at the pussyfooting around.

“Lorenzo, cut to the chase. What’s going on?”

Lorenzo sighed before he admitted, “Andrew wanted me to have an Alpha to Alpha talk with you about Alec.”

“Alexander?” Magnus asked surprised. Thinking he knew why Andrew had asked this Magnus quickly assured him, “I haven’t touched him in any inappropriate way.”

“Yeah. That might be the problem,” Lorenzo admitted with a wry smile.

“What?” Magnus got out, not following him at all.

Lorenzo went to one of the two chairs Magnus had by a small desk in the corner of his office, nodding towards the chair opposite him. Magnus sat down and they both had a sip of their drinks.

“When Andrew came to live with me, I was worried about taking advantage of him,” Lorenzo started to explain. “Granted, he was a lot younger than Alec and for quite a while I only took care of him but when he came of age my feelings started to change. However, I didn’t want to impose or use my position as his Alpha to force myself on him, so I hid it and tried to ignore it.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked curiously, having never heard the story in detail as he had first really gotten close to Lorenzo after he had met Andrew.

“Andrew finally had enough one day and more or less threw himself at me,” Lorenzo admitted in fond remembrance.

“Oh,” Magnus got out, imaging Alec doing that to him and got out, “Wow.”

Lorenzo grinned as he took another sip of his drink and nodded as he agreed, “Yeah. Wow.”

“Alexander is not like that. He’s sensitive and innocent,” Magnus insisted defensively.

“So was Andrew,” Lorenzo pointed out.

“What are you saying?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“I am saying consider you are protecting yourself and not Alec; like I was. Consider daring to admit what you feel,” Lorenzo said softly but frankly, giving him an intense look.

Magnus looked down into his drink and looked very vulnerable for a moment as he asked softly, “What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Then you respect that and accept it,” Lorenzo said directly but not unkindly. He smiled at him as he added, “But I highly doubt that’s how such a conversation would end.”

Magnus smiled at him, encouraged by his words.

“Ok, ok. Thank you, my friend.”

“Anytime,” Lorenzo said with a nod as he took another sip of his drink. “And oh, do talk to Alec soon or Andrew might think I haven’t talked with you about this.”

Magnus laughed at that as he assured him, “Don’t worry. I will ensure Andrew hears that you came and gave me _The Talk_!”

Lorenzo laughed and they enjoyed the rest of their drinks while talking about past misadventures.

A few hours later Meliorn finally responded to Magnus’ many messages, although not the way Magnus had expected. Suddenly Magnus saw the Seelie appear inside a mirror hanging on the wall in his office, having created a communication channel using the mirror to the Seelie Realm. Magnus walked over to the mirror and nodded in greeting at the Seelie, noticing he was wearing armor and there were butterflies around him; the Seelies were in mourning and were preparing for war.

“Merlion, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus. You have heard of our Queen?” Meliorn said seriously.

“Yes. My condolences,” Magnus said formally.

“Thank you.”

“Who rules now?” Magnus asked, hoping he had backed the right Seelie.

“I do. Thank you for your support,” Meliorn said with a nod.

“Congratulations, King Merlion,” Magnus said with a smile, relieved.

“Thank you,” Meliorn repeated in a formal tone.

“Why are you answering my communiques now though?” Magnus asked, aware Seelies often had a hidden reason for anything they did.

“Nephilim killed our Queen. We demand retribution,” Meliorn said darkly.

“You are considering starting a war with Idris,” Magnus concluded from his armor and his words, not surprised.

“Only if they won’t give us what we demand. We want all Circle members killed; including Jonathan. We want fair and equal treatment; also towards our citizens who are not Alphas. We want the old Accords burned and a proper collaboration established,” Meliorn revealed.

“You are here for my support,” Magnus guessed, nodding slowly as he thought it over in his head.

“Yes.”

“The queen was no friend of mine, but I respected her and above all this was an unprovoked attack. I support your aggression towards Idris but only if the goal is change for Idris and not genocide. I am not ready to sign the death warrant for a whole race,” Magnus told him honestly, before adding darkly, “Yet.”

Meliorn was thoughtful for a moment before he nodded.

“Very well but Idris will never change unless we force it,” the Seelie King warned.

Magnus smiled, all teeth and darkness as he declared, “Then let’s force it.”

For the rest of the day Magnus tried to focus on his talk with Meliorn and how they would achieve their goal. However, he couldn’t get his conversation with Lorenzo out of his head. Alec had slept in his bed as always that night as he had done all nights since he had come to stay with him. His head had been on Magnus’ shoulder and he had snuggled close to him in his sleep. Magnus had laid awake all night, just observing him and holding him close. Alec smiled in his sleep and smelled like strawberries and summer fruits. The omega was clearly content here; he was at peace. Could it mean…. could Lorenzo be right? He considered himself a gentleman, a man of principles. He had forced himself to ignore his sexual desires which arose whenever he was around Alec and it was certainly getting worse now with Alec’s heat approaching. He had forced down his growing desire to claim the omega for himself.

Thinking about it all night Magnus was starting to realize Lorenzo was right. All his reasons for holding back…it wasn’t really Alec he was protecting any longer. So, the next day after breakfast Magnus took Alec’s hand before his courage failed him and guided him out on the balcony with him. He gently but firmly put Alec in a chair out there before taking a chair myself and sitting next to him, holding one of his hands in both of his. Alec looked hopeful but puzzled at him. Magnus took a deep breath; suddenly aware his hands were shaking slightly. He forced it away. He looked into Alec’s eyes and was almost blown away by the care he saw there. He had to say it now before his courage left him.

“Alexander, there’s something I have been wanting to ask you,” Magnus began softly, nervously, looking intensely at Alec to see his reactions to his words.

“Yes?” Alec encouraged, breathless and hopeful.

“I want you to know there’s no pressure,” Magnus went on, realizing he was starting to babble. He didn’t babble! Well, apparently when it came to Alec he did.

“Ok,” Alec said softly, nodding for him to go on.

“You will always have a home with me,” Magnus continued.

“Ok,” Alec repeated, starting to smile as he hoped he knew what Magnus might say. Could it be….Maybe….Could it be true?

“I will always protect you,” Magnus vowed.

“Ok,” Alec said again, now smiling widely, almost feeling high from excitement and anticipation.

“So, you don’t need to feel you have to say yes,” Magnus continued anxiously.

Alec’s smile was now lighting up his whole face and he moved as close to Magnus as he could, looking intensely at him.

“Ok, I won’t. I promise,” Alec assured him, sounding eager and hopeful.

Alec put his other hand over Magnus’, squeezing hard.

“There’s no obligations,” Magnus assured him.

“Ok,” Alec said with warmth and amusement in his voice.

“I won’t care any less about you if you say no.”

Suddenly rose petals started to rain slowly down over them, making Alec laugh and making Magnus smile and feel less nervous.

“Oh, rose petals,” Alec said in awe and wonder, holding his hand out and catching a few in the palm of his hand.

Magnus looked back inside and saw Lorenzo and the kids observing the scene intensely from the living room. Miguel gave Magnus a thumbs up that had Magnus shake his head with amusement and warmth, truly feeling like he had a pack now.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus accused, warmth and gratitude in his voice at the interruption, yelling to be heard over the distance.

“Not me,” Lorenzo assured him.

“Me, Uncle Magnus. You clearly needed all the help you can get,” Elena told him with a knowing smile.

Magnus shook his head at her but there was a warm expression on his face.

“Kids,” Magnus said apologetically but with a fond look when he turned back to Alec.

“Sometimes they get it right,” Alec told him softly, his eyes filled with warmth and humor.

“Do they? I mean…really?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Ask me, Alpha,” Alec insisted softly.

Magnus sank as he asked in a low and soft tone, his heart in his throat, “Alexander…will you do me the great honor and allow me to court you?”

Alec smiled joyfully before replying in a tone filled with affection and humor, “Well, custom dictates you have to have my Alpha’s permission.”

Magnus smiled happily as he leaned close and asked huskily, “Your Alpha’s permission you say?”

“Yes,” Alec said softly as he leaned close as well until their faces were inches apart. “He’s rather…protective of me.”

“Really?” Magnus got out, breathless.

Alec nodded and licked suddenly dry lips, “Yes.”

“Well, I have it on good authority he says yes,” Magnus assured him, his voice filled with warmth and affection.

“Then so do I,” Alec assured him, feeling lightheaded.

“Yes?” Magnus asked, starting to smile more and more.

Alec nodded, grinning widely, “Yes.”

“Really?” Magnus asked joyfully.

Alec nodded again. He laughed as he assured him, “Yes, yes.”

“You’re sure? I mean…” Magnus asked joyfully.

“For crying out loud! How many yeses do you need?! Kiss the boy already!” Lorenzo yelled from inside the living room and though Magnus had his back to him he just knew Lorenzo was rolling his eyes at him.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, smiling, stroking his cheek lovingly.

“He has a good point,” Alec admitted with a faint blush.

“He does?” Magnus asked huskily.

“Hmm,” Alec said quietly, nodding, their gazes holding and locking.

“Will this be your first kiss?” Magnus asked when his lips were inches from Alec’s.

Alec closed his eyes as he said breathlessly, “Yes.”

Magnus put a hand to the back of Alec’s head and kissed him first softly, tenderly and then more strongly, possessively. As soon as Magnus’ tongue demanded access Alec parted his lips and moaned wantonly into his mouth. Alec’s eyes were still closed, and his lips parted and red when Magnus pulled back.

“There,” Magnus said softly, his eyes shining with beginning lust and love.

Slowly Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus with an awestruck expression.

“Wow,” Alec got out.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile proudly at that.

“Is it everything you wanted a kiss to be?” Magnus asked, holding his hands in his.

“Yes. Oh, yes,” Alec assured him, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes!” They heard from behind them as their friends cried in joyful unison in the living room.

“I think they have been waiting for us to do that for a while now,” Magnus suddenly realized, laughing.

Magnus rose and reached out a hand to help Alec up. He accepted it and as soon as he was on his feet, he put his arms around Magnus’ neck, blushing, looking shy but still eager to press himself as close to the Alpha as he could.

“I think so too,” Alec admitted softly. He blushed shyly as he suggested eagerly, “Maybe we should do it again? The kissing?”

Magnus smiled fondly as he did just that; claiming Alec’s lips in a kiss filled with love and passion, promise and hope.

The next few weeks Magnus took Alec on a whirlwind courtship. They visited all parts of the world, Magnus took him to fancy restaurants, art galleries, famous landmarks and then of course there were the courtship gifts. Traditionally only a few gifts were needed but Magnus went all out. Every day Alec got new gifts. At first small things like roses and chocolates and then it had gone from there.

With the rising tensions between Idris and the Downworld it was hard for Jace and Izzy to come visit. Therefore, Alec had been happy when they had been able to sneak away from the Institute for a few hours to see him today. Though of course fate and timing would have it that when they had arrived at Magnus’ loft it was right after Magnus had magically delivered a large gift to Alec. Unaware what was in it, Alec had unpacked it on the dining room table and chaos had ensured. The gift had contained red roses, diamond flakes and…bunnies.

“What in the world…” Izzy asked surprised when Jace and her entered the loft and she saw four cute white fluffy bunnies jumping around the room.

“Sorry. I am trying to get it under control,” Alec said sheepishly as he ran across the room after the bunnies before giving up and coming to greet Jace and Izzy properly.

First Izzy and then Jace embraced him before they tried to help him chase down the bunnies; unharmed.

“Roses. Diamonds…., bunnies? Bunnies?! Seriously? Bunnies?!” Jace asked surprised when he managed to finally get a fluffy bunny in his grip.

Jace went over and put the bunny back into the large box on the dining table. The box had tipped and the roses and small diamond flakes inside – and the four bunnies – had been all over the table. The bunny was now back inside the box and it thankfully stayed there.

“I know. Sorry. Magnus has gone a bit overboard with the gifts,” Alec admitted although he didn’t sound sorry at all; he sounded proud.

“Do you even like bunnies?” Izzy asked when she put the bunny she had captured into the box as well.

“I did mention that once, yes,” Alec admitted, having captured a bunny too and put it into the box.

“Aha. That would be the reason then,” Izzy concluded when she with a triumphant air returned the last bunny to the box.

Just then Miguel and Elena entered, looking surprised at the box, both going over to look into it and petting the fluffy animals.

“Would you have mentioned diamonds, pancakes, roses…and a shitload of fluffy stuff too?” Jace asked in an amused tone as he indicated the several stacks of pancakes on the table as well as the large pile of fluffy clothes and blankets on one end of the table.

“Well, I meant warm things and I did mention I liked the stars when we went for our first ever walk together, comparing the stars to diamonds. Magnus conjured the pancakes for me this morning before he left and the clothes too,” Alec admitted in a fond and proud voice, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“That’s so romantic!” Elena said dreamingly. “He’s gifting you everything you have ever mentioned you like.”

“If you have mentioned you like ducks, you’re in serious trouble,” Jace warned; he hated ducks and was irrationally afraid of them.

Alec laughed as he assured him, “No ducks.”

“Thank the Angel,” Jace said under his breath.

Just then a portal opened in the middle of the room and Magnus and Meliorn stepped through.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus said warmly as soon as he saw Alec.

“Alpha!” Alec cried joyfully and flew into his arms.

Magnus laughed and spung him around before kissing him passionately, everyone else, everything else disappearing but them, but this kiss.

Magnus and Alec were not the only ones who were getting lost. Meliorn’s eyes settled on Izzy and never once wavered. He walked over to where she was standing and took her right hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gallantly.

“And who might you be?” The Seelie King asked charmingly, keeping her one hand between both of his.

“Who me?” Izzy asked surprised, fighting a blush at the romantic gesture.

“Of course. Do you see any other beautiful warrior princesses around?” Meliorn insisted.

“Warrior princess?” Jace mouthed beside her but shut up when Izzy elbowed him, hard.

“I…no. I’m Izzy,” she got out, mesmerized by looking into his eyes.

“Izzy?” The Seelie King repeated, stroking her hand in his seductively, making her feel like she had problems breathing, completely lost in his intense stare.

“Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood,” Izzy got out, managing to find her brain somehow.

“Meliorn,” The Seelie King said and did a small bow.

She blushed again at how gallant and romantic he was, not used to being treated like she was special. She was a beta; betas were never special. They were the majority; not special in any way.

“Meliorn,” Izzy repeated with a dumbstruck look. Then her brain caught up with her. “Wait. _The_ Meliorn?”

“My reputation precedes me,” Meliorn drawled with a wink.

“You’re the King of the Seelies!” Izzy got out, shocked.

Merlion nodded, “I am.”

The Seelie King speaking to her. Wow. Izzy was completely taken back by the fact that she was having the King’s full and complete attention.

“Fuck,” Izzy said under her breath, overwhelmed.

Meliorn raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

“I have never been received like that before.”

Izzy shook her head, horrified at what she had said.

“No, I mean…. Your Highness,” Izzy stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

“Actually, that would be Your Majesty if you want to be formal,” Meliorn said amused.

Izzy forced herself to breathe, to pull herself together.

“I…hmm…Are you looking for someone?” Izzy asked because surely he wasn’t really here just to talk to her.

Meliorn leaned so close his breath was hot against her cheek, making her shiver with desire.

“I think I found her.”

“I…” Izzy got out, moaning, her heart exploding. Then she frowned, aware this could not be happening, “Alpha…. I’m not…what I mean is…”

“May I call upon you in a week’s time? I sadly have some things I have to discuss with Luke, the Werewolf leader, this afternoon,” Meliorn interrupted, looking intensely at her.

Izzy tried to think; she should tell him. Tell him she was a beta. He was clearly mistaking her for an omega. Clearly. He was too fascinated. No Alpha got this fascinated with a beta. She should be honest now before it went too far.

“I…”

“Yes. She would like that, Your Majesty,” Jace interrupted with a grin when Izzy’s voice died away.

“And you are?” Meliorn asked with a hint of annoyance, frowning, smelling he was an Alpha.

“Her adopted brother, Jace Herondale, Your Majesty,” Jace said and did a small respectful nod of his head.

“Magnus tells me you are one of the few good Nephilim Alphas. I will reserve my judgement till I get to know you better,” Meliorn said frankly.

Jace nodded, not offended and said as much, “Fair enough, Your Majesty.”

Meliorn turned back to look at Izzy and smiled charmingly as he again kissed her hand.

“Till then, fair Isabelle,” Meliorn said delightfully before he, with a last look at her left Magnus’ loft to go to his meeting with Luke.

Jace looked surprised at Izzy as soon as he had left. However, she was still looking with a dazed expression at the door Meliorn had went out off.

“What was up with that? You froze,” Jace asked her puzzled, having never seen her like that before.

Izzy shook her head and turned to look at Jace as she admitted, “I don’t know what came over me!”

“But as a beta you’re not affected by him being an Alpha,” Jace reminded her, unsure why she would freeze when she would not be affected by his smell.

“It has nothing to do with him being an Alpha!” Izzy protested.

“Then what…. Oh,” Jace got out, nodding with a knowing smirk.

“Then what is it about?” Elena asked confused, annoyed she wasn’t getting it.

“He’s a beautiful immortal, powerful King and she’s a young woman,” Jace explained with a patient smile and a knowing nod.

“Oh. Right,” Elena agreed, nodding. Then she started to smile. “You two will make such a cute couple!”

“Elena!” Izzy protested, blushing.

“You will,” Elena insisted.

Izzy smiled at the thought but then killed the daydream and the smile right away, “That won’t happen.”

“Why not?” Elena insisted stubbornly.

“He clearly thought I was omega. He must have confused the smells as Simon’s scent is so strong now due to his pregnancy and with Andrew and Alec here a lot too…” Izzy explained in a defeated tone.

“Why don’t you think he was just enchanted by you, sis?” Jace asked with an encouraging smile.

“Because Alphas never go for betas if there’s an omega in the room. Everyone knows that,” Izzy insisted, sounding resigned to that fact, having known it as truth since birth.

“Love doesn’t discriminate,” Miguel said, having half followed the conversation despite most of his attention being on the bunnies.

“What?” Izzy asked.

“Dad always says that,” Miguel told her, petting the bunny in his arms.

“Guess we will know in a week’s time when he comes to pick you up,” Jace said with a wink.

“Well, even if that is the case, I would need my father’s permission and he will say no. Furthermore, relations between Nephilim and Downworlders are forbidden by law,” Izzy warned.

“Oh,” Elena said sadly. “Idris really sucks.”

Izzy laughed a bit at that, “Sometimes. Yes.”

“Give it a chance, Izzy. Who knows how things might turn out,” Jace encouraged. “Besides, if you are so sure he’s not interested then what’s the harm?”

Izzy thought it over before she nodded, “Well, there’s no rules about meeting up or something so I guess I can go with him. If he even shows up in a week’s time.”

“Yes!” Elena exclaimed joyfully, making Izzy smile as well.

Despite telling herself it was nothing, Meliorn was not really interested her…she still had butterflies in her stomach and she was smiling for the rest of the day without fully realizing it.

Alec and Magnus had missed the whole conversation, drowning in each other.

“Want to visit Italy?” Magnus asked when they finally drew a bit apart.

“Yes,” Alec said at once, wanting to do everything, anything, with Magnus.

Magnus smiled and drew a bit back, so they were holding hands instead of embracing.

“There,” Magnus said satisfied as he had magic’d Alec new clothes, a short sleeved black shirt and light dark pants, suitable for the warm weather in Italy. “Suitable attire for a stroll in Venice.”

Alec smiled happily and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Magnus created a portal single handed. Alec was so lost in Magnus it was first when he was about to move towards the portal he remembered Izzy and Jace. He turned back to look at them, still holding Magnus’ hand.

“Go on, Alec. Have fun,” Jace encouraged as he saw the hesitant and torn look on his face.

Jace came over to him and was about to hug him but held back. Alec was being courted now and was getting closer and closer to his heat; he didn’t want Magnus’ possessive Alpha instincts to go into overdrive when he saw and smelt another Alpha touch his omega. He looked at Magnus questioning and after a small nod from the Warlock Jace gave Alec a warm embrace that he eagerly returned.

“Yes, go have fun. You deserve it after everything you were denied,” Izzy reminded her brother lovingly as she came up next to Jace.

“Thanks, sis,” Alec said heartfelt as Izzy hugged him close, not waiting for Magnus’ permission as she wasn’t an Alpha.

When Izzy drew back Alec smiled gratefully at her and Jace.

“Thank you, both of you, for understanding and supporting me. I will see you later tonight,” Alec promised.

“Go. Enjoy,” Jace said with a fond smile as he did a shoo movement at him.

“Tell me everything,” Izzy insisted with a wink and Alec laughed at that.

“Tell her everything and give me the clip notes version, please,” Jace pleaded, having already patiently listened to hours and hours of Alec explaining how amazing Magnus was and this or that fantastic experience with the Warlock.

Alec grinned at that.

“I will. See you,” Alec promised with a smile before turning his full attention back to Magnus again.

They walked through the portal hand in hand, so caught up in each other they didn’t register anything else.

“Venice? Wow,” Izzy mumbled, looking dreamingly after them as the portal closed.

“Hmm…I am starting to think Clary let me off the hook too easy during our own courtship,” Jace said with a smile, happy for his brother.

Just then Simon entered the loft, followed by Raphael. Simon looked very pregnant now and was a bit unsteady and slow on his feet.

“Guys, didn’t you say you would come over to our loft and help us do the Ikea baby furniture building? We still have the crib and high-chair to build,” Simon reminded everyone, putting a hand on his large belly.

“Si, why are we even doing this? We can just get one of the Warlocks to…” Raphael reminded him.

“Nope! The book says this is good parent bonding,” Simon insisted, referring to one of the very many Mundane books on parenting he had brought and read.

“For Mundanes,” Raphael mumbled under his breath.

“You don’t want to do this?” Simon asked softly, a bit of sadness in his voice and face.

Raphael quickly gave him a reassuring embrace and kissed his lips tenderly.

“No, no! Of course, I want to! I love it,” Raphael assured him.

He hoped Simon wouldn’t notice the lie. Raphael had a secret theory that Ikea manuals were made by demons because somehow they made it look easy and it never was and the amount of wood and screws and pins either never fitted into the holes or never matched in numbers.

They all walked back to Raphael and Simon’s loft where Jace and Raphael started to look at the instructions, seeming to come to the conclusion there were both some screws too many and a piece of wood too little. This would likely take some time…

“Well done with the crocodile tears,” Izzy whispered to Simon as he sat down to observe the furniture building, letting Raphael fuss over him with a pillow to sit on and something to eat and drink. As his pregnancy had gotten heavier, he had also gotten better at asking Raphael to do things for him, realizing Andrew and Alec had been right that he truly wanted to help and do things for him. Reading Mundane books on pregnancies and talking to Andrew had helped Simon a lot. He was still worried but he now truly felt he was in this with Raphael and the rest of their ‘pack’. He wasn’t alone.

“I want my Ikea high-chair! That’s final,” Simon said stubbornly.

He winked at her, making her know that he had indeed knowingly been manipulating Raphael into eagerly agreeing to the chair building with his pretended offence and sadness at Raphael’s protests earlier.

Izzy laughed good-natured, “Ok, ok. Sure.”

Magnus took Alec on a whirlwind tour of Venice; they went sailing on the channels, they had ice cream, they ate pizza and drank amazing wine. They saw art and beautiful old buildings.

They were sitting on a small café by one of the channels late that evening after they had had dinner. The stars were blinking overhead, and the streetlamps were reflecting in the water. They were finishing their second bottle of wine as darkness started to fall, just enjoying talking and being together.

“This has been the most amazing day ever!” Alec declared with a fond smile, aware he had said that about every day he had had with Magnus since their courtship had started. He therefore quickly amended his statement to reflect that, “Well, as amazing as the rest of my courtship.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve it,” Magnus said warmly.

The moment felt right, and Magnus took a hand into his jacket pocket and felt the ring he had had inside his pocket for the last few days, waiting for the right moment.

“Magnus?” Alec questioned when he saw the distracted look on Magnus’ face.

“Yes?” Magnus said, letting go of the ring in his pocket. Then he smiled as he said, “Oh, you said Magnus!”

Alec grinned fondly as he reminded him, “I know. I have done that before.”

“I know but it just felt more…” Magnus said but then stopped, unable to explain it. He gave Alec’s hand on the table a tight squeeze as he said, “Thank you.”

Alec squeezed back and smiled softly and took a sip of his wine.

“Magnus…you do know you don’t need to keep doing this,” Alec told him lovingly.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

“I already think you walk on water. You don’t need to keep trying to impress me,” Alec assured him with a soft smile.

“I…I just want to make sure you know I treasure you,” Magnus admitted a bit sheepishly.

“I know. I know,” Alec said lovingly, taking his hand in his across the table.

Magnus smiled at him, his eyes tender and warm.

“Alexander, I was hurt in the past by love but your presence is like a soothing balm,” Magnus admitted heartfelt.

Alec nodded at that, seeing the rare vulnerability in the Alpha’s eyes.

“Magnus, let me be the brave one for once,” Alec said in a soft tone.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked confused.

Alec smiled at the Alpha as he proclaimed strongly, surely, affectionately, “I love you. I truly love you. Unreservedly.”

Magnus felt his heart flutter and he couldn’t stop smiling, overwhelmed and overjoyed, having wanted to hear that for so long.

“As…your Alpha?” Magnus asked, needing to be sure, wanting to hear him say it.

“As my everything. I love you, Magnus Bane. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life,” Alec told him heartfelt.

“I love you too!” Magnus cried happily as he got up from his chair.

Alec followed him with his eyes and smiled as Magnus bent down and kissed him lovingly as soon as he reached his chair. When Alec opened his eyes after the kiss, his gaze filled with love and tenderness to such a degree he almost couldn’t breathe. Magnus was kneeling beside him, looking adoringly up at him.

“Wow,” Alec got out in awe and wonder, looking at the Alpha at his feet; a sight he never thought he would ever see in his life.

Magnus took Alec’s right hand and held it between both of his, looking intensely at him.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you have made me happier in the last months I have known you that I have ever been in my hundreds of years of life,” Magnus said emotionally, fighting back tears. “Alexander, will you do me the great honor of bonding with me and becoming my mate? For eternity?”

Alec could have died from pure happiness as his dreams finally came true.

“A death bond?” Alec asked hopefully, completely awed and stunned, feeling like he was living a dream but if he was dreaming, he hoped he never woke up.

Magnus smiled and confirmed, “Yes.”

Alec nodded eagerly as he said strongly, smiling widely, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Magnus smiled as well and let go of Alec’s hands. He pulled the ring out and Alec drew a breath of wonder as he saw it. It was made from pure white gold and had black diamonds dusted over it. It was breathtaking.

“Give me your left hand, please,” Magnus asked emotionally, holding the ring in one hand and reaching a hand out towards him with the other.

Wordlessly, moved to the brink of tears, Alec did so. With hands that were almost shaking with emotions Magnus slid the ring onto Alec’s finger on his left hand. When the ring was on his hand Magnus took his hand to his lips and kissed his ring on his finger tenderly. Alec smiled, overwhelmed, tears of joy at the corners of his eyes. Magnus let go of his hand and Alec took it up to admire the ring.

“It’s amazing,” Alec said in wonder and awe as he looked from the ring to Magnus.

Magnus smiled happily as he rose and reached out a hand to help Alec up. As soon as he was on his feet Alec melted into his embrace.

“I love you. Always,” Magnus said tenderly as he stroked Alec’s cheek.

“I love you too. Always,” Alec assured him huskily.

Magnus claimed his lips in a kiss filled with a love that promised an eternity of joy, tenderness, support and growth.

The news of the upcoming bonding between the Downworlder leader and the Nephilim omega reached far and wide, the ceremony taking place after a few weeks of courtship and days shy of Alec’s heat starting. The news brought great joy to the Downworld who looked forward to a huge and fancy bonding celebration worthy of Magnus Bane; an escape from the worries that Jonathan and the growing conflict with Idris was bringing everyone.

The news brought great concern in Idris as the old regime fought to hang onto their old beliefs and prejudices. However, it fueled a small but slowly growing movement of liberal-minded Shadowhunters led by Jia Penhallow who had chosen to support her daughter when she had revealed she was lesbian and when she had taken a half-Seelie as her mate. The couple now resided in the Seelie Realm and Jia had therefore ample personal reason to see a peaceful solution to the growing conflict.

However, one person in particular was **not** happy with the announcement of the upcoming bonding ceremony. When the news reached Jonathan, he destroyed the nearby furniture in the room in annoyance. Then he forced himself to calm down. He started to smile. Alec had been carefully guarded at all times, protected behind Magnus’ loft unless he was portal jumping all over the planet. Jonathan had been unable to get to him. However, as leader of the Warlocks and of the Downworlder Council Magnus’ bonding celebration would be a huge event. The event would have wards for sure but they could never be as strong as around the loft as many people would need to enter. He could blend in and at the right moment when Alec was alone he could strike before anyone even knew what had happened. This was his chance to finally bring Alec back home with him where he belonged!

Jonathan had wanted Alec ever since he had seen him when he had been at the Institute in New York before he had shown his true colors and had defected and joined his father. This was his chance. Alec would be his and he would ensure that dreaded Warlock paid dearly for ever thinking he could lay claim to what belonged to him!

Jonathan smiled wickedly as a plan formed in his mind. A plan to get Alec, punish Magnus and ensure Lorenzo and his horrible omega was suitably reminded of the heavy price of crossing him and interfering with his plans to get Alec the first time around! Oh, yes! Everything Jonathan wanted would be his; revenge, punishment of those who had wronged him and above all; Alec would belong to him!

As all men with an obsession Jonathan did not even once consider his own words to Valentine could be true for himself; that his obsession could be his undoing. Whether or not Jonathan’s obsession would indeed be his downfall…. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story please let me know by leaving kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy). It would mean so much to me. Thank you


	9. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan attacks at Malec’s bonding ceremony but he’s in for a surprise. Reyhill talk about children and reconnect. Simon and Raphael bond and Meliorn asks Izzy an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy. I am in awe of your skills and your kind help in improving my work means a lot to me.  
> This chapter is 32 pages in my program.  
> Stars mean a scene change. There are 4 scenes in this chapter: 1. Reyhill, 2. Simon and Raphael, 3. Izzy and Meliorn and then 4. Malec.  
> Chapter warnings: The Seelies speak LOTR Elvish like in my story "Captive Angels". Oral and anal sex, heats. Talk of past events, including discrimination against omegas and Downworlders. Bad guy getting killed. Referenced killing of a pet (falcon) and referenced beating and lashing (off screen/off page). A slap shown. Some violence against a bad guy shown.  
> This chapter has 3 sex scenes. I will now tell you how to avoid them by explaining where each starts and ends. They are listed in the order they appear [I warn when the rating goes from mature to explicit so they can be naked before I warn you but nothing explicit will happen before]:  
> 1\. sex scene (Reyhill - anal sex):  
> Start of the scene:  
> He relaxed fully under Andrew’s kisses and let his love and passion flare, his shame and tension forgotten in the light of his omega’s devotion and care. He fisted the sheets as Andrew got closer to his erection.  
> End of the scene:  
> Andrew let himself fall down to rest on Lorenzo’s chest [this ends the sex but there is still talk of knotting].  
> You have to go here to avoid any talk of knotting as well "Andrew laughed heartfelt as he joked, “You know I take back the statement about you being romantic.” -> However, if you jump over the mature rated knotting scene you are missing what I hope is a fun moment ;)  
> 2\. sex scene (Simon/Raphael - handjob):  
> Start of the scene:  
> Simon swore under his breath and quickly let go of his cock, turning the water colder to try and make his erection go down.  
> End of the scene:  
> Simon felt his legs shake a bit but Raphael had a firm grip around his torso, holding him up.  
> 3\. sex scene (Malec - oral, anal, heat talk. The sex starts and stops but there's sex talk in between so I am listing the whole thing as one):  
> Start of the scene:  
> Alec’s eyes darkened with desire when he saw the Alpha look at him as he started to lick at the tip of his cock.  
> End of the scene:  
> Finally, when Magnus pulled out and separated from his lover, lying next to him, there was awareness and calmness to Alec’s gaze that hadn’t been there before.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings. There are 3 sex scenes in this chapter - look in the chapter notes how to avoid them so you can read this chapter with a mature rating if you want that._

# Part 9: Bonding

Andrew was happy and frankly relieved that Alec and Magnus had gotten their act together and were doing their bonding ceremony tomorrow. About time too as Alec’s heat was due to start the day after so they were certainly cutting it close, but Magnus wanted to do it right; he wanted them to be bonded first before they had sex.

Andrew and Lorenzo had spent the morning helping Alec and Magnus with the last-minute preparations for the event tomorrow and had looked in on Raphael and Simon before going to their own loft when it was early afternoon. Lorenzo was sitting by the dining table with a lot of papers and documents, going over the latest bills and statements regarding his investments. Andrew was reading a book on the sofa, finally able to be separated a bit from Lorenzo but he kept his mate in his line of vision at all times. The kids were in their rooms; Elena was on the phone with a friend and Miguel was playing a computer game.

“Dad, can I have a glass of juice?” Miguel asked, coming over to stand by Andrew.

“Miguel, you can get that yourself,” Lorenzo said without looking at him, his eyes and attention still on the documents on the table.

“Yes, but it tastes better when dad does it,” Miguel insisted and Andrew noticed the hint of need in his voice that had been there from time to time since he had returned after Valentine had kidnapped him.

“Of course,” Andrew said with a smile as he put down his book and rose.

Andrew and Miguel walked to the kitchen together and Andrew poured a glass of juice for his son and handed it to him.

“Here you go,” Andrew said with a fond look.

“Thanks, dad,” Miguel said warmly and hugged him one armed.

Andrew smiled and hugged him back before he returned to the sofa and his book.

“Can I sit with you for a moment?” Miguel asked softly, a bit hesitantly, before Andrew could resume reading.

“Yes, of course,” Andrew said with a smile and clapped the sofa next to him to indicate he should sit down, understanding his need to be close even if he wasn’t saying it.

Miguel smiled relieved and sat next to him. Soon he was reading again while Miguel was playing with his phone.

“I wish I could kill Valentine again,” Lorenzo mumbled darkly under his breath as he looked at a document in his hands.

“What’s wrong, love?” Andrew asked, putting his book down on the table and looking over at his Alpha sitting across the room.

“I just got the final bill for renovating the mansion here in New York and our things him and his men destroyed,” Lorenzo told him.

Andrew rose and walked over to him, looking at the documents over Lorenzo’s shoulder.

“Is it bad?” Andrew asked worried.

“Nothing to worry about, mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_. But I would have liked to have spent that money differently,” Lorenzo assured him.

Andrew kissed his cheek tenderly before saying, “I understand.”

“Everything is fully restored now. We could move back to the mansion in a few weeks, after Magnus’ bonding and Alec’s heat has passed. We can keep the loft here for weekend visits,” Lorenzo suggested, turning to look at him.

Andrew thought about it for a moment before he said, “I would like to stay at the loft a bit longer if that’s ok with you, Alpha.”

“Oh,” Lorenzo said with a disappointed frown. He quickly put on a fake smile as he added, “Yes, of course. I understand.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Andrew demanded to know, seeing through his mate’s play at nonchalance easily.

“No. It’s ok. I get it,” Lorenzo said in a defeated tone, looking down at the documents before him.

“You get what?” Andrew asked confused, frowning.

“You feel safe here. Within Magnus’ wards,” Lorenzo said, trying to sound matter of fact but the hurt in his words were clear.

Lorenzo scuffled some documents, pretending to be very intent on doing that. Andrew shook his head and smiled disarmingly at Lorenzo. He knelt down beside him and put a hand on Lorenzo’s knee. Lorenzo looked at him, unable to quite hide the hurt in his eyes.

“You silly Alpha. You think it’s because I don’t think you can protect me? Protect our family?” Andrew asked, his voice filled with affection and care.

Lorenzo looked puzzled at him as he asked, “Isn’t it?”

“No! Of course not!” Andrew protested. “It’s because I want to be here for Simon when the baby is born.”

“Oh,” Lorenzo said as he let that sink in. Then he slowly started to smile, relieved to hear that. “Well. Ok then.”

Andrew shook his head at his mate as he rose.

“You are so dense sometimes but I love you forever,” Andrew said warmly.

“I love you too,” Lorenzo assured him as he placed a hand to the back of Andrew’s neck and pulled him down and into a possessive kiss that Andrew easily melted into.

“Dad, can you help me with my hair?” Elena asked softly, making her parents break the kiss and turn to look at her.

“You have magic for that, Elena,” Lorenzo reminded her.

“It’s better when dad does it,” Elena insisted stubbornly, giving her dad a pleading look.

“It’s fine. I like doing it,” Andrew insisted as he walked over to her.

Andrew took the hairband Elena handed him and the hairbrush and with practiced ease made a braid for her, putting the hairband in. When he was done, she turned around and hugged him.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Do you want to sit with me for a while?” Andrew asked when he returned to the sofa, sitting next to Miguel and nodding to the space on the other side of him, easily guessing the real reason for her hair crisis. Like Miguel she too had been more needy and clingy around him since he had returned.

“Yes. Thank you, dad,” Elena said happily as she sat down next to him.

Lorenzo smiled fondly when he saw his children snuggle close to their dad while they were on their phones, clearly happy and relieved to be able to smell and touch their dad, needing that reassurance that he was ok.

“You know you guys can sit with me too,” Lorenzo mock complained.

“I know, papá. I love you too,” Elena assured him and blew him a kiss, making Lorenzo smile warmly and blow her a kiss back.

Suddenly Elena’s phone started to ring, and she jumped up from the sofa in excitement.

“Oh. It’s Haruki!”

“That Alpha is not getting within a foot of you without your dad or me being there. Or your brother!” Lorenzo warned, his protective instincts going into overdrive, ignoring the eye roll Andrew gave him.

“Yes, yes, papá,” Elena assured him absent-minded, smiling as she hurried towards her room to take the call in private.

“I mean it, Elena!” Lorenzo yelled after her.

“Yes, yes, I know. Love you too, papá,” Elena yelled over her shoulder at him before she disappeared into her room and closed her door.

Miguel rose as well and squeezed Andrew’s arm briefly before going back into his room. Andrew looked at the closed doors to his children’s rooms for a few moments before sighing.

“They are growing up so fast,” Andrew complained melodramatically.

Lorenzo put down the papers he had been looking at and gave Andrew an amused smile.

“They may be hybrids, but they are still Warlocks. We should be lucky if they move out when they are 400,” Lorenzo reminded him dryly.

“Well, they are getting very independent. Soon they won’t need me,” Andrew said with a hint of sadness.

Lorenzo rose and walked over to sit next to Andrew on the sofa. He took his nearest hand and kissed it softly, making Andrew blush faintly at the romantic gesture.

“They will always need you, carino _[darling in Spanish]_. So will I,” Lorenzo said tenderly.

“Still…” Andrew said vaguely.

“Are you fearing an empty nest?” Lorenzo guessed.

“A bit,” Andrew admitted.

“What are you thinking? You have that look,” Lorenzo demanded to know.

“What look?” Andrew protested.

“That look that says you want something,” Lorenzo said with a knowing smile. He paused before he vowed heartfelt, “What do you want? You know I would gift you the moon if I could and if I couldn’t I shall have a replica built just for you.”

Andrew smiled fondly and stole a kiss before he declared, “You are such a romantic.”

“Only for you,” Lorenzo insisted, beaming at the praise from his omega.

Andrew smiled at that before he explained, “Well, Simon is due to give birth at any moment and Alec will be bonded tomorrow. It got me thinking…”

“Yes?” Lorenzo prompted when Andrew’s voice died away.

Andrew took a deep breath before he gave Lorenzo a searching look as he asked, “How would you feel about us getting another one?”

“Another?” Lorenzo asked puzzled.

“Another little one?” Andrew elaborated.

“What brought this on?” Lorenzo asked puzzled.

“Well, I know Alec really wants pups; he has always wanted a big family. So I know he really hopes he will get pregnant during his first heat with Magnus. And well, then both Simon and him will have little ones at the same time…”

“So you want one too so they can be raised together?” Lorenzo guessed.

“Well, yes. Being immortal can be hard but being raised together will help,” Andrew reminded him.

“Simon and Raphael’s girl will likely become a vampire in her twenties I heard them saying. If she wants to of course but I have never heard of any vampire offspring who hasn’t,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“True but they would then still grow up together and she will be raised as if she is already immortal for what is twenty something when you will gain eternity?” Andrew asked.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement.

“And you want another one?” Lorenzo questioned.

Andrew nodded determined, “Yes.”

Lorenzo smiled fondly at him, imagining his mate with a little one in his arms. The thought warmed his heart.

“Then so do I,” Lorenzo promised as he stroked his cheek.

“Thank you,” Andrew said heartfelt as he leaned close and kissed him tenderly.

“Thank you for gifting me you _and_ such beautiful children,” Lorenzo said charmingly when Andrew drew back.

Andrew quickly looked at the closed doors to the kids’ rooms before he gave his mate a shy but clearly inviting and seductive look.

“I know my heat is first in two months’ time but we should…you know….practice,” Andrew suggested, winking at him as he stroked his nearest thigh suggestively.

Lorenzo’s eyes showed heat and passion before he put his arms around Andrew and kissed him enthusiastically.

“The kids?” Lorenzo asked breathlessly as he pulled back.

“Busy but erect some privacy spells on the bedroom anyway,” Andrew replied huskily.

“I love the way you think!” Lorenzo declared heated as he rose.

Before Andrew had time to do anything Lorenzo had bent down and using magic he had picked Andrew up bridal style and was carrying him off to their bedroom.

“I can walk!” Andrew insisted but he was smiling as he laid his arms around Lorenzo’s neck and snuggled close, breathing in his scent, enjoying this show of his Alpha’s powers.

“I know,” Lorenzo said with a smile, giving him a tender look. “I like carrying you off to the bedroom though. Do you mind indulging my inner Alpha in this?”

Andrew shook his head as he admitted a bit sheepishly, “No. I actually kind of like it.”

Lorenzo smiled happily at hearing that as he laid Andrew gently down in the middle of their bed. He did a hand movement with his right hand and erected a privacy spell on the room. Lorenzo smiled at his mate and snapped his fingers, leaving Andrew naked on the bed.

“You are so beautiful,” Lorenzo declared as he crawled up on the bed between Andrew’s legs, a look of pure awe and marvel in his eyes as he admired his omega.

Andrew pulled him down into a passionate kiss before he started to pull at Lorenzo’s shirt.

“Please. Take it all off,” Andre begged.

“OK,” Lorenzo agreed, hunger in his voice.

With a snap of his fingers he was naked too. He was about to continue kissing Andrew when he froze. In the heat of passion he had lost control of his glamour and his Mark was visible. His eyes caught sight of the missing piece of his Mark on his torso and he hesitated.

“Are you ok?” Andrew asked concerned, putting a hand to his cheek.

Lorenzo nodded as he got out in embarrassment, turning away from Andrew.

“My Mark….I….”

Andrew turned Lorenzo’s face back so they were eye to eye.

“It’s beautiful. You are beautiful,” Andrew insisted strongly.

Lorenzo looked away again, unable to explain his feelings.

“I don’t think so,” Lorenzo said softly, his voice filled with doubt and shame.

Andrew gave him a searching look before he asked, “Lie down next to me.”

Andrew nodding to the bedside next to him to indicate Lorenzo should get off him and lie next to him instead.

“What?” Lorenzo asked confused.

“Go on,” Andrew insisted.

Confused but trusting his mate Lorenzo moved off Andrew and lay on the bed next to him on his back. Andrew smiled warmly, lovingly at him as he moved on top of him. Andrew started to slowly kiss his way down his Alpha’s body, starting with his lips, his cheeks, his neck and then moving down. He kissed the scales, Lorenzo’s Mark, everywhere he saw it. The scales ran down the sides of his body and on his hands and arms. The Mark was responding to Andrew’s touch and closeness as Lorenzo’s arousal increased, shimmering a beautiful golden/green.

“What are you doing?” Lorenzo asked, tensing a bit when Andrew got close to the missing piece of his Mark on his torso.

“Showing you that you are beautiful as you are. Your Mark is beautiful as it is,” Andrew insisted as he kissed and licked around the missing piece of scales.

Lorenzo had to fight tears at the tender care and love in Andrew’s words and actions. He relaxed fully under Andrew’s kisses and let his love and passion flare, his shame and tension forgotten in the light of his omega’s devotion and care. He fisted the sheets as Andrew got closer to his erection. Andrew kissed and licked around his cock before he finally and without warning took him into his mouth, going all the way down on him.

“By Lilith!” Lorenzo got out, his knuckles white around the bedsheets.

Andrew kept bobbing up and down on his Alpha’s cock for a few moments, getting him hard and wet. He finally pulled off him with an audible _pop_.

“I want to ride you,” Andrew declared with heat in his voice.

“Fuck yes!” Lorenzo got out, amazed he could still form words after Andrew’s amazing blowjob.

Lorenzo held around his cock with one hand and put the other on his hip, helping to guide his mate into position. He could tell already before Andrew was down on him how excited he was; he was literally dripping, all wet and slick. Lorenzo moaned loudly as Andrew easily took him inside.

“I love this. I love feeling you inside of me,” Andrew got out as he started to lift up and then fall back down on Lorenzo’s cock.

“Damn. You feel so good,” Lorenzo got out, putting his hands on Andrew’s hips and helped him go up and down on him in an increasingly faster pace.

“Yes!” Andrew got out, throwing his head back in excitement.

“I won’t last,” Lorenzo warned, feeling his orgasm draw near.

“Don’t then. I want to feel you come inside me,” Andrew said heated as he pulled up and came back down with a loud moan of pleasure.

Lorenzo reached for his mate’s cock and gave it a few quick and hard strokes, feeling he was close, precome already leaking profusely from his cock.

“Come with me,” Lorenzo demanded hoarsely.

“Fuck!” Andrew yelled as he came explosively all over Lorenzo’s hand and their stomachs.

The tightening of his muscles around his cock and the echoes of pleasure Lorenzo felt through their mating bond pushed him over the edge and he came explosively inside his mate.

Andrew let himself fall down to rest on Lorenzo’s chest, feeling his mate’s knot swell inside of him, locking them in place. He growled at the feeling, loving to feel connected in this primal way to his Alpha.

“You ok?” Lorenzo asked softly, stroking Andrew’s hair tenderly, sounding a bit breathless as he slowly came down from the high of his orgasm.

Andrew smiled almost drunkenly up at him, nodding as best as his position allowed.

“Yes. That was great,” Andrew declared with a fond smile.

“It was indeed. I love you,” Lorenzo told him warmly.

“I love you too,” Andrew said and managed to reach up as Lorenzo bent down so they could kiss lazily.

“Are you comfortable like this or shall I turn us around?” Lorenzo asked with a hint of concern.

“Hmm. This is good. You’re like my own pillow,” Andrew declared, snuggling close.

“Happy to provide, my little omega,” Lorenzo said with great fondness and amusement.

They laid like that, holding each other, drifting happily for some moments before a voice reached them.

“Dad? Papá? Where are you? Did you forget my soccer practice?” Miguel asked from the livingroom.

Lorenzo and Andrew shared a look of rising horror.

“Fuck. We did forget,” Andrew realized.

“We will be right there,” Lorenzo yelled loudly to his son.

“What are you doing?” Miguel asked curiously, his voice getting closer to the bedroom.

Lorenzo magically turned on the water in the bathroom, not wanting to explain to his son they had been having sex in the middle of the afternoon.

“Taking a shower. We will be right out,” Lorenzo yelled back.

“Right,” Miguel replied unconvinced at the explanation, a hint of amusement in his voice as he walked back into his own room to get ready for his practice.

Andrew laughed heartfelt at his mate, making Lorenzo chuckle as well.

“Can you pull out yet?” Andrew asked, amusement still coloring his tone.

“Give me a minute,” Lorenzo replied, not able to separate them just yet.

Andrew snorted, laughing again before he said, “You know they never cover this part in the romance novels.”

“What? The whole _how to make your mate’s knot deflate so you can separate, shower and get ready to take your oldest pup to soccer practice_? That part?” Lorenzo teased.

Andrew laughed at that as he joked, “You know I take back the statement about you being romantic.”

Lorenzo shook his head, sobering a bit and stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly.

“I love you, mate of mine. I can’t wait to give you another pup; having you wish so much to gift me another child is the most amazing gift I could ever get. You always radiate so beautifully when you are pregnant,” Lorenzo said affectionately.

Andrew blushed a bit as he said warmly, “I love you too.”

Miguel managed to made his soccer practice that day, although he was a bit delayed.

*** * * * * ***

Meanwhile at Simon and Raphael’s loft the soon to be parents were relaxing as well. They had been curled up on the sofa reading before Simon had decided to take a shower. There was many unexpected changes Simon had had to contend with when he had gotten pregnant. The mood swings, the eating…the vomiting which had thankfully stopped after a few weeks. He had told Raphael about all of them and he had been supportive and understanding. All of them expect one. At times he got really horny. He didn’t want to make Raphael uncomfortable so he tried to hide it and just get it over with in the shower as quickly as he could. He had been in the middle of taking care of business when Raphael’s voice reached him.

“Si, you ok in there?” Raphael asked to the entrance of the bathroom.

Simon swore under his breath and quickly let go of his cock, turning the water colder to try and make his erection go down.

“Yes. Sorry. Almost done,” Simon yelled over the noise of the water, hoping Raphael would not hear the hints of lingering arousal in his tone.

Simon almost jumped when Raphael was suddenly naked and standing in front of the shower stall, having moved with superspeed to reach him. He loved when Raphael chose to shower with him but he was keenly aware he was still erect. He instinctively put a hand down to cover himself.

“You don’t have to hide your erection from me, Si,” Raphael reminded him softly.

“I know. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Simon insisted.

Raphael smiled tenderly as he assured him, “I’m not. “

“Ok,” Simon agreed and blushingly removed his hand.

“Can I join you in the shower?” Raphael asked.

Simon nodded, “Yes.”

Raphael stepped into the shower and turned the water back to a more pleasant temperature. He then encircled his omega from behind, one arm around his torso.

“You are beautiful,” Raphael whispered into Simon’s ear as he nibbled at his earlobe.

Simon moaned and smiled happily, awed and warmed by Raphael saying that. He certainly didn’t feel beautiful; he felt like an overweight, wobbly duck but when Raphael was saying it now…it made him believe it. He almost jumped as he felt Raphael start to stroke his cock up and down, quickly getting him to full hardness again.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked surprised, unsure what to do, not wanting to make Raphael uncomfortable.

“Just lean back against my chest and relax,” Raphael insisted, his tone warm and tender.

“But why are you…” Simon began confused.

“Shh, baby. Just enjoy it,” Raphael insisted, cutting off any further protests.

Simon moaned at the amazing feel of his mate, his Alpha, touching him, feeling him against him, his scent surrounding him. It was overpowering.

“But…” Simon got out and moaned when Raphael kissed and then sucked a hickey into his mating bite, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“I want to do this for you. Let me?” Raphael whispered tenderly into his ear.

“Ok,” Simon agreed, unable to do anything else with the amazing sensations of his Alpha all around him.

“Is this ok?” Raphael asked as he started to stroke Simon’s cock faster and harder.

Simon nodded fanatically, getting lost in the scent and feel of his mate.

“Yes, yes!”

“Faster?”

Simon put a hand against the shower wall, fighting not to thrust up into Raphael’s strokes, unsure how he would feel if he did so he fought it back.

“Fuck! Please, yes!” Simon begged, desperate for release now.

“You are gorgeous like this, when you let go,” Raphael told him, his lips close to his ear.

His praise made Simon shiver, feeling loved and desired despite normally feeling very unsexy and undesirable these days with how big he was, having been told he could give birth any time now.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Simon warned as he felt his orgasm drawing closer.

“Just let go. I’ve got you, baby,” Raphael insisted, his voice like silk, soothing and warm.

“I’m gonna…” Simon warned, feeling his orgasm seconds away, wanting to give Raphael the chance to pull away.

“Come for me,” Raphael whispered into his ear.

His voice so close, his hand around his cock….Simon couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but obey.

“Fuck!” Simon yelled as he came explosively all over Raphael’s hand.

Simon felt his legs shake a bit but Raphael had a firm grip around his torso, holding him up. Simon used the hand he had on the shower wall for added support. Raphael kissed his neck, licking his mating bite, making Simon want to purr in contentment.

“Beautiful. I love you, Si,” Raphael whispered softy but loud enough to be heard over the water.

Having regained some of his strength Simon let go of the wall and turned around in Raphael’s arms. He looked at him to be sure it was ok before he stole a kiss and smiled tenderly at him.

“I love you too,” Simon said as he reached for the shampoo.

“Let me,” Raphael said softly, taking the shampoo before he could reach it.

Simon smiled as Raphael poured some into his hair and started to clean it before adding some to his body.

“Hmm. Feels nice,” Simon admitted with a dreamy air, still feeling floaty after his orgasm.

“I can give you a massage when we get into bed,” Raphael promised.

“Only if you want to,” Simon assured him.

“Of course I want to. I wouldn’t offer otherwise,” Raphael promised.

Raphael finished soaping him before he did himself. He then went out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. As soon as Simon followed Raphael wrapped him up in a large fluffy towel, helping him dry. Simon smiled happily, enjoying the loving attention. Soon they were lying snuggled up in bed together, Simon with his head on Raphael’s shoulder and his Alpha’s arms around him.

Simon turned his head up to look at his mate.

“Thanks for…” Simon said softly, letting his voice die away in embarrassment but sure Raphael knew what he meant.

Raphael stroked his cheek tenderly as he said, “You’re welcome.”

“You were ok doing that?” Simon asked, needing to be sure.

“Yes. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t,” Raphael assured him.

“But not always?” Simon guessed.

“Not always. I was now. It felt right. If I offer then I am ok with doing it,” Raphael calmed him, unable to really explain it better than that.

“But you felt no arousal,” Simon stated matter of fact.

“No,” Raphael confirmed. He smiled lovingly at his omega as he said, “But I felt love. I felt you. That is more than enough for me.”

Simon smiled warmly and leaned up just as Raphael leaned down, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

“I am so lucky I have you,” Simon declared as he laid his head back on Raphael’s chest.

Raphael kissed the top of his head as he proclaimed, “I am lucky I have you too. I love you.”

Simon smiled sleepy, happily as he said, “I love you too.”

Simon feel asleep in his mate’s arms and Raphael was content to hold him close. Simon awoke an hour later where he did indeed get his massage.

*** * * * * ***

The last two weeks had been the best weeks of Izzy's life. As it turned out the Seelie King had been unable to wait a week before calling upon Izzy. He had called upon her the day after meeting her, sending a falcon into Idris with a message tied around its leg. The message had asked her to go to Central Park and find a specific bridge and wait for him there. She had managed to sneak away and the King had showed her his Realm. She was the first Nephilim to enter the Seelie Kingdom in ages. Izzy was instantly enchanted by the Seelie Kingdom. The beauty there was stunning with autumn colors and dancing leaves everywhere. The King’s palace was a marvel to behold in polished wood, golden inlay and crystals. The King had called on her every day since then, taking her not only all over his Realm but using Seelie magical portals they had visited key Mundane landmarks all over the world. She should likely feel a bit guilty that Jace was left to cover for her every time she was sneaking off with the King, but she was too swept up in the magic of the moment.

She had never been singled out before. She had never been special before. Meliorn made her feel like a Queen. She still couldn’t believe the all powerful Seelie King; one of the most powerful Downworlders and an Alpha, was so enchanted by her, a beta, a commoner and a member of a race that had treated his people so poorly.

Every day the King had gifted her something; a butterfly who would sit in her hair all day and fly off at night. He had gifted her pearls and diamonds and even the falcon he was using to send her secret messages he had gifted to her.

She had been living in a fantasy until it all came crashing down when reality caught up with her. She had been out with Meliorn the day before and when she returned home she knew at once something was wrong. Maryse and Robert were waiting for her and worse; her gift falcon was in a cage, Maryse holding the poem the King had sent her that morning with the falcon. Jace had been there too, looking pale and stiff. He had apologized to her as soon as he had seen Izzy. Jace had told her he hadn’t said anything no matter what Robert had had his guards do to him…until Robert had had his people pick up Clary and had threatened to have the guards beat her instead of him. Jace was unable to stand by and see his mate hurt. The threat had finally broken him and Jace had admitted he had known about the Seelie King and the secret love messages sent by the falcon.

Izzy knew she was in for a severe lashing but her main worry was Jace and the falcon. She was relieved to see Clary had been sent back home to safety and Jace had been allowed to use runes to heal his injuries. However, her falcon didn’t fare as well. Robert forced her to watch as he wrung its neck. Robert had been ordered Jace to return to his own home while he created order under his own roof as he called it; another way of saying he wanted to punish Izzy without Jace’s presence. Izzy was devastated and crying over her falcon but still managed to assure Jace it was ok; that he should go comfort Clary and heal so he was ready for Alec’s bonding ceremony the day after. She was her father’s daughter and there was nothing Jace could do to stop what was to happen and they both knew it. Izzy had been aware of the risks and despite what was to come she would do it all again for the memories of love she had gotten.

When her father punished her that night Izzy barely cried out, her tears already spent on her falcon. She wasn’t allowed any healing runes that night but only Mundane bandages and painkillers. She barely felt the pain from her wounds when her father spoke the words she had dreaded; that she was forbidden from ever seeing Meliorn again. She begged and pleaded and managed to convince her mother that in the interest of peace she should still attend Alec’s bonding ceremony the day after. Meliorn would be there so she would tell him then of her father’s decision. Robert had reluctantly agreed after a thinly vailed threat of the severe consequences if she didn’t do as he ordered.

Izzy hadn’t slept at all that night, the pain in her heart overshadowing the pain of her wounds. She dressed and bandaged her wounds and wore a long dress to cover it up before she went to meet Meliorn at Central Park at the bridge by the entrance to the Seelie Realm a few hours before Alec’s bonding as they had agreed the day before. Yesterday she had been so full of hope and dreams when she had seem Meliorn; now she only felt pain and sadness.

When Meliorn saw her walking towards him on the bridge he smiled warmly and her heart broke again at the knowledge she had to let him go, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

“Isabelle! You came,” Meliorn said happily and quickly covered the distance between them.

She couldn’t help but smile back, still amazed he was always so happy to see her, so enchanted by her. Her. She would cherish this moment, the memories of these past weeks with him, forever. These memories would keep her warm in the cold days she knew were to come.

“Yes but….” She paused and fought to speak over the lump in her throat, made worse by his concerned look. “I have to say goodbye.”

“What? Why?” Meliorn asked surprised and worried.

She was going to tell him; tell him they couldn’t be together but she couldn’t say the words. Instead she decided to finally say what she should have said from the beginning.

“I haven’t been honest with you,” Izzy admitted in a defeated tone, looking away from him.

“What do you mean?” Meliorn demanded to know.

Izzy took a deep breath, wincing a bit at the pain in her ribs from her beating last night had brought her.

“I am not an omega,” She admitted softly, looking anxiously at him, expecting him to walk away after yelling at her for being untruthful.

But the King did neither. He simply smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek tenderly.

“You thought I courted you because you were omega?” Meliorn asked softly.

Izzy felt like she was dreaming. He was….had he been….really? The King had been courting her? He wanted her? Wanted her as a mate? Her?

“You have been courting me?” Izzy got out in shock and awe.

“Well, yes,” Meliorn said, confused by her reaction. “Were my gifts and events not impressive enough?”

“Very impressive,” She quickly assured him and she felt him visible relax at hearing that. “But…I mean…I am not an omega.”

Meliorn took one of her hands in his and kissed it affectionately, making her blush.

He smiled at her as he assured her, “I never thought you were.”

“What?” Izzy asked surprised. “You didn’t?”

Meliorn laughed and it was a beautiful sound that echoed in her heart and soul.

“No. I know you are beta. I always knew,” The King assured her.

“But…why would you want to court a beta?” Izzy asked confused.

Meliorn shook his head at her, his gaze tender and sympathetic.

“Because second gender doesn’t matter to me, Isabelle. I was enchanted by you and as I started to get to know you better these last few weeks I fell for you,” Meliorn assured her.

She looked open-mouthed at him in shock and wonder.

“You…did?” She got out, her voice husky and awed.

The King nodded.

“Yes and I would like your permission to go to your father to ask for your hand,” Meliorn told her softly. When she just continued to look shocked at him he added helpfully with a hint of teasing, “To make you my mate.”

“What?” Izzy asked surprised, going pale at the very thought of Meliorn approaching her father after last night. That would not go over well at all. “No. He will say no.”

Meliorn’s expression hardened and he pulled her tightly against him, the gesture possessive and sure.

“I won’t accept a no but I will follow protocol. After Magnus’ bonding ceremony I will ask for an audience and I will ask him then,” The King said determined.

“Why would you want to have me?” Izzy asked confused, overwhelmed and almost feeling dizzy from hearing the King be so determined to make her his.

Meliorn smiled warmly as he kissed her gently, leaving a dazed look on her face as he pulled back.

“My darling Isabelle, do you not see? I have fallen in love with you,” Meliorn told her tenderly.

“You have?” Izzy asked, looking adoringly up at him.

Meliorn nodded, smiling softly.

“I have,” The King confirmed.

“I love you too,” Izzy confessed, smiling fondly at him. “I think I did from the first moment I saw you.”

“Then trust in me to make this work,” The King asked of her, his voice strong and certain.

“But the law….and my father…” Izzy got out, worried.

Meliorn put a finger to her lips, shaking his head at her.

“Shh, melinya _[my darling in Elfish]_. Let me worry about that, ok?”

Izzy was mesmerized by the strength and certainly in the King’s eyes and it made her believe maybe, just maybe, there was hope after all.

“OK. I love you,” Izzy told him.

“I love you too, nin bein _[my pretty in Elfish]_ ,” Meliorn said tenderly.

The King tightened his arms around her as he claimed her lips in another kiss. She forgot the pain her wounds were giving her, lost in the kiss, lost in the moment, lost in love. She forgot everything else other than her love and her King, wanting so much to believe he could indeed make this happen.

*** * * * * ***

It was not everyday the leader of the Warlocks and the head of the Downworlder Council, Magnus Bane himself, took a mate. And not just any mate; a mate he would form a death bond with, granting Alec immortality and a life together that was truly for eternity, together forever in life or in death. The mating ceremony had to reflect that of course.

Magnus had chosen a clearing in a forest outside of New York for the event. Here he had magic’d up a large podium with flowers in full bloom and rose petals everywhere. The guests were seated around the podium and the reception would be held outdoors as it was nice weather. Waiters with white gloves would be serving champagne and drinks from silver trays while tables with snacks were set up different places. An orchestra would be playing classical music and rose petals would fall magically and softly during the whole event. Magnus had also magic’d up a small villa nearby with a kitchen for the staff, bathrooms and a waiting room for Alec to get ready in. It was customary that the Alpha would already be waiting by the podium and the mate would follow up, a symbolic giving away as responsibility of care and protection was handed over. As Magnus was already Alec’s Alpha it was even more symbolic in this case.

Finally, the day both Alec and Magnus had been waiting for had arrived. Neither of them had slept much at all the night before, excited and eager for their big day.

Alec was looking at himself in the mirror in the dressing room in the villa Magnus had magic’d up, waiting for the ceremony to start. He wore a dark suit with golden and dark blue linings. The collar of his suit jacket sparkled with black diamonds; another gift from Magnus. He could hear the guests arriving, chatting and laughter, the birds singing, the sun shining and the band was playing softly. He had been smiling constantly since Magnus had asked him to be his mate. It was like living a dream.

“I can’t believe I am getting bonded today. To Magnus. I never thought I would ever find an Alpha like him,” Alec said with a dreamy smile as he turned from the mirror to look at his brother.

“He is lucky to have you as his mate,” Jace assured him with a fond smile as he fiddled a bit with Alec’s collar for him even though it was already perfect.

“I am happy Max, Izzy and you came,” Alec said heartfelt.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Jace insisted, smiling softly at him.

“Did Izzy seem ok to you when she arrived? Her scent seemed a bit…sour,” Alec asked worried, referring to Izzy who had come in to hug him briefly before the ceremony.

It was harder to smell feelings on betas compared to Alphas and omegas but he had definitely smelt something. Like worry or pain or fear. Something dark.

Jace looked away for a moment, not wanting to spoil Alec’s day by mentioning what had happened in Idris the day before.

“I will check on her. I will take care of her; don’t worry,” Jace assured him, smiling disarmingly.

Alec let his brother’s words calm his worries, certain Jace would protect her. He had always protected them all as best as he could, being the only Alpha among them.

“Thank you for always being there for me,” Alec said as he hugged him tight.

“Thank you for letting me escort you up,” Jace said warmly when they drew apart.

“Of course,” Alec said at once. He paused before he added, looking away momentarily, “I mean….it’s not like mum and dad would…”

As Alec had been gifted to Magnus their presence was not required but Alec had still had that childish dream of his parents attending his wedding. Foolish considering how they had acted after they had found out he was omega. Yet it had still been a dream he had had for years, and dreams tended to die slowly and painfully.

“Forget them. They are idiots! They don’t deserve to be here anyway,” Jace said sharply, his anger over Izzy’s treatment yesterday making his tone sharp and his eyes shine golden in rage.

Alec nodded, biting his lower lip as he forced the dark thoughts away.

“Thank you. You are a great Alpha and a wonderful brother,” Alec said warmly, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

“You are a wonderful brother too,” Jace assured him, smiling fondly. “And when we change things in Idris, first thing I want to do is make you my parabatai for real.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, moved by Jace’s firm conviction stretching years and years to make their parabatai bond a reality.

Jace nodded as he walked to the door.

“I will go wait for you outside. Just come when you are ready,” Jace told him over his shoulder.

Alec smiled and nodded, “Ok.”

Jace walked out of the room, closing the door and walked to the entrance of the villa, waiting for Alec to feel ready.

Alec took a deep and calming breath and checked himself in the mirror again. He saw he was still smiling and touched his dimples. This was really happening. He was still awed someone so amazing as Magnus had chosen him of all people. He looked at the large clock on the wall and saw it was almost time. He smelled an Alpha nearby and thinking it was Jace he opened the door, still smiling. Only for his smile to die when he saw the Alpha waiting outside.

“I knew I would find you here,” Jonathan said predatorily as he took a step forward.

“Jonathan!” Alec breathed, fighting down his panic as he stepped backwards, back into the room.

Jonathan gave him a dark smile as he entered, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Being with Downworlders has made you forget your manners, omega,” Jonathan schooled, walking towards him.

Alec kept backstepping until his back hit the wall. Jonathan smirked at him as he leaned close, putting one hand flat on the wall next to him, effectively pinning him in place. Jonathan’s face was inches from his and Alec turned his face to the side. Jonathan used his free hand to take a bruising grip on Alec’s chin and force his head around to face him.

“What do you say, omega?” Jonathan demanded, his fingers digging painfully into Alec’s flesh on his chin, making him wince.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Alec got out, his voice instinctively taking on the soft and submissive tone he had learned, his eyes falling to the floor.

“Much better,” Jonathan said approvingly, releasing his chin.

Jonathan leaned close and whispered against Alec’s ear, making Alec shiver in distaste and disgust from how close he was.

“I have come to take you with me. You belong to me,” Jonathan’s words were filled with dark possession.

Being so close to Alec’s neck was too tempting to the Alpha who bent down and started to nibble at Alec’s neck, near his collarbone, breathing in his scent.

“Don’t touch me!” Alec got out, his voice still soft but holding an edge of strength.

Jonathan drew a bit back so he could look at him, surprised to find Alec looking him in the eye, his gaze worried and fearful but holding a strength normally not found in Nephilim omegas. Jonathan gave him a dangerous look.

“Or what? What will you do, little omega?” Jonathan taunted.

“I belong to Magnus,” Alec insisted strongly.

Jonathan saw red. How dare this omega refuse him and then for a Downworlder?!

“Insolent pup!” Jonathan roared, slapping him open handed in the face, making Alec’s face fly to the side.

The hit did not have the reaction Jonathan intended. When Alec turned back to face him, taking a hand to his stinging cheek, his eyes were ablaze with fury.

“I am **not** a child!” Alec yelled.

Frustrated with how much things were not going as he had planned Jonathan pulled back and pointed at the spot on the floor before him.

“ **Kneel**!” Jonathan commanded, using his Alpha voice.

Alec visibly struggled against the command but was on his knees before Jonathan in seconds.

“Don’t do this. You don’t want this. I don’t love you. I love Magnus. I can never love you,” Alec pleaded, trying to make him see reason.

His words only angered Jonathan further. He fisted Alec’s hair painfully and forced his head back so he was looking up at him. Alec hissed at the pain but otherwise didn’t react.

“You will learn to love me!” Jonathan vowed darkly.

“Fear isn’t love,” Alec warned.

“It’s as good as,” Jonathan insisted, pulling a bit on his hair to prove his point, making Alec flinch against the pain.

Suddenly red magical flames made the door to the room fly off, making both Jonathan and Alec jump and turn in shock and surprise. Magnus entered and quickly took in the scene, his cat eyes shining golden in his anger. A fire ball was in his right hand as he walked over to where Jonathan still had a firm grip on Alec’s hair.

“Release him!” Magnus warned dangerously.

“Never!” Jonathan vowed.

“Alpha!” Alec said with relief, smiling at the Warlock.

Jonathan was considering his options when suddenly Jace, Lorenzo and Andrew ran into the room, standing a bit back, eyeing him cautiously. Jace pulled out an angel blade and Lorenzo formed a fireball in his hand. Andrew took out a knife, throwing it up in the air and catching it again, giving Jonathan death stares, keenly remembering how he had treated him when he had been Valentine’s prisoner.

“You are surrounded. There’s no way out,” Magnus warned him, a superior and dark gleam in his eyes.

“We have taken out your men. They are all dead,” Jace warned Jonathan, giving Alec an apologetic look.

It has taken longer than they had planned for to take out Jonathan’s men; the plan had been for them to reach Alec at precisely the same time Jonathan arrived so Alec would not need to be alone with him.

“We were expecting you,” Lorenzo told him unnecessarily, his Warlock Mark making his hands glimmer golden with scales.

Jonathan looked around; annoyed and angry that they had expected him to show up. His words to his father about his obsession echoed in his mind and he was aware that his single-minded focus to claim Alec had led him here. An obsession he had refused to acknowledge but one which his enemies had known about and acted on. With them expecting him and his men dead Jonathan knew he couldn’t just walk out of here. A dark smile spread over his lips; well, he knew he would go to Heaven when he died; he was Nephilim! If he couldn’t have Alec in life he would have him in death!

“Really? Well, you’re too late!” Jonathan said ominously.

Before anyone had time to react Jonathan pulled Alec’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Alec’s eyes grew wide with alarm as Jonathan bent over his neck.

“Don’t!” Alec protested.

Just as Jonathan’s teeth sank into Alec’s neck a red magical force expelled him backwards, forcing him to pull back from Alec.

“What the…!” Jonathan got out confused.

Alec used Jonathan’s distraction to kick his nearest leg, hard, making Jonathan fall to one knee and lose his grip on his hair.

“I said don’t touch me!” Alec yelled angrily as he sprung to his feet.

“Alexander!” Magnus got out, the name a prayer as Alec ran into his embrace, hiding his face by his Alpha’s neck, instantly feeling calmer as he breathed in his scent.

Magnus held around the omega one handed, his fireball still in his other hand.

“How…How did you do that?” Jonathan asked puzzled and confused, looking at Alec.

Alec should not have been able to get up and go against his command, should not have been able to attack him…and he should have been able to give him the mating bite. He could smell Alec was still unmated. How was any of this possible?

“The kick? I taught him,” Magnus said proudly, kissing the top of Alec’s head.

As tender as his expression had been when Magnus had looked down at Alec in his arms, as deadly was his gaze when the Warlock looked back at Jonathan. Just as the Nephilim fought to get to his feet Andrew threw his knife with deadly precision.

“Ah!” Jonathan screamed in pain as the knife hit him in his right thigh, making him stay down on his knees.

“You look good on your knees,” Andrew told him darkly.

Jonathan went pale at hearing his own words said back to him, shocked at having yet another Nephilim omega hurt him. What was going on here? This was against the natural order of things. They should not be able to do that!

“And this is from me for daring to touch my mate!” Lorenzo said in a sinister tone as he threw his fireball.

The fireball hit Jonathan’s right shoulder and he screamed in agony, burning his clothes and flesh. Jonathan was heaving for breath, tears of pain in his eyes when Jace drew closer and gave him a dark look.

“Since you seem to hold Nephilim Alphas in such high regard; here’s a matching wound from me!” Jace said with an evil smile.

Jace pulled his blade back and stabbed Jonathan through the other shoulder with his blade, clear through.

“Ah!” Jonathan screamed and screamed in pain as Jace dispassionately pulled his blade free from his body.

“Not so powerful without your people, are you?” Jace taunted as he stepped a bit back.

“My men,” Jonathan got out in a low and pained voice, a hint of hope in the words, hoping against hope maybe not all of them were dead.

“We took care of your men before we found you here as Jace said. They are all dead.” Magnus confirmed.

Jonathan sank, knowing there was no escape now. He had lost.

“How could you break free?” Jonathan demanded to know, his eyes on Alec.

Alec turned around in Magnus’ embrace and took a deep and calming breath, his courage and his strength back, maintaining physical contact with his Alpha.

“My Alpha discovered we have developed a spontaneous bond and we deepened it before our bonding ceremony today, expecting your attack,” Alec told him with a small triumphant smile.

“You could overcome the command I gave you because of that …and I couldn’t make the mating bite,” Jonathan realized with growing dread.

Jonathan felt a shiver run through him as he realized he had done everything he had warned Valentine against. His obsession had indeed blinded him to the point of being his own undoing.

“Alexander, do you want to kill him?” Magnus asked, reluctantly separating a bit from his soon to be mate.

Alec looked down at the defeated Nephilim, bleeding and gasping in pain. He shook his head and did a dismissive hand gesture that had anger and shame enter Jonathan’s eyes.

“No. Go ahead and kill him. He’s already dead to me,” Alec declared coldly, making Jace, Andrew, Lorenzo and Magnus give him approving and proud looks.

Magnus gave Alec a tender kiss before walking up to Jonathan, looking down at him.

“I could use magic to kill you, but it will be so much more satisfying to wring your neck with my bare hands!” Magnus told him darkly, closing his fist and making the fireball in his hand disappear.

Jonathan drew a bit back from the angry Warlock towering above him, feeling dread and fear unlike any he had ever felt. He didn’t want to die.

“No,” Jonathan got out through dry lips.

“You can always try to beg for your life,” Lorenzo suggested in a sinister tone.

His cheeks red with shame Jonathan did just that, “No, please. Mercy.”

Magnus gave a short and cold laugh.

“Mercy? To you? Never!”

Magnus waited just long enough for Jonathan to feel fear and humiliation at his refusal. Then the Warlock put his hands on his face and turned his head violently to the side, killing him instantly. When Magnus released his grip on Jonathan’s face and stepped back, the Nephilim fell to the floor, dead. Alec flew back into Magnus’ arms and the Warlock held him close. The brutality he had shown a moment before gone as he held his omega softly and tenderly.

“Thank the Angel this worked. I was doubtful he would be that stupid but I am happy I overestimated him,” Jace declared satisfied as he looked down at the body.

“We should always start bondings with killing a few Circle members,” Lorenzo remarked as he kicked at Jonathan’s nearest foot dispassionately.

Jace put away his blade as he knelt by Jonathan’s body and drew a fire rune with his steele. The body disintegrated at once and it was as if Jonathan had never even been there.

“He has been dead for a long time, he just didn’t know it. His bigotry and obsession killed him,” Magnus said as he stroked Alec’s hair.

Andrew clapped his hands together as he declared cheerfully, “Ok, let’s get this bonding back on track.”

Jace nodded and put his steele away.

“Come on, Magnus. You are not supposed to be here,” Lorenzo reminded him, waving towards the door.

Magnus nodded before he pulled a bit back so he could look properly at Alec. The omega was smiling warmly, happily at him and he could smell he was calm again. He put a hand up and healed the sting in the cheek Jonathan had hit and healed the bruises on his chin.

“Are you ok, darling?” Magnus asked softly, only a little worried as Alec looked more than ok.

“Thank you for saving me,” Alec said softly, looking adoringly at him.

Magnus smiled back, calmed by his words as he stroked his cheek.

“You saved yourself, darling,” Magnus reminded him.

“I love you,” Alec said as he leaned close and stole a quick kiss.

“I love you too,” Magnus said warmly when they drew apart.

“Come on, you love birds,” Jace said with an overbearing smile.

Magnus blew Alec a kiss, making him smile and blush before he left with Lorenzo and Andrew. Jace stayed with Alec this time; just to be safe although they were certain they had taken out all of Jonathan’s men before they had found him.

When Jace followed Alec up to an eagerly waiting Magnus he found Clary’s eyes among the guests and smiled warmly at her. She was sitting next to a very pregnant Simon and had clearly been enjoying catching up with him, Raphael sitting on Simon’s other side, holding his hand. Jace stayed by Alec’s side after he had walked him to the podium. Magnus’ Warlock friend Ragnor was performing the ritual. Magnus and Alec were facing each other, holding hands. As soon as they touched the world around them seemed to disappear.

“Magnus Bane, do you wish to form a mating bond with Alexander?” Ragnor asked with a smile, the words a formality as the love in Magnus’ eyes when he looked at his omega was clear for all to see.

Magnus nodded, a lump in his throat at the joy of this moment, “Yes.”

“Do you wish for this bond to be eternal, should one die both will die?” Ragnor went on.

“Yes,” Magnus said with conviction, making Alec smile even wider than he already was.

“Will you care for him and protect him and provide for all of his needs? Will his wishes stand before and above your own for as long as you both shall live or both shall die, in this life and what proceeds this?” Ragnor went on.

Even though Magnus had explained the ritual to Alec he was still warmed and surprised by the vows spoken in the Downworld. A bonding in Idris was mainly the Alpha claiming the omega as his or hers and then the omega making a lot of vows to care for the Alpha. Beta ceremonies were very different; they were more like this one, with promises given on both sides.

“Yes,” Magnus vowed.

Ragnor nodded and smiled at his old friend. His eyes then settled on Alec even though Alec’s gaze was as fixed on Magnus as his was on him.

“Alexander, do you wish to form a mating bond with Magnus Bane?” Ragnor asked.

“Yes,” Alec proclaimed so eagerly the guests clucked a bit in amused shared joy.

“Do you wish for this bond to be eternal, should one die both will die?” Ragnor went on.

“Yes,” Alec vowed seriously.

“Will you care for him and soothe his body and soul? Will you stand by him loyally and faithfully for as long as you both shall live or both shall die, in this life and what proceeds this?” Ragnor questioned in a warm but serious tone.

“Yes,” Alec swore.

Ragnor put his hands over Magnus’ and Alec’s and for a moment magic swirled around their connected hands like magical rope. Then it disappeared again.

Ragnor drew a bit back as he spoke to Magnus, “Seal your bond with the mating bite.”

Magnus smiled calmingly at Alec, seeing that he despite his love and eagerness was a bit nervous. He put one arm around Alec’s waist and drew him close. Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck and when Magnus bent towards him Alec instinctively exposed his neck. Alec tensed, expecting the bite to hurt. However, when Magnus bit down it didn’t hurt at all. On the contrary Alec felt almost euphoric, making him half close his eyes and give a small moan. He was almost disappointed when Magnus pulled back and licked over the wound, taking away the small droplets of blood. Alec had to blink a few times, feeling almost a bit drunk.

Ragnor addressed the crowd as he smilingly proclaimed, “The bond is complete; unbreakable and forever. I present to you; Magnus Bane and his mate, Alexander. Rejoice!”

The guests all rose and applauded wildly. While everyone else was busy watching Alec and Magnus Izzy had been watching the Seelie King longingly, torn between hope and despair, wondering if she would ever have what Alec and Magnus had found.

The following celebrations were filled with music, love and laughter. Clary was overjoyed to see Simon again, although a bit surprised to see him days shy of giving birth so he spent most of the wedding sitting down with Raphael fussing obsessively over him. She was in particular surprised by the difference in how omegas were treated at the Downworlder bonding celebration compared to in Idris. Despite her privileged status she was not spared people’s condescending tone or looks. She was more than ready to help her new and old friends change things in Idris. She also had the chance to talk to the Seelie King and got a better understanding of his perspective on the threat of war he had presented to Idris. She saw now that the grievances the Downworlders had against Idris were more than just. However, for this one night everyone put their worries and concerns regarding a possible war aside as they celebrated love and union.

It was late when Magnus and Alec made it back to their bedroom in the loft after the party, snuggled up in bed together, naked together for the first time. Alec had been too nervous to let Magnus see him naked though, keenly aware of the scars on his body from his punishments. He had made sure he was already been under the covers when Magnus had joined him and pulled him close.

Despite the lateness of the hour they were both too excited to feel tired. Well, Alec’s heat drawing near likely had something to do with it too. Even though Magnus’ rut had not lined up with Alec’s heat yet the change in Alec’s smell combined with his Warlock stamina was making sleep the last thing on his mind. Not to mention the very many nights Magnus had held Alec close in this very bed with more self-control than he had thought possible, not giving in to his desires. However, despite his rising arousal at finally having his mate alone Magnus was determined to go slow and respect Alec’s boundaries.

“Are you nervous, darling?” Magnus asked softly, popping up on one elbow and stroking some loose hair out of Alec’s eyes.

Alec bit his lower lip and blushed a bit as he nodded.

“A little.”

“We don’t have to do anything tonight,” Magnus assured him.

“I want to. My heat will set in likely tomorrow. I want tonight to be us,” Alec insisted, blushing a bit as he said it but determined and sure.

“Ok, darling,” Magnus said with a smile.

“Do I…what shall I do?” Alec asked, feeling a bit lost and insecure.

Magnus smiled seductively at him as he replied, “Let me worship you.”

“Worship me?” Alec asked surprised.

He had been told a few things about sex and heats when he had presented as omega and one thing was for sure; an Alpha worshipping an omega had not been covered at all.

Before he had time to think Magnus claimed his lips in a deep and passionate kiss that left him breathless and rock-hard. He was panting when Magnus drew back. Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, his cat eyes on display and filled with love and joy.

“Can I see you, darling? All of you?” Magnus asked tenderly.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously, his hands on the covers tightening for a moment. Then he nodded.

“Ok.”

Magnus smiled encouragingly, lovingly at Alec as he gently pulled the covers off them both, exposing Alec’s body fully to him. Alec looked intensely at Magnus, fearful he would be disappointed. However, when Magnus saw his body, scars and all, there was only soft affection and heated passion to be found in his eyes and face.

“You are so beautiful,” Magnus told him adoringly.

Alec blushed and smiled relieved, relaxing under Magnus’ loving gaze.

“So are you,” Alec got out, enjoying looking at his Alpha’s amazing golden body, certain he had hit the bonding jackpot to put it mildly. His Alpha was built like a God!

Magnus smiled seductively, enjoying his omega’s admiring stare. He then started to kiss down along Alec’s neck, paying special attention to his newly made mating bite, licking, sucking and kissing it, sending shivers of desire through the omega.

“Oh,” Alec got out, instinctively turning his head to give Magnus better access to his neck.

“I love all parts of your body,” Magnus mumbled as he started to kiss his way down Alec’s body, making sure to kiss, suck and lick at his nipples before moving further down.

Alec’s eyes darkened with desire when he saw the Alpha look at him as he started to lick at the tip of his cock.

“Ah,” Alec moaned, fisting the sheets as he withered under his mate.

He was surprised in the best possible way that his Alpha was giving him a blowjob, another thing he had been told was not going to happen. In Iris giving, instead of receiving, oral of any kind was considered a ‘weak’ sexual position and thus reserved for the omega to perform.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting Magnus started to deepthroat him, going up and down on him with increasing speed, making Alec’s eyes roll to the back of his head in bliss.

“You taste so good,” Magnus told him as he drew back from his cock for a moment.

Alec looked down at him, seeing Magnus eagerly take him back inside his mouth again.

“Fuck!” Alec got out.

He had never thought it could feel this good; he had heard tales about mating and heats and had heard it was violent and unpleasant for the omega but thankfully you would barely remember it he had been told. However, he sure as hell wanted to remember this.

“Just relax and enjoy,” Magnus told him before going down on him again.

Alec fisted the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, feeling his orgasm draw near.

“I….I can’t last,” Alec warned, unsure if Magnus would draw back or what was supposed to happen.

Magnus pulled off him long enough to assure him, “It’s ok. You don’t have to.”

“I’m gonna…” Alec warned as Magnus took him back inside his mouth, going up and down a few times.

Magnus pulled off and used his hand to pump Alec’s cock as he ordered in a voice filled with desire, “Go on. Come for me, darling.”

“Yes!” Alec screamed as he came explosively all over Magnus’ hand and his own stomach.

Alec sank back on the bed with a satisfied smile, feeling boneless and content.

“You look so beautiful when you come apart under me,” Magnus told him in a loving and heated voice, kissing his nearest hipbone tenderly.

Alec drew a few deep breaths, riding his high. However, the orgasm seemed to have opened the flood gates and he felt the pull, the need, from his heat wash over him, starting to remove all other thoughts from his mind. He felt himself getting hard again.

“I need you, Alpha,” Alec begged, his voice filled with desire and lust.

Magnus looked up at him with a look filled with arousal as he asked, “What do you need, darling?”

“Please, I want to feel you,” Alec begged while trying to pull at his arms to get him to move faster.

Magnus smiled a bit, his own erection growing at the need in Alec’s voice. He pulled a bit back to sit between Alec’s legs.

“Spread your legs for me a bit more and pull your knees up,” Magnus ordered.

Alec eagerly complied, his need growing by the second. He needed to feel his Alpha, his mate inside and he needed it _now_.

“Like this?” Alec asked eagerly.

“Yes,” Magnus said as he got into position between his omega’s legs, placing his hands on his hips.

Magnus looked at Alec to be sure he was ok as he started to put one finger inside his entrance, finding it an easy slide, slick and eager.

“Oh. Wow. That’s…” Alec got out in awe and enjoyment, pushing down against him to take more inside.

“Good?” Magnus teased as he pushed a second finger inside.

Alec nodded fanatically, “Yes. More, please!”

Magnus added a third finger, moving them in and out of him a few times, enjoying the pleasurable moans from his mate.

“You are so wet. You think you’re ready for me?” Magnus asked, mostly to tease as he was quite certain he was.

“Yes, yes, yes! So ready!” Alec almost screamed.

Magnus withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at his entrance.

“I’ll go slow,” Magnus promised, forcing himself to hold back and not bury himself in the slick and tight heat of his mate as his inner Alpha craved.

Alec moaned as Magnus pushed in slowly. However, it wasn’t enough. Alec wanted more; needed it.

“I don’t want slow!” Alec insisted with an almost wild look in his eyes as he locked his legs around Magnus’ torso and tried to force him in faster and deeper, using his legs to push him in further.

Magnus growled deep in his throat as he pushed in to the hilt, burying himself in his mate completely.

“Me neither,” Magnus admitted, enjoying the sensation of finally being inside his omega.

“Fuck yes!” Alec cried as Magnus started to move, hitting something inside of him that sent waves of pleasure through him.

“Faster?” Magnus asked, barely holding back from going as fast and deep as he desired.

“Yes, yes!” Alec said eagerly.

Magnus didn’t hold back any longer but fucked his mate with increasingly deep and brutal thrusts, hitting that spot inside of Alec that made him scream and see stars.

“So good,” Magnus mumbled as he pulled out only to slam back inside his mate.

“Fuck!” Alec cried, his cock leaking precome and he could feel his balls draw up as his second orgasm approached.

“Are you gonna come again?” Magnus grunted, using his hips for leverage to piston hard and fast in and out of him.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec cried as the combination of Magnus’ words and the sensation of having him inside…Alec’s hand never reached his cock as he came untouched all over their stomachs.

The sight, the knowledge that he had made his mate come untouched pushed Magnus over the edge too.

“By Lilith!” Magnus cried when he came deep inside of his mate.

Magnus managed not to collapse on Alec, using magic to help himself sink slowly down, supporting himself on the bed on each side of Alec so he wasn’t taking his weight. He felt his knot inflate inside Alec and could tell the moment Alec felt it too.

“Oh. So that’s what it feels like,” Alec got out, smiling slightly, feeling full, owned, whole.

“Yes. You ok?” Magnus asked, scanning his face.

Alec gave a drunk smile, still feeling high from his orgasm as he nodded, “Very.”

“Shall I move us or are you ok like this?” Magus asked.

“I’m ok but aren’t you uncomfortable?” Alec asked with a hint of worry, noticing Magnus was ensuring he was taking his own weight, holding himself up using his hands on each side of him.

Magnus smiled tenderly at him as he assured him, “I’m fine. Even though my rut hasn’t yet aligned with your heat, my stamina and my strength react to the smell and sense of your heat.”

Alec nodded as he said happily, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Magnus assured him and kissed him tenderly.

They laid together for a while, enjoying their post orgasm haze. However, as soon as Magnus could pull out Alec felt empty again. They had barely a few moments of break before Alec felt his heat wash over him full force, making his skin feel warm and itchy, knowing only his Alpha could make him feel better. He wanted to give Magnus a bit longer to recover but his need overtook all his senses and consumed his mind.

“Alpha, I burn. I need…I need,” Alec begged, pulling him close again.

“I know. I need you too,” Magnus assured him and what part of Alec’s brain was still working was calmed by the assurance.

“Please. I need you inside. _Now_! I need you _now_!” Alec demanded, his need making all sense of shame or propriety go out the window.

“Shh! I need you too,” Magnus assured him as he entered his mate again, moaning at the sensation of being buried inside his slick entrance once more.

“More!” Alec demanded, needing more to drown the need, the burn inside.

Magnus eagerly complied and they soon reached climax once more. As Alec’s heat rose in intensity so did his need. This time as soon as Magnus was able to pull out and separate them Alec looked at him with heated eyes.

“It’s not enough. I am still burning,” Alec whined, tugging at Magnus, desperate to feel him inside again.

“I know. Me too. It’s ok. It will take a while,” Magnus assured him, kissing his lips before moving down and sucking on Alec’s mating bite, making flames of desire run through him.

“I need your knot. I need to feel you inside of me,” Alec begged, his eyes glassy with desire.

Magnus flipped them around so Alec was on top. The omega gave him a confused look.

Magnus held his cock in one hand as he said, “Sit on me.”

Alec nodded eagerly and easily sank down on him, slick and loose from before. Alec moaned when he was fully down on Magnus’ cock.

“Fuck! You feel so amazing around me,” Magnus got out, putting his hands on Alec’s hips, helping him bounce up and down.

“Yes. More! Faster! Harder!” Alec screamed, almost out of his mind with the need to feel his mate inside.

“You feel so good,” Magnus praised, unsure how much of his heat Alec would remember but hoping he would at least remember some of it.

“Yes! Yes!” Alec cried, his cock hard and heavy between them.

“Come on my cock. Come for me!” Magnus ordered, stroking Alec’s cock a few times.

“Fuck!” Alec cried, coming again, feeling Magnus following him over the edge.

Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ knot inflate inside him, tying them together, finally finding a moment of peace from the need the heat was creating in him at the sensation.

“Do you think I might get pregnant?” Alec asked breathlessly as he leaned down, trying to get comfortable.

Magnus smiled at him, stroking some hair out of Alec’s eyes. They were both sweaty and filthy but their mixed smells just seemed to heighten both their arousals.

“You want that, don’t you?” Magnus asked, the question more a confirmation than a real question.

“Very much so,” Alec admitted, smiling at the thought of having a family with his Alpha.

“Well, I will certainly do my best,” Magnus promised in a tone somewhere between teasing and adoration.

Almost as soon as Magnus’ knot went down and Alec felt that emptiness again the burning need returned full force. He fought it for a few moments, enjoying being in Magnus’ arms.

When Alec couldn’t deny the need any longer he moved up to whisper into Magnus’ ear, “Fuck me again. I want to feel you so deep inside I won’t feel anything else.”

Magnus moaned at the mental images Alec’s words painted in his mind and his cock reawakened.

“Fuck yes!” Magnus got out as he flipped them around, almost buried inside his mate before the movement was complete.

They both lost track of time as they continued like that as Alec’s heat raged. Their only break was when they were connected or their bodies simply forced them to take a break for one reason or another.

“You ok, darling?” Magnus asked softly, looking down at Alec, enjoying seeing the relaxed and blissed look he had whenever they were connected.

Magnus felt his knot deflate and managed to pull out and rolled off Alec so he was lying next to him, intertwining their fingers on the hand Alec had near him.

Alec turned on his side and smiled at him, still holding his hand.

“Yes.” He paused before he added after looking at the complete mess in the bed and themselves, “I need a shower.”

“Me too,” Magnus agreed with a fond smile.

Magnus got out of bed and snapped his fingers, magically changing the bedding. He walked to the side of the bed and motioned for Alec to move closer to the edge which he did.

“Let me carry you. You must be exhausted and sore,” Magnus offered, giving him a look between tenderness and concern.

“Aren’t you?” Alec asked as Magnus scooped him up and into his arms, bridal style.

“Yes, but I am also your Alpha. Do you mind?” Magnus asked as he rearranged him in his arms to get a better grip on him, using magic to aid him.

Alec smiled and blushed a bit as he admitted in a soft tone, “No. I actually find it very romantic.”

Alec laid his arms around Magnus’ neck and Magnus bent down and claimed his lips as he walked them to the bathroom.

“I love you,” Magnus said warmly.

“I love you too,” Alec replied happily.

Magnus magically turned on the water and filled the tub, adding soap. He then carefully put Alec into the tub before joining him. He arranged them so Alec was between his legs, leaning against his chest. Magnus intertwined their fingers on the right hand and Alec smiled as he saw their hands.

“Has it passed?” Alec asked, feeling content enough to just soak in the water, being close to his mate.

“Well, considering you are still erect after hours of lovemaking I will say no,” Magnus admitted with a hint of amusement, his hand briefly touched Alec’s erection, making him moan in pleasure.

“I think we are just recharging before the next bit. You ok? I mean it’s your first heat with someone,” Magnus went on with a worried look.

Alec turned so he could give Magnus a reassuring look.

“I am more than ok. I don’t really recall my previous heats other than the pain and the need that was driving me crazy. With you I feel the need but I also feel the fulfillment every time you come inside me, every time I feel your knot inside of me,” Alec admitted softly, blushing, turning away from Magnus as he spoke as he would be too embarrassed to say it to his face without the heat raging through him.

“I love you so much,” Magnus assured him, kissing his neck, his inner Alpha pleased with the possessive marks and hickeys he was leaving there.

“I love you too,” Alec said warmly, baring his neck to give Magnus better access.

Soon Alec was moaning and feeling his need return full force from the kisses and marks Magnus was leaving on his body.

“I….I need you again,” Alec admitted softly, blushing a bit as he said it.

“I’ll take care of you. I always do,” Magnus promised and reached for his cock, stroking it faster and faster.

Alec leaned back, baring his neck to encourage his Alpha to stake his claim again and again. He moaned loudly when he did.

“I know. I love you so much,” Alec got out, his voice filled with lust and desire.

“I love you too,” Magnus assured him.

They were soon back in the bedroom, starting yet another round of lovemaking. They lost track of time once more, their passion only interrupted by food, toilet breaks or showers. Even changing the sheets didn’t pause them as Magnus could do it magically. It could have been hours or days, neither of them registered it.

Finally, when Magnus pulled out and separated from his lover, lying next to him, there was awareness and calmness to Alec’s gaze that hadn’t been there before.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked softly, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Alec smiled at him, exhausted but satisfied.

“Sore and aching but really good and exhausted. I think it has passed,” Alec told him, smiling almost drunkenly.

“I think so too,” Magnus agreed, smelling the change in his mate.

Magnus snapped his fingers, changing the bedding before he pulled Alec close. Alec snuggled against him, putting his head on his shoulder. They laid like that, just enjoying each other and the afterglow. Alec drew invisible patterns on Magnus’ chest with a finger.

“I can’t believe I am bonded. My parents gifting me to you is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Alec confessed, lifting his head to look at Magnus.

Magnus smiled softly at him as he said, “Having you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever.”

They snuggled for a while longer before Alec asked the one thing that had been on his mind, “Do you think I am pregnant?”

“I think we certainly gave it everything we could to ensure that,” Magnus told him with a satisfied smirk.

“I hope so,” Alec admitted longingly.

Magnus stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head affectionately.

“If you aren’t we will just try again at your next heat. We have forever together,” Magnus reminded him.

“True. I still can’t believe that,” Alec admitted with a fond smile.

Magnus was silent for a few moments before he asked, “Have you considered what you want to do? Simon and Elena says you are almost caught up with all the key topics.”

Alec lifted his head to look puzzled at him as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you can do anything you wish.”

“I am your mate and I will bear your children,” Alec told him, unsure what Magnus meant.

Magnus smiled fondly at him as he said, “I know and I love that.” Magnus paused, considering his words before he went on, “But you are not in Idris any longer. You can be anything you wish. Being my mate and gifting me children can be only a part of that. Or all. It is up to you. I just want you to be happy. I will support you in anything you wish.”

Alec was thoughtful for a while, having not really considered a career before as it hadn’t been an option after he had presented as omega.

“I would like to help make peace in the Shadow World. Change things,” Alec admitted after thinking it over.

“That’s a good ambition. I would like to help with that,” Magnus told him, smiling encouraging at him.

Alec blushed and smiled happily at Magnus’ praise.

“Maybe we can even prevent this war,” Alec said hopefully.

“If anyone can it would be you,” Magnus confirmed, smiling admiringly at his omega.

Alec shone like a small sun at the praise.

“Thank you, Alpha. I love you.”

Magnus claimed his lips in a loving and tender kiss before he said, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests of what you would like to see before I end this story then let me know in the comments and I will write it if I can. ;)  
> Comments and kudos would mean the world to me so please feed the beast. Thank you so much to everyone who does; it means so much to me. :)


	10. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorn learns the truth of what Robert did to Izzy. Everyone meets Simon's baby and Cat has some news for Alec.  
> The future of the Shadow World is decided and the fate of Maryse and Robert are sealed as a result of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy. I am in awe of your skills and your kind help in improving my work means a lot to me.  
> This chapter is 25 pages in my program.  
> Stars mean a scene change. There are 3 scenes in this chapter: 1. Izzy and Meliorn, 2. Malec, 3. General/Council.  
> Chapter warnings: The Seelies speak LOTR Elvish like in my story "Captive Angels; Victorious Demons". A lot of lore is also the same for the Seelies as in that story.  
> Talk of past events, including discrimination against omegas and Downworlders. Referenced killing of a pet (falcon) and referenced beating and lashing (off screen/off page). Magical punishments and magical healing.

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 10: All Is Fair In Love And War

Being immortal one should think Meliorn would be a patient man. However, when it came to finally claiming his mate, the one he had been searching the ages for, patience was the furthest from his mind. He had one of his people send a fire message to the NYI the day after Magnus’ bonding ceremony and had been told he could come by the end of the week.

Meliorn waited impatiently for the day of his meeting with Robert and Maryse to arrive. He got increasingly concerned when Izzy didn’t contact him during this time. His falcon didn’t return either with any messages from her. He used his magic to ask the trees and birds, the bees and insects if anyone had seen his falcon. No one had. That was very worrying indeed. He then asked all creatures big and small to find Izzy and tell him how she was doing. The insects went searching low to the ground, the mice searched the fields and the birds flew overhead, looking for the King’s missing love. Finally, after a few days, news arrived from the insects, but not the news Meliorn had hoped for. His heart froze at what he heard in sadness and dismay. The insects did not understand mortals, but they felt the King’s pain when they whispered the news to him. They told of water leaking from his intended mate’s eyes, they told of a locked door and harsh words. They spoke of red liquid on her skin.

Meliorn knew how Idris treated omegas and he knew that betas were considered expendable; common soldiers. Canon fodder. Their comfort and needs were not considered important. Yet he knew Izzy was still living in her father’s house. What could have happened? Had she been injured? He was going mad with worry, but he forced himself to control his desire to storm into Idris and see her himself. He could send his creatures unnoticed into Idris, but he would set off their wards and alarms. His death would not help her. He had to be patient and wait for the meeting with Robert and Maryse to finally see her again. Tradition would dictate she was present as he had made it clear in his request he was there to talk about Izzy. However, this news of his intended mate suffering had Meliorn making several precautions before his meeting at the NYI, fearing the worst.

Meliorn was not allowed any guards with him in the NYI and his generals had protested strongly to him entering the den of the beast alone. However, he was King and he would see this through. He had dressed to impress as the King he was and had managed not to show his apprehension when Shadowhunters had guided and guarded him through the Institute to Robert’s office.

As soon as he was in the office and the Shadowhunters had closed the door behind them. Robert was sitting behind his desk, a cold look on his face. Maryse was standing beside him, a hand on his chair. His eyes quickly found Izzy, standing behind the desk to the side, near the back wall. He had sighed with relief but quickly his relief turned to worry. She looked pale and withdrawn and was dressed in a long-sleeved dress that reached her ankles and went tightly around her neck; but she was alive. She smiled at him but there was pain in her eyes and in the smile. She looked anxious and subdued and Meliorn had to fight down his rage. His Queen should not be controlled like this; she should _not_ be told to stand quietly in the corner, and she should _not_ be forced to dressed so restrictively. She should be free to soar like the Goddess he considered her to be!

Meliorn had to stop himself from reaching for Izzy; not moving over to her. He had to remind himself he was here to give Robert one last chance to do the right thing. He was on Idris’ soil and he had to follow their rules. And so he did. For now. He came to a stop before Robert’s desk and gave him an even look, all emotions gone from his face. He forced himself to look at Robert and not Izzy.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Meliorn said politely, giving him a nod. He then focused on Maryse, an unreadable expression on her face. “Mrs. Lightwood.”

For a moment no one spoke. There was a tension in the room as Robert and Merlion were sizing each other up.

“I must admit, King Meliorn, I was surprised when your envoy asked for this audience,” Robert admitted in a cold and calm voice, giving him a hard look. “Your latest message indicated you would be breaking off all diplomatic ties.”

“And so I will,” Meliorn replied calmly, hatred for the Nephilim race clear in his voice as he spoke for all the pain they had put his people through.

However, when he briefly looked at Izzy his expression softened and became tender. Izzy blushed and looked down.

“However, recent events have meant that I am willing to give Idris a chance to see reason,” Meliorn went on, his attention back on Robert.

“Asking for a public apology for how Seelies and Downworlders have been treated and insisting the Accords are changed is not reason. It’s blasphemy!” Robert protested hotly, referring to the demands he had gotten from the Downworlder Council, including the Seelie King, as conditions to avoid an all-out war.

Meliorn’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“I beg to differ,” Meliorn replied strongly. “You forget; I am half Angel.”

“What did you wish to debate, King Meliorn?” Maryse asked in a soothing tone, clearly trying to avoid any further tensions.

Meliorn took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. It helped that he now focused his gaze on Maryse.

“I have come to formally ask for Isabelle Lightwood to become my mate in a death bond,” Meliorn said seriously, his expression softening when he briefly managed to catch Izzy’s look, again surprised by the worry and pain in her eyes behind the love and affection. “I wish her as my immortal Queen to rule the Seelie Realm at my side.”

Robert rolled his eyes and gave the King a disbelieving look.

“I don’t know where to even start with that!” Robert said darkly.

“You are not only a Downworlder, but you are Alpha. Why would you seek my daughter as your mate?” Maryse asked, sounding truly puzzled and confused, looking from Izzy who blushed in embarrassment to the King.

Meliorn eyed Maryse and Robert condescendingly, anger playing across his otherwise carefully controlled features.

“I am well aware this concept is likely new to you both, but I love your daughter.”

His declaration did nothing to soften either parent. Maryse still looked confused, as if trying to figure out what the trick was. Robert just looked upset and displeased.

“Isabelle, I am very disappointed in you,” Robert said darkly as he looked at her. “I thought I had made my position on your association with…” He hesitated just shy of saying something truly offensive as he waved a hand at the Seelie. He caught himself in time and just said, “Him.”

Izzy looked at her father with eyes that showed strength over pain as she replied calmly, “You made yourself _very_ clear, father.”

Meliorn frowned, his worries only increasing by this exchange, “What happened?”

Izzy hesitated but then said in a soft and agonized tone, “You don’t want to know.”

Meliorn forgot all about proper behavior and protocol. He crossed the room and took Izzy’s right hand between both of his.

“I need to know,” Meliorn insisted softly. When Izzy avoided his eyes, he took a tender hand to her chin and turned her face so they were eye to eye once more.

“Tell me. Please,” Meliorn plead emotionally.

Izzy fought tears as she forced herself to hold his gaze as she admitted in a soft and pained tone, “I…I lost your falcon.”

Meliorn frowned in confusion as he asked, “You lost my falcon? What do you mean, melinya _[my darling in Elfish]_?”

“I am _so_ sorry. He’s dead,” Izzy admitted in a lost and broken voice, knowing how much the falcon meant to him.

Meliorn’s face reflected his deep and profound sorrow as he got out, “Dead? I made him immortal. He would never die of old age. He has been with me since I was a youngling.”

“I am so sorry,” Izzy sniffled, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Meliorn ignored the displeased and shocked looks from Robert and Maryse and drew Izzy into a tender embrace.

“Shh. Don’t worry,” Meliorn calmed her gently.

When she had calmed down a bit, he drew back from her so he could look into his eyes.

“But I need to know what happened,” Meliorn added seriously, his voice filled with grief.

“I…He…” Izzy stammered, trying to explain but her words were betraying her in the light of his sorrow.

“Oh, by the Angel! It was just an animal,” Maryse protested puzzled.

Meliorn gave her a cold and dark look.

“He was my friend!” The King said dangerously, his eyes ablaze. “I am Seelie! I am the King! All living creatures are mine to command and mine to protect!”

“Well, it’s dead now,” Robert said callously, in a voice that clearly said he considered it of no consequence.

“That falcon was a courting gift to my intended mate,” Meliorn warned, his tone dangerous and low.

Meliorn took a step closer to Robert’s desk, keeping Izzy behind him with a hand.

“Who killed him?” Meliorn asked in a voice filled with a sinister promise of revenge.

Clearly taken back and frightened by the King’s cold fury Maryse tried to smooth things out by insisting in a calm voice, “It surely doesn’t matter now.”

“It matters to me!” Meliorn thundered.

“For the love of the Angel!” Robert said annoyed. “I killed the damn thing!”

“You? You killed my falcon?” Meliorn asked in shock and horror.

Robert nodded shortly, “Yes.”

“My falcon, my friend, dead by your hands,” Meliorn summarized darkly.

Robert ignored him as he asked, “Now let’s move this along, shall we?” Robert paused and gave Izzy a dangerous and warning look as he added, “As I have tried to make perfectly clear to my daughter, twice now – then there will be _no_ union between you two.”

Meliorn did not need to turn to see how Izzy tensed at the words.

“How?” Meliorn asked in a low rumble, his hands fists by his side.

“How what?” Robert asked confused.

“How have you twice made it clear to my intended mate she would never belong to me?” Meliorn clarified in a dangerous tone.

“I did what is the right of any father and Alpha,” Robert insisted but a small hint of concern at the King’s cold fury had entered his voice.

“ **What did you do?** ” Meliorn bellowed in his Alpha Voice, his eyes narrowing in fury.

The King’s command held such power, amplified by his command over nature and thus all things around them, his Alpha voice made Izzy have to fight an urge to reply even though it was not even directed at her and even Maryse’s lips moved a bit, fighting the desire to respond to his question even though it was not directed at her either.

“I…. I….” Robert fought the command, his brows pulled tight together, his lips quivering. However, the King’s will was too strong.

“I lashed her,” Robert said against his will, anger and humiliation in his eyes at the words being forced from him.

Meliorn looked at Izzy in shock and sympathy. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to look away, but he would have none of it. He embraced her and held her tight, kissing the top of her head affectionately. When he felt they were both calmer he drew back but still held her right hand in his. His expression then turned murderous when he looked at Robert again.

“You…lashed her? My intended mate?!” Meliorn asked of him with horror and dread. His gaze turned to pure fury as he asked coldly, “When?”

“The day before Alexander’s bonding and the day after when your request for this audience reached me and I understood she had disobeyed me,” Robert said matter of fact, his displeasure and anger at Izzy clear in his voice.

Meliorn looked at Robert for a moment, a look filled with pain and sadness. He turned to Izzy and cuped her cheek with a hand as tenderly as if she was made from precious diamonds.

“Isabelle, my beautiful love. How you have suffered in silence,” the King said brokenly.

Izzy leaned into the touch, putting her own hand over his on her cheek.

“Meliorn,” Izzy said, the name a prayer, a hope, a dream, a home.

“I will protect you. I will make you a Queen. You shall be protected, loved and safe for the rest of eternity,” Meliorn vowed strongly, his eyes tender but filled with power.

Izzy looked into Meliorn’s eyes and she knew she could trust his vow. She did not have to worry any longer. She knew she was finally loved and valued.

“I love you, my King, my Alpha, my life,” Izzy said breathlessly, leaning close at the same time he bent down to claim her lips.

“There shall be no claiming or having of any kind!” Robert said sharply, slapping a fist onto the table and making the couple pull apart at the sudden sound.

Meliorn and Izzy both looked at Robert, Meliorn keeping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her protectively against his body.

“Isabelle is my daughter and she will be mated to the Alpha Aldertree,” Robert said firmly. “That will be the end of this nonsense!”

“Aldertree?” Isabelle got out in shock and horror, going pale and having to draw strength from Meliorn’s touch. “Father, you can’t! He’s…. cruel.”

“You should be grateful an Alpha like him would even consider a beta like you. It is an honor,” Maryse reminded her in a tone as if explaining the obvious to a child.

“I love Meliorn,” Izzy protested, leaning further against him to prove her point.

“Aldertree is well connected with the Clave. Being his mate will serve the family. The family is all that matters,” Robert reminded her, giving her a look filled with rebuffed anger.

“Isabelle, I know you might think now that you are in love with this Seelie, but you are a Nephilim and a Lightwood. You will see this for what it is; merely a young girl’s infatuation,” Maryse told her in a condescending tone.

“I don’t want Aldertree, mother! He hurts the women he’s with! He’s…” Isabelle objected hotly, her own temper resurfacing despite everyone, except her brothers, having tried their best her whole life to make her the ever obedient foot soldier.

“ **Shut up**!” Robert thundered, using his Alpha Voice to force her into silence. “I don’t care what he is like! You will be his mate and you will obey him! If you insist on keeping this up, I will use my Voice on this command as well,” Robert warned darkly.

Izzy gave him a hate-filled look, hiding her fear as she clung to Meliorn’s side as she spat out, “I would rather _die_!”

Her anger and defiance made Robert’s anger flare as he slammed his fist into the table again and warned dangerously, “That could be arranged!”

“Robert! I have already lost one child. I don’t want to lose another,” Maryse said in a calming voice, putting a hand to his shoulder, referring to Alec who, when he had turned out to be omega, had been lost to her in all ways that mattered.

Robert gave her a dispassionate look as he told her, “Then make her obey.”

“That will be the last time you ever voice a command to my intended mate!” Meliorn warned dangerously.

“How dare…” Robert started to protest.

“I am taking Isabelle from here and that’s final! You had your chance to keep her in your life and you’ve lost it now!” Meliorn said, cutting him off with a cold stare.

“You can’t just…” Maryse objected.

“How do you propose to take her from here? You may be a Seelie Alpha, but I have hundreds of Nephilim in this building between you and the door,” Robert reminded him, interrupting Maryse, giving Meliorn a superior and smug look, sure he had won.

“Who says I would need a door?” The King said with an evil smile.

Meliorn kept holding on to Izzy’s hand with his right hand as he did a series of elegant hand movements with his left hand. He mumbled words of prayers and encouragement to the earth, wind, fire and air to aid him. Within seconds a portal appeared before Meliorn and Izzy, shimmering with Seelie magic, forming a kind of tunnel.

“Is that…a Seelie portal?” Maryse asked in shock and disbelief, having never seen one before; few who were not Seelie had.

“Yes,” Meliorn said smugly.

“In my office?!” Robert got out in surprise and horror.

“Nephilim are so arrogant. The whole planet used to belong to the Seelies; rulers of all plants and animals. Mundanes cut down the trees and the forest, but the spirits remember and obey us,” Meliorn explained as he walked closer to the portal, a hand still inside of Izzy’s.

Meliorn looked at Izzy to be sure she was ok with this. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled lovingly at him.

“ **Isabelle,** **you will stay here**!” Robert ordered in his Alpha Voice.

His Voice made Izzy freeze, unable to take another step towards the portal. Meliorn stopped and looked worried at her.

“I…I can’t leave,” Izzy got out, tears in her eyes, her voice agonized and pained.

Meliorn stroked her cheek tenderly before he gave Robert a dangerous look.

“I release you from that command!” Meliorn said calmly but strongly.

Izzy felt it as soon as she could move, and she almost fell into his arms.

“Thank you!” Izzy said gratefully, smiling up at him.

“How? Your command should not supersede mine! I am her Alpha and her father!” Robert protested, his face showing his confusion.

“I am her intended mate,” Meliorn revealed, having known she was the one mate he had been looking for throughout time as soon as he had seen her.

“That can’t be true. You’re a Downworlder!” Maryse said in shock and surprise, aware that a true intended mate could form a bond before a proper bonding had been carried out.

Robert gave the King a dark look as he pressed his intercom and said, “Send all guards to my office at once. Arrest the Seelie King!”

“We have to go,” Meliorn warned Izzy and she nodded agreement.

Meliorn and Izzy were almost through the Seelie portal when Robert’s voice stopped them, “Isabelle, if you leave Max will pay for your decision.”

“Max. My brother,” Izzy got out in shock and horror.

The threat made her hesitate and she looked at Meliorn with wide eyes filled with fear and worry.

“Luckily enough; I expected such a threat,” Meliorn said calmly with s superior air.

“What do you mean?” Robert demanded to know.

“Your youngest is already safe with Magnus Bane. I got Jace and his mate to bring him there before this meeting. Had the meeting gone well with peace in sight they would have returned to Idris with him,” Meliorn explained calmly.

Izzy threw her arms around the King in joy and relief, kissing him passionately.

“All my cubs…all my children….” Maryse got out with a look of loss on her face when she realized she stood to lose all of her children.

When Izzy and Meliorn drew apart Izzy kept smiling at her King in amazement and pride.

“None of them are yours any longer,” Meliorn said darkly.

“Don’t you dare leave, Isabelle! Don’t you dare!” Robert warned.

Izzy sank, fighting to control her emotions as she turned her back on her parents, tears forming in her eyes at what could have been if they had just accepted their children, loved their children, for who and what they were.

She gave Meliorn a brave smile through her tears. Meliorn squeezed her hand tenderly. Just then the door to the office burst open and several Shadowhunters came through.

“Come on, nin bein _[my pretty in Elfish]_ ,” Meliorn said tenderly as he pulled Izzy through the portal with him.

They exited in the King’s private chambers in his palace in the Seelie Realm, the portal quickly closing behind them. Finally safe, the ordeal finally over, the emotions became too much for Izzy and tears fell freely down her cheeks. Meliorn pulled her into a tender embrace, stroking her hair as he mumbled words of love and encouragement.

“Thank the Angel!” Izzy cried in relief, hiding her face by his shoulder.

“Shh. It’s ok, beloved. It’s ok. Everything will be fine now,” Meliorn assured her over and over again.

“I love you,” she whispered against his neck.

“I love you too,” he assured her.

She drew back a little and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of a hand.

“I am so sorry about your falcon. So sorry,” Izzy said softly, sadly.

“It was not your fault,” the King assured her, stroking her cheek affectionately. He gave her a concerned look as he added, “I am worried about you. Are you hurt after your father’s punishments or did you use runes to heal?”

“I’m ok,” Izzy said quickly, looking away for a moment as she spoke, an embarrassed and shy look in her eyes.

Meliorn turned her face back towards him so they were eye to eye again.

“Please never lie to me, my love,” Meliorn said solemnly.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” Izzy said, biting her lower lip in a move remittent of her brother. “No one else has ever cared about my pain,” she admitted in a soft and small voice.

“I care, Isabelle. I care. I _always_ care,” Meliorn said strongly.

The look of love and tenderness in his gaze had Izzy smile softly and she looked adoringly at him, feeling amazed she was the recipient of such strong emotions from the Alpha King.

“I was not allowed runes. My father took my steele. He still has it,” Izzy admitted, her cheeks coloring red at admitting to her punishment; what she considered her failure.

Meliorn’s face reflected his sympathy and worry at hearing that, fighting down his anger and rage at Robert for what he had put her through, focusing completely on his love.

“Will you let me see, beloved?” Meliorn asked softly.

Izzy hesitated but then nodded.

“Ok,” Izzy said quietly.

She turned around as she pulled down the zipper of her dress and let it fall down her shoulders, revealing a fine network of welts and bruises in all the colors of the rainbow covering her back. The marks and wounds spoke a clear language of pain better and louder than any words ever could.

“Oh, my precious one,” Meliorn said agonized as he saw her injuries, tracing one of the older red marks carefully, tenderly with a finger.

Meliorn focused for a moment and held a palm over her injured back. Within seconds all of her injuries healed and Izzy drew a visible breath of relief and surprise when the constant dull pain disappeared. Meliorn kissed her nearest shoulder tenderly before he zipped her dress back up.

“I shall burn them all for this!” Meliorn swore dangerously as Izzy turned back around to face him.

“Thank you for healing me. I didn’t know you could do that,” Izzy said in awe, putting a calming and loving hand to his cheek.

Meliorn’s temper instantly settled as he leaned into the touch.

“Only the most ancient and powerful Seelies can,” Meliorn revealed.

Izzy smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck, awed and overjoyed that he wanted her, that this was actually happening.

“I love you. Forever,” Izzy vowed.

“I love you too, my Queen,” Meliorn promised as he bent down to claim her lips.

They shared a kiss filled with love and passion and a promise of a better tomorrow. Together.

* * * *

Meliorn contacted Magnus the day after regarding an official declaration of war against Idris. They sent off a statement as a united Downworld, solidified in the Council, that same day. They gave Idris three days to move non-combatants from the Institutes. The King opened the Seelie Realm as a refuge to all Downworlders who couldn’t fight or didn’t want to; there they would be safe and protected from the Nephilim as entrance to the Seelie Realm required a Seelie to allow it. They were only two weeks into the War and the Downworlder army had already occupied three Institutes. They planned to first take on the Institutes and then Idris itself. The Clave had been arrogant regarding the declaration of war, but a united Downworld was much stronger than Idris. The Nephilim race relied heavily on Downworlders for all kinds of services; the most obvious being warding. So, it was fairly easy for the Downworld when working together to take out Institutes. Without the Institutes as a foothold in the Mundane world it was unlikely Idris would keep fighting as they would then be completely cut off.

Their progress with the war was helped along by the fact that one Institute had simply surrendered on the condition it was direct to Jace when they had heard he was with the Downworlder army. They did not wish to fight the pure angel blooded warrior who was also a Herondale.

Today they all had a small reprieve from the war. Raphael and Simon were presenting their now almost three-week-old daughter to the world and Magnus had arranged a magical party in his loft to that end. There were soft pink ‘It’s a girl!’ decorations everywhere; it was even on the cupcakes! Everyone close to Raphael – and as he was Magnus’ son then anyone close to Magnus as well – were present at the party. It was a huge crowd and people were gathering around Simon and Raphael to see the baby in Simon’s arms, taking turns so everyone got a chance to see her.

Simon was sitting on the sofa in the living room of Magnus’ loft, Raphael standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. Their small daughter was in Simon’s arms wrapped in a soft pink blanket. It was currently Magnus, Alec, Lorenzo and Andrew’s turn to admire the baby. Andrew and Lorenzo had first seen the baby when she had only been a few hours old. Alec and Magnus had seen her as soon as Alec’s heat had ended as Simon had given birth during that time. The small baby had quickly stolen everyone’s hearts and thus everyone was eager to get as much time with her as possible.

When Alec had first seen the baby, Simon and Raphael had warned a very eager Alec that she didn’t like being held by strangers and would likely cry. However, as soon as the baby was in Alec’s arms for the first time she had just smiled curiously and warmly at him. Since then whenever Alec had the chance to ‘steal’ the baby and hold her for a few moments he would.

Jace and Clary, Andrew and Lorenzo, Magnus and Alec had all seen the baby several times before today but that didn’t lessen anyone’s fascination with the little one. In particular Elena loved when she was allowed to hold the baby and even more when she had been allowed to give her the bottle.

Miguel and Elena got to look and pet the baby’s cheek tenderly before they ran off, noticing Cat’s daughter, Madzie had arrived, as well as a few others they wanted to talk to.

Simon noticed the longing look in Alec’s eyes when he looked at his daughter. With a soft smile Simon handed the baby over to him. Alec eagerly took her, smiling widely, all under Raphael’s watchful eye. The birth of his daughter had made Raphael very protective of both his child and his mate, but Alec’s calming omega scent meant he was ok with him holding his cub. For a little while at least.

Magnus held around Alec’s hips from behind and kissed his cheek tenderly, looking down at the baby in his arms, his head over Alec’s shoulder. The tender and soft look on Alec’s face when he looked at the baby had Magnus melting and his heart swelling with love and wamrth.

“What will you name her?” Andrew asked, holding Lorenzo’s right hand in his as they looked from the baby to Simon and Raphael.

“Rachel Lucia Santiago,” Simon replied with a smile, giving Raphael a fond look and reached a hand up towards him.

“She is named after our grandmothers,” Raphael explained as he took Simon’s hand and squeezed it before taking it to his lips, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

“It’s perfect,” Andrew assured them with a winning smile.

“Alexander, I think maybe Andrew would also like to hold the baby now,” Magnus said softly against Alec’s ear, having noticed the yearning in Andrew’s eyes while they had been talking.

“Just a bit longer,” Alec pleaded, holding Rachel tighter.

A wave of something hit Magnus just then. He had smelled it from Alec a few times since his heat had ended. Like citrus and fresh earth after a summer rain. Pleasant and almost calming. It made him not only want to do whatever Alec wanted, but it made his protective instincts flare. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by Alec’s scent, Magnus kissed Alec’s mating bite tenderly but possessively, still enjoying seeing it there on him. The gesture made Alec shiver slightly and lean more against him. Magnus smiled at that before he looked to Simon.

“It’s ok. He can hold her a bit longer,” Simon assured, smiling at both Alec and Magnus.

Magnus nodded his thanks before he reluctantly let go of Alec. He kissed his lips softly before nodding to Lorenzo, thinking he might know what these changes in Alec meant as he had been mated to a Nephilim for longer.

“Want a drink, Lorenzo?” Magnus asked the other Warlock, nodding towards the drinks cart standing by against the wall across from them.

Lorenzo nodded, “Sure.”

Andrew put his free hand against Lorenzo’s cheek and kissed him before Lorenzo with a smile released his hand and walked over to Magnus and the drinks cart.

“Here you go,” Magnus said, handing Lorenzo a gin and tonic.

Lorenzo sipped his drink while Magnus magic’d a martini for himself.

“So, what do you want to ask me?” Lorenzo asked after Magnus had tasted his own drink.

Lorenzo observed the room and smiled at seeing all their friends relax for a few moments, chatting while drinking their cocktails and tasting Magnus’ various finger food creations. The children were running around and occasionally stealing cupcakes, cookies, sausage rolls or chicken legs from the buffet table. Even Clary who had seemed confused by the sudden change when Jace and her had left Idris, now seemed more settled although she stayed close to Jace’s side.

“Why do you think I want to ask you something?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing gleam in his eyes.

“Because you pulled us off to the side like this,” Lorenzo pointed out.

Magnus nodded at that with a small grin; he had been pretty obvious but he was eager for his perspective on this. He was thoughtful for a moment, trying to find the right words.

“Do you think….” Magnus started to ask, trying not to sound too eager or hopeful.

“Yes?” Lorenzo prompted when Magnus stopped talking.

“Does Alexander smell different to you after our Bonding?” Magnus asked with a hint of worry.

“Different?” Lorenzo repeated, thoughtful. He then gave him an amused look as he said, “I rarely go around scenting other people’s mates.”

“I know, but does he?” Magnus insisted, all serious, hanging on his every word.

Lorenzo could tell Magnus was worried, so he grew serious and reflected on it for a moment.

“Hmm,” Lorenzo said, thinking. “Yes, I guess maybe he does. Like citrus and wet soil after the rain.”

“I thought so too,” Magnus explained, unsure if this was a good thing or not. He hoped it was a good thing.

“Why do you…?” Lorenzo started to ask but then recognition entered his eyes. “Ah. You think he might be pregnant.”

“Maybe,” Magnus admitted hopefully, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well, we could have Cat do a scan,” Lorenzo suggested, nodding towards the Warlock healer.

Cat was standing at the other end of the room talking to a few other people, keeping a eye out for Madzie at the same time.

“What if he’s not?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“You’ll be disappointed?” Lorenzo asked.

“I think _he_ will be, yes,” Magnus clarified. “I could never be disappointed in Alexander.”

“You have forever. Give it time,” Lorenzo advised.

“You’re right,” Magnus agreed, nodding. “I will ask Cat.”

Lorenzo smiled at that, “Good.”

When Lorenzo walked back to Andrew he saw that Meliorn, Izzy, Jace and Clary had gathered around Simon, Raphael and Alec. This time Andrew was holding Rachel and the sight made Lorenzo’s heart skip a beat.

“Do you want to hold her, Isabelle?” Andrew asked after he had gotten a nod of approval from Simon.

“Yes,” Izzy said with a smile and eagerly took the precious bundle into her arms.

Rachel looked curiously at Izzy and when Izzy bent to kiss her forehead the baby caught hold of some of her long hair, making Izzy give a small amused laugh while trying to pull it free.

“You look beautiful with a youngling,” Meliorn told her, his eyes filled with love as he put a hand around her waist and kissed her temple tenderly.

Izzy smiled and blushed as she said, “Thank you, my King.”

“I still can’t believe she’s ours,” Simon admitted with a wide smile. He leant his head back so he could look up at Raphael standing behind him as he said, “She has your eyes.”

“I hope she will have your heart and your smarts. Then she will be amazing,” Raphael declared softly.

“Aww. You are such a romantic,” Simon accused but his eyes were filled with love.

“For you; yes,” Raphael said matter of fact before he bent down and gave Simon a chaste kiss to the lips.

“I always thought you would have a child. Just not like a child that you gave birth to” Clary admitted, smiling at her old friend but also allowing him to feel her worry for surely going through a pregnancy when you had grown up thinking that could never happen to you had been difficult.

“I know. I didn’t think so either, but Andrew and Alec were very supportive and Raphael was there for me all the way through it. So, it wasn’t as scary as I first thought,” Simon admitted frankly. To lighten the mood he added, “I do miss being able to eat human food but not the combinations I made up which now do sound rather disgusting.”

Clary laughed a little at that.

“You’re ok with it now?” Clary asked with a hint of worry, taking Jace’s hand as she spoke.

Simon nodded and smiled joyfully as he explained, “Yes. I love her so much. I do not think I have ever loved anything as much in my life as I love my daughter.” He paused and gave Raphael a teasing look as he added, “Maybe my Alpha. Maybe.”

Raphael shook his head, smiling loving at him and squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Clary said with a smile, giving Jace a soft look.

“How about you? I hear Magnus magic’d up a flat on the opposite side of the hall for you and Jace,” Simon asked curiously and with a hint of worry.

“It’s different than Idris. Different than when we were Mundanes too,” Clary admitted and Jace gave her a sympathetic look filled with understanding and care.

“True,” Simon agreed, “But to be honest I feel more at home now. I have a pack, a mate, a daughter…” He paused and smiled fondly at her, “And my best friend just returned to me. Life’s good.”

“We are indeed lucky,” Clary agreed with a smile. Then her smile faded as she reminded him, “But so many still suffer in Idris. The way they treat omegas there….I was spared that as I was Jace’s mate and he’s a Herondale but the omegas born to conservative parents…”

Clary shuttered at the thought, unable to finish her sentence.

“We will win this war. I’m sure of it,” Simon said with conviction, always the optimist.

“I agree,” Clary said, nodding. She gave Jace a grateful look as she said, “I have started training with Jace. He already started training Alec after we moved here, teaching him how to use Angel blades, so he could just as well teach me at the same time.”

“Yes, I heard that. Sounds good,” Simon praised, nodding.

“I want to help, and my own pure Angel blood gives me unique advantages,” Clary explained.

“I want that too but not until Rachel is older,” Simon admitted as Izzy carefully handed Rachel back to him.

“I am so grateful you added that last part, mi rayo de sol _[my sunshine in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael admitted.

He knelt down beside Simon, putting a hand on his thigh so he could kiss Rachel’s cheek tenderly.

The tender gesture earned him a soft look from Simon.

“I love you so much,” Simon told him, putting a hand over the one Raphael had on his thigh.

“I love you too. Thank you so much for this most amazing gift you have given me,” Raphael told him emotionally, stroking Rachel’s head tenderly.

Just then Max ran over to the group, smiling at his siblings.

“This is the _best_ place in the world! Magnus is so…magical!” Max declared, beamed joyfully.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Alec said affectionately. He had dreamed of being a key part of his brother’s life for years. He was so happy he could do that now.

Max caught Jace’s eyes, still not used to the freedom the Downworld had and therefore not used to being this free with Jace in public. When Jace nodded as he smiled at him, Max eagerly hugged his big brother. He had hugged Alec a lot since he had gotten out of Idris; his first time out of his home country ever. Max was happy he was finally with Alec after having barely been allowed to see him for years, least of all hug him.

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Max said happily as he pulled back, referring to the extra room Magnus had magic’d up in the loft so Max could stay with them after Clary and Jace had picked him up in Idris.

“Of course. I love you, Max. I am grateful you are finally here. That I can finally get to know you,” Alec admitted emotionally, having to fight not to cry. He had been oddly emotional the last few days; he was not usually this fragile. It was odd.

“Likewise,” Max said seriously.

“Hi. I’m Madzie. Who are you?” Madzie asked curiously when she ran up to him.

“Max,” he replied, giving her a winning smile.

“You’re Nephilim,” she concluded, nodding to his runes.

He didn’t have as many as the adults, but he had enough to make it clear he was Nephilim.

“Yes,” Max said, nodding. He saw her gills and added in the same matter of fact tone, “You’re a Warlock.”

Madzie nodded and tensed a bit, clearly unsure how the Nephilim would react to this fact considering she had been told Nephilim were dangerous.

“Yes.”

“Would you mind showing me some magic?” Max asked eagerly, fascinated by all things magic as he had never seen it before.

Madzie smiled widely as she said, “I would love to!”

“Alec, can I go with her?” Max asked eagerly, having learned Alec was the one to ask about such things after having started out asking the nearest Alpha.

“Of course, Max. Have fun,” Alec said with a nod of his head.

Max smiled his thanks and ran off with Madzie. They were soon joined by Miguel and Elena.

“He’s settling in nicely,” Jace observed, nodding towards Max.

“He was always an easy child,” Izzy commented in a fond tone as she looked at Max.

Alec nodded agreement to that before he turned from observing Max to look at Izzy and Jace in turn.

“On something else…I can’t believe you two didn’t tell me what happened with Robert,” Alec accused, sympathy and worry in his tone.

“You would just be concerned and there was nothing you could do about it,” Jace justified, putting an arm around Clary’s waist as he spoke.

“Yes, but I needed to know,” Alec insisted, his eyes filled with shared pain.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Izzy said as she separated from Meliorn and came up to him.

“I forgive you, sis. Always,” Alec said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I love you, Alec,” Izzy whispered into his ear, smiling at hearing that.

“I love you too,” Alec told her when they separated.

“Are you sure you’re ok though?” Jace asked Izzy with a worried frown.

“Yes. You are sure you are fully healed?” Alec added anxiously.

“Yes. I’m fine,” Izzy calmed them. “Meliorn healed me.”

“Thank the Angel,” Jace said with a breath of relief.

“I would prefer some thanks my way instead,” Meliorn complained with dry humor as Izzy returned to his side.

“Always, my King,” Izzy said with both deep devotion and light teasing in her words as she went into his embrace and kissed him warmly.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Alec said seriously when Izzy and Meliorn separated.

“Meliorn is fine. I am to be your sister’s mate soon I hope,” the King said strongly, putting an arm around Izzy’s waist to keep her close.

“Oh?” Jace asked with a raised eyebrow, smiling widely at Izzy.

“Speaking of…” Meliorn began in a serious tone. He looked from Jace to Alec and back again before he continued, “Since it is impossible to talk sense into her parents then I turn to you two.”

“Us?” Alec asked surprised.

Meliorn nodded as he explained, “Yes. You are her big brother and Jace is her closest Alpha relative next to her parents.”

“What can we do for you?” Jace asked, unable to hide a smile as he was pretty sure he knew what he wanted to ask.

“I would like to ask your permission, both of you, to take your sister as my mate,” Meliorn asked formally.

“I don’t know,” Jace said in a teasing tone. “You are just a King after all. I wanted…a God or something for my sister.”

Izzy laughed at that, shaking her head.

“Very amusing,” Meliorn complained but still smiled.

“Izzy, would you like to be his mate?” Alec asked his sister, smiling widely as he was sure of the answer.

Izzy nodded eagerly as she said, “More than anything.”

Jace and Alec shared a fond look.

“That’s the answer from us both then,” Jace said with a soft smile.

“Thank you, both of you,” Izzy said joyfully as she looked at her brothers in turn. “Knowing you guys approve means a lot to me.”

“Always,” Jace and Alec said at the same time, making everyone smile amused.

“I can see you managed to let go of the baby,” Magnus teased as he came over to Alec.

“Alpha!” Alec said joyfully and flew into his embrace.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck, looking at him with love-filled eyes. Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly, drinking in the sight of his mate, feeling his whole being surge with love and affection.

“You do look particularly radiant today; in particularly holding Rachel,” Magnus praised as he kissed him warmly.

“Thank you,” Alec said shyly when the kiss ended. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus assured him with a fond smile.

“Hi Alec,” Cat said with a kind smile as she came up to him.

Alec removed his arms from Magnus’ neck and turned to face her. Magnus kept an arm around his waist, wanting to maintain physical contact with him.

“Cat,” Alec acknowledged with a friendly nod of his head.

“Magnus tells me you are hoping that you are pregnant after your first heat together,” Cat said matter of fact.

Alec nodded, blushing a bit at the mention of his heat but his eyes were shining at the prospect, “Yes.”

“I know it has only been, what? Two weeks or so since your heat ended?” Cat asked and Alec nodded so she continued, “I can use magic to detect life from conception so that doesn’t matter. Do you wish me to scan you?”

Alec bit his lower lip nervously as he admitted, “I…I’m not sure.”

“It won’t hurt,” Cat assured him.

“That’s not why,” Alec quickly assured her. He hesitated for a moment before he added quietly, “What if I’m not?”

“Then we just try again, darling,” Magnus assured him in a strong and certain voice, kissing Alec’s mating bite tenderly as if to prove his point. The gesture almost had Alec purr with delight.

“But don’t you want to know?” Magnus added seriously.

“Yes,” Alec admitted after a brief pause, nodding determined.

“And if I’m not pregnant I can help more actively with the war,” Alec reminded him, referring to his training with Jace, Izzy now as well and Magnus too.

Alec was getting much better, working hard to catch up on the years of warrior training he had missed, but he was not quite ready to be sent into battle against Shadowhunters who had been training since birth.

Alec turned his attention from Magnus to Cat as he said with certainty, “I want the scan, please.”

“Very well,” Cat said with a nod.

“Shall I…lie down or something?” Alec asked hesitantly, a hint of nervousness shining through in his tone.

“Just hold on to Magnus. You may sway a bit,” Cat warned. “I can do it here just fine.”

Alec looked at his friends standing around him, all hoping he would get good news and ready to comfort him if it was not. His pack. He smiled inwardly. He was in good hands doing it here.

Alec nodded as he said, “Ok.”

“I’ve got you, darling,” Magnus said tenderly as he wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, letting him lean against his chest.

“Ok, let’s see what we have here,” Cat said she walked close to Alec.

Cat let magic swirl around her fingers and softly put a hand on each side of Alec’s flat belly. She moved her hands a bit, the magic changing position. Everyone standing nearby had fallen silent in eager anticipation.

“Anything?” Alec asked nervously after a few moments where it seemed like the whole world had stopped breathing.

The wide smile on Cat’s face gave the news away before she spoke. She removed her hands from Alec and drew a bit back, looking at him and Magnus.

“Yes,” Cat said, almost unable to contain the joy of the news. “You are pregnant. Congratulations to you both.”

“I am?” Alec asked joyfully.

Alec turned in Magnus’ embrace, putting his arms around his mate’s neck, grinning happily from ear to ear.

“Oh, darling! I am so happy,” Magnus assured him, smiling widely as he claimed his mate’s lips in a possessive and loving kiss that left them both breathless.

“But there’s more,” Cat cautioned them when they pulled apart.

“Oh? What?” Magnus asked with a hint of worry at her tone.

“Alec, you’re expecting twins,” Cat told him seriously.

“Twins?” Alec asked in shock and surprise. Then he started to smile widely at the thought. “Twins?! I can’t wait!”

“Twins are very rare, in particular for male omegas to carry,” Cat warned.

“What does that mean?” Magnus asked concerned, his arms around Alec tightening protectively.

“It will likely be a difficult pregnancy,” Cat said matter of fact.

Magnus frowned anxiously at hearing that, giving Alec a look filled with love and worry.

“I want the very best. Regular checkups, everything that can be done _must_ be done,” Magnus declared firmly.

Cat nodded and waved her hands disarmingly at him as she assured him, “Of course.”

Magnus nodded at hearing that before he looked at Alec. His whole expression softened and he stroked his cheek. Alec was still glowing like a sun at the news, unable to stop smiling constantly.

“And plenty of rest, care and relaxation for you from now on, darling. Nothing strenuous in any way,” Magnus insisted firmly.

“I feel fine,” Alec objected with a fond smile at his mate’s attention and concern.

Magnus separated a bit from him so he could take his hand and guide him to the sofa.

“All the same,” Magnus insisted as they sat on the sofa together, on the opposite end from Simon and Raphael. Alec put a calming hand on Magnus’ thigh.

“Are you warm enough?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec’s shirt and pants with a concerned look.

Alec smiled widely, moved by his mate’s affection as he assured, “Yes.”

“Maybe just to be on the safe side,” Magnus insisted as he snapped his fingers and a fluffy blanket appeared. He tugged it around Alec’s legs.

Cat shook her head at the couple as she walked over to the sofa, looking down at them.

“Magnus, your protective instincts will go into overdrive. That’s normal. But you do need to let the poor boy breathe,” Cat teased.

“I will,” Magnus promised but he was still fiddling to ensure Alec’s blanket was _just_ right.

Alec stopped Magnus’ fiddling by taking his hand and kissing it tenderly, making Magnus give him a look filled with love and affection.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said warmly. He put his other hand against his still flat stomach as he assured him, “I can’t wait to give you this gift.”

“The greatest gift of all was making you my mate,” Magnus declared emotionally, fighting to hold back tears. “But to have two little ones with you…” He had to pause to collect himself enough to speak over the lump in his throat as he admitted, “It is a dream I never thought I would see come true.”

“I can’t wait to see our little ones. I love you so much,” Alec told him with a look filled with love and adoration.

“I love you too, darling. Always,” Magnus said softly as he kissed him.

Alec and Magnus were so into their little bubble of joy and love neither of them heard all the well-wishes and congratulations their friends and family were saying to them.

“You ok, mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_?” Lorenzo asked worried when he saw the longing look Andrew was giving Alec and Magnus.

“Yes, of course,” Andrew said with a fond smile, squeezing his hand. “I am happy for Alec.”

“Just hoping you will soon be holding a little pup of your own in your arms?” Lorenzo asked with a knowing tone and a soft look.

“Yes,” Andrew admitted.

“I am sure it will happen and if not during your coming heat then during the next one. We have time,” Lorenzo assured him.

Andrew smiled widely at that, knowing he was right. He just had to be patient.

“I love you. Everything I always wanted and never thought would be mine when I was told I presented omega…I have gotten it all and more when I became yours,” Andrew told him seriously as he put his arms around Lorenzo’s neck.

“I frankly am not sure I deserve you, but I will _never_ give you up. You give my life meaning. I love you. Always,” Lorenzo told him emotionally.

Andrew was awed by the declaration, but before he could respond Lorenzo had claimed his lips in a possessive and loving kiss that made Andrew forget about anything else.

* * * *

The war was brutal but short. Idris had grossly overestimated their strength and underestimated the Downworld, but then what else was new? After almost three months of intense fighting with high death tolls and wounded on both sides, the institutes had all fallen and Idris was surrounded and alone. Idris now had only two options left; surrender or perish.

The Downworlder Council had received a fire message from the Clave saying they would send the former NYI leaders – Robert and Maryse Lightwood – with the details regarding Idris’ surrender. This time the Lightwoods had to come to the Downworld. This time they had to play by their rules!

Robert and Maryse come before the Council in the building the Warlocks had magic’d up for the war. Inside was a large room with wooden panels, a large wooden table, large windows and even bigger paintings. The Council were all gathered when the Lightwoods were shown in by the guards; Lorenzo, Raphael, Luke, Magnus and Meliorn. As the Head of the Council Magnus sat by the end of the table, directly facing the door. To his right side was Meliorn and to his left was Raphael. Luke sat next to Meliorn and Lorenzo sat next to Raphael. Though Magnus was the Leader of the Warlocks Lorenzo was on the Council now to ensure the decisions Magnus made as Alpha of the Warlocks were carried out. In this way all the races were represented, and Magnus could focus on being the leader of the whole Council.

When Robert and Maryse entered the room they gave short nods of acknowledgement to the Council members, both Nephilim looking calm and in control. Maryse stayed in the background as Robert stepped forward, his hands behind his back as he looked at them all, coming to stand at parade rest in front of the Council.

“Robert Lightwood,” Magnus drawled, his voice low and dangerous, giving him a cold look. “You bring me the formal surrender of Idris I take it?”

“I do, Mr. Bane,” Robert replied calmly.

“Given we are formal you should say Your Highness,” Magnus reminded him darkly. At Robert’s confused look Magnus elaborated, “My father is a Prince of Hell after all.”

“Very well, Your Highness,” Robert reluctantly said, making Magnus smirk in victory.

“And the terms of your surrender?” Meliorn asked with a suspicious look, his Robert a death stare.

“Idris surrenders unconditionally to the Downworld. We ask the Downworld Council for lenience and mercy,” Robert said evenly, in a way that sounded rephased.

“Oddly enough…the two things you never gave our people,” Lorenzo reminded him with a dark look.

“The Downworld demands a new ruler in Idris,” Magnus said coldly

“The Clave points to Aldertree,” Robert said.

“I don’t care what the Clave wants! Aldertree tortured me and I want his head on a silver platter,” Raphael said ominously.

“I second that. He hurt my son and I wish him dead,” Magnus said in a final tone.

“I have been ordered to grant you whatever you demand, including demands such as these,” Robert reluctantly admitted, knowing Idris had nothing to bargain with and could only hope for mercy from the very people they had shown none.

“Because otherwise all of Idris burns,” Meliorn pointed out ominously.

“Yes,” Robert admitted frankly.

“We want the Accords changed,” Magnus reminded him.

“To what?” Robert asked apprehensively. At Magnus’ raised eyebrow he quickly added, “Your Highness.”

“We kindly prepared a draft,” Magnus said smugly. He turned to look at Lorenzo as he said, “Lorenzo?”

Lorenzo rose and handed Robert a document, “Here you go.”

Robert scanned the document quickly for a moment while Lorenzo returned to his seat.

“This is beyond equality. You demand Idris has no standing army. All Shadowhunters are warriors,” Robert protested as he had read it.

Robert handed the document to Maryse who scanned it too.

“Not any longer,” Magnus said in a warning tone.

“In the proposal we specify a policing force made up from all the races who will ensure demons stay in the Hell dimensions where they belong,” Raphael reminded him. “There will be no need for Nephilim to train as soldiers from birth after that.”

“What will you then have Nephilim do?” Robert asked horrified and shocked.

“Paint, solve the world’s problems like pollution and war. I don’t know…but to me that sounds more like divine tasks than discriminating against anyone not Nephilim; from Mundanes to Downworlders,” Lorenzo suggested icily.

“Idris is a warrior society,” Robert reminded them.

“Again; not any longer,” Magnus said in a final tone that left no room for argument.

Robert sighed defeated.

“Is that it?” Robert asked hopefully.

“The Clave is to be disbanded and all former Circle members will be executed,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“Who shall rule Idris then?” Robert objected.

“We need a leader we can trust but whom the Nephilim can accept in this transition period,” Magnus admitted. “We will support Jace Herondale. He is Idris royalty and an Alpha. The Nephilim will support him and so will we.”

Robert was thoughtful for a moment but then he nodded, knowing he spoke the truth, “Very well.”

“Now, for your wife and yourself we have debated quite a while regarding your punishment. You have made many enemies with the Council,” Magnus admitted, his cat eyes appearing in his hatred for a moment, nodding from Maryse standing in the background to Robert.

“Our punishment?” Robert repeated shocked.

“You were both Circle members but more than that; you abused your children. You hurt my mate!” Magnus said darkly, his cat eyes ablaze with fury.

“Alexander will surely speak for his parents, Your Highness,” Maryse said hopefully, looking around as if to see if he was hiding somewhere.

“All your children are informed about your punishment and have consented,” Meliorn told her coldly.

“They are not here, Your Majesty?” Maryse asked with a hurt look.

“Why would they be? You made it clear you don’t consider them family so why should they? You forfeited your rights to their care a long time ago,” Meliorn replied.

“You are just not that important,” Lorenzo added cruelly, smiling wickedly when his words finally managed to make Maryse flinch even if Robert remained seemingly unaffected.

“About Alexander then my mate is not here. In his delicate condition I don’t want him within a foot of either of you two. The experience would just upset him and you have hurt him for the last time!” Magnus said strongly.

“Condition?” Maryse asked surprised, unaware Alec was pregnant.

“I am also dismayed and disgusted that you would try and use my mate in your defense. He was never your son before now when you think it might be to your advantage,” Magnus reminded Maryse, his fury barely kept under control.

Maryse fell silent at the reprimand, unable to rebuff his words.

“I won’t beg,” Robert warned in a dark tone.

“We don’t demand that. Unlike you we have both honor and compassion,” Luke said in a calm and even tone.

“For your wife we have considered that she was never an active participant, but she never helped either,” Raphael explained.

Maryse tensed in anticipation of her verdict, looking intensely at the Council as her fate was sealed.

“Therefore, we’ll have her runes removed. We will leave her the Sight so she may know of and observe the Shadow World she is now no longer a part of,” Magnus declared, looking at Maryse as he spoke.

Magnus saw with dark satisfaction how shocked and appalled she looked when she heard it.

“She distastes Mundanes,” Robert objected.

“A great lesson in respecting all creatures then,” Raphael said coldly. “For your race has often forgotten; a lot of us Downworlders used to be Mundanes.”

“That brings us to you, Robert,” Meliorn warned.

“You hurt Alexander for years and for that there is no forgiveness,” Magnus said darkly, his hands fists and his eyes shooting daggers of pure hatred at Robert. He took a deep breath as he added smugly, “But I do believe Meliorn has the perfect solution.”

Robert eyed the King nervously, quite certain he would not like this solution.

“Robert Lightwood, you not only laid hand on my future mate and Queen but you killed my friend; a mating gift for my intended,” Meliorn said ominously.

“She was my daughter and thus mine to punish as I pleased!” Robert objected.

“A wrong deed is not redeemed as just by wrong laws,” Meliorn said with a piercing and disapproving look. “You disrespected everything that the Seelies stand for. Therefore, your punishment will be to redeem that.”

“Redeem that? How?” Robert asked with fear and puzzlement clear in his voice.

“I will turn you into a tree, the most beautiful tree in Central Park. You will learn to be good to the birds and the bees, to seek the attention of kind Mundanes to survive and bloom,” Meliorn explained with a smirk.

“A tree?! What? No!!” Robert protested, going pale at the very thought.

“You will keep your mind; you will be a sentient tree so you can learn and grow from this experience,” Meliorn went on as if he hadn’t spoken.

“I refuse this humiliation!” Robert said strongly, his hands forming fists.

“Be grateful I did not give the punishment. I was voting for eternal damnation with my father in Hell,” Magnus told him in a dangerous tone that let him know if he kept being difficult it was still not off the table.

“Before I turn you, I want you to know that your daughter will live forever as my Queen. Your omega son will rule the Downworld with Magnus forever. Every rule, every obstacle you have helped place against omegas and against Downworlders will be obliterated. I want you to know the happiness that the void left behind by bigoted and hate-filled beings like you leave behind,” Meliorn told him calmly.

“I won’t be a tree! I won’t!” Robert repeated desperately.

“Isabelle told me that you once said to her that she would just have to learn to love her place as a beta, to love the place she was assigned in your household and in Idris,” Meliorn reminded him before he added in a cruel and harsh voice, “Take your own advice. Learn to love being a tree!”

“No!” Robert screamed in denial.

Meliorn ignored him completely. He whispered a spell to the four elements and blew the magic towards Robert. Seelie magic swirled around him and Robert screamed. His body transformed and he got turned into a beautiful tree and was now no longer able to say another word, his screams dying out. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, the tree disappeared from the Council meeting room, to reappear in Central Park.

“I guess that leaves you to deliver our demands back to Idris, Maryse,” Raphael said calmly, shaking the Shadowhunter woman from her light trance, a look of fear in her eyes.

“I suggest you sort your affairs and then return here in five days for the deruning,” Magnus ordered.

Knowing there was no escape, no way to avoid her punishment Maryse sank and nodded, fighting to keep at least her dignity through this as she said, “Yes, Your Highness.”

“You also have a chance to learn and grow. If you do maybe in time you will see your Mundane life as a second chance. If you don’t it will forever remain the punishment it will start out to be,” Meliorn reminded her, giving her a warning look.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Maryse said in a lost and defeated tone as she nodded to them all in turn in farewell.

The Council watched as Maryse left the room and was escorted out by the guards. When the door closed behind her, they all looked at each other with relief and joy, unable to quite comprehend it was over. They had won!

“Now that that’s done, I need to return to Alexander,” Magnus declared, before he admitted with a slight frown as he rose from the table, “I don’t like leaving him.” .

“He’s only a few months pregnant and Andrew and Simon are with him and so are my children. We also have Jace keeping an eye out and Clary and Isabelle are just next door,” Lorenzo calmed him, smiling in fond remembrance of how protective he too had been when Andrew had been pregnant.

“I know. All the same,” Magnus admitted, making everyone give him affectionate smiles.

“I also have a wedding and a coronation to plan,” Meliorn said as they all walked towards the door to the meeting room.

“It’s in five days! I would hope you have planned it,” Raphael remarked dryly.

“I have. Still need some final details,” Meliorn insisted.

Meliorn had decided to do one large event at his palace in the Seelie Realm where he both took Izzy as his mate and made her his Queen. An event of such importance and on such a large scale took quite some planning, rivalling Magnus’ own bonding ceremony.

“Will you all come for dinner tonight? We should celebrate our victory among friends,” Magnus offered as he made a portal one-handed back to the loft and Alexander.

“The ‘Magnus pack’ celebration,” Lorenzo concluded with a smile.

“I like the sound of that,” Magnus admitted.

“Of course, we’ll be there,” Lorenzo promised.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Luke agreed, nodding.

“Yes, we will attend,” Meliorn said when Magnus looked at him expectantly.

“We basically already live with you, papá, so of course we will attend,” Raphael said with a small smile.

“Great! See you all later,” Magnus said happily as he stepped through the portal and into his mate’s waiting arms.

Holding Alec close Magnus forgot everything else, so the portal closed on his amused friends.

“Come, I will portal you back,” Lorenzo said to Raphael, Luke and Meliorn who all nodded in thanks.

As soon as they were back Luke left to inform his pack of the recent developments. Meliorn went to see Izzy and they spent some time talking to Jace and Clary, getting to know each other better. Raphael was reunited with his mate and daughter, snuggling them close and enjoying the peace it brought them all to just be close and all together. When Lorenzo returned home, he was showered in hugs and kisses from his mate and his children, making him smile at how lucky he was.

_End of chapter 10_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we resolved the war off page in this story so we can instead focus on the relationships. If you are interested in the war aspect I recommend you try my story "Captive Angels; Victorious Demons" https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499168/chapters/51240250
> 
> If there's anything you would like to see let me know; I will try and add it if the story allows. :)  
> If you are enjoying the story please do let me know by leaving a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos if you are shy). It would mean so much to me so thanks so much to anyone who does. :)


	11. The King’s Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a key role to play in the reform of Idris. Alec and Jace become parabatai, making Jace feel phantom pregnancy symptoms. There is good news from Reyhill. Finally, Meliorn gets to bond with Izzy and make her his immortal Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.   
> This chapter is 21 pages in my program.  
> Stars mean a scene change.   
> Chapter warnings: The Seelies are still very LOTR Elvish like in my story "Captive Angels; Victorious Demons". In fact a lot of similarities between this story and "Captive Angels; Victorious Demons" so I would recommend that story if you are enjoying this one; it starts dark but ends in pure fluff so just watch the chapter warnings!  
> Talk of past events, including discrimination against omegas and Downworlders.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 11: The King’s Bonding

Jace had wasted no time when Idris had surrendered, and he had been named the new ruler. He abolished the old laws against omegas and Downworlders at once and only two days after taking control he finally carried out the one wish Alec and he had carried with them for years; to become parabatai. No one had ever become parabatai with a Nephilim mated in a death bond with a Downworlder. Magnus had warned it could impact the parabatai bond and either extend Jace’s life or give him immortality as well. Jace and Alec had talked about it and while Magnus wanted them to wait till after the twins were born, Alec wanted, like Jace, to go through with it now. First of all, they had waited years already. Secondly, it was a great signal to send the whole Shadow World that Jace was not just doing lip service to the Downworld; things had truly changed. They had talked about the possible consequences of Jace remaining mortal and therefore eventually die of old age, leaving Alec to suffer the loss of his parabatai. However, Alec had told Jace he would suffer anyway if Jace died so he would rather have him as parabatai for a few years than be without and lose him anyway.

Several Silent Brothers had refused to conduct the parabatai ceremony for them; claiming it was against the rules of Heaven for Jace to have an omega as his parabatai. While Jace had no influence with the order, he had made it clear any and all Silent Brothers who felt like that would be forbidden from performing any and all public and official functions, meaning they could only stay in their monasteries and perform basic functions for other brothers, which suited Jace fine. They could spread their nonsense there to the birds and bees for all he cared. Luckily, Magnus had come to the rescue. Despite his worry for Alec’s safety Magnus wanted to see Alec’s wish come true. As luck would have it, Magnus had once saved the life of a Silent Brother. In return he performed the parabatai ritual for them; Magnus had watched anxiously the whole time as Jace, and Alec had gone through with the ceremony. Clary, Izzy, Meliorn, Raphael, Simon, Andrew, and Lorenzo had also attended the ceremony. Magnus’ concern had turned out to be baseless as it wasn’t Alec who felt pain during the ceremony but Jace. As the blue/white Angelic light had surrounded Alec and Jace the parabatai runes they had just drawn on each other had glowed. Alec’s whole body had suddenly been surrounded by a red magical field originating from his stomach. Jace had felt the red magic enter him through their connected hands and for a few agonizing seconds he was forced to his knees as he felt like he was burning up. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. Magnus would later explain that the twins had protected Alec and that as Alec and his twins were immortal then Jace had become immortal too by sharing a piece of Alec’s immortal soul.

Suddenly becoming immortal was quite a mouthful for Jace. Knowing that Alec, Magnus, Andrew, Lorenzo, Meliorn and soon Izzy as well were immortal made it easier for Jace to come to terms with. He was of course determined to ensure his own mate could be with him forever as well.

Jace and Alec had spent the next day or so focused on learning how to control the parabatai bond. They were older than most Nephilim who became parabatai which meant they needed to work harder on controlling the bond. Jace had quickly concluded he was happy Alec no longer had morning sickness because whenever Jace felt Alec through the bond he would also feel his cravings, his aches, his mood swings and anything else he was feeling due to his pregnancy.

There was now two days till Izzy and Meliorn’s bonding ceremony and Jace was eager to start reforms in Idris, afraid that if he waited too long it would leave a power vacuum that a future Valentine could exploit. Jace had a plan for how to change Idris and he needed his parabatai for that. Alec was more than happy to help, wanting to improve conditions for his fellow omegas. To put his plan in motion Jace needed to mobilize the Ministries of Idris. While the Clave was gone and the military disbanded, the Ministries had remained. Jace needed to be sure they worked for a new future; the future he had dictated. And there was only one way to ensure that.

It had been difficult to put it mildly to talk Magnus into letting Alec go alone to the Ministry of Internal Affairs in Idris without him. Magnus understood it was important Alec was seen as an independent person given the power and trust Jace was bestowing on him. He couldn’t be seen as having his Alpha with him everywhere he went. Magnus understood it and he also understood Jace and Alec would be well protected. He still didn’t like letting him out of his sight for a second. To feel better about Alec visiting Idris without him, Magnus had cast protective spells on Alec. Alec had smiled fondly at his overprotective mate but had secretly enjoyed the care behind the worry, even though he firmly believed his unborn twins already had powers and would protect him as they had shown during the parabatai ceremony.

Magnus had portaled Jace and Alec to the lobby of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Jace had made Andrew his Head of Security and he had accompanied them there with six hand-picked men loyal to Jace and the change he wanted to see in Idris; four of which were Downworlders. Despite Idris losing the war there were many who still wanted to go back to the old ways. Jace had already had one assassination attempt that he had managed to thwart himself and expected more as the hardliners in Idris realized he meant business.

Everyone looked at them when Jace and Alec walked with their security detail to the Minister’s office. The Minister’s personal assistant rose when she saw them and smiled politely. When Jace came closer she put her hands behind her back and kept her eyes lowered. Jace could smell she was a beta just as she could tell he was Alpha, even if the entire Shadow World hadn’t known this fact for years already given his prominent position.

“You don’t have to look down, Mrs….?” Jace said kindly, walking over to stand in front of her.

“Mrs. Woodlight, Alpha Consul,” the woman said softly. She hesitated for a moment, clearly fighting years of indoctrination.

She clearly had an iron will that had never been truly broken for she managed to lift her head and look him in the eyes, hesitantly, nervously, shyly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Woodlight. You are a symbol of the new times,” Jace told her kindly, offering her his hand.

She looked shocked at it for a moment before she smiled widely and shook it.

“Thank you for changing things, Alpha Consul,” Mrs. Woodlight said emotionally, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“It’s my duty to do so. With great power comes the responsibility of care,” Jace told her firmly as he squeezed her hand in support before releasing her.

Jace nodded to Alec who stood beside him, a hand protectively over his stomach.

“May I present my parabatai, Alexander, mate to the Prince Magnus Bane?” Jace introduced with a fond look.

Alec looked a bit hesitant, unsure if the woman would acknowledge him. However, his fears were groundless when she smiled warmly at Alec and offered her hand. Alec shook it with a smile.

“Omega Bane, I am honored to finally met you. And may I congratulate you on your pregnancy. You truly seem to glow,” Mrs. Woodlight said kindly.

“Thank you,” Alec replied, feeling a bit overwhelmed at such a kind reaction from a Nephilim who wasn’t an omega herself.

“The others are my security detail, led by my Security Chief, Andrew Rey, mate to the High Warlock of Madrid,” Jace continued with the introductions, doing a hand wave towards Andrew and his people.

“My pleasure, omega Security Chief Rey,” Mrs. Woodlight said politely, nodding at him.

“Likewise, Mrs. Woodlight,” Andrew replied, as pleasantly pleased with her reaction as Alec had been.

“We need to speak with the Minister. Will you introduce us?” Jace asked, nodding towards the closed door to the Minister’s office.

Mrs. Woodlight nodded but gave them a warning look as she said, “Of course, Alpha Consul Herondale, but the Minister is not….as forward thinking as yourself.”

Jace frowned and tensed as he did a hand wave towards the Minister’s office.

“I feared as much so let’s get this over with.”

Mrs. Woodlight nodded and knocked on the door. When she heard an ‘enter’ she opened it and stepped aside to let Jace and Alec enter, Andrew and the guards following. The Minister stared wide-eyed at the people entering his office, his eyes narrowing in displeasure at the four Downloader guards. He almost fell over with shock and horror when he noticed the two Nephilim omegas and even more so when he saw both Andrew and Alec were carrying weapons! Alec had his bow and quiver over his shoulder as well as a weapons belt with an angel blade and a dagger and Andrew had a weapons belt with an angel blade, multiple throwing knives and a dagger.

“Alpha Minister Stonewell, the Alpha Consul Herondale, his parabatai omega Bane and his security detail,” Mrs. Woodlight introduced.

Having done the introductions Mrs. Woodlight gave a respectful bow and left, closing the door behind her. Andrew and his security detail scanned the office and positioned themselves at the windows and near the door while Jace and Alec walked towards the desk. The Minister rose and went around it, standing before Jace and not even looking at Alec.

“You are the current Minister of Internal Affairs, correct?” Jace asked, giving the other Alpha a challenging look, making it clear to him he had noticed how he had looked at the Downworlders and the two omegas in the room.

“Yes, Alpha Consul Herondale,” Stonewell said respectfully, giving a small nod of his head.

Jace nodded at that as he made a small hand gesture towards Alec and said, “My parabatai has some questions for you.”

Stonewell kept his gaze on Jace, clearly fighting to control his emotions.

“I’m sorry, Alpha Consul Herondale, but I don’t recognize this…omega as your parabatai and therefore not as anyone whose questions I would need to answer,” Stonewell said with barely concealed contempt.

“What did you say?” Jace asked dangerously, taking a threatening step closer to Stonewell.

Stonewell stood his ground, convinced of his beliefs.

“I do not recognize an omega as parabatai. It is against the rules of Heaven!” Stonewell insisted, proclaiming it like it was the second coming.

“It is _not_ against the rules I have decreed in Idris,” Jace reminding him, his eyes lightening up golden in warning for a second.

“I have to follow my personal belief and I won’t be insulted like this!” Stonewell maintained firmly.

“Alec is more than my parabatai. I am also making him the new Premier of Idris,” Jace told him in a tone that left no room for debate.

“What?!” Stonewell got out in shock. He shook his head as he said strongly, “Under no circumstances!”

Andrew nodded to two of his men who silently moved a bit closer. Andrew took a knife into his right hand, ready to throw it should Stonewell lose control of his temper.

“Are you under the impression I need your permission for this?” Jace warned, feeling Alec’s uneasiness at this debate through the parabatai bond, making him even more eager to get this over with.

“I am shocked you talked the Silent Brothers into the blasphemy of this…parabatai bond and I hear it even made you immortal! From that Warlock that owns him no less!” Stonewell spat out, his eyes ablaze with anger.

“Careful now,” Jace warned, his eyes narrowing.

“You’re a disgrace and a poor excuse for an omega!” Stonewell accused, finally looking at Alec, his conviction stronger than his sense of self-preservation.

“Back off!” Andrew warned Stonewell, throwing his knife into the air, and catching it again, giving the Minister a warning look.

Alec put a protective hand over his stomach but gave Stonewell a defiant look, finding strength in his mating bond and the power flooding through it from Magnus. His courage was further fueled by the support Alec felt flowing from Jace through the parabatai bond.

Stonewell snorted, completely ignoring Andrew as unimportant as he went on, stepping threateningly closer to Alec, “And whatever is growing inside you is even worse! Half-breeds! I would do the world a favor if I made sure it never sees the…”

Before Jace or Andrew could make a move to do anything Alec had pulled his dagger. Alec held it against Stonewell’s throat so tightly Stonewell hissed in pain, small droplets of blood coming from the cut.

“Finish that sentence. Finish threatening the lives of my unborn cubs. I _dare_ you,” Alec said darkly, pressing the dragger further into the Minister’s skin, making fear flash across the Alpha’s features.

Jace gave Stonewell a cold smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Threatening a pregnant omega; very bad idea, Minister.”

“I…” Stonewell started to say but was cut off when Alec pressed the dagger even further into his skin, the omega’s eyes alive with dangerous determination.

Stonewell winced in pain as the dagger bit further into his flesh and fear flashed in his eyes.

“Help,” Stonewell pleaded, looking at Jace.

“Help you?” Jace sorted, shaking his head. “Not likely.”

“What was it omegas were taught here?” Andrew reminded Stonewell with a dark look in his eyes. He snapped his fingers as if he just remembered it now as he said, “Oh, yes! It was that you can always try to beg. So….beg!”

Stonewell paled, his eyes ablaze with fury and his cheeks red with humiliation.

“Beg an omega? Never!” Stonewell denied.

Andrew rolled his eyes at him in annoyance.

“Do you truly need that one alive, Alpha Consul?” Andrew asked ominously, hoping for a no.

Jace smirked but shook his head as he called over his shoulder, “Mrs. Woodlight, please come in.”

A few seconds later the beta woman entered.

“Yes, Alpha Consul Herondale?” She asked respectfully, looking down.

Then she remembered Jace’s earlier comment and raised her head, looking nervously at him, clearly finding it harder to look at him with Stonewell looking accusingly at her.

“So, I am making Alec my Premier,” Jace told her, looking intensely at her as he spoke to evaluate her reaction.

“Yes, Sir,” she acknowledged, nodding, her expression carefully neutral.

“Your reactions to that?” Jace prompted when he couldn’t read much from her.

She looked nervously at Stonewell for a moment before she admitted a bit hesitantly but firmly, “About time, Sir. I support equality for all the second genders.”

“Are all the Ministers Alphas?” Andrew asked her.

She nodded as she said, “Yes, everyone in a position of power during the old regime were Alphas, omega Security Chief Rey.”

“And betas?” Alec asked, unsure about this though he knew that being Alpha had been a requirement for holding any office; that had been beaten into him repeatedly when he had first presented until he had given up all notations of holding office of any kind.

“We can hold positions like my own; as personal assistants, common soldiers, farmers, shop keepers…mainly administrative staff and workers in all branches, omega Premier Bane.”

“What’s your background?” Jace asked curiously.

“I have 20 years of schooling. My latter years focused on finance and city planning, Alpha Consul Herondale” she explained.

“And he?” Jace asked, nodding towards Stonewell whom Alec still held at knifepoint.

“I think he studied finance for a year. Otherwise he trained for war as all Alphas do,” she replied after a moment of reflection.

“Alec, what’s your decision?” Jace asked, looking questioning at him.

“It’s my decision?” Alec asked surprised.

Jace nodded, sending waves of assurance and trust through the parabatai bond as he said, “You can feel in the bond I mean it when I say that it is.”

Alec smiled, indeed feeling Jace meant that he wanted him to make this decision.

“Very well,” Alec said with a dark smile, the decision quickly made. He removed the dagger from the Minister’s throat and looked dismissively at Stonewell as he said coldly, “Minister, you’re fired!”

“What?” Stonewell asked shocked, taking a hand to his tender throat.

“Get out,” Alec ordered, waving towards the door.

“You can’t!” Stonewell protested hotly, his face red from rage and embarrassment, looking from Alec to Jace.

“ **Out! Now!** ” Jace ordered, using his Alpha voice to be sure Stonewell knew he was serious.

Knowing he had lost Stonewell walked out of the office with what little dignity he had left. Alec put his dagger away, but Andrew kept his knife ready, just in case.

Alec looked kindly at Mrs. Woodlight as he asked seriously, “Mrs. Woodlight, how would you like to be Minister of Internal Affairs?”

“Truly?” She asked joyfully, her eyes filled with wonder.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“It would be my pleasure, omega Premier Bane,” Mrs. Woodlight assured him, her eyes filled with unshed tears of astonishment and amazement.

“Then the position is yours,” Alec vowed.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling widely in wonder and happiness at being given this opportunity.

Alec nodded and smiled warmly, contented he was finally helping to change things the way he had always wanted. Just then he felt one of the twins’ kick, followed by a wave of dizziness. Jace felt the backlash of it through the bond, swaying a bit himself but still managed to reach over and put an arm around Alec’s shoulders, keeping him steady. Andrew came over, supporting Alec from the other side.

“You ok, Alec? I should get you back to Magnus,” Jace said worried as Andrew and he helped him into a chair that Mrs. Woodlight had moved closer to Alec.

“I’m fine. Just need to sit down,” Alec assured them as he was sitting down, giving them a dismissive hand wave.

Jace and Andrew looked at each other, still worried but reassured by his words. They released their hold on him.

“I am taking you back before Magnus kills me,” Jace said firmly.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Alec complained just as another wave of dizziness hit him, this time followed by a jab of pain moving up and down his spine.

Jace took a hand to his forehead, feeling the echoed dizziness and pain from Alec.

“I can feel your pain in the bond so no!” Jace snapped, worry making his temper short.

Alec could feel Jace’s worry through the parabatai bond and quickly assured him, “Ok, ok.”

Jace took out his cell phone and called Magnus. He picked up right away.

“Magnus, it’s me. I need a portal now,” Jace said.

Jace had barely finished speaking and hadn’t even hung up the phone yet when a portal appeared and Magnus walked through, looking worried and tense. The portal quickly closed behind him. As soon as he spotted Alec, Magnus rushed over to him and knelt next to his chair, putting a hand on his knee, and giving him a worried look.

“Darling, are you ok?” Magnus asked, rising to give him a tender kiss.

Alec smiled when Magnus drew back, love and adoration in his eyes.

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy spell,” Alec assured him, taking his hand, and giving it a calming squeeze.

Magnus made a portal one handed and helped Alec to his feet, holding around his waist, making him lean close against him.

“Come with me,” Magnus ordered worried, wanting to get his mate to the safety of his loft, moving them towards the portal

“I need to talk with the new minister,” Alec protested.

“Who’s that?”

“Me, Alpha Prince Bane,” Mrs. Woodlight said, steeping towards him and gave a respectful bow.

“Then come with me,” Magnus told her, nodding towards the portal.

“I will finish up here with Andrew and the security detail and then meet you back at the loft,” Jace said and Magnus nodded agreement.

Magnus felt Alec lean against him as another dizzy spell hit him, making him sway a little. Without a word Magnus picked Alec up bridal style, using his magic to help him do so effortlessly. Alec put his arms around the Warlock’s neck. 

“Magnus! I can walk,” Alec protested but still snuggled closer, enjoying being cared for, enjoying the strength and power from his Alpha and the calm his smell brought him.

“I know,” Magnus said matter of fact, not making a move to put him down.

Magnus walked through the portal with Alec in his arms, Mrs. Woodlight following close behind. As soon as they appeared in the living room of the loft the portal closed behind them.

“You are not putting me down, are you?” Alec said fondly as Magnus was still carrying him. 

“Nope,” Magnus confirmed as he carried Alec through the living room, giving him a gentle look.

“Fine. I will just enjoy the view then,” Alec said with a loving look straight at Magnus.

Magnus’ whole expression softened as he kissed him tenderly and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied with an adoring look at his Alpha.

Magnus carried him to the sofa and put him down as carefully as if he were made from glass. Alec smiled reassuringly at him when Magnus finally but reluctantly let go of him. He snapped his fingers and a mug of warm tea was on the coffee table in front of Alec.

“Here; some of my special tea,” Magnus said, knowing Alec felt this special brew made him feel less dizzy.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a fond smile as he picked up the mug, holding it with both hands, enjoying the heat that entered his hands and blowing on the hot beverage before taking a small sip.

When Alec had put the mug back down Magnus snapped his fingers and now, he had a blanket in his hands.

“And a blanket. You must keep warm,” Magnus insisted as he tugged the blanket around Alec’s legs.

“I’m ok,” Alec assured him, taking one of Magnus’ hands in his and making him stop fiddling with the blanket.

“I will call Cat,” Magnus decided, feeling calmer but still worrying.

“I really am fine,” Alec insisted, making Magnus feel it through the mating bond.

Magnus nodded, calmed by feeling it but needing to be extra sure all the same. It was not just his mate but his children, his unborn pups, they had to consider.

“Do it for me?” Magnus asked softly, giving Alec a pleading look.

“Ok, ok. But if we keep calling her every other second, she could just as soon live here,” Alec warned with a hint of warmth, humor and fondness in his voice.

Magnus’ face lit up and he nodded eagerly as he said with a triumphant air, “Great idea, darling! Then she’s closer too. I will just magic up a flat for her and her family here in the building until you have given birth!”

“What? No! I didn’t mean…” Alec protested but Magnus had already left to go to his office to call Cat and make the arrangements. “Damnit!”

“He’s a very caring Alpha,” Mrs. Woodlight observed with more than just a hint of surprise in her tone as she sat down next to Alec on the sofa.

Alec nodded and looked fondly after Magnus as he said, “He is.”

“Sorry for my surprise regarding that fact, omega Premier Bane. I have not met many kind Alphas,” She admitted softly, shyly, falling back on protocol to hide her embarrassment.

“As Minister of Internal Affairs, I want you to make campaigns to promote equality for all the second genders; betas and omegas. I am not forgetting the struggles of the betas in this reform of Idris,” Alec promised her, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Woodlight said heartfelt, smiling fondly, feeling that things were finally changing in Idris.

* ** ** *

Cat had arrived soon after and had checked on Alec. Everything had been fine; she prescribed rest and relaxation. A twin omega pregnancy was often more difficult than a regular pregnancy. Cat had warned that Alec would feel that more as he got closer to the due date. She had agreed to move into the building so she was close should she be needed as Magnus had wished, although Alec hadn’t wanted her to uproot her life when she was after all just a portal away. Cat had assured him it was no hardship so being outnumbered he had given up and just thanked her instead, happy that his unborn cubs were getting the best care possible.

Being a Warlock Cat had moved into the new apartment in seconds as she just magic’d everything where she wanted it. As soon as Max heard Cat had moved into the building, he went to go play with Madzie at her new place as the two of them had become fast friends.

Magnus had still fussed over Alec the rest of the afternoon which Alec had to admit he loved. In particular when Magnus sat with him and he could snuggle against him, feel his arms around him and have his scent wash over him. Pure bliss.

To follow Cat’s advice Alec had decided to spend an hour or two in his nest to calm down, surrounded by objects with his favorite smells. He had steadily added to his pile with various sweaters and scarves belonging to Magnus, items from Simon and Andrew and additional items from Jace, Izzy and Max.

Magnus had been preparing some potions while Alec had been nesting when someone knocked on the door. Magnus’ wards told him it was Jace and with a hand wave he magically opened the door, walking to the entrance to greet him.

“Hi Jace,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Hi,” Jace said as he closed the door behind him. He looked around for Alec as he said, “I just wanted to see how you guys were doing.”

“Parabatai separation issues?” Magnus guessed with both amusement and understanding.

Jace and Alec had just become parabatai and sharing a soul with someone…it could make it hard to be separated for long, in particular in the beginning.

“No, no,” Jace assured him as he followed Magnus over to the seating area with two chairs. “Just wanted to check everything is fine, that’s all.”

“Cat checked up on him; he and the twins are doing well,” Magnus assured him.

Jace smile relieved at hearing that even though he had expected as much as he hadn’t felt anything in the bond. Magnus nodded to the chair next to his own and sat down, Jace doing likewise.

“He feels happy and….” Jace began, focusing on the feelings he got through the bond. “Fluffy?” Jace ended, looking confused at Magnus.

“Fluffy?” Magnus asked surprised. Then recognition entered his eyes as he explained, “Oh. He’s nesting.”

“Ah,” Jace said, nodding in understanding.

It certainly explained the feeling of fluff and warmth and the desire he was getting to burry himself in anything he saw that was warm and soft – like the blanket he could see from here lying on the sofa. Oh, that would be so soft to bury into and…

“Drink?” Magnus asked, noticing Jace’s longing look towards the blanket with amused understanding.

Jace shook his head and focused on clearing it from Alec’s echoed feelings and desires. At once he no longer had any interest in the blanket.

He looked at Magnus as he nodded, “Sure.”

Knowing what Jace liked by now Magnus snapped his fingers and he had a glass of whiskey in his hands. He made a martini for himself.

“How’s being parabatai? And immortal?” Magnus asked as he took a sip of his drink.

“Being parabatai is amazing!” Jace admitted, smiling warmly as he tasted his drink, nodding in approval at the taste. “I am never alone.” Jace paused and made a face as he admitted, “The echoes from his pregnancy like the mood swings, aches and pains….that part is not so much fun.”

“You can’t close the bond?” Magnus asked as he took a sip of his drink.

“I am learning to control it. I’ll get there. We both will,” Jace said dismissively, not finding that part that important. He gave Magnus a meaningful look as he said, “At the moment I am just enjoying being a part of my brother’s life.”

Magnus nodded as he said, “I understand.”

“About immortality….well, Izzy will become immortal too after her bonding and Clary and she have become fast friends while we stayed in Idris; almost like sisters, inseparable. Clary talked about wanting to become Izzy’s parabatai now that we have changed the law and made that possible,” Jace explained.

“Making her immortal too,” Magnus concluded with a smile.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed.

“Brilliant!” Magnus declared.

“Yes, turned out rather well,” Jace admitted, satisfied.

“Indeed.”

Jace took another sip of his whiskey as a feeling that had started a few minutes ago grew louder and louder.

“By the way, I feel hungry,” Jace complained, suddenly feeling an overwhelming hunger; a craving that needed to be satisfied. _Now_.

Magnus gave him a puzzled look but still offered, “I can magic something up.”

Jace nodded eagerly, feeling the craving was becoming a burning need.

“I want…” Jace started to say, then stopped, reflecting before he knew what he wanted, the craving hitting him like a tidal wave, “French fries and pickles. Oh, with chocolate sauce!”

“What?! Are you sure?” Magnus asked surprised, giving him a searching look.

“Yes,” Jace insisted firmly.

“Ok then,” Magnus just said as he snapped his fingers and a plate of the required food appeared before Jace.

Jace’s eyes beamed as he started to wolf everything down as quickly as he could while Magnus looked bewildered at him.

Magnus’ eyes were drawn to the door to Alec’s old room that he had never used but where his nest still was when he caught his mate’s scent. Sure enough; Alec walked out and over to them, smiling, looking refreshed and calm. As soon as he reached them, he kissed Magnus on the lips.

“Hi darling,” Magnus said lovingly when Alec drew a bit back.

“Hi Alpha,” Alec said affectionately.

Magnus pulled his mate down and into his lap with a loving look and a firm but gentle hand around his waist. Alec smiled at him and almost purred in contentment when Magnus closed his arms around him.

“Jace! I felt you had arrived,” Alec told him, indicating their parabatai bond, smiling.

“Hi Alec,” Jace greeted in between bites.

Alec eyed the food, his mouth watered.

“Hmm! Just what I wanted to eat,” Alec exclaimed as he stole a French fry after dipping it in the chocolate sauce. Then realization hit him, and he gave Jace a sheepish look, “Oops. Sorry. I forgot to close the bond properly.”

Alec quickly made sure to close the parabatai bond so Jace no longer shared his cravings. The effect was instantaneous. Jace froze mid bite and pushed the food away and towards Alec who eagerly took it, continuing to eat from the plate.

“Fuck! What did I just eat?!” Jace complained in horror, making a disgusted face.

“Just think of the increased appreciation you will have for Clarissa when she is carrying your pups after sharing Alec’s experiences,” Magnus teased.

“Lovely,” Jace complained just as he felt his stomach turn.

“I will just…” Jace managed to say before he all but ran towards the toilet, his stomach now protesting the weird food combinations very loudly and the amount he had eaten in record time.

“Sorry,” Alec yelled after Jace as he disappeared into the nearest bathroom.

Alec and Magnus looked after Jace for a moment with fond amusement in their eyes before Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek, making him look at him.

“I love you,” Magnus said fondly.

“I love you too. You are…” Alec started to say, his eyes filled with warmth and love.

A fire message stopped Alec as it flew towards them, hovering before them, indicating it was for both of them, waiting for either of them to take it.

“Can you take it, Alpha, please? I’m busy,” Alec said sweetly, nodding to Magnus as he continued eating.

Magnus snorted amused as he reached up and the fire message flew into his hand.

“It’s to us from Lorenzo,” Magnus told him.

Just then Jace walked out from the bathroom, a fire message in his hand.

“I just got a fire message from Lorenzo. While I was in the bathroom!” Jace protested, annoyance at the very persistent fire message clear in his tone.

“What does it say?” Alec asked, eating another fry.

“The High Warlock of Madrid hereby announce and proclaim the joyous news that a third cub is expected to the High Warlock and his mate, the Nephilim Andrew,” Jace read out loud as he came over to stand next to them.

“Same message we got. Pompous ass,” Magnus said fondly, shaking his head.

The fire messages dissolved and Jace took a sip of his whiskey, having left it on the table.

“Andrew is pregnant?!” Alec said joyfully, smiling widely.

“We should go say congratulations,” Jace suggested.

“Yes, we should,” Magnus agreed.

“Let’s go,” Alec said eagerly and was just about to get off Magnus’ lap. The only thing worthy of separating him from his food was the thought of a pup!

Magnus reached out with his magic towards the other Warlock and felt the jubilation in his magical aura. And something else too.

“Ah….let’s wait an hour or so,” Magnus suggested with a knowing air, keeping Alec in his lap by tightening his arms around him.

“What? Why?” Alec asked but obediently stayed put, knowing Magnus would have a good reason to suggest it.

“Well, Lorenzo has raised the wards around his loft,” Magnus explained.

“So? We can pass through,” Alec asked puzzled.

“The privacy wards,” Magnus elaborated, giving him a meaningful look.

“Hmm? So?” Jace asked confused.

“I think he and Andrew are….celebrating,” Magnus explained as delicately as he could.

Knowing well what Magnus and he used privacy wards for Alec blushed as he understood what he was saying.

“Celebrating? Without us?” Jace asked insulted.

“Really Jace?” Magnus asked amused with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh. _Oh_!” Jace got out sheepishly, suddenly realizing what he meant. “ _Celebrating_ celebrating. Got it!”

Just then Clary and Izzy walked through the front door, carrying multiple shopping bags. Jace quickly put his glass of whiskey down and went to help the women with their bags, putting them in the corner of the entrance to the living room.

“Hi hon. Had fun?” Jace asked of his mate, a fond look in his eyes as he took her bags for her.

“Yes. Very,” Clary said with a smile, giving him a soft kiss.

Jace put Clary’s shopping in the corner and she walked over to Magnus and Alec. He then took the remaining bags from Izzy and nodded for her to go over to Magnus and Alec too. She smiled her thanks and did so.

“What’s going on?” Clary asked, looking at Magnus and Alec, seeing their smiles and the joy in their eyes.

“Andrew is pregnant!” Alec proclaimed, grinning, happy for his friend.

“Yes, we got a fire message too,” Izzy said with fond amusement.

“Thanks for lending us your black square thing. The people in the shops loved the thing,” Izzy told Magnus as she handed him his Black Amex card back.

Magnus took it and with a snap of his fingers the card was returned to his safe in his office.

“I’m sorry I don’t have one of those,” Jace told Clary a bit hesitantly as he came over to join them.

Idris didn’t use money and neither did the Seelies so neither Jace nor Meliorn had been able to fulfill Clary’s desire to take her new best friend shopping in the Mundane world.

“No worries. It all worked out great. I love you for you,” Clary told Jace, kissing his cheek and giving his hand a squeeze.

“I love you too,” Jace assured her.

“Thanks for letting me offer my card to them. Not all Alphas would be alright with that. Some would feel insulted or belittled by having another Alpha offer,” Magnus told Jace honestly.

Alec got off Magnus’ lap now he had finished his food and went to embrace his sister before giving Clary a hug too.

“Of course. We are friends. I don’t subscribe to those Alpha stereotypes,” Jace assured him, giving Magnus a grateful look.

Magnus nodded as he said honestly, “I know. That’s one of the reasons I like you.”

Jace laughed as he said, “That and my charming good looks.”

Magnus snorted amused as he finished his drink and put the empty glass on the table.

“Ok, girls, show me all the shopping! I hope you added glitter!” Magnus declared with a wink as he rose and walked over to all the shopping bags.

Izzy and Clary walked over to their shopping bags with Magnus and eagerly and excitedly started to show him the clothes and items they had brought.

“So…want to watch a movie with lots of exploding cars that we won’t remember tomorrow while the three of them look at clothes?” Jace asked his parabatai with a hopeful look, really not wanting his mate to drag him into any clothing decisions.

Alec nodded eagerly, unable to find the same fascination or interest in clothes as Magnus clearly had.

“By the angel; yes!” Alec said eagerly, making Jace give a small amused laugh.

* ** ** *

The day of the Seelie King’s bonding ceremony had finally arrived. All the guests had been portaled to the Seelie realm and guided to the King’s palace. The whole Realm looked like something out of a fairytale even more than usual. Autumn leaves were floating and creating crowns around all the guests’ heads. Beautiful and colorful birds sat in the trees, singing softly. Fireflies were everywhere and attached themselves to the guests’ hair, making everything glow and sparkle. Peacocks were walking around the King’s grounds, showing off their colorful feathers.

The ceremony itself was held inside the Palace; the walls made from wood with crystal ceilings that let the sun in. There were golden inlays everywhere. There were indoor fountains and the Element of Water, under command of the King, had created figures that looked like the King and Izzy from the water. There was a ring of fire around the podium where the High Mage who would perform the bonding ceremony would stand with the King and Izzy. On the podium was also the King’s throne; wood with gold inlay that showed the King’s emblem. A smaller chair was beside it with a golden headband on it; the Queen’s throne.

All the Seelie nobility and the Seelie King wore headbands made from precious metals and decorated with jewels. The King’s headband was the most elegant and fancy; made with white gold and with black diamonds. The High Mage was already on the podium when the guests arrived. When the King entered the room, his people bent the knee for him whereas everyone else bowed as he walked by. When the King reached the ring of fire the fire obeyed him, pulling back to create a path so he could enter, showing his power over the Element of Fire. 

Andrew, Lorenzo, their two children, Raphael, Simon with Rachel, Magnus, Alec, Max, Jace and Clary were all seated on the front most row on the left side of the room.

“This is the most beautiful bonding event ever,” Max said in awe.

“The Seelie Realm is quite magical,” Magnus agreed with a smile.

A large gust of wind made autumn leaves dance in the air in the room, making circles around the podium. Then the large doors to the room opened and there she was; Izzy. She was dressed in a long floating dress made from silk and chiffon, her long hair loose and decorated with fireflies so it was shining. She was carrying the most beautiful bouquet of flowers from any Realm.

“Oh! Look! There she is!” Clary said quietly, smiling fondly at her friend.

When Izzy started to walk slowly towards the podium, she looked like she was floating along the floor, helped along by the autumn leaves that danced around her in precise circles. Everyone rose and gave respectful nods as she walked by. However, her eyes were only on her King as his were on her.

“She’s breathtaking! Otherworldly,” Simon said as he held Rachel so she could see even if she would be too young to remember taking part in this exceptional event.

Izzy smiled at her family and friends when she passed by before her eyes focused only on Meliorn. When she reached the ring of fire the fire again retreated, and she had a path through. She walked to stand before Meliorn. He smiled warmly at her just as a falcon flew down towards them. Izzy turned her bouquet of flowers slightly and the falcon grabbed it by the stems and took it away. The falcon flew with it to the dining hall where the bonding dinner would take place. Once there the falcon left it on the table by Izzy’s seat.

Meliorn and Izzy both turned to face the High Mage after watching the falcon fly off with the bouquet.

“King Meliorn of the Seelies, do you wish to take this Nephilim, Isabelle Lightwood, as your mate in a death bond, forever bound? To protect, care for and consider her in all things?” The High Mage asked seriously.

“I do,” Meliorn swore solemnly.

The High Mage turned and looked at Izzy as he asked, “Isabelle Lightwood, do you wish to enter into a death bond with King Meliorn of the Seelies? Do you wish to share immortality with King Meliorn, be loyal, faithful and consider him in all things?”

“I do,” she replied.

“My King, you may now claim your mate,” the High Mage said, making an elegant hand movement towards Izzy.

Meliorn stepped close to her and put one arm around her midriff to pull her close against him, putting his other hand on the side of her neck.

“It won’t hurt,” Meliorn promised, his words a whisper against her cheek so only she would hear.

“I know. I love you,” Izzy said quietly, her eyes filled with love and trust.

As she wasn’t omega Izzy didn’t feel any of the omega instincts when it came to submitting or surrendering to an Alpha. However, she knew the ritual and she didn’t need instincts to do what she wanted to do. She smiled fondly at the King as she exposed her neck to him and forced herself to relax. There was a brief sharp pain in her neck, but it was over quickly, and she smiled, feeling almost drunk when she felt the mating bond snap into place. A sense of tranquility and warmth started to come through the bond from Meliorn, making her feel like her soul had just been wrapped in a blanket. She only vaguely registered that Meliorn licked over the wound afterwards, sealing it.

Izzy was unaware she had closed her eyes until she opened them and looked into Meliorn’s eyes, seeing love and slight worry there. She gave his nearest hand a reassuring squeeze and he looked relieved. She wanted to touch the mating bite to make sure it was truly there but didn’t; knowing it would be considered in poor taste to do so. They were still holding hands when they turned back to face the High Mage.

“The bonding is complete,” the High Mage proclaimed.

“Peace and longevity!” The Seelies in the crowd cheered, applauding joyfully.

The other guests quickly followed suit, copying their greeting with equal enthusiasm.

“My King, please take your place as ruler of the Seelie Realm,” the High Mage said when the cheering quieted down, bowing deep as he waved towards the throne.

Meliorn gave the mage a respectful nod as he walked past him and took his seat on his throne.

The High Mage looked at Izzy as he asked seriously, “Isabelle, mate to our King, do you swear to defend the Seelie Realm unto death? To obey the commands of the King and follow all laws and customs of the Seelie people?”

“I do,” Izzy promised solemnly.

“Do you renounce any and all claims to Idris and the Nephilim race in favor of the Seelie people?” the High Mage went on.

“I do,” Izzy replied.

“Then kneel in recognition of your vows,” the High Mage said.

Izzy went to her knees and bowed her head. Two falcons came flying slowly towards Izzy, holding an elegant headband with one claw each. The headband was made entirely from black diamonds with golden inlays and white diamonds. It was breathtaking. The falcons hovered above Izzy, the headband inches from her head. The crown of autumn leaves she also had worn dispersed and flew away.

“We, the beings and entities residing in this Realm, now pronounce you Queen of the Seelies and all creatures in it,” the High Mage proclaimed as he nodded to the falcons who carefully placed the elegant headband on her head, symbolizing her new status.

The falcons flew away, and the High Mage took a step back from her as he said, “Rise and be celebrated.”

Izzy gracefully got to her feet and did an elegant hand wave at the crowd. They all cheered and applauded as she walked up and took her seat on the smaller throne next to Meliorn. The King gave her a fond look and took her hand, holding it tight.

“You did amazing, my love,” Meliorn said warmly, his voice low enough that it didn’t carry to the crowd.

“Thank you,” Izzy said warmly.

“A crown suits you,” Meliorn told her with a gentle smile.

Izzy blushed as she repeated, “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Meliorn told her emotionally.

“I love you too, my King,” Izzy said, smiling happily.

Soon after the official part of the bonding ceremony ended and there was a big reception in the King’s gardens before the dinner. There were live musicians and tables with drinks and food for all to take. The King had also had tables precisely like it placed all around his Kingdom so all his people and creatures, high and low, could celebrate with him.

As soon as Izzy and Meliorn had received formal well-wishers Izzy was free to mingle a bit. She kissed her mate before she parted from him, quickly finding her family and friends.

“Congratulations, sister,” Alec said as soon as she was close, giving her a warm hug.

“Thank you,” Izzy said with a smile as they drew apart.

“Congratulations!” Max said joyfully, hugging her. “Shall I call you Queen?” he asked puzzled when they drew apart.

“We are informal, so sister is fine,” Izzy assured him, stroking his hair.

“Congrats, Izzy!” Jace said warmly as he came over and gave her a hug too.

“Thank you, Jace,” Izzy replied, nodding in thanks.

“My friend; a Queen! Had you imagined that all those nights we talked together in Idris?” Clary asked her emotionally.

Izzy shook her head as she hugged her friend.

“I had hoped but I had never thought this could ever be,” Izzy admitted.

Several more well-wishers followed. When Simon had had his turn hugging Izzy, Rachel in his arms, his little girl was once again the center of attention; nothing attracted omegas quicker than a pup and in particularly if they were pregnant themselves.

“Oh, Rachel is getting so big,” Alec said, stroking her cheek tenderly.

“She is,” Simon said warmly, giving his daughter a fond look.

Simon nodded towards Alec’s belly, noticing he was beginning to show as he asked, “How are you coming along?”.

“I’m ok,” Alec assured him, stroking his belly in calming circles.

“Any pains?” Simon asked worried.

“Not much,” Alec promised. He paused before he asked, “I am having some problems sleeping. Did you also have that problem?”

Simon nodded as he rearranged Rachel in his arms and said, “Yes. Try adding a pillow between your legs.”

“Really?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

Simon shrugged as he said, “It helped me.”

“Ok, I will try that,” Alec replied, willing to try almost anything.

“Some calming tea before bed worked well for me for sleeping,” Simon started to say, going into complete mothering advice mode.

However, before Simon could go on Andrew joined them, his whole face lighting up when he saw Rachel.

“Baby! Hand her over!” Andrew demanded, half joking and half serious, reaching eagerly for Rachel.

Andrew’s pregnancy hormones were in a stage where his need to be near any pups he came across, care for them and protect them, was hard to resist.

“Luckily my Alpha is quite used to our pup being passed around,” Simon teased as he handed his baby over to the eager omega, nodding towards Raphael who was talking with Magnus but still had his eyes on his mate and daughter.

“She’s so calm in your arms, mi amor _[my love]_ ,” Lorenzo complimented when he appeared behind Andrew.

Lorenzo looked down at Rachael in Andrew’s arms from over his shoulder, putting his arms around him. Andrew looked at him and smiled warmly, his smile widening when Lorenzo kissed his cheek tenderly.

“Congratulations on the coming little one. I’m not sure we said that,” Raphael said when he and Magnus walked over to join them.

“Thank you,” Andrew and Lorenzo said in unison, their joy at the news written all over their faces.

“I loved the fire message, Lorenzo. So subtle. Could you really not have announced it any more clearly? I am thinking a hot air balloon or a commercial during the half time of the Super Bowl,” Magnus teased his friend when Raphael and he had joined them.

“I know. I limited myself,” Lorenzo said with an amused air. Then he got more serious as he admitted with fond remembrance, “When Andrew was pregnant with Miguel, I had fireworks light up Madrid for five hours. When we were expecting Elena, I donated a housing complex for the needy in Madrid. To celebrate our newest cub, I have decided to donate an art gallery to the city of Madrid.”

“You never do anything halfway, do you?” Magnus said astonished, shaking his head at the other Warlock.

“Not really, no,” Lorenzo replied with a grin.

“Do you know what you are having?” Alec asked as he came over, leaning against Magnus who put an arm around him, holding him close before he kissed him.

“No but it’s only one. We had _that_ checked,” Andrew assured him with a wink.

“All good things come in pairs,” Magnus teased Andrew. He then looked at Alec as he said fondly, “Twins are a unique gift from a mate who couldn’t be more loved and cherished than mine is.”

Alec blushed prettily and Magnus kissing his temple tenderly.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a shy smile.

Magnus squeezed him tightly for a moment, enjoying just feeling him close and how Alec seemed to melt against him. His eyes found the dance floor across the room and the couples swaying to the soft and slow music.

“Want to dance, darling?” Magnus asked, nodding towards the dance floor.

“You want to dance with me?!” Alec asked astonished and confused. “In public?!”

“Always,” Magnus assured him.

“I can’t even dance on my best days,” Alec protested, flushing red.

“I always feel like my feet are never touching the ground when I’ m dancing with you,” Magnus insisted charmingly.

“I am…” Alec protested, ashamed, as he looked down.

“What?” Magnus insisted, taking a gentle hand and tipped Alec’s head up so they were eye to eye again.

“Huge. Unsexy,” Alec got out.

Magnus shook his head and gave Alec a strong look filled with love as he put a gentle hand under Alec’s chin and assured him, “You are the most beautiful person at this bonding event or anywhere in the world.”

Their friends standing nearby gave a wave of ‘aww´ as Alec blushed and smiled shyly, joyfully, at his words.

“You better dance with him or I will,” Izzy teased, and Alec gave her a mock horrified look.

Magnus laughed as he led Alec to the dance floor. Soon they were slow dancing, barely doing much more than swaying back and forth, lost in their own little world of love and affection.

“I love you so much,” Alec told him, giving him a look filled with awe and wonder at how lucky he was that Magnus was actually his; his Alpha. His mate!

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus assured as he kissed him warmly, possessively.

Alec smiled happily as he laid his head against Magnus’ shoulder, enjoying feeling him close, Magnus’ arms around him.

They danced for a few moments or forever, lost in their love, the world right now having shrunk down to consisting only of the two of them and their love. 

_The end of chapter 11_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). It would mean a lot to me. Thank you


	12. The Best Gifts Come In Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec welcome their twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 12 pages in my program.  
> Stars mean a scene change.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced childbirth but nothing shown. Medically imprecise for obvious reaaons. Brief mention of the fear of dying in childbirth (everyone are fine; relax). Brief angst.   
> Honestly; this is not much more than pure family and baby fluff!  
> If you have read others of my fics you should notice something about one of the babies. ;)

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 12: The Best Gifts Come In Pairs

If Magnus had been worried and over-protective of his mate when he had been pregnant, he was falling apart when Alec went into labor. This was a moment Magnus had both looked forward to and yet feared, knowing how dangerous twin births could be for a male omega as the babies would have to be taken by C section. Magnus had portaled Alec to the nearest hospital catering to the Shadow World as soon as the first labor pains had started. He had sent a fire message to Cat who had promised she would be present as she had followed Alec throughout his pregnancy. 

Seeing Alec wheeled off to the operating room and being unable to follow him there was the worst feeling Magnus had ever experienced. His only comfort was that Cat was in there with him and that he had the world’s best doctors and surgeons that money, power, and influence could buy in there with his mate. Magnus logically knew Alec couldn’t be in better hands and still he worried. He knew he would feel it if Alec was close to death or died due to their death bond as he would then soon follow, but that did little to calm him.

Jace showed up not long after, having sent Clary off to get Izzy so she could be there for her brother. Max had been sent to stay with Lorenzo and Andrew and so had Madzie, leaving the other Warlock-Nephilim couple with a full house. Simon and Raphael went over to the Rey family with Rachel to help them out, with Raphael covering for Jace, Alec and Magnus in case of any emergencies with Idris or the Council.

Magnus was pacing restlessly back and forth in the waiting room when Jace entered, running like a bat out of Hell.

“How is he? I felt some pain and discomfort in the bond but he’s out now; unconscious,” Jace asked Magnus anxiously as soon as he entered the waiting room.

Magnus stopped his pacing to look at Jace.

“They are operating on him now,” Magnus explained grimly, worry clear in his eyes. “It's going ahead but twin births are difficult.”

Jace nodded, not sure what to say, what he could say. No news was good news at the moment. Both Magnus and Jace were too tense to sit down so when Cat entered not long after they were both standing. They quickly came to her, almost crowding her in their eagerness for news.

“Is he ok?” Jace asked worried.

“Is he in any pain? Do whatever you can, whatever it takes!” Magnus insisted anxiously.

Cat smiled calmingly and disarmed at both Alphas as she assured them, “He’s doing as well as possible at the moment.” She looked at Magnus as she reminded him, “I'm a doctor. Of course I will make sure everything is done. So will the whole team.”

Magnus looked a bit sheepish, aware he had been rude in his concern.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just worried. I know you will take good care of him,” Magnus assured her.

Cat smiled warmly at her friend and put a hand on his arm as she assured him, “I understand. Try and relax and...”

Cat was cut off when a voice announced over the loudspeakers, “Code blue! Code blue!”

Cat tensed and Jace and Magnus looked worried at her.

“Is it Alexander? Is it?” Magnus asked, his heart in his throat.

“I have to go,” Cat said, turning quickly towards the door.

“Is Alec ok?” Jace asked nervously.

“Is it Alexander?!” Magnus almost yelled after her, sounding panicked and fearful.

“We will do everything we can,” Cat assured him as she ran from the room and down the hallway.

Jace and Magnus shared an anxious look as they continued their nervous pacing.

It felt like forever but was in fact only about 30 minutes before Cat returned, looking tired and drained.

“Cat, talk to me! I’m going crazy,” Magnus begged of her as soon as she entered the waiting room, Jace quickly coming close to hang on her every word.

“We have stabilized him, but I have to be honest; we are struggling,” Cat admitted seriously.

Magnus paled and Jace looked as if someone had struck him.

“Do anything. Take my energy, my magic, my money, my title...my life! Take anything. Just save him please!” Magnus begged, tears at the corners of his eyes, desperate and panicked, willing to do anything, give anything.

Cat put a hand on Magnus’ arm and smiled calmingly at him as she said, “I will do what is needed but I need to know... if we have to choose between the cubs and Alexander...”

“Choose him!” Magnus interrupted sharply, not even in doubt. He took a shaky breath, fighting down his fear and panic as he added heartbroken, “I need him.”

“He chose the cubs when we asked him before we put him under,” Cat warned.

Magnus sank and nodded, aware of Alec’s choices as they had talked about it a lot. Magnus had promised he would respect his choices. But when they had talked about it, he had not been faced with losing Alec. He knew now he couldn’t do it and silently hoped Alec would forgive him his weakness.

“I know. But I have power of attorney when he's incapacitated and I say save him if it comes down to this,” Magnus ordered in an anguished tone, not making this decision lightly but unable to make any other choice.

“Alec said you would understand his choice. That you would be together in the afterlife,” Cat reminded him.

“I want to live with him before I die with him,” Magnus admitted brokenly. He paused before he added strongly, fighting down his worry and concern, “Save Alexander if you have to make a choice. I will explain my reasons to him afterwards if needs be.”

Cat nodded and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze as she said, “Ok.”

She nodded to Jace before she left the room.

Time dragged on but finally Cat was back, tired and worn out. She looked about ready to collapse but she was smiling. It made both Jace and Magnus look hopeful at her.

“Any news?” Magnus asked at once.

“It went well,” Cat assured him.

“It did? Thank Lilith!” Magnus said with relief as he gave Cat a big embrace, making her laugh with relief and joy.

“Thanks for all your help,” Jace said, smiling widely. He looked to Magnus as the Warlock finally released Cat and said, “I will wait here. You go see him first.”

Magnus nodded his thanks, tears of joy and relief in his eyes.

Cat nodded and gestured to Magnus to follow her out the waiting room as she said, “Come and meet your cubs.”

Magnus followed Cat down the corridor, eager to see Alec and meet his newborn twins. They stopped outside a hospital room. Just as Cat was about the open the door, she cast Magnus a warning look.

“Alec is weak so you can only stay a few minutes,” Cat cautioned.

Magnus nodded as he said, “Of course.”

Cat opened the door fully and they stepped inside. Alec was lying in a hospital bed, looking drained and exhausted but very happy, his eyes open and alert. Two small cribs were standing on wheels against the far wall but for now Magnus only had eyes for his mate.

“Alexander!” Magnus said, the name like a prayer as he rushed to his bedside and took Alec’s nearest hand in his.

“Magnus! Alpha,” Alec said in joy and relief, blushing a bit when Magnus took his hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

“I was so worried,” Magnus admitted emotionally, tears in his voice.

“I’m ok,” Alec assured him, moved by his worry, stroking his mate’s cheek tenderly.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I couldn’t live without you,” Magnus implored, giving him an intense look.

“I won't. I swear,” Alec said, unsure if he could even promise that but just wanting to remove the pain and panic from Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus smiled, reassured by his words, as he leaned down and kissed Alec’s forehead tenderly. Just when Magnus pulled back Cat walked up beside him and looked first at Magnus and then Alec, smiling warmly.

“Magnus, Alec....meet your daughter,” Cat said, indicating the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket in her arms.

Alec reached for her, eager to hold his cub. Cat carefully placed the baby in his arms and Alec held her close, his expression soft and loving as he looked at his daughter. She had small cat ears and a cat tail, dark hair and yellow cat eyes. She looked curiously at Alec, yawning as she rubbed a hand over one of her cat ears in an adorable gesture that melted her parents’ heart. She smelled sweet; like fruit and jasmine, her second gender present at birth as with all Warlocks. 

“She's beautiful. What a lovely Warlock Mark,” Alec said in awe as he stroked his daughter’s cheek tenderly.

“She will learn to glamour it quickly enough, like Andrew and Lorenzo’s children,” Magnus assured him as he stroked his daughter’s hair with a look of pure awe and wonder, amazed this was his daughter. He was a father! He was almost glowing with pride and happiness.

“I think she's perfect as she is,” Alec declared as he looked from the baby to Magnus.

Magnus smiled warmly, happy and amazed to hear Alec say that. It was what all Warlocks wanted to hear; that they were loved as they truly were, unglamoured.

“So do I,” Magnus assured him. He paused as he gave Alec a tender look as he said, “And so are you.”

Alec blushed and smiled happily at the praise.

“Thank you,” Alec said shyly. He paused before he commented with a hint of worry, the teachings of Idris still somewhere deep inside of him, “She's omega.”

Alec remembered how he had been told in Idris a mate, in particular an Alpha, would react to that news. Disappointment would not even begin to cover it. The horror stories of what cruelty Alpha fathers sometimes did towards omega offspring made Alec instinctively tighten his hold on his cub. He knew Magnus wasn’t like that; rationally he knew it. But this fear, his instinct to protect his cubs was so embedded in him that all rational thought went out the window.

“I smelled that. She's perfect,” Magnus assured Alec with a fond smile.

“You don't mind?” Alec asked relieved, smiling, having known he wouldn’t but needing to hear it.

“Of course not,” Magnus confirmed firmly.

Alec relaxed fully, offering the baby to Magnus to hold with a look filled with awe and joy at being able to call Magnus his mate and his Alpha. He would be a wonderful father to his cubs; he knew it. He had always somehow known it.

Magnus took his daughter and held her as carefully as if she were made of the most precious material because to him, she was priceless!

“And here's your son,” Cat said warmly as she placed a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket in Alec’s arms.

Alec looked down at his son, smiling at him, making the baby smile back. He had blue skin with small horns; clearly his Warlock Mark. He smelled sweet as well, of citrus fruits and forest flowers.

“Oh, my little blueberry!” Magnus proclaimed lovingly as he saw his son, still cradling his daughter carefully in his arms.

“He's adorable,” Alec said fondly as he stroked his son’s cheek.

Magnus nodded, his gaze tender and warm as he said, “He is. They both are.”

“He's omega too,” Alec stated, knowing Magnus would have smelled it too.

“I know,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“You really don't mind? Wouldn't you want at least one Alpha cub?” Alec asked, more curious now than anything else, certain Magnus meant it.

Magnus gave his mate a warm look as he said, “I want _you_. You are my greatest gift. These two children you have gifted me are beyond amazing. I love them and I love you.”

Alec blushed, moved by his words. He looked from his son to his daughter and then back at Magnus.

“Cat told me they feared they might lose me for a while there,” Alec admitted, giving Magnus a searching look. He paused before he asked directly, “Did you tell them to save me instead of them?”

“I did,” Magnus admitted frankly as he stroked his son’s hair tenderly.

“Why? They are your blood,” Alec reminded him, puzzled more than anything else.

“Losing them would break me but I need you, Alexander,” Magnus admitted honestly, kissing his son’s head gently before he returned his attention to his daughter.

“But we would have been together in death,” Alec reminded him.

“I fear I am selfish and want you with me alive first,” Magnus admitted. He paused before he asked, “Are you upset with me?”

Alec thought about it, looking at his cubs and then at Magnus.

“No. I understand,” Alec said after a moment’s reflection. He paused before he admitted, “I don’t think I could have made that choice or any choice. It's a lose-lose scenario.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said relieved as he kissed Alec tenderly.

“Thank you for loving me,” Alec said with a fond smile when Magnus drew back.

“Always,” Magnus replied at once, the word a promise and a vow.

Alec smiled happily at that before he looked at his son and then his daughter.

“They are perfect; our cubs,” Alec proclaimed joyfully.

“They are indeed,” Magnus said fondly, his expression softening even further as he looked from his cubs to his mate. “Just like you.”

Alec blushed and smiled up at Magnus as he said affectionately, “I love you, Alpha. Always.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said emotionally, looking from his daughter in his arms to his son to the one man, his mate, who had gifted him such happiness he had thought he would never get.

* * * *

Jace got to see Alec and the cubs a few hours later, marveling at seeing his niece and nephew. Izzy arrived soon after and was overjoyed to meet the little ones. After that Cat made everyone but Magnus leave to give Alec and the cubs some peace and quiet.

Magnus wanted Alec and the babies home as soon as possible so when Cat cleared him the next day Magnus quickly portaled them all back to the loft, having spent that night just sitting by Alec’s bedside, watching him and his little ones with a smile on his lips.

Being a powerful Warlock made bringing home newborns very easy; within moments Magnus had magic’d up a room next to the master bedroom for the cubs; filled with toys, cribs, changing pad, clothes etc.

Everyone wanted to meet the babies so Alec and Magnus had agreed to have their closest family and friends over the next day for lunch; Max had chosen to stay with Andrew and Lorenzo till then, likely because Madzie who had quickly become a close friend to him, was staying till then too.

Alec had barely let the babies out of his sight; his omega protective instincts towards the cubs going into overdrive. However, he wasn't the only one who needed that closeness. The babies also needed him and Magnus close; being omegas the babies needed the calming scents of their parents. Whenever Alec sat with them Magnus had discovered that if he left something, a scarf or blanket, with his scent on it, the babies settled down even quicker, calmed by his Alpha scent. For that same reason Magnus had asked their family and friends to bring small toys and pieces of clothes with them when they came over to see them so the babies could have that with them in their cribs; a nest of sorts with calming scents.

Magic made it easy to prepare for their guests that morning with Magnus magic'ing up food and drinks on the large dining table, moving the chairs to the walls to use it buffet style for the luncheon.

Alec was sitting with the babies in his lap on the sofa, waiting for their guests when the doorbell rang. Magnus, who had been sitting next to him stroking his daughter’s hair, looked surprised towards the door. He was a bit puzzled their friends used the doorbell. Over time their friends had gotten used to visiting Magus and Alec and using their loft as a daily gathering place, so it had been a long time since any of them had bothered with the doorbell if the privacy wards were not raised.

“I’ll get it,” Magnus said as he rose, kissing Alec’s temple.

Alec smiled up at him as he nodded, “Ok.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile fondly as he watched his mate with his cubs in his arms; he would literally do anything to see that every day. Alec was looking down at the babies, smiling, his expression soft and warm. It made Magnus feel like smiling constantly as well, seeing that.

“Yes?” Magnus asked as he opened the front door, a smile on his lips, thinking it was likely Clary as she still had some Mundane tendencies – like ringing the doorbell.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was. He made sure Alec couldn’t see their guest as he stepped outside in the hallway, closing the door behind him.

“Maryse?” Magnus asked, surprise and a hint of steel in his eyes.

The once so proud and unyielding Alpha looked completely different. Her clothes seemed dirty and torn. She was clearly struggling to appear stronger than she really was. Despite his best efforts Magnus felt himself pitying her. Clearly Mundane living had not been kind to her.

“I heard Alexander had the babies. Can I see them?” Maryse asked, a hint of desperation in her voice as she looked at the front door Magnus had just closed.

“I don’t think so,” Magnus said slowly, not wanting to upset Alec at the moment.

“I’m his mother,” Maryse protested.

“You haven’t been much of a mother to him so far,” Magnus reminded her coldly.

“Things were difficult then. It wasn’t black and white,” Maryse insisted.

“Protecting your young should always come first,” Magnus told her matter of fact.

“Before obeying my husband and Alpha?” Maryse challenged.

Magnus nodded as he replied without hesitation, “Yes.”

Maryse drew back a little, having clearly expected him, as an Alpha and a husband, to reply differently.

“Look, just let me talk to him,” Maryse insisted.

Magnus shook his head at her, his gaze strong and unmoving.

“Not today. We have guests coming any second now,” Magnus said in a firm voice that left no room for argument. There was a small hint of pain in Maryse’s eyes that made him add, “Maybe in time. _Maybe_.”

“I want to see him. To see he is ok,” Maryse insisted.

"He's better than he has ever been, being mine. I take _proper_ care of him. I _love_ him," Magnus said coldly, the underlying critic making Maryse look away. 

Magnus gave her credit that this words seemed to please her. Looking at her more closely he was struck by the pitiful appearance she was making.

“Do you have anywhere to live?” Magnus asked frankly.

Maryse hesitated, clearly struggling with her pride.

“No,” she admitted, blushing as she said it and avoided his eyes.

Against his better judgement Magnus took pity on her; she was after all also a victim. A victim of her own upbringing and culture. He magic’d up a large roll of dollar bills and handed them to her. She looked shocked and surprised at him but eagerly accepted the money.

“Here, take this. Build a new life. Get yourself together. Maybe in time you can come here again but not now,” Magnus warned.

“Thank you,” Maryse said, sounding overwhelmed and a bit puzzled at his gesture.

Maryse hesitated for a moment, looking at the closed door. Then she turned and started to walk away.

“Maryse?” Magnus called after her.

She hesitated but then turned around and looked at him again.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Did you come here for Alexander or for money?” Magnus asked her directly.

“Alexander of course,” Maryse said quickly, maybe too quickly.

“What if I will let you see him and the cubs, but I take the money back? Would that change your answer?” Magnus challenged.

Maryse hesitated again, looking at the bills in her hand. She looked torn for a moment but when she looked at him again she seemed stronger, her expression neutral.

“I…I will hope to see you both at some point,” Maryse said instead.

Magnus nodded, having expected that reply.

“Take care, Maryse. I realize you are a product of your own circumstances and maybe one day you can change. It just isn’t now,” Magnus concluded matter of fact.

“Tell Alexander…” Maryse started to say but then paused, a hint of pain and regret crossing her face. “No. Don’t tell him anything.”

Maryse turned and started to walk away again as she said over her shoulder, sounding a bit sad, “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Maryse,” Magnus said and watched as she disappeared down the hallway and out of their lives.

Magnus then turned and walked back inside.

“Who was it?” Alec asked curiously when his mate was back inside.

“Just someone asking for help. I gave them what they needed, and they left,” Magnus explained, not wanting to upset him. He would tell him about Maryse's visit later; at a better time.

Alec smiled adoringly at him as he said with a soft smile, “You are always so kind. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus assured him as he closed the front door.

Magnus was about to walk over to Alec when the front door was opened. Before Magnus had time to react Max, Madzie, Miguel and Elena ran into the room and straight over to Alec to see the babies after yelling a quick hello to him, making Magnus smile and shake his head.

“Hello, Magnus. Congratulations,” Lorenzo greeted when he and Andrew entered as well.

Andrew was very obviously pregnant now and Lorenzo had an arm around the small of his back, holding him close against his side, both of them feeling a need to be close.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus greeted with a smile when he reached the couple.

“Oh, cubs!” Andrew said enthusiastically, eager to be around any babies thanks to his hormones.

Andrew separated from Lorenzo, the need to be with cubs overpowering his need for his mate.

“May I?” Andrew asked excitedly, nodding towards where Alec was sitting with his cubs, proudly showing them off to the children.

“Of course,” Magnus said with an understanding smile.

Lorenzo stole a quick kiss before Andrew left as quickly as he could with his added weight. As soon as Andrew reached Alec he gave him a quick hug before he was happily allowed to hold the baby girl.

Magnus followed the baby exchange, fighting down his Alpha urges to chase everyone away from his cubs. He took a deep breath, knowing Andrew was safe. Miguel wisely didn’t touch the cubs but just admired them from a distance; knowing his Alpha scent could be difficult for Magnus to handle around his cubs at this time.

“Drink?” Magnus asked Lorenzo, waving towards the drinks cart.

“Always,” Lorenzo said with a smile.

They were about to go over to the drinks cart and close the front door when Simon and Raphael showed up, Raphael carrying his daughter in his arms.

“Hi everyone,” Simon said with a grin, eager to go talk to Alec and see the cubs as well.

Before anyone could reply to Simon, he had given Raphael a chaste kiss as he said, “I will just go see Alec and the cubs.”

“Ok, mi sol _[my sun in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said with a smile and Simon was quickly at Alec’s side, hugging him in congratulations before he was allowed to hold Alec’s son.

“Hello father,” Raphael greeted.

“Raphael. Thanks for taking care of things,” Magnus with a smile, waving him in.

“Of course,” Raphael assured him when he was inside.

“Hi Rachel,” Lorenzo said, smiling at the baby girl and with a snap of his fingers he magic’d up a small rattle which he handed her.

“You spoil her,” Raphael complained good-natured, smiling softly as his daughter eagerly used the toy, grinning widely.

“It’s a Warlock’s privilege to do so,” Lorenzo insisted with a teasing smile.

“We were just about to have a drink. Would you like one?” Magnus offered.

“Sure,” Raphael said.

This time Magnus saw Jace, Clary, Izzy and Meliorn down the hallway, both couples holding hands before he tried to close the front door. He waved them inside before he finally closed the door.

“Hi Magnus, Lorenzo, Raphael. Everyone,” Jace greeted, his eyes finding his parabatai. He turned to Clary as he said, “I will just go check up on Alec.”

“Sure. Love you,” Clary said with a smile.

“Love you too,” Jace replied as he gave her a quick kiss and then went over to Alec, giving him a big hug, admiring the cubs from a distance.

Magnus, Raphael and Lorenzo moved to the drinks chart and Magnus magic’d up drinks for them all.

“Biscuit, would you like a drink?” Magnus offered.

Clary moved over to them as she nodded, “Sure.”

Magnus magic’d her a drink before turning to Meliorn and Izzy.

“Would you both like a drink?” Magnus asked

“I will just go see my brother, but afterwards a Cosmopolitan would be nice,” Izzy said to Magnus.

“Go on,” Meliorn told his mate fondly, released her hand and kissing her temple affectionately.

“Love you,” Izzy told him as she went over to Alec.

Magnus magic’d up a drink he knew Meliorn would like as he loved sweet things like most Seelies did; strawberry daiquiri. He tried handing it to him but Meliorn was lost watching Izzy. Magnus looked amused at the King, keeping a close eye on Alec and his cubs himself so he couldn’t really fault him.

“Earth to Meliorn,” Lorenzo teased, giving him a kind and understanding look for he was also keeping an eye out for Andrew, feeling very protective of his pregnant mate.

“Oh, yes. Thank you,” Meliorn said, taking the drink as Lorenzo’s words shook him from his trace.

While Raphael, Lorenzo, Meliorn, Magnus and Clary were talking Jace, Izzy and Alec were done with their well-wishes and baby worship.

“Are you ok?” Alec asked Jace, keeping a close eye on his cubs, still being held by Andrew and Simon. “I was worrying about you during the birth until they put me under when I realized I wasn’t able to get enough control to close the bond completely.”

“Me? I was worried for _you_. That was about the most painful thing I have ever felt, and it was just a feedback loop,” Jace complained, looking down at Alec sitting on the sofa with a shake of his head.

“You’re surely exaggerating a bit,” Alec protested, blushing. “I mean…you have been lashed and beaten and Angels knows what else!”

“So have you; more than I ever was and I am sure even you would admit this birth thing was bad,” Jace insisted, not letting Alec make light of his worry.

Alec shook his head at him though he was grateful for his concern and care, feeling Jace’s affection in the bond.

“I honestly barely remember it now. For the gift of my cubs anything was worth it,” Alec told him frankly, looking from Jace to his cubs with a warm expression.

“Well, just no more births in the near future,” Jace pleaded, only half joking.

Alec laughed as he said, “OK. I promise not in the near future then.”

“Good. I love you brother,” Jace said fondly as he hugged him again.

“I love you too,” Alec replied with a warm smile when Jace drew back.

“They are both very beautiful. Just perfect,” Izzy told her brother with a fond look.

Alec smiled as he nodded proudly, looking at his two small Warlock cubs.

“They are indeed,” Alec confirmed.

“Have you decided what you want to do when Rachel is older? You spoke of music,” Andrew asked Simon while keeping his focus on the baby in his arms.

“Yes. I have found some online classes in precisely music I want to start taking next year when Rachel is older,” Simon told him, looking also at Jace, Alec and Izzy to include them in his statement.

“Sounds interesting,” Izzy told him with a smile, happy for him. She didn’t really get his passion for music, but she was happy that he had found something he wanted to do.

“I have found some online classes too about diplomacy and politics I think can help me in my new position as Idris’ Premier. I hope to start next year,” Alec said, looking at Jace and Izzy expectantly, hoping they would approve.

“That’s great, Alec,” Jace assured him, putting a hand briefly on his shoulder in support.

“Wonderful news, brother,” Izzy assured him.

Alec smiled widely at his siblings, warmed by their support and care.

“What will you name them? Your cubs?” Andrew asked curiously, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

“Samuel and Melinda,” Alec told him, looking at the others as well to include them in the conversation.

“Sam and Mel. It fits them,” Jace told him, nodding.

“Lovely names,” Izzy said with a smile.

Alec beamed at hearing that. Soon he asked to get his cubs back and the day passed quickly in the company of family and friends, filled with warmth, laughter and humor. Alec caught Magnus’ eyes several times and saw the same look of love and belonging, happiness and joy in his face as he knew there was in his own. They had each other, they had their cubs, they had their pack. They were finally truly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel's Warlock Mark is the same as Reyhill's baby girl in "Captive Angels; Victorious Demons" which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499168
> 
> Feedback and kudos would mean a lot to me so if you are enjoying this story please let me know.  
> Consider reading my other Alpha Magnus/omega Alec story called "Loyalty" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the Bane household ten years down the line. Protective siblings, baby news from Izzy and Clary and a game of Monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to @ImaWonder on AO3 and @lady_koalart on Instagram for the great picture of Malec's twins. I am honored for this gift. Thank you!  
> This chapter is 10 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Some of the kids got into a fight. Referenced discrimination against betas. That's about it.  
> The kids in this story:  
> Magnus and Alec: Samuel/Sam (omega) and Melinda/Mel (omega). Another baby (will be named and detailed if I do a sequel)  
> Andrew and Lorenzo: Miguel (Alpha), Elena (omega), Mary (beta)  
> Raphael and Simon: Rachel (Mundane. Later vampire. Second gender not listed in this fic).  
> Izzy and Merliorn: Boys and a girl (will be named and detailed if I do a sequel)  
> Jace and Clary: Two children (will be named and detailed if I do a sequel)

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 13: Epilogue

Raising twin Warlock-Nephilim babies who had inherited the amazing magical powers that Magnus as a prince of Hell had access to was…interesting to say the least. Luckily, Magnus’ Alpha scent was calming to the babies and helped ensure they didn’t use their magic whenever they had a tantrum.

The children quickly showed their different personalities. Mel could fill a room like her Alpha father and just like him she could charm the strips off a tiger! She was outgoing and easy to laugh with a heart of gold. Sam was more serious and thoughtful. He was always quick to defend his sister or anyone else for that matter. He was quieter and much more introverted than Mel and made few but close friendships. They also had quite different hobbies; Sam preferred quieter hobbies like reader, cooking or building things whereas Mel loved to go shopping for clothes with Magnus and be surrounded by friends and family. However, despite their differences the twins stuck together like glue. Magnus and Alec often had to punish both of them if one of them had been naughty as they would keep covering for each other, claiming they had done it when they hadn’t.

Mel and Sam developed the closest friendships with Rachel and Andrew and Lorenzo’s children. After everything they had been through everyone had decided to keep the lofts so they could be close; the Rey family spent the most time away from the loft as they still went to their mansions in Madrid and outside of New York. After endless begging from the kids Raphael and Magnus had finally brought mansions next to Lorenzo’s in both New York and Madrid so the kids could keep being together even when they left the loft.

The children all went to school together in both New York and Madrid and soon all the children mastered both English and Spanish fluently. That turned out to both be great for the parents and frustrating. Great as the older kids would help the younger ones and protect them. Frustrating as some of the kids, like Mel and Rachel, learned they could get some of the other kids to do their homework for them while the two girls ran off playing or, as they got older, shopping.

Ten years after the twins had been born Magnus and Alec were used to their loft or mansions being grand central station for their pack members, all as close as family, coming and going at all hours of the day.

Things were slowly changing in Idris but Jace and Alec still had a lot of work to do. The younger generation of all genders took to the new freedoms easily; the old generation of Alphas was harder to convince. They were used to being special for being Nephilim, for being Alphas. Being told they were equal to others did not sit well with them. For some Nephilim Alphas their main achievements in life had been to be a Nephilim Alpha so being told that this no longer mattered challenged their feelings of self. However, little by little things changed. Andrew remained head of Security for Jace and Alec quickly became a well-known and beloved Premier.

Magnus remained head of the Council and helped ensure peace and prosperity. Izzy quickly became a much beloved Queen of the Seelies, winning over her subjects with her strong dedication to her Realm, its language, customs, and way of life.

Magnus and Alec had sent Sam and Mel over to play at Lorenzo and Andrew’s place this Saturday afternoon, thinking they might get some grown-up time alone. They had just started to move from kissing to pulling at each other’s clothes on the sofa when suddenly the front door burst open. Magnus and Alec quickly separated and rose, arranging their clothes. They watched as their twins and then the other kids in their small pack all rushed in, all looking agitated but satisfied, indicating something had clearly happened.

“Samuel,” Magnus said concerned when he saw that his son had bruises on his face and on his knuckles from a fight.

Magnus and Alec were quickly by Sam’s side, looking at him worried.

“Sam! What happened?” Alec asked concerned, kneeling down beside him and giving him a quick hug.

“Are you hurt?” Magnus asked as he used his magic to heal his bruises.

Sam shook his head, avoiding his parents’ eyes as he said, “No.”

Alec hugged Sam again, relieved, before he rose. Just then Mary, Andrew and Lorenzo’s third child, ran over and hugged Sam tightly, looking relieved but worried, hanging on to him as if for dear life. Sam petted Mary’s arm as she held him tight around the neck, not complaining that he was likely having some difficulties breathing giving how tightly she was holding on.

“Mary,” Magnus greeted when Mary finally pulled away, giving her a curious look.

Mary and Sam had become close, sharing some of the same interests. However, it was clear something had happened since Mary was hugging Sam like this.

“Hi Alec. Hi Magnus,” Mary greeted, looking down and blushing, a bit embarrassed at her overeager hug.

Mel ran over to them, looking worriedly at her brother before looking at her parents. She then smiled winningly at them and hugged first Magnus and then Alec, making her parents smile back but share a confused and a bit suspicious look. Mel was up to something; turning up the charm already.

“Does Andrew know you are all here?” Alec asked as he looked at the kids.

“Oh…” Mary got out, looking a bit embarrassed, knowing they were supposed to tell when they ran between lofts or left or did anything else like that so their parents didn’t worry.

Alec sighed good-natured and looked at Magnus as he asked, “Will you…”

Magnus quickly sent off a fire message to Andrew, the gesture making Alec smile fondly at his mate and cutting himself off, the rest of his request not needed.

“Fire message sent.”

Alec nodded his thanks as he looked back at the kids. His suspicions grew when Elena and Miguel entered. Miguel looked like he had been in a fight too; his knuckles and face bruised. Magnus and Alec looked concerned at him. When Elena saw that she quickly used her magic to heal him, drawing a thanks and a warm smile from her bother. Miguel looked grim but satisfied while Elena looked a bit upset but also ok. The fact that Sam and Miguel hadn’t healed themselves would indicate they had been in fights that also included magic so that they had been too magically depleted to do it themselves.

“So, what happened here?” Alec asked sternly, looking at the kids in turn.

“Sam was amazing!” Mary proclaimed, looking at Sam with a look filled with fond adoration.

“Yes, he was,” Melinda quickly agreed, nodding. She looked over at Miguel as she added warmly, “Miguel too.”

The praise had both Sam and Miguel beaming with pride.

“Ok, I am suspicious now. What happened?” Magnus demanded to know.

“They wanted to go to the park to meet up with some kids they knew from school. Miguel and I portaled them there and chaperoned. But then some other people showed up. Miguel knew one of the Alphas and his friends from soccer, but we didn’t know the kids they had with them,” Elena explained seriously.

“Someone said to Mary she was a beta,” Sam told them grimly, sounding very upset, biting his lower lip in the same way as his omega dad would do.

“But she _is_ a beta,” Alec reminded him, seeing how upset Mary looked at hearing Sam retell what had started the fight.

“They said she was _just_ a beta,” Miguel explained as he put a hand around his baby sister, holding her close to him and she eagerly leaned against him, calmed by his familiar Alpha scent.

“So you and Miguel….What? Beat them up?” Alec demanded to know, looking from Miguel to Sam and back again.

“There was five of them; three of them were Miguel’s age and went after him. Their two brat younger brothers thought they could say shit to Mary in front of me; ignorant Alphas!” Sam said in a disgusted tone.

“They were ignorant but that they were Alphas is not relevant to this. Being Alpha doesn’t excuse rude and cruel behavior,” Magnus reminded his son.

Sam nodded, looking a bit sheepish at his choice of words.

“I know,” Sam said. He looked over at Miguel, grinning as he said, “And I know Alphas can be good. You should have seen Miguel! He tore them a new one!”

“No one talks like that to my baby sister or to _any_ member of my pack!” Miguel insisted strongly.

“You have grown into a great Alpha. Your parents can be proud,” Magnus complimented the young Alpha who beamed with pride at the words.

“So back to what happened. You and Miguel beat up these Alphas who were being mean to Mary for being beta?” Alec clarified.

“They deserved it,” Sam insisted strongly.

“Well done!” Magnus complimented his son, making Sam smile happily.

“We don’t solve our problems with violence,” Alec said at the same time Magnus had spoken.

Alec quickly turned to Magnus and gave him a pointed look. The Warlock shrugged and gave Alec a small apologetic smile. Alec rolled his eyes, knowing he had lost this argument as Sam was still beaming at the compliment from his Alpha father.

“Dad, see what I have magic’d for you,” Mel said in a sweet tone and showed him a pretty blue rose she had magic’d up behind her back, batting her eyes at him and smiling.

Alec’s heart melted as he took the rose from his daughter.

“Oh, it’s so pretty,” Alec complimented as he smelled it.

“I wanted to create a flower that matched you,” Mel went on, giving Alec the same charming grin Magnus would use on him.

To be extra certain her dad would be blown away by her charms she briefly unglamoured and rubbed one of her cat ears with a hand, knowing everyone found that so adorable, in particular her parents.

Magnus snorted amused at his daughter’s attempts at charming Alec into forgetting his displeasure at the fact her brother had been in a fight.

“Oh,” Alec got out, blushing at the compliment and smiling at how cute Mel looked, rubbing her cat ears like a cat would. Then he seemed to realize what Mel was doing when he saw she was still giving him that Magnus smile.

“Mel, are you trying to distract me?” Alec asked, trying to sound serious.

“Is it working?” Mel purred, making Alec laugh.

“She’s certainly your daughter!” Alec said fondly to Magnus.

“Yes. I am very proud of that fact,” Magnus told Mel, winking at her and she winked back with a large grin.

“Now….” Alec started to say, trying to regain a sense of purpose before he lost the moment.

“Magnus, can I borrow the Jag?” Max asked as he stuck his head in the front door, Madzie standing beside him looking expectantly at Max.

“Hi,” Madzie greeted, waving at everyone, getting a wave of greetings and smiles back from everyone.

“Hi to you too, Max,” Alec said with a hint of a scolding.

“Hi Alec, hi everyone,” Max quickly said. He turned to Magnus as he added, “So…the car?”

“You can take the BMW; it’s easier to drive,” Magnus insisted as he tossed Max the car keys.

Magnus collected cars like he collected other Mundane things and like all Mundane things they would have to be fixed the Mundane way if they broke if it was to be done 'properly' which of course Magnus felt it should.

Max caught the keys midair as he whined, “But….I wanted to take Madzie in the Jag!”

"You have only recently learned how to travel the Mundane way and you returned the Jag bruised the last time you borrowed it," Magnus reminded him in a final tone.

Max blush a bit at that and looked at Madzie, clearly feeling self-conscious she had heard that.

"I've gotten better," Max insisted.

“Max, you are very privileged you can even go places the Mundane way. Many Shadow World citizens use portals; faster and cheaper. Most can’t afford to travel the Mundane way,” Alec reminded him for while Idris didn't use money Mundanes did if you wanted to get a Mundane transport.

Max blushed embarrassed as he nodded.

“Yes, Alec. I know. I’m sorry,” Max said seriously.

Alec nodded back and smiled, letting him know it was ok. Max then looked to Magnus.

“Thanks so much for letting me borrow the car, Mags.” He turned and was about to leave, a hand on the small of Madzie’s back as he said, “See you all later.”

“Will you both be back here for dinner?” Alec called after them just as they were almost out the door again.

“We are going for a movie. Maybe. Can I call you after the movie?” Max asked and Alec nodded.

“Sure. Have fun,” Alec said, smiling at them.

Max and Madzie waved as they left. Just when Alec was about to remember what he had been in the middle of they had a new guest.

“Hi guys. Dad said I could come visit. Him and papá will drop by later they said,” Rachel said as she entered.

She went over and hugged Mel and Mary in turn, the girls being close friends and doing almost everything together. As Elena was so much older than her, she had a different bond with her; seeing her as a big sister whom she came to for advice. Elena smiled warmly at her and hugged her when she had greeted Mel and Mary.

Being Mundane meant everyone was very protective of Rachel, in particular Miguel. As an Alpha Miguel had had to be careful around Mel and Sam when they had been small; it hadn’t been as much an issue with Rachel since she was Mundane. Miguel’s protective instincts had therefore quickly gone into overdrive with her. He wanted to wrap her in protective cotton to be extra sure she was unharmed whenever he was chaperoning the kids on an outing to Mundane things like the movies or a carnival.

Rachel enjoyed the extra attention and the knowledge she had Miguel wrapped around her little finger. She was used to navigating Miguel’s protective instincts expertly, doing so with her papá on a daily basis, feeling grateful her dad had only been a vampire for a short time so he still remembered that being Mundane didn’t mean you would die from a paper cut. She clearly remembered her first paper cut; Raphael had not settled down till Cat had looked at her with fond amusement and healed it. He had completely ignored Simon’s assurances and eye rolls at witnessing Cat being called over in a panic by his mate over his daughter’s paper cut that was bleeding so little it was barely noticeable.

“Sure, but we need to first talk with Sam about something,” Alec insisted.

“Why do you guys need to talk to Sam?” Miguel asked suspiciously.

“Miguel, this is between Sam and his parents,” Alec scolded the Alpha, trying to calm Miguel’s natural protectiveness towards the younger omega boy.

“Sam doesn’t have time. He is helping me,” Mary insisted, moving to stand in front of him protectively and defiantly.

“With what?” Alec asked in disbelief and amusement, fighting hard not to smile at how protective they all were with each other.

“Music,” Rachel said quickly when she saw Mary struggle to come up with a good lie even though she had just entered and had no clue what was doing on. She looked pointedly at Mary as she added, “Music, right, Mary?”

Mary nodded eagerly, giving her friend a grateful look at giving her the excuse she was looking for, “Yes. Yes. Music.”

“Melinda and Rachel are the only ones of you guys who enjoy musical lessons,” Magnus reminded the kids with fond amusement.

“You just came up with that now so he wouldn’t get in trouble, didn’t you?” Alec added, fighting to remain serious but about to just give up by now.

Mary bid her lower lip as she admitted with a coy smile she seemed to have copied from Lorenzo as she said, “Maybe.”

Before Alec could reply Jace and Clary were at the door, looking amused at seeing all the kids in the living room. Alec always had a way of attracting all the kids to him somehow.

“Hi Alec!” Jace greeted, smiling at his parabatai as he and Clary came over to him and Magnus, holding his mate’s hand.

“Jace. Clary,” Alec greeted as he hugged first Jace and then Clary.

“How’s your little one coming along?” Magnus asked, nodding towards Clary’s growing belly.

“I feel as big as a house,” Clary complained as she put her free hand over her belly.

“Come sit down, baby,” Jace insisted, trying to lead her to the sofa.

Alec was aware the kids were exploiting the distraction to scatter to somewhere else in the loft but just sighed good-natured, aware he had just lost this potential teaching moment. Not that he honestly minded all that much; he was sure the other kids had more than deserved the lashing they had gotten.

“I don’t want to sit down!” Clary whined, pulling her hand free. “You did this to me!” she accused Jace angrily, still rubbing her belly.

“Okay then,” Jace said as calmingly as he could, used to his mate’s mood swings and knowing he had to stay very clear, raising his hands in surrender.

Alec was getting quite good at dealing with a moody Clary, so he just smiled warmly at her.

“Come with me, Clary,” Alec asked, nodding towards the dining table and the kitchen area. She followed him after giving Jace another warning look.

Magnus gave Jace’s arm a comforting squeeze, giving him a sympathetic and knowing look.

“Do you want some food?” Alec asked Clary, waving at the dining table as he put his rose from his daughter in a vase standing on the kitchen area.

“Yes, please!” Clary said eagerly, smiling happily at the thought.

“What do you want? I can magic anything you want,” Magnus offered as he and Jace walked over to her and Alec.

“Hmm…a burger and fries would be nice,” Clary said after a few seconds of reflection. Then her eyes shined as she added, “And a milkshake!”

“There you are,” Magnus said with a smile when he had magic’d the things up on the table.

Clary nodded her thanks at him as she ate a few French fries before tasting the milkshake, smiling happily.

“You ok now, babe?” Jace asked carefully, not wanting to set her off again.

Clary turned to look at him and all her anger disappeared.

“So sorry I yelled at you. I’m a horrible person,” Clary sniffed, suddenly feeling very guilty and sad for her words.

“No. No. Not at all. I love you,” Jace assured her, stroking her cheek tenderly.

“I love you too,” Clary assured him, smiling happily at him, calmed by his words and touch.

“Thanks for the fire message. I thought my little rascals had gone here,” Andrew said with a smile as he entered the loft and saw Mary and the other kids. His eyes caught Elena and Miguel as he added, “And my not so small rascals.”

“Hi dad!” Elena, Miguel and Mary yelled back in greeting, smiling.

“Hi guys,” Andrew said back.

“Magnus. Alec,” Lorenzo greeted when he entered after Andrew. “Kids.”

“Hello, papá” Elena, Miguel and Mary said in unison, Mary not even looking up from her phone as she spoke, making Lorenzo shake his head in amusement.

Lorenzo and Andrew shared a fond kiss before they started to walk towards Alec and Magnus.

Magnus was about to magically close the door when Simon showed up, making Magnus shake his head in amusement and give up.

“Is Rachel here?” Simon asked, looking around for his daughter.

Alec nodded and pointed to where she was sitting with Mel and Mary, showing them something on her phone.

“Yes, over there,” Alec said.

“Good. Thank you,” Simon said, smiling as he walked over to Alec.

Raphael entered, his eyes searching. He settled down when he saw both his daughter and his mate. He walked over to Simon, putting an arm around his waist as they stopped before Magnus and Alec.

“Hi father,” Raphael greeted Magnus, nodding to Alec, Andrew, Lorenzo, Jace and Clary.

“Raphael,” Magnus said with a smile.

“Ok, now you can close the d…” Alec started to say, looking at Magnus to have him close the door with magic.

Before he could finish Izzy and Meliorn showed up at the front door, looking much less surprised at seeing the open door and everyone gathered here than they would ten years ago.

“Hi Alec,” Izzy said with a smile as she walked hand in hand over to him and Magnus. Her eyes found Jace as she said warmly, “Jace, good. You’re here too.”

“Come on in; we are apparently having a party here,” Alec said with a fond smile.

Magnus closed the door using magic while everyone said hello.

“Well, now that everyone’s here I have news,” Izzy said excited, putting a hand on her flat stomach, giving everyone gathered around her a very good idea of what this news would be about.

“Yes?” Alec prompted her, already smiling at what he thought it would be.

“The King and I are expecting a little one. We just found out this morning,” Izzy told them, looking fondly at Meliorn, squeezing his hand, before looking at Alec and Jace and then everyone else.

A rain of congratulations reached the King and Queen.

“I am so happy for you, sis,” Alec said joyfully as he hugged her.

“Thank you,” Izzy said with a warm smile when he drew back from her.

“Congrats, Izzy. So happy for you both,” Jace told her, hugging her next.

“Thanks, Jace,” Izzy replied, still smiling.

“So, since everyone’s here do you guys want to stay for dinner?” Alec asked, looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded and smiled, voicing their agreements. Magnus put a hand around Alec’s waist and pulled him close against him, smiling lovingly at him. Alec turned so he had his arms around his neck, smiling warmly, affectionately at him.

“I love you, Alexander. You and our children are the greatest gift I could ever have wished for,” Magnus told him heartfelt.

“I love you too, my mate, my Alpha, forever,” Alec said warmly. “You have made all my dreams come true.”

“And I shall continue to do so every day for eternity,” Magnus swore, his cat eyes on display now in his joy, stroking Alec’s cheek lovingly.

“Thank you for letting me become your mate,” Alec said gratefully, happily.

“Thank you for being mine. Thank you for letting me be your Alpha,” Magnus said back as he claimed his lips in a kiss filled with affection and adoration, love and desire.

“Enough with the smooches! The kids want to play Monopoly!” Andrew teased, making Alec and Magnus break apart.

“Ok, ok,” Alec said, laughing, seeing that Lorenzo had magic’d up the game on the dining table and everyone were gathering around the table. Elena magic’d up some cookies, coffee, tea, and soda for everyone.

“But no secret banking system!” Alec warned as he and Magnus took their seat around the table next to each other.

“Sure,” Lorenzo quickly said, in the most insincere voice Alec had ever heard him use while he helped set up the game.

“I mean it, Lorenzo. This is a game; not a way to prove your financial skills,” Alec insisted, amused, knowing this game always ended in complete chaos and that was half the fun of it.

“Got it,” Lorenzo promised but his smile was predatory, making Alec roll his eyes fondly at him.

“Shoo, kids,” Meliorn ordered when Izzy and him reached the two nearest chairs but some of the kids had not sat down yet and were blocking them. The kids scrambled at once. He gallantly held out a chair for Izzy as if presenting her with a throne – again.

“Here, beloved. Sit. Rest,” Meliorn insisted fondly.

Izzy blushed at the romantic gesture as she took a seat.

“Thank you, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_ ,” Izzy said gratefully, smiling adoringly at her Alpha, her King, and her mate

“Of course. Anything for you,” the King said, pleased that Izzy had done so much to fit into his Realm, her mastery of his language just one sign of this.

Meliorn sat beside his mate all throughout the game as he did in life, holding her hand and never letting go.

“You’re still gonna offer a shadow banking system, aren’t you?” Alec asked of Lorenzo when the game had started, giving an exasperated sigh that made several of the kids giggle.

“Yep; just like in the real world,” Lorenzo insisted amused. “So, anyone who can’t pay can borrow from me. 10% interest rate.”

“You’re impossible,” Andrew said to Lorenzo, laughing fondly. He leaned close, his lips inches from Lorenzo’s as he added warmly, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Always,” Lorenzo swore as he claimed his lips in a loving and tender kiss.

They all had a great afternoon and evening. The game ended in pure chaos as always with the Warlock kids cheating using magic, Lorenzo running his bank on the side and the game collapsing in laughter and playful accusations. As it turned out only three people followed the rules and had anything even resembling a strategy for their game; Alec, Andrew and Simon. Rachel, being the only kid without magic, was plenty good at getting the others to use their magic to aid her so she was actually leading the game when they called it quits thanks to her intelligence, cunning and charm.

It took time but as the years passed the Shadow World saw Idris and the Nephilim race become tolerant and inclusive. The years that followed the collapse of the Clave and the old Idris were filled with peace and prosperity.

Over time Maryse was finally able to admit to the error of her ways and she managed to talk to her children and Jace as well as see her grandchildren before she passed away. She was accepted but never forgiven by Izzy and Jace. On her deathbed Alec chose to forgive her, granting her peace as she passed. As for Robert….well, as far as anyone knows there is still a special tree in Central Park that, after starting out being so very dark and gloomy, after hundreds of years the tree started to shine and bloom, becoming a cherished meeting place for Mundane lovers seeking shade and protection under the tree’s long branches.

Jace and Clary would have two children, both immortal thanks to their own immortality and with superior Nephilim skills due to having two pure Angel blooded parents. Simon and Raphael made Rachel a vampire, a Daylighter due to Simon siring her, as per her request when she turned twenty. She would later, many years later, bond with Miguel.

Izzy and Meliorn had several children; several boys and one girl who had Meliorn wrapped around her little finger thanks to having inherited her mother’s beauty and charms.

Max and Mazie would bond when Max turned 30, making him immortal through their bond. Many many years later Sam and Mary would bond after having done what was likely the longest courtship in history. Their children, the offspring of two strong magical bloodlines with Angelic blood from their omega Nephilim fathers, would end up being the most powerful Warlocks the world had ever seen.

After Sam’s bonding Magnus and Alec decided it was time to try for another baby; this time getting just one. When Mel finally told Alec and Magnus whom she wanted to bond with her dads had looked at each other in surprise before they had smiled happily at the news, amazed they hadn't seen the signs earlier for thinking about it Mel's love had been so clear from the start.

Alec and Magnus lived with their small pack, their days now filled with love, joy, happiness and laughter. After searching for somewhere to belong, for someone to love them for so long, they had finally gained everything they had ever wished for. And so much more.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story it would mean a lot to me if you would leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). Thank you.  
> Would anyone be interested in a sequel that fleshes out what happened from Alec had the twins to Sam and Mel got bonded? So basically fleshing out this chapter with a lot of family fluff. Let me know in the comments and also if you have wishes for what you would want in such a sequel. To get an email regarding the sequel subscribe to my channel here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee or to the series for this story here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861189  
> You won't get an email regarding the sequel by subscribing to this story.  
> If you liked this story you might also enjoy:  
> Loyalty (Alpha Magnus/omega Alec): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823  
> Redefining Family (Malec AU wingfic focused on family): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442  
> Captive Angels; Victorious Demons (My most popular Malec fic. AU where Valentine gains control of Idris. Starts dark but ends in pure fluff. Similar to this story in terms of the couples, the endings etc. but with a lot more sex): https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499168  
> Or just go here and search by the tags to find what you want to read: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
